Midnight Shadows
by chica1978
Summary: Prequel to my story Endless Dawn. Starts in 1843 and follows the lives of Jasper and Alice as they become vampires, meet each other and join the Cullens. Continues up to the beginning of Endless Dawn, which obviously is up to Twilight too.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this in my head for a while and I've been in bed sick all weekend and bored so started writing and somehow managed to write about half of this story. I thought I'd start posting it now. I was going to wait until I finished posting Endless Dawn but I couldn't wait lol

This is pre-Twilight and a prequel to my story Endless Dawn. Any of the people, events, etc etc you recognise from any of the Twilight Saga books obviously don't belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. M rated for safety.

**XXX**

_**1843**_

Nathan Whitlock took a large spoon of the hearty stew in front of him and chewed on it contentedly as he glanced across the table at his new bride of only two months, Eleanor. He noticed her face looked a little flushed and even though the fire behind him was warming the room he still thought that was a little strange.

"Ellie, are you feeling unwell?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Eleanor said and offered him a weak smile as she took a small spoon of her meal. She seemed to have problems chewing and Nathan noticed instantly.

"I don't think you are," he argued and stood and walked around the table and knelt beside her. She smiled at him again, a shy smile and he couldn't believe she was still so withdrawn from him. They had been married for two months but he still hadn't managed to pull her completely from her shell. They loved each other dearly and his mother had promised him that in time they would have the close, carefree relationship his parents had but marriage was still so new for both of them.

"I am a little, um, indisposed," Eleanor admitted. Nathan nodded his head as he felt her forehead gently and then suddenly her words sunk in.

"Ellie?" he murmured, sorry to ask her such a delicate question. "Are you with child?"

Eleanor's cheeks flushed red and she lowered her eyes to the floor but she nodded her head softly.

"Oh sweetheart," Nathan grinned and pulled her into his arms and she giggled as he pressed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

Eight months later Nathan was pacing the floor in his study, trying not to hear the moans and screams coming from the master bedroom. Eleanor's mother had arrived the night before but since she had her first pains and been ushered away by both their mothers he had heard nothing except the sounds of her agony.

He walked to the table and poured himself another whisky and then resumed his pacing across the rich burgundy carpet. The door behind him opened and he spun quickly and watched in awe as his mother stepped into the room holding a small, wrapped bundle.

"Nathan," she murmured.

"Is Ellie all right?" Nathan asked instantly.

"She is fine," his mother assured him. "She is resting now and you can see her a little later on. Right now there is someone here to meet you. Your son."

"A boy," Nathan gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, a healthy boy," his mother nodded and walked over to him. Nathan looked down and smiled as he looked at his newborn son. The tiny baby had his mother's blonde hair and his father's dark blue eyes. Nathan looked at his mother and grinned and held his arms out and his mother carefully placed the tiny baby in his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," his mother murmured and walked out of the room as Nathan held his son close and looked down at him in awe. He walked carefully to the sofa and sat down and just continued to watch his son as the small baby slept peacefully in his arms. He wasn't aware that nearly two hours had passed until there was a soft knock on the door and his mother in law, Leona, walked in.

"Ellie is awake," she murmured.

"Thank you," Nathan nodded and carefully got to his feet and carried the baby towards the bedroom. When he knocked on the door his mother pulled it open and smiled at him as she stepped out.

"Go in," she nodded and Nathan slipped past her and stepped into the room. Eleanor was sitting in the bed, propped up by lacy pillows, and she smiled when she saw him and the baby.

"Is he okay?" Eleanor asked eagerly.

"He's perfect," Nathan smiled and walked over and lowered his son into his mother's arms.

"My beautiful boy," Eleanor whispered as she stroked the baby's soft cheek and then looked back at her husband, what she had endured over the past twenty hours making her less shy with him. "Have you named him yet?"

"I had thought of a name," Nathan nodded. "Jasper Nathan."

"Jasper Nathan Whitlock," Eleanor murmured. "I like it."

"Then Jasper it is," Nathan smiled.

"Jasper," Eleanor whispered and leaned down and pressed her lips softly on her son's head. "You will have the best of everything darling, a wonderful life, full of happiness and hopefully, not a moment's sorrow or heartache."

Nathan smiled at his wife's sentiments and he sat back and watched as the baby continued to sleep in his mother's arms.

**XXX**

_**1847**_

"Jasper!" Eleanor chided as the four year old raced ahead of her. "Don't you jump in that…"

Before she could finish Jasper landed in a puddle and the water splashed up and drenched him.

"Oh you silly boy," Eleanor laughed as he turned and flashed her a cheeky grin. He reached up and pushed his blonde curls from his face and she couldn't contain her joy.

"You are such a handful," Eleanor smiled lovingly as she reached her son and swooped him up into her arms. She ignored the muddy water covering his clothes as she hugged him close and rained kisses on his face.

"Mama!" Jasper wriggled in protest. "Big boy!"

"My big boy," Eleanor smiled and set the wriggling child down. Jasper ran off and bent down near the edge of the field and then came running back towards her. He stuck his hand out proudly, and Eleanor grinned when she saw the yellow sunflower in his hand.

"Thank you," she smiled as she took it.

"Love you Mama," Jasper grinned and then turned and raced off towards the house again as Eleanor felt tears prickle her eyes at his heartfelt gesture. He was such a sweet, loving boy and she was so thankful Nathan and her had been blessed with him.

Jasper was now climbing up on the rail of the porch and he swung easily up onto it and sat as he watched her walk towards the house. He swung his legs as he chanted a song he had learned from his father and Eleanor giggled at him.

"Guess what my little monkey?" Eleanor smiled as she walked up the stairs, lifted him off the rail and set him to his feet and walked through the front door with him.

"What Mama?" Jasper asked as he turned his serious blue eyes to her.

"Tomorrow we are going into town with Papa," Eleanor announced. "And then on Saturday Grandfather and Grandma Whitlock are coming to visit."

"Yay!" Jasper squealed as he jumped up and down. "Can I show Gramma my chickens?"

"I'm sure she'll love to see your chickens," Eleanor smiled. "Now upstairs and change out of those wet clothes before you get sick."

"Not sick," Jasper chanted as he bounced up the stairs. "No sick, sick sick!"

Eleanor laughed as she watched him and then turned and rushed to the kitchen to start preparing their supper.

The next day Nathan took them both to town and Eleanor took Jasper with her as she ran her errands. Like always everyone commented on the mischievous little boy with the gorgeous blonde curls and blue eyes and Eleanor's heart swelled proudly. When she was finished Nathan found her and helped her load their goods on the wagon and they headed back home.

Early the next morning Eleanor was in the kitchen baking for her in-laws visit. She was lucky to have such a loving father and mother in law and she actually got on better with them than her own parents. She heard Jasper bouncing down the stairs and moments later he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Here yet?" he asked hopefully.

"Papa has gone to get them now," Eleanor laughed.

"Here soon then?" Jasper frowned.

"Soon," Eleanor nodded and grabbed a basket and held it out to him. "Why don't you go get me some fresh eggs from your chickens?"

"Okay Mama," Jasper nodded happily and took the basket and skipped out the door and Eleanor turned back to her baking.

By the time Jasper got back to the house Nathan had returned with his parents, William and Caroline, and Jasper dumped the eggs in the kitchen before racing out to meet them.

"Gramma!" he squealed as Nathan helped his mother from the wagon.

"Jasper, dear boy," Caroline grinned and caught him up into her arms. "Haven't you grown."

"He is nearly two inches taller than when we last saw him," William commented and glanced at Eleanor. "What do you feed him?"

"Everything!" Jasper squealed and the adults all laughed at him.

Caroline set him back on his feet and followed Eleanor into the kitchen and while Nathan busied himself tending the horses Jasper sat on the porch with his grandfather.

"Here son," William said suddenly and held his hand out to Jasper. "Next time you go to town with your parents get yourself a treat."

Jasper looked down at the silver coin William had pressed into his little palm and grinned.

"Thank you sir," he answered politely.

"Your Eleanor has done well with this one," William commented as Nathan walked up the stairs.

"She has," Nathan nodded.

Eleanor announced that lunch was ready and they headed inside to eat. After lunch Nathan and William retired to Nathan's study and Jasper sat playing in the corner of the kitchen while the women worked.

"Nathan tells us you are expecting again," Caroline murmured.

"Yes," Eleanor smiled. "It should come around June."

"Lovely," Caroline grinned and Jasper frowned, not sure what they were suppose to be expecting. The happiness in his mother's voice suggested it was something fun but he wouldn't dare question her while his grandparents were there.

"Okay, nap time," Eleanor announced and Jasper stood up and reluctantly followed his mother up to his room. He laid down and pulled the silver coin from his pocket and turned it in his fingers as he thought. He suddenly remembered the candy he had seen in town the day before and he decided that he would use his coin to buy some.

He jumped up and raced from his room and the adults were all missing, obviously taking naps themselves. Jasper walked from the house, ignoring the hot summer heat as he walked towards the barn. He walked inside and noticed his father's horse saddled up and ready to go.

He grinned as he walked over to it and climbed the railings and jumped to land on the horse's back.

"To town Bronco," he announced cheerily and spurred the horse on as it galloped from the stable and out onto the road. He rode for a while and then frowned when he saw an approaching rider coming towards him. As the man drew closer he recognised the man as his Uncle Ryan, his mother's younger brother.

"Well, what do we have here," Ryan smirked as he drew to a stop beside him.

"Going to town," Jasper announced proudly.

"Are you just?" Ryan laughed. "Do your parents know this?"

"They sleeping," Jasper told him.

"Oh I bet they aren't," Ryan smirked, sure by now his sister was beside herself. "I think your fun is over little guy. Come on, home we go."

"But my candy?" Jasper started to protest but Ryan reached over and grabbed the horse and turned it around and Jasper had no choice but to follow him.

When they galloped up to the house Jasper saw his grandparents and parents standing on the porch. As they got closer he noticed his mother and grandmother were crying and his father looked furious. The expression on his grandfather's face was strange, it was like he was trying not to laugh but the little four year old didn't recognise the look of amusement and pride William had for his grandson's daring adventure.

"Jasper Nathan Whitlock," Nathan roared as soon as they drew up at the front of the house.

"I caught the little monkey heading into town," Ryan said as he slipped from his horse and the lifted Jasper down. "I figured you didn't know he was gone."

"No," Eleanor sobbed. "We were napping and when we got up he was gone."

"Oh Jazzy," Ryan laughed, using the nickname only he ever used for his nephew.

"Get to your room, now!" Nathan yelled and Jasper scampered up the stairs and into the house.

He sat in his room nervously turning his coin in his hand as it got dark and he heard his grandparents leaving and then finally his father walked in the door. He cowered as he noticed the strap in his hand and when his father walked to him and began to lash his backside he could hear his mother's sobs from the next room over his own.

**XXX**

Jasper recovered well from his first real taste of discipline and within a few days was the bright, mischievous boy he had always been. The day of his fifth birthday his mother sat him down and explained they were getting a new baby, a little boy or girl for him to play with and he secretly hoped it would be a boy.

Six months later he was awoken in the middle of the night by his mother screaming. Both his grandmothers had come to stay the week before and Jasper stepped out into the hallway and noticed his grandmothers pushing his father from his bedroom.

"The baby is coming, go back to bed," Nathan said curtly as he walked past his small son and Jasper stood watching wide eyed as his father disappeared into his study and the bedroom door shut firmly.

He raced back to his bedroom and sat on the bed all night as he listened to his mother's scream and cries from the room next door. Finally she was quiet but moments later he heard his father yelling and doors slamming. He jumped from his bed and walked warily into the hallway and stopped when he saw Caroline coming out of the bedroom.

"Gramma?" he whispered.

"Oh Jasper, sweetheart," Caroline gasped when she saw him and raced over and picked him up.

"I want Mama," Jasper murmured as he glanced at the bedroom door.

"Darling," Caroline sighed as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Gramma?" Jasper frowned.

"Jasper, honey," Caroline murmured as she pulled him closer in her arms. "Mama has gone to heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Cowboy'sMontana and PrettyinBlack8 for the reviews._

**XXX**

_**1860**_

Jasper walked slowly from the stables, kicking the dust as he went, tired from completing his chores. As he walked up the stairs he noticed his father's friend Stanley coming out the front door.

"Jasper," he nodded solemnly. "Your father isn't feeling well. You are to come home with me tonight."

Jasper knew what that meant. His father had been to town that day which meant he had been sitting in the saloon all day drinking. His father hadn't done much but drink since his brother's and mother's death during childbirth ten years earlier. No doubt Stanley had brought him home and dumped him in bed and Jasper just nodded his head. He changed course and followed Stanley to his wagon and climbed in as he stared at the house.

"Young Claire will be pleased to see you," Stanley commented as they rode away from the house, referring to his daughter who was the same age as Jasper. They had been friends since birth and had always been close but over the last few months Jasper had spent a lot of time at their place and they had got even closer.

"It will be good to see her too," Jasper nodded.

When they reached the house Stanley's wife, Vanessa, rushed out to meet them and Jasper noticed as Stanley whispered to her, no doubt filling her in on his father's sad condition.

"Jasper!" a voice squealed and Jasper turned and grinned when Claire raced towards him. Her long black hair flew behind her as she ran and her smiled cheered him immediately.

"Hi Claire," he grinned as she reached him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Jasper, why don't you help Claire finish her chores before dark," Stanley suggested behind them.

"Yes sir," Jasper nodded and Claire giggled excitedly as she took his hand and pulled him towards the stables.

As soon as they were out of her parent's sight she flung her arms around his neck and leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back for a moment and then grabbed her hands and gently pushed her away.

"Oh Jazz," she giggled as she looked up at him coyly.

"Claire, please," Jasper murmured and pushed her back a little more as he gripped her wrists.

"It's only a few kisses," Claire smirked.

"Your father would kill me if he walked in on it," Jasper pointed out.

"He won't," Claire said surely as she stepped closer to him. "Jazz, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Jasper admitted and when she leaned up again he didn't push her away but lowered his lips to hers.

When they finally pulled apart Claire's cheeks were flushed and Jasper felt his own arousal spread through him. Claire grinned when she felt his hardness pressed against her stomach and stepped away from him. She gave him a cheeky smile and then skipped over to tend the horses and Jasper watched her as he struggled to control his reaction to her.

By the time she had finished he was under control and she smiled innocently at him. They had only ever shared a few kisses and Jasper knew he would never do anything more with her out of respect for her and her family. His father might be a drunk now but he had still taught Jasper that a man's job was to respect and protect women.

"Jazz, I want to go have a picnic by the creek tomorrow," Claire announced. "Can we?"

"If your parents will allow it," Jasper nodded.

"They will if I'm with you," Claire said confidently. "They trust you."

"I know," Jasper grinned.

They left the stables then and headed back to the house and joined Stanley and Vanessa for dinner. After dinner Jasper sat on the porch with Stanley and then headed inside to the guest room, which was more his room than the one at his father's house. He quickly changed and crawled into bed and his exhaustion quickly set in and he fell asleep.

The next morning he had breakfast with the family and then Claire grabbed a picnic basket from the kitchen and dragged him out the door. Jasper reached over and took the basket from her and they walked away from the house, aware that her mother would be watching them from the kitchen window. They walked into the tree cover and then Claire reached over and slid her hand into his.

"Claire, your too forward with me," Jasper chided gently but didn't drop her hand.

"Only with you," Claire sighed.

"I know," Jasper assured her.

They walked hand in hand together until they reached the edge of the creek and then Jasper set the basket down and pulled the blanket from the top. He shook it out and spread it on the ground and then he held his hand out to Claire. She took it eagerly and he helped her down to the ground and then flopped down beside her.

He moved the basket to her and she began to pull the food and drink from it as he watched her. She had obviously spent a lot of time preparing everything and he was touched by her efforts.

She handed him a plate of chicken and salad and a glass of iced tea and they sat eating as they glanced over the water. When the food was finished Claire packed everything away and Jasper lay back, leaning on his elbows as the sun beat down on them.

He shut his eyes and turned his face up to the sun, just enjoying the moment and he felt Claire move closer to him and hover over him. Her soft lips pressed against his and he kissed her back gently. As their lips parted she leaned on his chest and he smiled up at her.

She reached up and gently dragged her finger across his lips and let out a soft sigh. She moved her hand down to rub on his chest and even though his shirt was between them he could feel the softness of her fingertips on his skin. It sent shivers through his body and he instantly reacted.

"Claire," he groaned softly.

"Its okay Jazz," Claire smiled, well aware of the reaction he was having to her.

"No it isn't," Jasper said firmly and reached up and ran his hand through her hair.

"Have you decided how you are going to ask yet?" Claire murmured.

"No, I haven't," Jasper admitted.

"It will be so much easier once you do," Claire sighed.

"No it won't," Jasper argued. "Once I officially ask your father for permission to court you we won't be allowed any time alone. I like our time alone."

"Me too," Claire smiled and rubbed her hand on his chest again. He let out an involuntary groan and she giggled at him. She leaned up and brushed her lips on his again and he kissed her back before grabbing her shoulders and gently pushing her back.

"Claire," he murmured. "We need to cool it off."

"Why?" she frowned sadly.

"Because this cannot go any further yet," Jasper sighed as he sat up.

"I don't mind if it does Jasper," Claire admitted. "I've known since we were seven that one day we'd be married. You're the only man I'm ever going to be with, does it really matter if we're married first."

"Of course it does," Jasper gasped in horror, unable to believe what she was suggesting. "I would never dishonour you. I love you too much to disgrace you that way."

"I know, I love you too," Claire sighed. "I'm just getting so impatient."

"It's only two more years until we are eighteen," Jasper smiled. "Then we can be married."

"And then…" Claire grinned at him cheekily.

"Oh, you're going to kill me," Jasper groaned and despite his best intentions he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"No way," Claire murmured against his lips. "There will be no dying. I want you old and grey beside me on the porch as we watch our grandchildren playing."

"I can't wait," Jasper laughed, and the truth was he couldn't wait to begin his life with her.

**XXX**

It took Jasper another four months to drum up the nerve to ask Stanley for permission to court Claire. Stanley was tempted to mess with the boy but Vanessa just gave him a stern look and he sighed and gave his permission. Truth be told, he had been expecting it for over a year and he wasn't sorry that his little girl was falling in love with Jasper Whitlock. Although he had lost his mother at a young age he was turning into a fine, decent, well mannered young man and Stanley knew his daughter could do worse.

He began to come by for an hour every night after dinner although Stanley had told him that now he was officially courting Claire he would be unable to stay the night anymore. They normally sat on the porch together talking while Vanessa discretely kept an eye on them from the parlour. Occasionally if they heard Vanessa in the kitchen Claire would risk slipping her hand into his. When he left each night Vanessa would give them privacy and Jasper would always lean down and kiss Claire's lips softly. Each of them lived for that nightly kiss and the promise behind it.

One evening he arrived right on time but Claire wasn't sitting on the porch like she usually did. He walked to the door and knocked and she pulled it open. Immediately he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and as soon as she saw him she burst into fresh sobs.

"Claire?" he gasped and pulled her into his arms and she sobbed against his chest as she grasped his shirt in her hands. He ran his hand lightly on her hair and whispered softly to her in an effort to comfort her.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" he asked finally.

"My grandmother had a heart attack," Claire whispered, her face still buried on her chest. "She's dead Jazz."

"Oh darling," Jasper sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"My parents have gone to be with grandfather," Claire added. "Papa said I was to tell you that you couldn't stay tonight, that we couldn't be here alone but you can't leave me Jazz. I need you."

"I'm not leaving," Jasper sighed, knowing that Stanley would be angry with him but he couldn't leave the woman he loved when she was so distressed.

A cold breeze hit him from behind and he realised the door was still opened and turned and shut it and then led Claire into the parlour. They sat down on the sofa and although he knew he shouldn't he held her tightly in his arms. Her sobs quietened and eventually she turned her face up to him.

"Kiss me Jazz, please," she whispered. Jasper instantly leaned down and brushed his lips on hers and she reached up and ran her hands through his hair, pulling him tighter to her and deepening their kiss.

Claire used her body to push him back, allowing her body to follow him so she was pressed against him. She moved her hands from his hair and grabbed his hands in hers. She snaked their fingers together with one hand and the other one tugged at his hand. He felt her tongue teasing against his lips and was completely lost in the sensation when he felt her hand press his against her breast.

"Claire, no," he gasped and pulled his hand away quickly and pushed her away from him.

"Jazz," she whispered, her lips forming into a soft pout.

"We can't Claire," Jasper snapped, his voice coming out a little harsher than he intended.

"You don't want me," Claire sighed sadly.

"That isn't true," Jasper groaned. "The problem is I want you too much and I cannot allow it to happen until we are married. It would be wrong Claire."

"Why?" Claire frowned. "I love you and you love me and we know that soon we'll be married anyway."

"But I have no right to touch you that way until I am your husband," Jasper argued.

"I'm giving you permission," Claire pointed out.

"I can't," Jasper sighed. "It would be wrong Claire."

"Why do you have to be so damn old fashioned," Claire snapped, causing his eyes to go wide at her language.

"Claire, I want our wedding night to be special," Jasper told her. "I want us to wait, that isn't old fashioned. I love you too much to take something that special away from you."

"It's yours to take," Claire pouted.

"Not until I am your husband," Jasper said forcefully.

"Oh, you can be so frustrating," Claire groaned.

"But you love me," Jasper smirked.

"Yeah I do," Claire sighed and leaned over and brushed her lips on his but the kiss was more chaste than any they had shared that night. "I do love you."

"And I you," Jasper smiled.

"You should go," Claire whispered. "Father will be angry if he finds you here."

"I'll come see you tomorrow," Jasper promised.

"I'll be waiting," Claire smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips again before slipping out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping to daily update this like Endless Dawn but the next update will be a couple of days away, I've got to go away for work. Hope you enjoy this!_

**XXX**

The next week passed in a haze for both Jasper and Claire. Jasper tried to be there as much as he could for her but once her parents returned home it was virtually impossible. He attended her grandmother's funeral out of respect but Claire remained with her family and because he wasn't yet her husband Jasper couldn't join them. After the burial ceremony he went with the crowd back to the house and paid his respects to the family. He was standing by himself in the corner of the parlour when Claire finally stepped up beside him.

"Thank you for coming," she murmured softly.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," Jasper assured her. "How are you?"

"Its so hard Jazz," Claire sighed. "I miss her so much. And I feel so guilty."

"Guilty?" Jasper frowned. "Why?"

"Because all I can think of is you," Claire admitted. "I miss our evenings together. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Not at all," Jasper murmured. "I long to comfort you. I'll come by in a week or so to seek permission to resume calling from your father."

"That sounds so formal," Claire said and giggled despite the situation. "I need to see you tonight Jazz."

"That's impossible," Jasper sighed. "I can't come by the house the night of your grandmother's funeral."

"No, you can't," Claire agreed. "But I should be able to slip away. Meet me by the creek at midnight."

"No Claire, we can't," Jasper sighed.

"We could," Claire said and gave him a cheeky look.

"I won't Claire," Jasper said firmly.

"Well, I'll be there if you change your mind," Claire sighed.

"I won't," Jasper replied.

**XXX**

That night Jasper was home alone and he ate a cold supper before going up to his room. He lay on the bed reading for a while but he couldn't help but think about Claire. He knew she would go to the creek, she was too stubborn to do anything but and he didn't like the idea of her being out in the forest on her own.

With a sigh of frustration he got off the bed and pulled on his coat and then he walked downstairs and slipped out the front door. He slipped into the forest and quickly made his way towards the creek and when he got there he immediately saw Claire sitting on the rock near the water's edge.

"Claire," he whispered.

"Jazz," she grinned and spun to face him. "I knew you'd come."

"Only because I knew you would," Jasper sighed. "You shouldn't be wandering in the forest alone."

"I'm not alone now am I?" Claire smiled as she walked over and stopped in front of him.

"Well, no," Jasper admitted. Claire stood on her toes and brushed her lips on his and despite his resolve he kissed her back.

She snaked her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss but for once she pulled away first.

"Before you start giving me the usual speech I'm not here to try and convince you to make love to me," Claire said and Jasper cringed at her forwardness. "I just need you to hold me Jazz."

"Of course," Jasper sighed and pulled her quickly into his arms. He rubbed his hands soothingly on her back and she snuggled easily into his embrace. He held her like that for a while and then he heard her giggle lightly.

"What?" he asked as he pulled back slightly to look down at her.

"I just had a completely inappropriate thought," she smirked.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Jasper teased.

"Jazz, not like that," Claire laughed. "Just the way you were consoling me then. It was like someone soothes a baby. I could see you doing that with our baby one day."

"Ours?" Jasper echoed but he had to admit to himself the idea filled him with happiness.

"After we're married of course," Claire smiled.

"I'd love a little girl with your eyes," Jasper grinned.

"No, a boy with your curls," Claire giggled and lifted her hand to twirl a finger in his hair. "He would be so adorable."

"One of each then?" Jasper suggested playfully.

"Oh no," Claire shook her head. "I want at least five."

"Just five?" Jasper laughed. "Where's the challenge in that?"

"Fine, ten then," Claire giggled. "Five girls and five boys."

"Just make sure the oldest is a boy then," Jasper smirked. "If the girls are anything like their mother I'll need some help chasing the suitors off with a shotgun."

"I could just see you doing that too," Claire laughed.

"I would," Jasper nodded.

"I can't wait," Claire sighed and snuggled back into him. "What would we name them?"

"I'd like a girl named Ellie," Jasper admitted.

"Of course," Claire nodded. "And Vanessa after my mother. Oh and Jane after my grandmother."

"And Claire junior," Jasper grinned. "We still need one more girl's name if we're having five."

"Alice," Claire smiled.

"After?" Jasper prodded.

"No one," Claire shrugged. "I've just loved that name since I was a little girl."

"Alice then," Jasper nodded. "What about boys?"

"Ryan, Nathan, William, Stanley and Jasper Junior," Claire rattled off instantly.

"You've really thought this one through haven't you?" Jasper laughed.

"Of course," Claire admitted and in the moonlight he could see her cheeks flushing. "I can't wait to have your babies. I dream of our life together all the time."

"Soon sweetheart," Jasper murmured. "Only another year and I can ask your father for your hand."

"A year," Claire whispered and snuggled back into his arms with a soft sigh.

**XXX**

It was late that night and Jasper was lying in bed, his eyes wide open as he stared at the dark ceiling. He couldn't get Claire from his mind and it was getting harder and harder for him to control his urges with her. It didn't help that she was so willing to give herself to him. He wanted nothing more but had meant what he said to her, he didn't want to dishonour her by taking what was rightfully his until they were married.

He heard horse hooves approaching and he knew it was his father. He hadn't been home when Jasper had returned but he suspected his father had been in town drinking. He was drinking more and more and Jasper thought he would probably drink himself to death.

He contemplated leaving his father to fend for himself but then he thought about the horse. They had already lost three that year because his father had forgot to put them in the stable after a drunken ride home. With a sigh he threw off the bed covers and stomped down the stairs. He threw open the door angrily but stopped cold when he saw Stanley walking up the stairs towards him.

"Stanley," Jasper mumbled. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Stanley snapped. "Everything is not okay. Did you have a rendezvous with Claire this evening?"

"Of course not sir," Jasper gasped, the lie slipping from his lips before he could think.

"You better not be lying boy," Stanley growled.

"I'm not," Jasper lied and hoped his mother wasn't watching down on him right then, she would be so disappointed in him.

"Why else would she go riding off in the middle of the night?" Stanley frowned.

"Maybe she needed to clear her head?" Jasper suggested. "She's been very upset about losing her grandmother."

"We all were," Stanley growled. "I know you were somehow involved in this Jasper Whitlock."

"Involved in what?" Jasper frowned, noticing for the first time that the older man had been crying.

"Claire is dead," Stanley snapped harshly. "Fell from a horse and broke her neck. If it was you who lured her out I hope you rot in hell. Do not come near our home or my family again. And that includes Claire's funeral. You are not welcome."

He turned and stormed back to his horse and angrily rode off as Jasper just stood at the door in shock.

"Claire?" he whispered. "Dead?"

He couldn't fathom how something like that could happen. It couldn't. They were getting married. They were going to have children together and spend the rest of their life together. She couldn't be dead, it wasn't right.

"No," Jasper whispered as he fell to his knees and looked out into the dark night.

"No!' he screamed as what Stanley said sunk in, his Claire was dead.

**XXX**

Time seemed to stand still. Nothing gave his life meaning. Claire was gone. It had been a week now and the pain was unbearable. He didn't think he could stand it much longer. The day before her family had laid her to rest but he had respected Stanley's wishes and not attended. He wouldn't have been able to anyway, he couldn't say goodbye to her. If he didn't see her grave then he could pretend she was at her house, doing her chores and waiting for him, having her little dreams about their babies and their life together.

Jasper stumbled down the road, not even sure where he was heading but for some reason he felt like he needed to go into town. Maybe he would go to the saloon and drown his sorrows. He understood now more than ever why his father had given up and hit the bottle after his mother's death. The pain of losing the woman you loved was too much, way too much.

As he reached the outskirts of Houston he stumbled again but quickly righted himself. As soon as he reached the sidewalk he slowed his pace and he glanced around at the people around him. He noticed the sheriff standing talking to one of the shopkeepers and when he saw the gun on his hip he remembered the night before. He had sat by the creek for hours, a bottle of whisky in one hand and his father's gun in the other trying to work up the courage to end it all. All he had to do was pull that trigger and all the pain would end. The only thing that had stopped him was the realisation that suicide was a sin. A sin that would keep him from heaven. And he knew that Claire was so good and pure and innocent that she would be in heaven. He couldn't risk being separated from her for eternity like that.

Still, he had lost his will to live and his brain was still trying to work out a way to end everything without suicide when he glanced across the road and noticed a table set up with three men behind it. He focused on the sign hanging on the table and his eyes suddenly went wide.

_Support the Confederacy. Sign up Today_.

"Of course," Jasper mumbled. Going to join the war effort would certainly get him killed. He knew you had to be eighteen to fight but he was often mistaken for being nineteen or twenty.

It was like his body had already made the decision before his brain even processed it and before he knew it he was standing in front of the table.

"Interested son?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Jasper nodded.

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"Twenty," Jasper replied.

"Do you just want information or do you want to sign up?" the man asked.

"I want to sign up," Jasper said firmly.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Jasper Whitlock sir," Jasper replied.

The man asked a few more details and scribbled it onto the paper and then he handed Jasper some paperwork.

"You will receive your orders within the month," the man told him. "Good luck son."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured and turned and walked away. He had done it. He was going to fight for the south.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Katarzyna88gb, Cowboy'sMontana and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews._

**XXX**

_**1863**_

Jasper walked through the busy streets of Houston trying not to focus on anything that reminded him of Claire. It was funny that being in Houston didn't evoke memories of his childhood, just the woman who had stolen his heart. He pulled on the reins of the tired horse he was leading through the streets and walked towards the stables as he let his mind drift.

Three weeks after he had lost Claire he had left home forever, not telling his father where he was going. He knew he would never return, the memories of everything he had lost were too strong at home. He had joined the Confederate Army without a backward glance. The charisma he had always shown made him popular with his comrades and his superiors.

Without Claire Jasper had no will to live and this made his a competent and fearless fighter. His exploits earned his numerous medals and promotions and although he had only been with the army for three years he had already attained the rank of major.

He had just finished accompanying a group of women and children to the safety of Houston from Galveston. His belongings were still at the camp in Galveston and he wondered briefly if he should have brought his medals with him and dropped them at his childhood home but he immediately shrugged the idea aside. That would give him a reason he didn't want to return to Houston if he was alive after the war ended.

He reached the stables and quickly switched his horse for a fresh one, suddenly eager to get back to Galveston and away from Houston. Once his new horse was ready he rode quickly from the stables and through the streets of Houston and was soon leaving the darkening city.

He had only travelled about a mile when he glanced down the road and noticed three people standing by the trees. As he got a little closer he realised it was three women and he was already slowing his horse.

"What are three unescorted women doing on the road at this time of night," he muttered to himself as he approached them. He slowed the horse even more and then came to stop near them and swung down quickly from his horse.

He raised his eyes to them, about to offer his assistance when the clouds parted the moonlight illuminated them. All three of them were absolutely stunning and he looked at them wide eyed as he tried fruitlessly to form any words.

"He's speechless," one of them murmured. Another stepped towards Jasper and breathed in and Jasper was confused but it was like the smell of him pleased her.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Lovely." The third woman, a petite brunette placed her hand on the other's arm in what seemed to be a warning before she spoke.

"Concentrate Nettie," she said forcefully although her voice sounded like music to Jasper. The way the other two women obeyed the brunette instantly showed Jasper she was somehow in charge, adding further to his confusion.

"He looks right," the brunette murmured. "Young, strong, an officer. And there's something more. Do you sense it? He's compelling."

"Oh, yes," Nettie nodded and leaned towards Jasper again.

"Patience," the brunette snapped. "I want to keep this one."

"You'd better do it, Maria," the third woman whispered. "If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them."

"Yes, I'll do it," Maria, the brunette, nodded. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

Jasper felt fear and terror flood him but it was like he was frozen. His mind couldn't comprehend how he could be in danger from three women, let alone one. Women were meant to be protected and nurtured, not feared or fought against.

"Let's hunt," the one named Nettie announced and grabbed the other blonde's hand and the two of them turned and glided off towards Houston.

Once they had left Jasper turned to look at the woman left in front of him nervously, wondering why he was so afraid of her and why his instincts were screaming at him to attack her or run.

"What is your name, soldier?" Maria asked.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," Jasper stammered as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper," Maria whispered as she took a step closer to him. "I have a good feeling about you."

She leaned towards him then and Jasper stood frozen in fear as he looked at her lips, wondering why this strange woman would kiss him. She suddenly grasped his hair in her hands and with force he would never have believed a woman possessed she pulled him against her and lowered her mouth to his neck. He struggled fruitlessly to pull back and suddenly he felt a sharp, stinging pain where her mouth was. He realised she was biting him and it was sharper and fiercer than he ever dreamed imaginable.

As her teeth sank into his flesh he felt his blood flow and his body began to tingle. An agonising pain began to spread from where her mouth was latched to him and he screamed as it flooded through his body. He writhed against her as a fire spread through him and pain he didn't even dream possible screeched through his entire body. All conscious thought left him and he became aware of nothing but blackness and pain.

**XXX**

The black haze of pain felt never-ending and Jasper was sure it would last for an eternity. He had a few fleeting thoughts of Claire but soon the pain even overshadowed her memory and it was all he was left with. He had no idea how long he had endured the blackness when suddenly a voice began to penetrate the haze.

"He should have come around by now," a soft musical voice whispered.

"It won't be long now," another voice said and this one seemed even more enticing, and familiar, to him.

He struggled against the haze in an effort to join the voice and his eyes flickered for a moment and then opened. He looked up and realised he was lying in an old cabin somewhere but something seemed different.

"Ah, here we go," the voice whispered and a woman leaned over him. "Welcome back Jasper."

He recognised her as the brunette woman he had encountered by the road but she looked different, more beautiful if that were possible. He began to sit up and she reached forward and helped him. Once he was upright he realised everything looked different, his vision was sharper than it had ever been and his senses were heightened. He felt a burning in his throat and as soon as he was aware of it, it seemed to get worse. He lifted his hand to his throat and this elicited a laugh from the three women watching him.

"Soon my dear," Maria smiled. He looked at her confused but she kept her smile in place as she stepped in front of him again.

"I didn't introduce myself before," she murmured. "I am Maria, this is Nettie and Lucy." Jasper glanced at the other two women before turning his gaze back to Maria, his eyes full of questions.

"All will be revealed," Maria promised him. "You are now immortal, an eternal being who will live forever. I have given you an amazing gift. In return I expect your allegiance and service. I think you will prove very useful in my army."

"Army?" Jasper echoed, his head swimming with millions of questions.

"Yes, I am creating an army of creatures like yourself," Maria nodded. "I will explain more later. You are thirsty?"

"Yes," Jasper rasped.

"Come," Maria smiled and held her hand out to him. He glanced at her hand for a moment and then reached forward and slipped his own into it. He got to his feet and Maria turned and pulled him from the room without a word to the others.

She pulled him through a room where six men were sitting and Jasper glanced at them in confusion. They all stared at him with blood red eyes and when he passed a mirror he noticed he had the same eyes. The burning in his throat increased and Maria didn't stop in the room but pulled him straight outside.

"We shall hunt," Maria announced as she led him into the dark streets of a nearby town but it wasn't one that Jasper recognised.

"Hunt what?" Jasper asked.

"What do you crave?" Maria smirked at him.

"Blood," Jasper answered without thinking and even though his brain registered his disgust the burning immediately intensified.

"Exactly my beautiful creation," Maria purred and stopped and placed her hand on his cheek. "Let your instincts take over, you have nothing to fear. You are now the most fearsome creature in the world."

Jasper was still a little confused as she led him through the streets and suddenly he breathed in and caught the scent of something wonderful.

"You smell it?" Maria smiled. "It is what you crave. Well, go get it."

He looked at her for a moment and she waved her hand in the direction of the scent and Jasper couldn't ignore it any longer. He loped away from her and towards the smell and as he turned the corner he saw a young woman sitting on a bench. A frenzied haze seemed to drift across him and he moved steadily towards her, slightly aware of how fast he was actually moving, and he quickly grabbed her. She had barely uttered a gasp when he lowered his mouth to her neck and sunk his teeth into her flesh. It gave way easily under his strong teeth and the sweet nectar of her blood filled his mouth and trickled down his throat.

It seemed to quell the burning a little and he drank freely until he could pull nothing more from her and then he dropped her to the ground without a second thought. As he looked down at her he felt a tinge of remorse but it was quickly overcome as another scent filled his nostrils. Without a second glance at the woman he turned and raced towards it and he could hear Maria's throaty laugh as he grabbed a man and attacked him in a similar way. Maria followed Jasper in amusement as he drank from four humans and then she stepped beside him and placed her hand on his arm.

"That is enough for now," she murmured in a voice that told him he was to obey her. He nodded his head and although the burning had subsided he was still aware of it. Maria led him out of the city and once they were back in the forest she turned to him and smiled.

"Now I will explain things more clearly for you," she started. "You have probably worked most of it out for yourself by now. You are a vampire, an eternal being who will never die and never age. I created you for one purpose, to fight in my army. There are others who wish to control the areas where we can feed. I once controlled many territories and these others took them from me. Do you desire to feed at will like you did tonight?"

"Yes," Jasper growled, the thought of blood instantly heightening the burning sensation again.

"Then help me gain my territories back," Maria smiled. "We will have more blood than we could never need."

"What do you require of me?" Jasper asked, wanting to do anything to get what he so desperately craved.

"Just you," Maria assured him and stepped forward and leaned up and brushed her lips on his. "I think you are going to be very useful to me."

"I will do my best ma'am," Jasper nodded.

"I know you will," Maria murmured and turned and walked through the forest and Jasper followed her blindly.

**XXX**

Two weeks of intense training followed and Jasper was quick to learn as Maria taught them how to fight others like them and how to be invisible to the humans. As well as the six men Jasper had seen on his first night Maria had added another four during those weeks, all of them male. When they did well in their training they were rewarded with hunting trips to the city and because of Jasper's dedication he was regularly on these trips. The craving for blood never seemed to leave him but he had his fill from their reward trips.

Jasper had not long returned from such a trip when he walked down the hallway of the house they were residing in and another newborn vampire walked towards him.

"You were allowed hunting again?" the other vampire snarled.

"If you had paid attention during training and not made so many errors you would have too," Jasper snapped back angrily.

The other newborn lunged for Jasper as he hissed but because Jasper had concentrated so well in their training he grabbed the other man and ripped him to pieces before he could even lay a hand on Jasper. He dropped the pieces to the floor and heard a soft mocking voice behind him.

"Oh Jasper," Maria sighed. "Again?"

"I'm sorry but he asked for it," Jasper sighed. This newborn was third he had killed since he was turned and Maria looked a little exasperated with him.

"I'm sure he did," Maria nodded. "I am well pleased with you but do you think you can control yourself a little more? I will have to go out and replace him now."

"I'll try," Jasper agreed.

"That's the best I can ask for," Maria sighed and walked over to stand close to him. "Jasper, you are doing well. I am very pleased with you. Come, you should be rewarded for your efforts."

"I just was," Jasper told her.

"Not that way," Maria murmured and took his hand and pulled him towards her private quarters. He had never been in the rooms and when he followed her through the door he was amazed at the opulence of the rooms.

"Close the door," Maria whispered and Jasper turned to do what he was told. When he turned back she had unbuttoned her dress and she smiled at him as she pushed the material from her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. His eyes dropped instantly to her glorious naked body and it was the first time he had ever seen a woman naked. He felt a stirring of something he hadn't experienced since Claire had died and Maria held her hand out to him.

"Come Jasper," she whispered huskily. "Come claim your reward."

He stepped towards her and when he was within arm reach she grabbed him and pulled him tightly against her. She crushed her lips to his as she snaked her arms around his neck and he grabbed her and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. As Maria tore at his clothes he walked back until they slammed up against the wall and by that stage he was as naked as she was.

"Splendid," Maria purred as her eyes cast over his naked form and then she lifted them back to his. "Take your reward, now!"

He grabbed her roughly in his arms again and crushed his lips to hers as a frenzy overtook them and they devoured each other.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

**XXX**

"Jasper, a word?" Maria called out from down the hall.

Jasper reluctantly pulled his eyes from the newborn he was nose to nose with, almost ready to destroy the impossible man, and turned to face Maria.

"Of course," he nodded and walked towards her.

"In private," she muttered and pointed towards her quarters. Jasper walked to the door and straight inside, her personal space now well known to him. Maria drifted into the room behind him and closed the door before turning to look at him.

"I have a job for you," she said as her eyes sparkled brightly. "A promotion I guess you could say."

"Yes?" Jasper asked, eager to know what she was suggesting.

"I'm putting you in charge of the army," Maria told him. "You will be responsible for training them and controlling them."

"I don't know that I know enough to train them," Jasper admitted.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Maria snapped lightly. "You have done very well. Of course I will still be around for training too."

"I'll help any way I can," Jasper nodded.

"I know," Maria smirked. "You'll start at first light. Nettie is telling the others now. If they disobey you or question you feel free to deal with them harshly. You are answerable only to me."

"Nettie and Lucy?" Jasper asked.

"Treat them with deference," Maria told him. "But don't tell them everything. Our alliance is one of convenience. I am sure one day they will turn on me. But you, you I can trust can't I?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"Don't ever make me doubt it," Maria warned.

"I won't," Jasper replied.

"I don't think you will," Maria smiled and stepped up towards him. She kept her eyes locked with his as she reached down and unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside to free him. She ran her tongue along her lips slowly and then dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Your reward for your loyalty," she murmured huskily and he forgot everything else as her mouth wrapped around him.

**XXX**

Within a week of Jasper taking charge of the army their numbered swelled around twenty and their casualties were down. Quite often the only time a newborn was destroyed was when they disobeyed Maria or Jasper and Jasper took care of them. Jasper spent his days training the army and his nights hunting humans and with Maria. He wouldn't have said he was happy but he had resigned himself to his life as a vampire and it was the only life he knew. He didn't realise there could be anything more beyond his existence. One evening he was in Maria's quarters with her and he was dressing after his nightly 'reward' when he turned and noticed her watching him.

"Jasper, how are the troops coming along?" she asked.

"Quite well," Jasper nodded.

"I want to move soon," Maria announced, getting to her feet and moving to the closet and pulling out a robe. "How long till they are ready?"

"A few more days?" Jasper guessed.

"Fine," Maria mumbled. "As quick as you can. Let me know as soon as they are ready."

"I will," Jasper nodded.

He slipped from the room and wondering what the urgency was but he had to admit he was relieved. He was impatient to get back into the battle, even if the battle he was now a part of was so different to anything he had ever known before.

"Jasper?" a voice said and he turned and saw Lucy step out from the shadows of the hall. "Can I have a moment?"

Jasper remembered Maria's words that he was to treat Lucy and Nettie with respect but not to trust them and he nodded his head warily. She motioned to her own quarters and he followed her inside and shut the door but stayed standing close to it.

"I'm just wondering if Maria has told you the history of the Southern Wars," Lucy asked.

"Only that she lost her territory and wants it back," Jasper replied.

"That is only the tip of the wars," Lucy smiled and waved at the sofa. "Sit and I will tell you how this began and why it will never end."

Jasper perched on the sofa rigidly and Lucy sank down beside him and flashed him a soft smile before she began.

"It started years ago, so many years ago," Lucy murmured. "Someone came up with the idea that if you control the more human populated areas you can feed more regularly without detection. It is a basic premise but so very important. Fighting broke out between covens over the populated areas but little was achieved. Then a young vampire named Benito came up with a brilliant plan. He saw the strength of the newborn and decided to use it to his advantage. He was the one that came up with the idea for the newborn army, much like what we have here now. Once he had his army created he came from Dallas to Houston and overthrew the two covens that controlled the area. Two nights later he took Monterrey in a similar way. Others rushed to create newborn armies to fight against him and the Southern Wars began. Things were uncontrollable, the newborns weren't well controlled like our army is. The humans were beginning to notice something."

She got to her feet then and walked over to glance out the window for a moment and then she turned to face him again.

"Tell me, has Maria ever told you about the Volturi?" she asked.

"No," Jasper frowned, not sure what she was talking about.

"Of course, she wouldn't," Lucy smirked and then went serious as she walked back to sit down with him again. "The Volturi are a group of our kind that enforce our laws. There is only one law that we need concern ourselves with, to remain inconspicuous to the humans. Benito and his contemporaries violated this law."

"What did they do?" Jasper asked. "This Volturi?"

"They came for Benito and destroyed him in Puebla along with his entire newborn army," Lucy told him.

"There must be many of them," Jasper murmured.

"Not really," Lucy shrugged. "But they are extremely powerful. They possess gifts the rest of us don't, powerful gifts. I'll give you one bit of advice, if the Volturi tell you to do something, you do it."

"So them destroying Benito calmed the war?" Jasper asked.

"No," Lucy laughed. "After they attacked him they moved through the entire south. They killed every newborn they found and any older vampire that was found in a newborn's company. It took them nearly a year and they wiped out the entire vampire population in Mexico. I saw their retribution for myself in Culiacan. From a distance of course. I was lucky to escape them. Then they went home."

"And things flared up again?" Jasper guessed.

"Not at first," Lucy admitted. "But slowly old tensions came to the surface. The territory was still important but now there were old vengeances and scores to settle. Of course vampires were more careful with their newborn armies. The newborns were better trained and selected more carefully. And they were used discretely. And that is how it has been ever since. Occasionally someone will lose control of their army and the Volturi will return and clear out the city in question. But the rest of us, they leave us alone. As long as we are discrete and don't break the law they really don't care what we do to each other."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jasper frowned.

"You need to understand how much is at stake," Lucy told him. "If you lose control of the newborns we will all be destroyed. Them, you, me, Nettie and Maria."

"That won't happen," Jasper said firmly.

"It better not," Lucy replied and Jasper could hear the vague threat in her voice.

**XXX**

Three days later Jasper strode down the hall towards Maria's quarters and tapped on her door.

"Come in," she called out. As soon as Jasper walked in a smile spread across her face and she turned to him expectantly. "Good news I hope?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "I believe we're ready."

"Tell me more," Maria urged him.

"We have twenty three newborn vampires," Jasper told her. "Twenty four if you count me. Their organised and can work together as much as possible. They tend to get a little unruly when I'm not around but when I'm there they are more focused."

"You'll lead them then," Maria decided.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"You don't need to worry about the details," Maria shrugged off. "That's my concern. Have them ready to leave at midnight tonight. Send them hunting first, I want them full and strong."

Jasper nodded his head and turned and left the room and hurried back to where he had left the newborns. They were still training but like he had told Maria without him there they were beginning to get out of control.

"Enough," Jasper snarled as he walked into the room, keeping himself calm because he had noticed if he stayed calm they tended to as well. The group separated and turned to look at him.

"You have two hours to go hunting," Jasper told them. "Your reward for your good work this week. And then we shall be moving out to face our first opponents. Make sure you get your fill. Anyone not back in exactly two hours will be destroyed."

The group moved out quickly and Jasper waited until they were gone before he slipped out to hunt himself.

**XXX**

At exactly midnight Jasper was standing with the other newborns when Maria, Nettie and Lucy walked into the room. They all snapped to attention and Maria glanced at Nettie and Lucy before walking to stand in front of the group.

"Tonight will be our first of many battles," she told them. "By the morning we will hold Monterrey. If you survive the battle and are successful you will be richly reward tomorrow night. Follow me."

She turned on her heels and stalked from the room and the group hurried to follow her, eager for their rewards. When they walked into the forest Maria stopped and turned and her eyes locked with Jasper.

"Jasper, with me," she murmured and Jasper stepped up beside her. Nettie and Lucy just frowned at them but Maria didn't justify her reasoning.

"Let's move," she ordered and they all broke into a run, Jasper at the front with the three women and the other newborn vampires behind them. When they reached the outskirts of Monterrey Maria held her hand up to halt the group and glanced at Nettie, Lucy and Jasper.

"Carlos and Danilo, the two vampires who control this area have a residence twenty miles to our left," she told them. "They'll be there and so will their army. That's where we'll take them."

She turned and led the group in the direction she had indicated and although they still moved quickly their travel was more stealth and quiet than before. They reached tree line near the residence and Maria sighed.

"They are waiting for us," she whispered. "Nettie, Lucy, stay here and monitor the battle. Jasper, with me."

She didn't wait for any responses as she strode through the trees and Jasper moved quickly to stay by her side. They stepped through the tree cover and into the clearing by the house, their army behind them ready. Maria let out a throaty laugh when she saw Danilo and Carlos standing there with their own newborn army and glanced at Jasper.

"They have nine against our twenty four," she murmured. "This will be my easiest victory yet. Jasper, do your thing. "

She took a slight step back and Jasper glanced behind him at the men he had trained. He threw a last glance at the smaller army in front of them and then let out a snarl.

"Go!" he hissed and began to run, his men right behind him. They clashed viciously in the middle of the clearing with the other side and the fighting began.

**XXX**

Jasper strolled down the hallway of their new residence in Monterrey and walked straight into Maria's rooms, not even bothering to knock. She had summonsed him so he knew she was waiting for him.

"Jasper," Maria grinned when she saw him and she moved quickly to stand in front of him. "What a marvellous victory. Nine newborns and two older vampires against our superior army. This was the easiest victory I have ever had and I owe you a great deal. You will be rewarded richly."

"Thank you," Jasper murmured.

"How many did we lose on our side?" Maria asked.

"Only four," Jasper smirked.

"Wonderful," Maria grinned. "Tell the remaining ones they may go into Monterrey and feed tonight as their reward."

"Does that include me?" Jasper asked.

"Of course," Maria nodded. "Tell them they may have two humans each. You may take five. And when you return, come to me."

"Yes Maria," Jasper replied and turned and walked from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

**XXX**

_**1865**_

Jasper sat in his room at a small table, flicking idly through a deck of cards. He had been with Maria for over eighteen months and a lot had changed. He now had his own private quarters away from the other newborns. Not that he allowed himself to form any attachments with them even when he had resided with them. With the exception of himself none of them saw past their year mark.

Once their strength began to wane they were no longer useful and Maria disposed of them. Jasper had been a vampire for eighteen months and he outlived all twenty three vampires he had fought with in that first battle of Monterrey.

Since then he had led Maria's army in many battles and she now controlled most of Texas and Northern Mexico. She kept her base in Laredo and Jasper was glad of that. He had no desire to be anywhere near Houston. It hadn't all been easy and they had lost nearly as many battles as they had won. Jasper glanced at his arms which were festering with half a dozen bite marks and he rubbed his hand absently on them.

Maria hadn't warned him about the pain and scarring that came with vampire bites but as he ran his finger over the newest one he realised it no longer hurt like the first one had. He was developing an immunity to them, not that he no longer felt them but he was able to handle the pain and in a sense he welcomed it. It was the only feeling he had now and the pain reminded him of how much of a monster he had become.

He glanced at the map of the southern states he had spread on the table before him and sighed. Now Maria held Texas and Northern Mexico she was turning her sights towards Louisiana. Jasper thought she held more than enough territory to sustain her army but deep down he knew that wasn't her reason. She was drunk with her success now and was beginning to get greedy. He suspected it would be her downfall and he had tried to warn her but she had given him and icy glare and then ignored him for a week. He was worried the dreaded Volturi that Lucy had spoken about would come and deal with them all if they continued to amass territory. There was a knock on his door and he threw down the cards and got to his feet and pulled the door open.

"Jasper," Maria murmured as she glided into the room uninvited but that was nothing new. "I have a job for you."

They weren't currently planning another battle so he instantly knew what the job would be.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Charles and Jeremy," Maria smiled, liking the way he knew her so well and she didn't have to explain things to him. "They hit their year mark today. Their strength will wane."

"I'll take care of it tonight," Jasper promised.

"Good," Maria smiled and stepped closer to him and again he knew what was coming. In battle she was a fantastic strategist but privately she was so predictable. "When you have finished go hunt and then come to my quarters for your reward."

"I will," Jasper nodded although it was the last thing he felt like doing.

After she left he sat back down on the chair and he let out a sigh in an effort make himself feel better. It didn't really work and his mind drifted to his life now. It seemed so hopeless and depressing. All he did was train newborns, fight and receive Maria's 'rewards'. It was so pointless and he had felt himself moving through the motions automatically the last few months.

He groaned as he got to his feet and then straightened up, plastering the indifferent look he often wore in public on his face and walking from him room. He went straight down to the large rooms the newborns stayed in when they weren't hunting or fighting and looked around the room.

"Charles, with me," he said curtly and turned and walked from the room, knowing the newborn would be right behind him.

He walked out to the forest and didn't stop until he was a fair way from the house. He stopped at the edge of a cliff and waited until Charles had stepped up beside him.

"Is there a problem Jasper?" Charles asked nervously and Jasper shook his head as he made himself feel calm. He had noticed that whatever emotion he felt was often experienced by the people around him and it helped him when dealing with these situations.

He noticed Charles had relaxed and he reached over and put his hand on the other man's back.

"Maria and I have been speaking," Jasper murmured. "About your performance in the last battle."

"It could have been better," Charles admitted.

"Exactly," Jasper snarled and before Charles could move he grabbed his head and snapped his neck viciously. He lit a fire and tore the body to pieces and burned it before walking back to the house.

"Jeremy?" he called out and didn't even bother looking for his next victim. "Come with me."

He walked back away from the house, sensing the other man following him. He took care of him quickly and then slipped into Laredo to hunt. He took three humans and then he moved back to the forest. He walked slowly, feeling the depression he often felt after he fed. He knew he was a monster now but somehow after hunting he always felt like this. He knew Maria was waiting to 'reward' him and although he didn't want her affections he knew better than to say no to her. With a sigh he turned and headed back to the house in the woods to face his creator.

**XXX**

_**1901**_

Jasper narrowed his eyes as he sat in the corner of the room, pretending to play solitaire although his ears and other senses were attuned to the small argument Maria was having with Nettie and Lucy. They were currently in the residence Maria held in Monterrey and Nettie and Lucy were trying to convince her to move against the covens that had taken her territories in Texas. The battles had been fierce in the last thirty years and Maria now only held Monterrey once more.

Jasper had now been a vampire for thirty eight years and everything seemed so monotonous. The only good thing was that Maria trusted him explicitly and he rarely had to experience the full burn of the thirst for blood. He had her blessing to feed whenever he needed to and she trusted him to be discrete and careful.

"Fine, we'll stay here for now," Lucy snapped and stormed from the room and Nettie just shrugged her shoulders at Maria and followed Lucy.

"Jasper?" Maria murmured once they were alone.

"Yes Maria?" Jasper sighed.

"The climate?" Maria looked at him pointedly like he should have been able to guess what she wanted. They had discovered years earlier that he seemed to have a gift for reading the emotional climate around him and Maria over used it to her advantage.

"It's getting worse," Jasper admitted. "They're jealous and angry. I think they might be planning something. They are also fearful, wary and suspicious."

"I knew this day would come," Maria sighed and turned to him. "I can still trust you Jasper, can't I?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded. He might have grown tired of her games and attention but his loyalties were still to her alone.

"I think its time we put a stop to this," she whispered and Jasper nodded his head, knowing that could only mean one thing, Maria wanted him to kill for her again.

**XXX**

Jasper slipped into Monterrey to hunt and as he was moving through the forest he suddenly sensed the presence of fifteen vampires. He moved stealthily towards their scents, being careful not to get too close but they were obviously sidetracked and didn't notice him.

"How long until they are ready?" he heard a voice ask and he immediately recognised it as Lucy.

"A week maybe," Nettie replied. "I still don't have them completely under control."

"Maybe we should try and bring Jasper in on this," Lucy murmured. "He controls newborns better than anyone I have ever seen."

"He is too loyal to Maria," Nettie argued. "He'd betray us in a moment."

"True," Lucy sighed. "Okay, well do your best. Will thirteen be enough?"

"I think so," Nettie answered. "Maria only has ten at the moment, plus Jasper."

"Jasper," Lucy murmured. "He's the deciding factor. He may not be as strong as a newborn but he is skilled and with him on her side Maria has an added advantage."

"Then we eliminate him first," Nettie smirked.

Jasper slipped carefully back the way he had come and once he could no longer smell their scent he turned and raced quickly back to the house where Maria waited.

**XXX**

A week later Nettie and Lucy were ready to take down Maria. They waited patiently for their chance and then suddenly Maria appeared near the door of the living room.

"Jasper?" she murmured huskily. "I need to see you in my room."

"Of course," Jasper grinned at her and they shared a look filled with pure lust.

"Have fun," Nettie giggled.

"Oh believe me, we will," Maria smirked and linked her arm with Jasper's and disappeared into her bedroom with him.

"Perfect," Lucy whispered.

"That'll take care of Jasper for a while," Nettie grinned.

"Let's move," Lucy murmured and the two women got up and wordlessly slipped from the house.

When they reached the shack where they had hidden their newborns they were pleased to see their army was ready for action. Nettie quickly got them organised and then Lucy joined them out the front and they moved towards Maria's house.

When they stepped into the clearing in front of the house they knew instantly that something was really wrong. Maria's entire army stood there defensively and in front of them stood Maria and Jasper. Maria had a look of pure hate on her face and Jasper was standing protectively in front of her as he glared at them.

"Oh no," Lucy whispered.

"It's too late to back down now," Nettie murmured and waved her hand at their army.

Jasper let out a snarl and the two armies raced towards each other and clashed viciously. Maria's newborns were vastly superior to Nettie and Lucy's and they made short work of them, Maria only losing one to Nettie and Lucy's entire thirteen strong army.

Lucy turned and ran but Nettie stood her ground. Two of Maria's newborns attacked Nettie and she screamed as they tore her to pieces. Jasper saw Lucy's retreat and glanced at Maria who merely nodded her head before Jasper turned and raced after Lucy.

He lunged for her and tackled her to the ground and they skidded a fair distance before coming to a stop.

"Get off me!" Lucy screamed as she struggled underneath him.

"You betrayed Maria," Jasper snarled as he tore her arm off and threw it to the side.

"It was only a matter of time before she did it to us," Lucy screeched. "You think you're so special? One day she'll grow tired of you too. Then she'll turn on you."

"Never," Jasper hissed as he tore her other arm from her.

"Do your worst," Lucy screamed at him. "You'll see. One day you'll see I'm right."

Jasper let out another angry hiss and he quickly moved to destroy her and then carried the pieces back to where Maria had three of their newborns burning the remains of Nettie and her army.

"Excellent Jasper," Maria smirked. "Finish this up for me and come inside. Your reward is waiting."

She gave him a knowing smirk and he nodded his head, knowing full well what she wanted from him.

**XXX**

Three months after the destruction of Nettie and Lucy and their army Jasper was sitting in his room when a strange emotion filled him. He had felt hopeless and lost for so long and the feelings had intensified since Nettie and Lucy's rebellion.

Maria now relied on him more, he was her second in command and the only ally she had. She was becoming more possessive and clingy and he was starting to feel smothered. He knew he had this life for the rest of eternity and he had noticed in the last few battles that he was beginning to take unnecessary risks.

Maria had noticed and pulled him aside about it but he had managed to convince her it was just because he hadn't fed before battle. The truth was Jasper was feeling so sick of their lifestyle and he didn't know how he could change a thing.

But now, the weirdest emotion filled him. He wouldn't call it happiness, but he hadn't experienced that for so long he wasn't even sure what it felt like. But this emotion he was experiencing now, he knew he had felt it before. He searched his memory for a time in his past when he had felt this before and his eyes suddenly went wide as he identified the feeling. It was hope and anticipation. Something had him looking forward to his future but he had no idea what it was.

**XXX**

Miles away in Biloxi, Mississippi a human woman sat in a hospital bed, a huge smile plastered on her tired face. A nurse walked towards her and her smile instantly grew bigger.

"Mrs. Brandon," the nurse smiled. "I thought you might like to hold your daughter."

"Yes please," Mary Brandon grinned and held her arms out. The nurse settled the baby in her arms and she looked down lovingly at the tiny girl's delicate features. She lifted her hand and gently ran it over the soft black hair on the top of her baby's head.

"Does she have a name yet?" the nurse asked softly.

"Yes she does," Mary smiled. "Mary Alice."

"That's beautiful," the nurse grinned and walked away to give them some time alone.

"Mary Alice," Mary whispered as she pressed her lips gently to the baby's cheek. "You'll be something special my baby, I know you will."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

**XXX**

CHAPTER SEVEN

_**1920**_

Jasper slapped his cards down in defeat and looked at vampire sitting opposite him with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Guess you owe me a human," he teased.

"I guess I do Peter," Jasper nodded. The man sitting across from him was the first person Jasper could call a true friend in his fifty seven years as a vampire. It still amazed him that he had formed such a friendship, especially in the fierce and bloody world they lived in.

When Peter had joined them eleven months earlier there was nothing spectacular about him. Maria had turned him and brought him back and as he often did now Jasper had supervised his transformation. When his transformation was complete Jasper had taken him into Monterrey to hunt and it was during that first trip that their friendship had begun.

Peter was a skilled fighter and an intelligent man and Jasper was surprised that he continued to maintain a sense of humour after his transformation. He lightened the atmosphere for the first time in Jasper's existence and he found himself drawn to the younger man. They spent most of their free time doing extra training in the forest as Jasper taught Peter everything he knew. He also singled Peter out with the other newborns to help him and Peter quickly became his unofficial assistant. He had a motive behind all the extra training and attention. He hoped when his friend reached his year mark he might be able to convince Maria that he was worth sparing.

"When do you expect the troops from Guadalajara?" Peter asked as he shuffled the cards.

"Any day now," Jasper told him. "We have look outs posted and we'll know as soon as they hit the area."

"How can anyone be stupid enough to try and take Maria's prized Monterrey from her?" Peter smirked.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed. "But they aren't the first. Monterrey will never fall, Maria values it too much."

"I know," Peter nodded.

**XXX**

Two days later one of the lookouts returned to the house with the news that he had sighted the Guadalajara troops approaching. Maria was furious that the coven that controlled Guadalajara had the nerve to march against her and she quickly called Jasper into her room where she ranted and raved for nearly five hours. When she was finished Jasper slipped from the room, wearied from her tantrum and he hurried to where the newborns were. He was surprised to see they were all mustered and ready to march and he glanced to the front of the room and saw Peter leaning against the wall, a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"I suppose you are responsible for this?" Jasper asked as he walked over to stand beside his friend.

"Heard you were indisposed so thought I'd get them organised for you," Peter smirked at him.

"I owe you," Jasper nodded.

"Another human?" Peter grinned at him.

"I already owe you six of them," Jasper groaned, knowing Maria wouldn't be happy if she knew he was placing bets with one of their newborns, particularly when the prize was humans.

"Make it eight even and I'll just take an extra two a week for a month," Peter smirked. "That way the Ice Princess won't know any different."

"Peter!" Jasper scolded.

"Oops, sorry, Madam Ice Princess," Peter grinned.

"You're hopeless," Jasper shook his head but he couldn't hide his amusement. Only Peter would dare label Maria like that to Jasper's face.

"So when do we march?" Peter asked seriously. He didn't live for the fight like most of the others but he was still good at what they did.

"Now," Jasper said and turned his attention to the group in front of them. Fifteen minutes later Maria met the group out the front and with Jasper by her side they marched to face the invading troops from Guadalajara.

**XXX**

Jasper moaned in agony, the pain he was in shutting off all his other senses.

"Nearly there my brother," Peter grunted and Jasper realised Peter was carrying him.

"How is he?" Jasper heard Maria ask and he noted the slight concern in her voice.

"He'll survive, he's just in a lot of pain," Peter said as he continued to move through the forest. Jasper let out another moan as if to accentuate Peter's words and the continued to travel quickly.

When they reached the house Peter carried Jasper to his room and settled him on the sofa. Maria hadn't followed but she suddenly walked into the room with a bowl of hot water and a cloth.

"Bathing the bites with hot water sometimes helps with the pain a little," she murmured and handed the bowl and cloth to Peter.

"You aren't doing it?" Peter frowned.

"You're questioning me?" Maria growled. "Why should the leader of the army bathe a soldier's wounds?"

"Of course, I'm sorry," Peter said putting as much false contrition into his voice as he could.

Maria must have bought it because she turned and flounced from the room and Peter turned back to his moaning friend. He was a little confused, he knew about the relationship between Maria and Jasper, everyone did although it was never mentioned. He couldn't understand how Maria could be so heartless when Jasper was obviously so badly hurt.

"Brother, let me help you," Peter murmured as he turned back to Jasper and knelt down beside him.

As Jasper writhed in pain Peter carefully pulled his clothes off and then he wet the cloth and began to bathe the bite marks gently. They were the worst he had ever seen and Jasper seemed oblivious to everything but the pain. Peter had known something was wrong as soon as he had seen the army split. Half of the Guadalajara army had gone after Maria's army but the other half had circled Jasper alone. Obviously the rumours of the skill of Maria's second in command had reached the Guadalajara coven and they had planned to take Jasper out.

Peter had raced to his defence and managed to get another four of their newborns to help him and they finally managed to fight them off, but not before they had viciously bitten Jasper over and over again. Peter knew that Jasper wouldn't die from his wounds but he couldn't imagine the pain he must be in from the many bites and the venom that would have entered his body with each bite.

The rest of their army had defeated the Guadalajara army and Maria had ordered the execution of the coven with them and once they were completed Peter had carried Jasper home with Maria by their side the entire way. They had only lost five of their own army and the rest of troops had followed behind them and were now moving around in the house, probably waiting for Jasper or Maria to announce their rewards for their good fighting. Peter's mind wasn't on his own rewards as he sat and patiently bathed Jasper's wounds, hoping his ministrations would give his friend some relief.

Jasper lay with his arm flung over his eyes, his wounds stinging but the hot water Peter was bathing them with seemed to help a little. His mind was filled with the pain that shot through his body, pain from the venom that he knew he would experience for the next few weeks.

He squeezed his eyes shut under his arm and he felt himself drift away slightly like he never had in all his years as a vampire. As if in a dream he could suddenly see an older vampire holding a small woman in his arms. She was tiny and the vampire was drinking her blood. He pulled away and dropped her to the floor gently as he struggled to control his blood lust and suddenly a blonde vampire sprung on him.

As the small woman writhed on the floor with the pain of her transformation the blonde vampire overpowered the older one and ripped him to pieces. Once the old one was destroyed the blonde vampire scooped up the little woman and pressed his nose to her hair for a moment before letting an angry snarl escape. He picked the woman up and ran from the darkened room with her in his arms and then everything went black for Jasper.

"Jasper, you okay brother?" Peter said as he finished bathing the wounds.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Jasper murmured as he took his arm from his eyes and struggled to sit up.

"Dream?" Peter echoed as he reached to help him. "Jasper we don't sleep."

"I wasn't asleep," Jasper sighed. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

"Probably all that venom running through your body," Peter nodded.

"Probably," Jasper agreed. "Go get you reward Peter, I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Positive," Jasper nodded. Peter left the room and Jasper settled back on the sofa to rest again.

As the night passed he struggled against the foreign venom pulsing through his body and it was almost as painful as his own transformation. He kept seeing the tiny woman lying somewhere dark, cold and wet but he couldn't see her or the surrounding area properly. It troubled him and the venom throbbing through his own body made him feel the pain as he saw her writhing in agony.

He had no idea how long he lay on the sofa in a haze, only aware of the strange pictures of this woman he could never completely see and the pain they both seemed to share. He had almost convinced himself he was finally going insane when the pain started to ease and the blackness and pictures he could see faded and he realised the room was bright from the sun outside.

He managed to pull himself from the sofa and walked over to the closet and quickly pulled out clean clothes and got dressed. Once he was decent he walked out the door and immediately bumped into Peter.

"You're okay," Peter sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded.

"You had me worried," Peter admitted.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"You've been out of it for three days," Peter sighed. "If you weren't already a vampire I'd swear you were going through the transformation."

"Weird," Jasper murmured but decided to keep the pictures of the woman to himself, not sure what it meant. "Well, I'm okay now and ravenous. Want to come hunting?"

"You're on brother," Peter grinned and the two of them raced from the house and headed for Monterrey.

**XXX**

The woman moaned softly and then her eyes slowly opened. She sat upright quickly and looked around her, her mind blank on who she was and where she was. Her senses seemed heightened and she could hear the strangest noises as she looked around her. There was water lapping in front of her but she still didn't know where she was.

She glanced down at her clothes and she was wearing a plain white gown and no shoes but even though the night air looked like it was cold she didn't feel it. She lifted her hand and noticed a small plastic bracelet on her arm. It was torn and damaged and she ripped it from her wrist and looked at the paper inside the plastic. Most of it was damaged but she could just make out a single word. 

"Alice?" she murmured. "That must be my name."

She glanced around her again when suddenly an intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. She snapped her head towards it and her eyes could see a woman walking towards her although she somehow knew the woman couldn't yet see her.

The scent filled her brain and a haze took over as she jumped to her feet and raced towards the woman. She was bigger than her but Alice wasn't scared as she pounced easily on her and tackled her to the ground. She lowered her mouth to the woman's throat and bite into her skin and sucked her blood from her. When she was finished she dropped the woman to the ground and sat back as she smiled. The blood has eased the burning in her throat a little and also allowed her to think a little clearer. She glanced down at her now blood stained gown and then her eyes drifted back to the woman. Although she was taller than her she was a similar size and Alice grinned as her eyes took in the stylish dress and shoes the woman was wearing.

"Well, she isn't going to need them anymore," Alice giggled to herself and she moved quickly to undress the woman. When she had the clothes on herself she pulled the gown on the woman and then dragged her towards the river and dumped the body there.

She stood up and walked through the park, her eyes and senses alert as she scanned the area around her. Her vision suddenly blurred and she saw two men running through unfamiliar streets. She focused on one of them and she drew in a sharp breath when the moonlight hit him and she saw him properly. He was absolutely breathtaking with gorgeous blonde curls and dark red eyes. He turned to give the other man a slight smile and Alice felt as though all her insides melted with that smile. The vision faded and was replaced by the reality of the trees and shrubs around her and Alice frowned in frustration.

"I have to find him," she whispered to herself and began to run through the trees as she tried to conjure up the image of the man again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you Cowboy's Montana and PrettyinBlack 8 for your reviews._

**XXX**

_**1923**_

"Jasper, a moment," Maria said as she stalked in the front door and she didn't bother stopping as she walked towards her room. Jasper just glanced at Peter and got to his feet and followed her.

"Yes Maria?" Jasper asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"How many newborns do we have right now?" Maria asked outright.

"Eighteen," Jasper answered immediately, although the numbers fluctuated regularly he always knew the exact amount.

"And how many of them are near their year mark?" Maria asked and Jasper thought for a moment.

"Sixteen will hit the year mark within the next month," he replied finally.

"I thought so," Maria sighed. "I have only turned one in the last year. I guess this means you and I have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Jasper frowned although he had a feeling by now he knew what she meant.

"I'll start turning a couple a night for the next week," Maria mumbled as she began to pace. "You'll have to cull the older ones. They are all so close, kill the lot."

"All of them?" Jasper gasped, thinking of his friend.

"Yes, all of them," Maria nodded.

"Maria, you know I will do anything you ask," Jasper said softly. "But Peter is at his third year mark and still strong. He is a great help to me."

"Not your little friend," Maria sighed. "But all the other seventeen, they are no use to us anymore. Dispose of them."

"Yes Maria," Jasper nodded wearily, knowing it would be a long night for him. "I'll start straight away."

"Good," Maria nodded. "I'll return in the morning with two new troops. You'll be busy training them for the next few months."

"Of course, that's my job," Jasper replied.

"And you do it so well," Maria smirked. She turned and walked from the room and Jasper sighed as he walked out to where all the newborn were.

"Peter, a word?" he mumbled and walked out the front door and straight to the old barn they used for training.

"What's up Jasper?" he frowned.

"Maria wants the newborns culled," Jasper sighed. "I'll need your help."

"Okay," Peter nodded. He had been helping Jasper do whatever Maria had required for the last three years but something about the way Jasper spoke made him worry about what they had to do that night. He had helped him dispose of two or three newborns from time to time but he didn't realise they were disposing of an entire army that night.

"Build a fire behind the barn for the remains," Jasper told him, all business now he was facing the task ahead. "I'll get them organised and we'll begin."

He left Peter to organise the fire and walked back into the house. All seventeen newborns were there and he stood before them.

"We're doing some different training this evening," he announced to them. "When I call your name you will come to the barn alone. I want to do some one on one training with you all. When you are finished I will be allowing you to go claim your reward."

He instantly felt bad for his lies but the idea of feeding excited the newborns and he knew he had no choice, he had to follow Maria's orders.

"Samuel, you first," he said abruptly and led the first newborn out to the barn.

**XXX**

Alice skipped through the park, the burning in her throat easing a little after her third human but she decided to find one more. As her senses began to scan the area she caught the scent of a man and she bounded off towards him.

After she had drunk she decided she had consumed enough for a week or so and got to her feet and began to walk back towards the room she was staying in. She had long ago worked out she didn't need to sleep but she still needed somewhere for privacy and to store her things. She had discovered shopping and loved buying new clothes and luckily she was able to predict the stock market so money was not an issue.

She had also worked out she had an uncanny gift for seeing the future, which was why she was so successful in the stock market. She still saw flickers of the beautiful man she had seen the first night but he was always in a dark dismal place doing things that should make her shudder. She couldn't though because she knew he was her future. She had seen a vision of him in her first week and the two of them were running through the forest hand in hand and they both looked happy.

When she reached her building she moved quickly up the stairs and then let herself into her room. It wasn't anything fancy but it suited her purpose and she locked the door behind her before going to the bathroom to shower and change. When she was finished she walked out into the main room and had just sunk down on the chair near the desk when a vision came upon her.

_She was running through the forest somewhere and her eyes were a strange golden colour. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look behind her and laughed._

"_Come on Jazz," she giggled and the man of her visions suddenly appeared through the trees. He raced to her side and slid her hand into his and they ran together until they reached a house._

_They walked inside and there were three other vampires there, one woman and two men, and all of them had the same golden eyes both Alice and the man had. _

"_Jasper, Alice we were about the play poker," one of the men said. "Are you in?"_

"_I'm in," the man beside her nodded and turned to look at her._

"_Me too," Alice agreed and the group all gathered around the table to play and they were laughing and chatting playfully, obviously very happy and close._

The vision slipped from Alice but the smile on her face remained and she knew instantly this group was somehow her family of the future. She was so excited about them and she couldn't wait for that future to begin.

**XXX**

"Matthew!" Jasper called out towards the house as he stepped outside the barn doors and then turned and walked back inside.

"Matthew," Peter sighed. "He is…"

"Peter, don't," Jasper snapped wearily. They had already disposed of eight of the newborns and for the last three Peter had tried to convince him that they showed potential and should be saved. "Maria said all, so it will be all."

Peter didn't look happy and Jasper could sense his anger but he didn't say another word as the newborn named Matthew walked into the barn. Jasper walked over to him and then moved like lightening, snapping the man's neck before dropping him to the floor.

Peter came over silently to help Jasper tear the body to pieces and then they carried the pieces out the back door and tossed them into the waiting fire. As soon as they were done Jasper walked back to the front door of the barn and Peter stepped back inside.

"Charlotte?" Jasper called out. He walked back in to wait for their next victim and Peter looked at him in horror.

"Could we spare just this one?" he asked quickly. "She is an amazing fighter."

"Maria said all," Jasper said with clenched teeth, wondering if he should just send Peter away and deal with the rest on his own. He could sense his friend's anger and sadness and he was confused for a moment.

He turned as he felt the newborn's approach and she stepped into the barn. She was a tiny woman, no match for Jasper, but even the biggest newborn couldn't take him down thanks to his training and skill. He took a step towards her and then things happened quickly. He felt a rush of emotions he hadn't experienced before and they were that intense they caused his steps to falter a little.

"Charlotte, run!" Peter screamed.

The small little vampire turned on her heels and raced from the barn and Peter didn't even stop to look at Jasper as he ran after her. Jaspers first instinct was to run after them, unable to believe Peter had betrayed him. He had only reached the barn door though when he stopped cold with the realisation of what the emotions he had felt from them were.

They loved each other.

As the word love burned in his brain he had a vague memory of Claire and the love they had shared. Could he do that to Peter, take away his love like Claire had been taken from Jasper? Did he even want to? It was the first time he had thought of Claire in years and the memory saddened him more when he realised he had forgotten her. He couldn't remember her face or her laugh or the way her voice sounded. He had thought she was the one for him but now she was just a name, someone he only vaguely remembered and it hurt him deeply.

What he had with Maria definitely wasn't love, it was purely physical. However, he did remember briefly what love felt like with Claire and he couldn't be mad at Peter for finding it and wanting to preserve it. Also, he knew if he pursued them he would be forced to destroy Peter after his defiance. He didn't want to do that, Peter had been his only friend in sixty years.

"Carolyn?" he called out the door instead of following Peter and Charlotte and he turned and walked into the room as he waited for his next victim, alone.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting alone when Maria walked through the door, dragging two moaning newly turned vampires with her. Jasper got to his feet and grabbed one and carried him to the room they used for transformations. Maria brought the other one in and the laid them on the tables before leaving the room. Jasper had no desire to watch them suffer, he had seen enough suffering for the night. He walked back into the living room and sank into a chair and hung his head as he thought of the newborns he had destroyed that night and the two that he had let escape.

"Jasper," Maria's voice purred. "It went well?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded automatically.

"Where is your little friend?" Maria smirked as she glanced around the empty room. Jasper considered lying and telling her he had sent Peter to hunt but he knew if she ever found out the truth later it would be worse.

"He ran off," Jasper admitted. "One of the newborns got away with him. The rest have been destroyed though."

"You let two of my army go?" Maria growled.

"We were destroying them anyway," Jasper pointed out.

"Not Peter we weren't," Maria sighed. "It isn't like I care if he is here or not but this makes things difficult. You will have to deal with the newborns yourself now."

"I will," Jasper nodded.

"I am not happy Jasper," Maria snapped. "I ordered you to destroy them all. Not decide who you will or won't let go. It isn't your job to make decisions, just to follow orders. This better not happen again. From now on you remain aloof from the troops. I knew your little sick friendship with Peter would be a problem."

"I understand Maria," Jasper whispered woodenly.

"I hope so," Maria sighed and walked over to him. "You disobeyed me tonight. If it was a newborn you would be destroying them right now. It's your one and only chance. You've used it now, don't do it again."

"Yes Maria," Jasper mumbled.

"You know me well Jasper," Maria added. "I reward good behaviour but I also punish bad actions. You won't be feeding or enjoying my body tonight. Tonight you deserve punishment. Come with me."

She turned and stalked to her room and the idea of running didn't even cross Jasper's mind as he got to his feet and followed her. When he walked into the room she pointed to the sofa.

"Sit down," she ordered. He walked over and sat down and she turned and walked over to kneel in front of him.

"This is punishment for your actions tonight," she murmured and he felt hatred bubble in him when he felt how much she was enjoying this. "It will also serve as a reminder that you belong to me. You do what I tell you to do without question."

Japer just stared at her and suddenly she grabbed his wrist and savagely bit him. Her venom stung but he didn't pull away or defend himself. Even after his years of training he was no match for Maria and he knew it. As the venom pulsed under his skin she tore her mouth from him and grabbed his other wrist and did the same thing. This one hurt more, she had managed to bite over the top of a battle scar that was still healing. She suddenly let him go and got to her feet and he sat still, the pain of her venom under his skin burning.

"Get out!" she snarled with her back to him and he got to his feet and walked quickly from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_A big thanks for the reviews to BrittanyJenAnn, PrettyinBlack8 and Cowboy'sMontana._

**XXX**

_**1928**_

Alice moaned as she slipped from a vision and her eyes adjusted to the room around her. She was now in Boston and but she knew she would move on soon. For the last five years she had been roaming from place to place trying to find the golden eyed family and the blonde haired man of her visions. She knew so much about them now and she was eager to begin her life with them.

The family were the Cullens- Carlisle the father, Esme the mother and their 'child' Edward. She also knew the blonde haired man's name from her visions, Jasper. She knew a lot of their personalities and lives from the things she had seen and she felt like she knew them intimately although they hadn't met yet.

She had seen a vision four years earlier of Carlisle and Esme hunting, only they had hunted for animals not humans. She realised that explained the golden eye colour she had seen and when she realised in her visions she had the same eye colour she had decided to try their way.

The first time hadn't been real successful, she had hunted two deer and they had tasted awful. Afterwards when she returned to the city she had killed three humans and drunk from them. It had taken her a few months on a dual diet to get use to the taste of animal blood and slowly give away human blood. But she had and now she had the same golden eyes from her visions and she hadn't drunk from a human in three years.

Her visions usually filled her with hope and longing but the vision she had just had made her sad. If she had been capable of crying, tears would have been streaming down her face.

"Oh Jasper," she gasped and was surprised how much pain filled her voice. In her vision Jasper had been sitting on a rock, his head hung and his sadness evident. More and more lately she had been having visions of him depressed and lonely and she longed to find him and comfort him.

She knew a fair bit of his life now, he was some kind of soldier and by the look of it in charge of the group he was with. He fought fiercely and at first Alice had welcomed the visions of his battles as a chance to see him. But now she feared them, watching him putting his life at risk and viciously killing others always upset her for days. On top of that over the last year she had seen many visions of him depressed and lonely and it made her want to weep.

She longed to wrap her arms around him and hold him, to tell him everything was okay because she loved him. But no matter how hard she searched she couldn't find him and she was beginning to wonder if he really existed at all.

**XXX**

Jasper sat in the forest on a rock and if he were honest he felt numb. The life he was living was so full of hate and senseless violence and he couldn't remember a time when it had been any different. Over the past few months the hate he felt had been internalised and he loathed himself and what he had become.

His relationship with Maria had changed too. He was still in command of the army and led their newborns in battles but since he had let Peter go he could tell she didn't completely trust him anymore. She was sadistic in her dealings with him now, getting some sort of sick fascination as she watched him suffer. Her latest game was to call him into her room for his usual 'rewards' but to just take for herself. Once she was sated she would push him from her and dismiss him and he was left with a longing and frustration that was driving him insane.

To make things worse the gift he seemed to possess for reading others emotions seemed to be growing. Whenever he hunted he could feel his prey's fear and terror and when he was around the newborns he could feel their bloodlust and anger. Being around Maria was the worst though, her anger and malice affected him more than anyone else. He had truly become a monster, his only real desires were to taste his next victim and go into battle so he could unleash his fury and kill.

He had taken to coming and sitting in the forest during the afternoon and Maria allowed him that, not wanting to push him too far. If only she knew she had already done it and he used this time to plan an idea that had began forming two weeks earlier, although the catalyst had come over three months ago.

Maria had just dismissed him from her room after his supposed 'reward' and he was stomping down the hall, his hardness throbbing and his frustration mounting when a newborn of only two months stepped in front of him. He let out a hiss as she blocked his way and she scurried away from him quickly.

As she did he noticed the flash of her dark black hair and he had a fleeting memory of Claire. She had long black hair like that, he realised. Before he could help himself he had grabbed the newborn and pulled her back to him.

"Come with me," he had ordered.

She nodded her head and he blocked the fear he felt coming from her and pulled her to his quarters. He had kept her there for the rest of the night, doing things to her that he had only ever done with Maria until then. He couldn't say he had hurt her, once she realised what he wanted she had been more than willing, but the ferociousness that he had taken her with had shocked him.

When he had dismissed her he warned her not to tell anyone what had happened between them and she had promised not to. He knew if Maria discovered their encounter she would destroyed the woman, Helena, and possibly Jasper too.

For the next two months Helena filled a void in Jasper's life. Whenever Maria called Jasper to her quarters for his rewards Helena would slip into his own quarters and be there when he returned. She would give him what Maria withheld and then slip from the room. She didn't acknowledge it outside the room and she didn't seem to want anything for it, no special favours or treatment.

Two weeks earlier Maria had discovered them together and before Jasper could defend her Maria had destroyed Helena. She had flashed Jasper a sadistic smirk and then flounced from the room and since then the underlying animosity between them had grew.

Jasper couldn't say that he loved Helena, or even particularly liked her. He didn't know her that well although he knew every inch of her body. Helena had been the final straw though, her only crime had been to offer him a little comfort and it was the night she died that he first had the idea of killing Maria.

Since that night he had come to sit in the forest every afternoon as he contemplated ways to do it. He had already decided to do it when Maria was at her weakest, when he was claiming his so called reward. She always insisted he was on top and he knew that if he waited until she gave herself over to the pleasure he could snap her neck before she suspected anything.

He knew they were going to be facing a newborn army from Torreon that night and he decided that afterwards he would carry out his plan. Once she was gone he could take control of their army and hopefully hold onto Monterrey on his own. He suddenly sensed the approach of a vampire and he stood into a protective crouch as his senses heightened.

"Jasper brother, take it easy, it's me," a voice said but Jasper still let out a defensive snarl as the vampire stepped from the trees. It took him a moment to realise it as Peter and he stood up from his crouch but didn't step any closer.

"Can I speak with you?" Peter asked, a little taken aback at how much Jasper had changed. His whole countenance oozed violence and anger now.

"If you must," Jasper nodded.

"I hope you didn't pay too dearly for letting us go," Peter sighed, knowing Jasper must have made a conscious decision not to follow them or they would both surely be dead.

"It wasn't too bad," Jasper shrugged, the bites he had received from Maria that night nothing compared to the ones he had endured since.

"Brother, she is lying to you," Peter said outright. "She has lied to us all."

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"There is a whole other world out there," Peter murmured. "Charlotte and I have lived in the north for five years and we never once had to fight."

"Hiding from others is no better than this," Jasper said with a wave of his hand.

"We don't have to hide," Peter told him excitedly. "We blend in with the humans and hunt at night but during the day we can do whatever we please. Charlotte has found a love of shopping I must say but there is so much to do, so many things that make you happy."

"How is that possible?" Jasper frowned.

"Our kind in the north are more civilised," Peter explained. "The wars are contained down here. Up there they are mainly tolerant of one another. Charlotte and I are met many that are the same as us but we have never had to fight, never had to defend ourselves. It is a peaceful life my brother."

"Then why are you here?" Jasper asked, unable to believe what Peter was telling him.

"You let us go," Peter shrugged. "I owe you for that. And I felt to repay you that I needed to let you know there is more out there. You would be most welcome to join Charlotte and I."

"You took a risk coming back to the south," Jasper pointed out.

"I know," Peter nodded. "And that is why I am alone. Charlotte is worried about it but she understands why I had to do this. She loves you as much as I do brother."

The word love was such a foreign concept to Jasper he couldn't really understand it but he supposed it was the feeling of peace and contentedness he use to have when Peter was around. Peter could see the confusion and doubt Jasper was feeling and he tentatively placed his hand on Jasper's arm.

"What do you say my brother?" he asked. "Would you like to leave all this behind and join us for a peaceful life?"

"Yes," Jasper murmured, not really thinking it through. The offer was so appealing and this was the out he had been so desperately craving.

"We must hurry," Peter said firmly. "We need to get far away before Maria realises you have left."

"She is busy planning an attack against the Torreon army," Jasper replied. "She won't be looking for me until an hour or so before we march at midnight."

"Good, that gives up plenty of time," Peter grinned. "We'll run to Mississippi and then fly back to Boston."

"Fly?" Jasper frowned.

"In an airplane," Peter smirked. "You'll love it brother. The humans have this way of getting places in a big metal machine that glides through the air. It cuts their travel time down immensely. Although humans travel a lot slower than us their planes still cut a few hours from our own journey."

"Unbelievable," Jasper muttered in awe, unable to comprehend how this new exciting world would function.

"We should go now," Peter reminded him gently.

"Then lets go," Jasper nodded and they turned and ran together and Jasper didn't glance back once as he followed Peter towards his new life.

**XXX**

Alice was moving through the forest, trying to decide where she should search for this Jasper next when a vision came upon her.

_Jasper was running with the man she had seen him with the very first time she had seen him and he seemed happier. Even though she was lost in her vision she felt her relief at the change in his mood and she concentrated as they ran. As they skirted around the edge of a town she noticed the town sign and she strained to see it. As she read the words her vision faded but the grin on her face stayed in place._

"Houston," she giggled and changed her course as she began to head south, hoping this time she would find him.

She travelled quickly, only stopping to hunt for animals when the thirst became overwhelming, and two days later she was at the outskirts of Houston. It was just beginning to go dark and she slowed her pace and entered the city.

She quickly found a boarding house and paid for a room and after she had dumped her things she decided to explore the city and look for Jasper. She stepped from the boarding house and walked off down the street. She wandered for a couple of hours, being careful not to go too close to populated areas. Even though she had changed her diet humans still appealed and she didn't want to risk feeding and needing to leave the city while there was a chance Jasper was there.

She sensed the approach of one of her own kind and she looked down the dark alley she was walking down in excitement, hoping to see Jasper. The dark haired man that stood watching her wasn't Jasper but she decided to speak with him anyway.

"Hello," she said happily as she skipped towards him, oblivious to how truly dangerous the southern vampires were.

"Who are you?" the vampire demanded.

"I'm Alice," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Where is your creator?" he demanded.

"My what?" Alice frowned.

"Which army are you with?" he asked, again not answering her own question.

"Army?" Alice frowned. "I'm not with an army."

"What are you doing here then?" he growled. "This is my territory, you cannot claim it."

"Territory? Claim it?" she gasped and then she suddenly realised she might be in danger as she remembered all the conversations she had seen of Jasper's.

Before she could think the vampire moved towards her and lashed out at her. It was the first time she had ever been hit and the force of his blow sent her flying back through the alley to slam into a brick wall.

"Houston is mine!" he snarled viciously as he stalked towards her and grabbed her and she looked at him in horror as his blood red eyes showed his true anger.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews go to Cowboy'sMontana, Alex, Amber1983, PrettyinBlack8, Sabrina Weasley. _

**XXX**

"Welcome," Charlotte smiled when Jasper walked in the door of their home behind Peter.

"Charlotte," Jasper nodded nervously not sure what to make of her welcome.

"Oh don't be so stiff," Charlotte giggled and raced over and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jasper seemed uncomfortable by the gesture but Charlotte didn't seem to notice.

"Charlotte," Peter murmured.

"What?" Charlotte asked innocently. "I can't greet an old friend?"

"It's not that," Peter sighed as he stepped to them and gently took her arm and pulled her to his side. "Remember what we were like when we first left Maria's army. Jasper was there a lot longer than us, it may take him some time to get use to all this."

"Oh, of course," Charlotte gasped and turned her eyes to Jasper. "I am so sorry, I didn't think."

"It is okay," Jasper nodded, slightly in shock at her carefree manner.

"Well, we will help you," Charlotte smiled at him. "I've organised a room for you. I had a good feeling Peter would convince you to come join us. It has its own bathroom so you'll have complete privacy. Maybe you boys should freshen up from your trip and then we can go hunting?"

"That sounds good," Peter grinned.

"Excellent," Charlotte giggled and looked at Jasper. "Come on, I'll show you."

She skipped out of the room and Jasper glanced at Peter and raised his brow and Peter just shrugged before Jasper followed Charlotte. She stopped at a door and pushed it open to reveal a large room with a sofa and a bed as well as a desk.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow and we'll get you some personal belongings," she told him happily. "For tonight I put some of Peter's things in the bathroom and a change of clothes."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded in shock and Charlotte giggled as she left him alone with his new room.

He walked inside in absolute awe as he shut the door. He hurried into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then slipped on the clothes Charlotte had left for him. He walked back out into his new room and moved over and sank down onto the sofa. He could feel his relief at finally being free from Maria and although he was confused about this new life Peter had told him about he could feel his excitement and anticipation to begin exploring it for himself.

Perhaps it was because he was so unused to positive emotions but he felt strange and then suddenly a wave of pain came over him. He clutched the top of his arm and it stung like he had just been bitten by a newborn. He rubbed at it as the pain intensified and it felt as though venom was coursing through his body. He didn't understand it, the spot was one of very few where he didn't have any bites, old or new, yet the pain of a vampire bite was the only way he could explain it.

**XXX**

The pain. It flooded through her as Alice struggled against the vampire and he sunk his teeth further into the flesh on the top of her arm. She let out a scream, unable to understand how someone could hurt someone they didn't even know. Nothing she had ever experienced prepared her for this. A burning unlike anything she had ever remembered experiencing began to spread through her body as the vampire let her go.

He threw her again and she slammed against the wall hard, the bricks behind her crumbling a little. The vampire crouched as if to spring towards her again and she looked at him in terror.

"Jasper," she whispered, wishing desperately she had met him already and he was here to defend her in the way she had seen he obviously could.

**XXX**

Jasper started suddenly as he heard his name and it sounded like someone was hurting Charlotte. The voice was definitely feminine and he wondered why Peter wasn't stopping it. He bolted from the room and stopped cold when he saw Peter and Charlotte sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for him.

"Did you call out to me?" Jasper frowned in confusion.

"No," Charlotte shook her head. "But if you're ready we can go hunting."

Jasper nodded his head and followed them out of the house wondering why he thought he had heard his name being called out to in agony.

**XXX**

As the vampire sprung from his crouch towards her Alice suddenly realised that while Jasper wasn't there in the flesh to protect her he could still help her. She had seen numerous visions of him fighting off attacks exactly like this and she quickly tried to remember the way he had moved and attacked.

As the vampire reached her she slipped quickly to the side and then grabbed him by the arm and twisted it viciously. Before he had a chance to react she leaned down and bit him hard on the neck and then jumped on his back. She grabbed his hand in hers and twisted his neck savagely and there was a loud pop before they both fell to the ground.

She jumped from his inert body and without bothering to check whether she had actually killed him or just incapacitated him she bolted from the alley. She ran quickly back to the boarding house and rushed to her room and she shut and locked the door behind her before leaning back against it.

She slid down to the floor and rested her head on her knees and she realised she was absolutely terrified. She had never felt this way before and for the first time she understood why Jasper had always looked so sad and lonely in his visions. She needed to find him, she needed someone by her side. She needed him.

**XXX**

_**1935**_

Jasper sat in his room in Peter and Charlotte's house with his elbows resting on his knees and his head hung. He had been with Peter and Charlotte for seven years but this new world was still so new to him.

Over the first couple of years he had only left the house to hunt, worried that Maria might track him down and force him to return to the south. As time passed he became a bit more content but he was still on edge all the time. Once he realised he had left the horrific life he had known behind he began to look forward to his future. As time passed though he became confused. He expected to feel better away from the wars and the south but for some reason he was always depressed lately.

He had just returned from hunting and he felt absolutely miserable. He couldn't understand why, he was sitting in a room on his own in the civilised north but for some reason he felt hopeless. There was a knock n his door and he pulled himself upright before he called out.

"Come in," he yelled.

"Hey brother, can I have a minute?" Peter asked as he walked into the room.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and scooted over to make room for him on the sofa.

"Charlotte and I have both noticed you aren't your usual cheerful self," Peter smirked.

"And I'm usually cheerful?" Jasper asked.

"Well no," Peter admitted. "But you seem to be in a worse mood than normal. You seem depressed Jasper."

"I am," Jasper sighed. "It's nothing to do with either of you. I am so thankful you both gave me a chance at a new life. I want to be happy in it, I really do. But for some reason I can't shake this depression."

"I have a theory on it," Peter told him. "It may sound a little far fetched."

"I'm willing to entertain far fetched," Jasper smiled. "If it helps with this I'll entertain anything."

"Okay," Peter sighed. "Well Charlotte and I have been watching you and you always seem to feel worse after you have hunted."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Jasper nodded as he thought about it.

"Jasper, I was thinking," Peter continued. "When we were with Maria. You always seemed to know what people were feeling, even if they didn't show it. Do you feel that when you feed too?"

"I do," Jasper admitted. "I see their wonder and awe when they first see me and it's like the night I met Maria, Nettie and Lucy. I can feel their fear and terror as they realise I mean them harm and then I feel their pain as I kill them."

"You remember that Volturi you told me about," Peter asked. "The ones Lucy told you enforce our kind's rules."

"What about them?" Jasper frowned, not sure what that had to do with his current depression.

"One of the things you told me Lucy said about them was they didn't need numbers," Peter replied. "Because they had people with special gifts, special powers. Charlotte and I have met a few of our kind like that since we left the south. These Volturi aren't the only ones to possess special gifts. I think any of our kind can although obviously not all of us do."

"What are you getting at?" Jasper asked.

"I think you have one of these special gifts," Peter told him. "An ability to feel the emotions of the people around you."

"You could be right," Jasper nodded. "I always seem to know what others are feeling. Maria was always asking me what the emotional climate around us was. That's how I knew about Nettie and Lucy's betrayal before they marched on us. It's more obvious when I try but I can always feel the undercurrent. Like right now, your feeling pretty smug."

"Well, I am a genius for picking this up," Peter smirked. "And I think it goes further than that."

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"Maria's army was always more disciplined, more calm than any other," Peter explained. "And I often noticed that the entire army's demeanour was in line with yours. I think you can not only see others emotions but also influence them. I've seen it too often for it to be a fluke. If you were calm we were all calm but when you got angry we were all ready to kill. And I have to admit, lately Charlotte and I have both been feeling a little down. I think your gift is more powerful than you realise."

"Maybe your right," Jasper murmured, what Peter had said giving him something to think about.

**XXX**

Alice sat in the forest on the outskirts of Albany her senses on alerted although she didn't think anyone would wander this far into the forest. After her altercation in Houston with the male vampire she was more wary and didn't spend much time in populated towns and cities. She occasionally slipped into a major city to shop but she never lingered long now.

Instead she stayed in the forests and found camping grounds with shower blocks to freshen up. She had to admit that the male vampire's attack had frightened her and she shied away from contact with others now, human or vampire. The night of his attack she had hurriedly packed her bags and the next day she had covered herself completely and rushed out of Houston. She had run as far north as she could, wanting to get away from the bloody, dangerous south and she limited her travels to the American states that hugged the Canadian border.

She knew her Jasper was still out there somewhere but she had seen visions of him that suggested he was further north than Houston. She couldn't pinpoint the location but she saw he had left the southern army he had been a part of and was living with a male and female vampire somewhere in the north.

Even if he went back to the south Alice knew she would never venture down there again. Maybe one day when Jasper was by her side she might be willing to go back but she was still terrified of going back alone and risking another attack like the one in Houston.

She reached over into her bag and pulled out a hairbrush and began to pull it through her hair in an effort to tidy herself a bit. She was just deciding whether to make the trip to a nearby camping ground to take a shower when she suddenly slipped into a vision.

_She could see the Cullens relaxing in a living room and through the window she could see it was snowing outside. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were now joined by another two vampires, one male and one female. They were all just chatting and then Carlisle spoke directly to the newest couple._

"_Rosalie, Emmett, I think you should go to school with Edward starting on Monday," he announced._

"_I don't know," the stunningly beautiful blonde said as she glanced at the man beside her, obviously her mate._

"_I can handle it babe," he shrugged._

"_We could try it I suppose," the blonde nodded._

"_Good, I'll enrol you," Esme grinned._

Alice slipped back out of the vision and she grinned as she realised the family she would one day join had grown. As well as parents and a brother she would now have another brother and more importantly, a sister. The blonde looked like fun and Alice couldn't wait to meet this Rosalie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for the reviews to- lovably17, PrettyinBlack8, and Cowboy's Montana. _

**XXX**

_**1940**_

"Jasper, did you hear what I said?" Charlotte asked and when Jasper still didn't answer her she looked at Peter worriedly.

"Jasper," Peter called out.

"What?" Jasper frowned. "Sorry."

"Charlotte just pointed out your eyes are getting black," Peter told him. "And asked if you wanted to go hunting tonight?"

"No," Jasper said firmly.

"Come on Jasper," Charlotte sighed. "You need to feed."

"Starving yourself won't help brother," Peter added.

"You don't understand," Jasper murmured. "I just can't feel that anymore."

"What?" Charlotte sighed.

"Their fear when they see me," Jasper told her.

"So what?" Charlotte prodded. "Are you going to starve yourself? Jasper, it won't work. You need to feed. We aren't the horrible monsters we were in the south but we still need the blood for sustenance."

"I don't want it anymore!" Jasper snapped.

"You will," Charlotte sighed.

Peter put his hand on her arm to silence her and a short while later they slipped out to hunt leaving Jasper with his own thoughts. He loved Peter and Charlotte but over the last few months they had been pushing and pushing him to hunt. The more they pushed the more he resisted the idea, only hunting when the burning in his throat became completely unbearable.

By the time Peter and Charlotte returned Jasper had made a decision and prepared himself. As soon as they walked into the house Peter noticed the bag Jasper had packed that was sitting at his feet.

"What's going on Jasper?" he asked worriedly.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me," Jasper sighed. "But I need to get away. I need some time alone."

"Alone?" Charlotte echoed in horror. "Jasper, no."

"I have to do this Charlotte," Jasper said firmly.

"We can't pretend to understand what you're going through," Peter sighed. "But if you feel this is what you need to do we support you. Just remember you have friends here."

"I will," Jasper nodded and got to his feet. He put the bag over his shoulder and then stepped towards them and Charlotte launched herself at him and hugged him tight. Unlike when he had first joined them he was use to her exuberance and touchiness now and he hugged her back warmly.

"We'll miss you," she murmured into his neck. "Please stay in touch."

"I promise," Jasper nodded as he let her go and she reluctantly stepped from him arms.

"Good luck brother," Peter smiled and Jasper held out his hand. Peter just glared at it for a moment and then pulled Jasper into his arms and hugged him. "We'll be here if you ever need us."

"Thank you," Jasper whispered. "Both of you, for everything."

They smiled at him and he turned and walked out the door, not sure where he was going and what he would find but he knew he had to leave Charlotte and Peter before his depression affected them more.

**XXX**

Alice drained her third deer and then dropped the carcass and sat back with a satisfied smile. The burn in her throat had lessened somewhat but she decided to catch one more. As she jumped to her feet a vision hit her and it was so strong she dropped back to her knees.

_She was sitting in a diner and it was raining outside. The doorbell rang and she turned and watched as Jasper walked through. The curls around his face were damp from the cold rain and hung in his eyes and he was taller than she previously realised. He shook the water from his coat and then his black eyes locked with hers. She quickly looked around the vision wanting desperately to find some clue as to where the diner was. She noticed a menu sitting on the counter and the words on the front cover answered all her questions._

'_Sam's Diner, Philadelphia's Best Diner for nearly 100 years'._

"Philadelphia," Alice giggled as she came from the vision and she jumped up, her hunting forgotten, and raced to where she had left her bag, in a hurry to get to Philadelphia.

The next day she had reached the outskirts of Philadelphia but she stayed in the tree cover until night fell. As soon as it was dark she walked quickly into the town and she found a cheap hotel and got a room. She still had a pile of money from her dealings with the stock market and she decided to take that up again so that Jasper and her wouldn't have to worry about money.

She settled into the room and then slipped out and found some stores and bought new clothes for herself, wanting to look her best when she finally met Jasper. When she returned to the hotel the owner behind the counter smiled at her.

"Been shopping," she commented.

"Yes, Philadelphia has some wonderful stores," Alice nodded.

"It does," the woman agreed.

"I was wondering Shirley," Alice said as she stepped up towards the counter, getting the woman's name from her name tag. "A friend recommended a diner somewhere here. Sam's Diner. Have you heard of it?"

"Of course," Shirley laughed. "Sam's has been around for years. Its two blocks from here. I often recommend it when our guests are looking for somewhere to get a hot meal. I'll draw you a map."

She grabbed a piece of paper from under the counter and Alice tried to contain her excitement as she leaned over and watched Shirley draw.

"There you go dear," Shirley smiled and handed the paper to Alice.

"Thank you," Alice grinned and turned and skipped up the stairs. She rushed into her room and spent the rest of the night going through her shopping and flicking through her visions but she only saw the Cullens, not Jasper.

Finally at 4am she could no longer contain herself and she jumped up and took a quick shower. She walked back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her and quickly dressed in a long skirt and a long sleeved shirt. She grabbed a pair of gloves and a jacket and pulled them on and then added a hat she could pull low over her face if the sun became too bright.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and then snatched up her purse and the map Shirley had drawn for her and rushed from the room. She raced out into the still dark streets and thanks to Shirley's detailed map she had no problems finding the diner. She stood outside for a moment, unable to believe she had found it and then she walked to the door and stepped inside.

It was nearly empty with only a waitress behind the counter and an older man sitting in the corner. Alice walked over and slipped into a booth at the back and moments later the waitress came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Carol," she smiled as she set a menu down in front of Alice. "What can I get you?"

"Just a coffee thanks," Alice replied and Carol nodded and walked away again. Alice glanced around the diner and although it was a little shabby it had a quaintness about it that impressed her.

Her eyes kept drifting towards the door and it must have been obvious because when Carol returned she set the coffee in front of Alice and smiled at her.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked.

"Yes I am," Alice grinned.

"I hope he's worth it," Carol smirked knowingly.

"Oh he is," Alice giggled and Carol flashed her another smile before rushing off to serve the older man.

**XXX**

_**1948**_

Jasper walked through the cold dismal streets and pulled his jacket closer to him. He didn't feel the cold but he noticed many other people doing the same thing and he didn't want to stand out. It had been nearly a month since he fed and he knew he shouldn't tempt himself by walking through crowds of people. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do and his depression was at an all time low.

He turned into a quiet alley and decided to head back out into the forest for the day. As he walked down the street he heard the shrill scream of a little girl and his eyes darted up.

"Come on sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you," a man leered and Jasper could immediately sense the little girl's fear and the man's intentions.

"Please don't hurt me," the little girl sobbed and Jasper rushed towards the sound of her voice. He turned the corner and saw a man in a long dark coat holding a little blonde girl by the shoulders. She couldn't have been more than five or six and she was shaking in fear.

"Hey!' Jasper yelled out to get the man's attention.

"Stay out of this," the man snapped, barely turning his eyes from the girl.

"No!" Jasper snarled and moved closer to them. The little girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he felt pity for her.

"Do you know this man?" he asked.

"No," the little girl sobbed. "He grabbed me on the street and pulled me in here. I want to go home to Mommy."

"Go," Jasper nodded but the man didn't release his grasp. Jasper walked over and took the man's hands and forcibly removed them from the child with little effort. The man looked at him wide eyed and Jasper looked down at the scared little girl.

"Go home to your mother," he said firmly. The little girl mumbled a thank you and raced off down the alley and Jasper watched until she disappeared before turning back to the man.

"Look…" the man started but that was as far as he got as Jasper lunged for him. He felt the man's fear and terror like he normally did but the bloodlust was too much for him and he sank his teeth into the man's neck and drank eagerly.

When he was finished he dropped the dead man to the ground and turned and walked quickly from the alley. It was now raining and he began to move through the streets but he noticed people were looking at the strange man walking nonchalantly through the rain. He decided to slip into one of the stores until the rain eased off and he glanced across the road and noticed a small diner.

"That will do," he murmured, knowing he could handle being near humans now he had drunk a little. He checked for traffic and then stepped into the road and quickly raced across the street and headed for the door of the diner.

**XXX**

"Can I get you anything Alice?" Carol smiled as she walked back behind the counter after delivering a meal to a couple in the booths.

"Maybe just a juice," Alice shrugged.

"Coming right up," Carol grinned and slipped into the kitchen. Alice sighed as she watched her go and threw another hopeful glance at the door. She had been coming in here for eight years now and her and Carol were good friends but Jasper still hadn't turned up.

At first Alice had been there every day but eventually she had limited her visits to the days when it was overcast or raining. She remembered the rain on the windows from her vision and she knew if the sun was out it wouldn't be the day that Jasper arrived. Still even when the sun was shining she never strayed too far from the neighbourhood just in case the weather changed quickly.

"Here you go sweetie," Carol said as she set the glass of juice in front of Alice. "Honey, do you really still think he is going to show? It's been eight years. Maybe its time you moved on."

"No, he's coming," Alice said surely.

Carol just let out a sigh and Alice knew the human thought she was strange but she couldn't very well explain how she could be so sure Jasper would turn up one day. The doorbell rang and Alice glanced over quickly like she did every time and then her eyes went wide. Standing in the doorway was him. Jasper was here.

Jasper had frozen, immediately picking up the vampire scent and he watched with narrow eyes as Alice jumped from the stool and walked towards him. She had a huge grin on her face and he had a fleeting thought of how he could handle her. If she was coming towards him to attack him he couldn't very well defend himself with the room of humans as spectators.

The emotions he could feel were like nothing he had ever felt before and they flooded over him as he watched her walk towards him. She seemed to be checking him warily, like she knew he would be sizing her up, and then she stopped right in front of him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she murmured as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Jasper replied instantly and ducked his head to her. She offered him a sweet smile that seemed to melt his insides and held her hand out to him. Jasper looked at her for a fraction of a second and then lifted his own and placed it in her tiny hand.


	12. Chapter 12

_Lovably17, Cowboy'sMontana, BrittanyJenAnn, Sabrina Weasley and yingyanggirl, thank you for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Alice looked up at Jasper and gave him another gentle smile and then pulled him towards a booth at the very back of the diner. She stopped and turned to look at him and he held his hand out to one of the seats.

"After you ma'am," he said politely. Alice grinned at him and finally let his hand go and slipped into one side of the booth and Jasper waited until she was seated before he sat down on the other side.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself, her face still glowing with happiness.

"I'm Jasper," he replied, his voice still uncertain.

"Oh I know," Alice laughed and the sound reminded him of music.

"How?" Jasper frowned, wondering if this wonderful looking woman had been sent by Maria.

"I'll explain everything," Alice smiled.

"So, is this him?" a voice asked as the waitress walked up to the table.

"Yes it is," Alice nodded. "Carol, Jasper, Jasper, Carol."

"Nice to finally meet you young man," Carol smiled.

"You too," Jasper managed to mumble, still in shock.

"Can I get you anything?" Carol asked as she set a juice down in front of Alice.

"Coffee," Jasper muttered.

"Coming right up," Carol nodded. They sat in silence until she had set the coffee down in front of Jasper and walked away again and then he looked back at Alice.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I know more about you than you think," Alice replied. "I have a gift, to see the future, and I saw you."

"You saw me?" Jasper frowned.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "I woke by a river and you were the first thing I saw. But you were fighting with Maria back then. It was a long time before I saw a vision of you leaving her and then you were with Peter and Charlotte for a while. I tried to find you but my visions never gave me any accurate indication of where you were. Eventually I saw that you would come to this diner so I came here and waited."

"How long have you been waiting?" Jasper asked, still trying to process what she was saying.

"Eight years," Alice smirked.

"That's a long time," Jasper smiled.

"It seemed it at the time," Alice shrugged. "Now it doesn't seem so bad."

"You say you've seen me over the years?" Jasper asked. "So you saw me when I was in the south?"

"Yes," Alice nodded and reached over to take his hands in hers but when she sensed his resistance she pulled back quickly. She dropped her hands into her lap and looked down at the table and Jasper felt her nervousness.

"You know what I was then?" Jasper asked. "Yet you still sat here waiting for me?"

"Of course," Alice smiled shyly. "None of that matters to me. It's the future I focus on, not the past. I don't even remember my past until I woke by that river."

He suspected the waking was when she was transformed but didn't want to push her too much if she had no memory of her transformation or human life.

"What else have you seen?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"I've seen us joining a family," Alice told him. "The Cullens. There is Carlisle and Esme, the parents and three younger ones, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

"You've seen us joining them?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "I've had many visions of us living with them."

"Amazing," Jasper admitted.

They drifted into silence then and Jasper watched discretely as Alice ran her finger around the rim of her glass. He could still sense her nervousness and he was curious to know exactly what she had seen between the two of them. He could tell from her emotions that she was being honest and open with him and she seemed to be so pure and innocent. He had never met a vampire like her and he felt a deep desire to protect her from the bad, dark things in the world. She glanced up at him again and noticed he was watching her and she offered him another shy smile.

"Your eyes," Jasper murmured. "They are breathtaking. I have only ever seen black or red eyes in our kind. Do you know why yours are golden?"

"Yes I do," Alice grinned. "It comes back to the family I saw. There is another way for our kind to live. I saw them living this way and I saw that we would join them in this lifestyle. We can survive and control the bloodlust without hunting humans."

"How?" Jasper gasped.

"By hunting animals instead," Alice whispered.

"That's possible?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"It is," Alice nodded. "I have been living that way for twenty three years and I've only slipped once."

"Amazing," Jasper gasped.

"Would you like me to teach you how?" Alice offered.

"Maybe," was as far as Jasper would commit to but he couldn't say he wasn't interested. The idea of feeding on animals instead of humans appealed to him and he immediately recognised it as an opportunity to avoid the feelings of his victims.

"I'm sorry guys but I really need to close up," Carol said, breaking into their private world and Jasper glanced around and noticed all the other customers had left and the place had been cleaned up.

"Of course Carol," Alice smiled and got to her feet. Jasper jumped to his own and followed her out the door and then stopped once they were standing on the dark street.

"Can I escort you somewhere before I head off?" Jasper asked politely.

"Head off?" Alice echoed and he felt her panic. "Where are you going?"

"I have a camp space just outside the city," Jasper told her.

"I have a room not far from here," Alice replied. "You are welcome to join me?"

"I can't do that ma'am," Jasper gasped, horrified at the idea of doing anything improper around this beautiful woman.

"Oh Jasper," Alice laughed. "You really are from another era aren't you? I know you won't do anything with me. My honour, and yours, will remain intact. It's just neither of us really need to sleep and I'd like to continue our conversation."

"You trust me?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Of course I do Jasper," Alice grinned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes I do," Jasper nodded and he couldn't believe it but he actually meant it, he did trust her.

"Come on then," Alice smiled and snaked her arm around his and they walked down the street towards her hotel.

**XXX**

For two days they stayed sitting on the sofa in Alice's room as they talked and Jasper was totally amazed at what she had to say. She told him as much as she could about her life and the visions she had seen of him and the Cullens. He shared a little of his life but it was obvious she had seen him at his worst and that bothered him a little. Finally Alice jumped up from the couch and stood in front of him.

"I need to take a shower and get changed," she smiled. "This is the first time I have worn clothes longer than a day."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and got to his feet. "I'll leave you to it."

"Leave?" Alice frowned and her panic once again flooded over him.

"I'll come back," Jasper murmured. "I need to go collect my things anyway."

"You promise?" Alice whispered and he felt her insecurity.

"I promise," Jasper nodded solemnly.

"Well, I guess that's okay then," Alice said and her fantastic smile came back on her face then. It made Jasper feel like he couldn't be too horrible if he could make someone as special as her smile like that.

"Have you seen what we will do now?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"Not really," Alice admitted. "I don't see everything, just little snippets. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Jasper admitted.

"I want to go find the Cullens," Alice told him. "I've seen us with them and we are both so happy. I want that happiness to start."

"Me too," Jasper nodded, looking forward to his future for the first time in so long.

"Well you get your things and I'll have a shower and pack and then we'll leave," Alice decided.

He ducked his head at her and turned and walked out of her room and hurried out of the building, not wanting to leave her for too long. Back in the room Alice giggled and danced into the bathroom and had her shower. When she was finished she dressed quickly and then she lay on the sofa, with her head resting on the cushion that he had been leaning against and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

**XXX**

For two weeks they travelled together as Alice searched her visions fruitlessly for any more details about where the Cullens could be. The more Jasper got to know her the more she amazed him and although he was still a little guarded with her she managed to break through the tough shell he had wrapped around himself a little. They were walking leisurely through the forest one day and she had been asking him random innocent questions about his life when she suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

"Yes Alice," Jasper smiled.

"Would you teach me to fight?" she asked softly.

"Whatever for?" Jasper gasped. "You don't need to know how to fight in the north and you have no reason to go to the south."

"I want to be able to protect myself," Alice explained.

"You don't need to know how to fight," Jasper shook his head firmly. "I'll protect you.'

"I know that," Alice smiled. "But I'd still like to be able to if I ever have to."

"Why would you ever have to?" Jasper sighed.

"It's happened before," Alice shrugged.

"What has?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"One of our kind attacked me," Alice murmured. "I nearly didn't get away from him."

"Him?" Jasper echoed, absolutely horrified that someone had tried to physically harm her. "Did you know him?"

"No, I think that was the problem," Alice admitted. "I'd seen visions of you but I didn't really understand how vicious things were in the south."

"You went to the south? Why?" Jasper gasped in horror but he suddenly realised he probably already knew the answer. "To look for me?"

"Yes," Alice nodded. "I'd seen you running with Peter near Houston so I went down there to try and find you."

"Houston?" Jasper gasped. "Alice, that is right in the heart of the Southern Wars."

"I know that, now," Alice smirked. "Back then I had no idea. When I had bumped into our kind they were always nice to me. I had no reason to suspect anything was different."

"You could have been destroyed," Jasper groaned.

"I got lucky," Alice shrugged.

"You came up against a vampire in Houston and survived?" Jasper sighed. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, you kind of helped me," Alice admitted.

"How?" Jasper frowned.

"He had thrown me around a little and he bit me," Alice murmured and rubbed her arm as she remembered the bite. "He was lunging for me again when I realised that even though I didn't know how to fight I had seen you fighting so many times. So I just imitated some of the things I'd seen and it worked. I don't know if I killed him or not, as soon as he fell I ran and didn't look back."

"My God," Jasper gasped, the images in his mind terrifying him. The thought of this sweet, beautiful, innocent creature coming up against a southern vampire filled him with horror.

"I survived, obviously," Alice shrugged. "But that's why I am asking. If it ever happens again I want to be ready. Please Jasper, teach me?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to lovably 17, Cowboy's Montana, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8 and Amber1983 for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"I'll teach you," Jasper nodded, still not liking the idea but he wanted her to be able to defend herself in case she was ever attacked again without him around. "But only if you teach me to hunt your way."

"I will," Alice grinned and her happiness flowed over him. He had been thinking about it while they had been travelling together but she had never pushed him about it.

"So will we hunt first or fight first?" Jasper asked.

"Hunt," Alice decided. "Something tells me I'll need my strength for your lessons."

Jasper nodded his head and Alice reached over and took his hand and pulled him into the forest. He noticed how she seemed to be concentrating and then she turned to him with a smile.

"Smell that?" she murmured. He breathed in and he could just make out the strange scent he guessed she was talking about.

"Deer," she told him. "My favourite. We'll start with that." She pulled him along and then suddenly dropped his hand.

"Watch this," she murmured and he noticed four deer standing near a clearing.

She crept towards them, now oblivious to him, and he watched in fascination as she stalked them. She suddenly lunged for them and she easily took one down. She held it as she lowered her mouth to it and although her back was to him he heard her teeth slash into its neck and she drank. When she was finished she tossed the carcass aside and stood up gracefully and drifted elegantly back to his side.

"Now, you're turn," she smiled.

He nodded his head and breathed in and he caught a faint scent to their left. He turned his head and breathed in again and then he began to run towards the scent. It was a mountain lion and he reached it and grabbed it before it even noticed his presence. He overpowered it quickly and lowered his mouth to its neck and drank deeply. When he was finished he shoved it away and Alice danced up to his side.

"Well?" she asked expectantly.

"That was awful!" Jasper spluttered.

"Oh yeah," Alice sighed as she dropped to her knees beside him. "I'm sorry, I forgot how bad it tasted at first."

"It isn't your fault," Jasper admitted.

"You get use to it," Alice murmured but Jasper felt her nervousness and doubt.

"Well, may as well try it again," Jasper shrugged, wanting to ease her bad feelings.

"Really?" Alice smiled.

"Yeah, what's next?" Jasper asked as he got to his feet and leaned down and held his hand out to her.

"Try a deer this time if we can find one," Alice grinned at him. "They taste much better than mountain lions."

"Let's go," Jasper smiled and they turned and raced off into the forest again.

**XXX**

They caught two deer each and when Jasper drank they tasted just as awful as the lion had but he tried to hide his distaste from Alice so he didn't upset her again.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked once they were both sated.

"It will take some getting use to," Jasper replied carefully.

"It does," Alice nodded. "It will never taste as good as a human but it's an alternative."

"It is," Jasper agreed. "And it does ease the burn. This was the first time in my existence that I fed without feeling depressed afterwards."

"I've seen that," Alice whispered. "Why?"

"I'm not completely sure," Jasper admitted. "I seem to be able to feel and influence other people's emotions, humans and vampires. A friend noticed that I was always worse after feeding and I realised he was right. I think I feel my prey's emotions when I feed."

"But you didn't have that with the animals?" Alice asked.

"No I didn't," Jasper replied. "The taste will take some getting use to but that part I wouldn't miss."

"That must be an interesting gift to have," Alice smiled.

"It has its moments," Jasper nodded.

"Well, now we've hunted it's my turn," Alice grinned. "Teach me to fight."

"You really want to do that?" Jasper frowned.

"Are you backing out of our deal?" Alice pouted.

"Not at all," Jasper sighed. "If it's what you want, we'll do it."

"It's what I want," Alice nodded and moved to stand in front of him, facing him. "Where do we start?"

"You said you used some moves on the vampire in Houston," Jasper replied. "Show me what you did."

"What? On you?" Alice gasped.

"You won't hurt me," Jasper smiled. "Obviously, don't follow through on the bite but apart from that, go for it."

"You'll need to lunge towards me," Alice told him.

Jasper nodded his head and Alice took a step back from him. He leaned into a crouch although his every instinct screamed at him not to attack her. She nodded her head to let him know she was ready and he lunged towards her. She grabbed him, exactly like she had the vampire in Houston and then leaned down and pressed her mouth to his neck. She kept her lips over her teeth and the feel of her lips on his neck sidetracked him for a moment. She leapt onto his back like she had the other vampire and then grabbed his head.

"And then I twisted his head hard and there was a popping sound," Alice said as she jumped from his back and landed gracefully on her feet beside him.

"That's good," Jasper nodded as he composed himself, the feel of her lips still lingering.

"I learnt from the best," Alice grinned.

"You were lucky," Jasper smiled. "One thing you need to learn, never, ever let another vampire get his arms around, especially from behind. Turn around and walk into the middle of the clearing. When you feel me approaching try to avoid me. I'm going to grab you but I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," Alice smirked and Jasper felt her trust radiate from her. She turned her back to him and walked off and he just stood there for a moment. Then he began to creep quietly towards her and then lunged for her. She moved out of the way a moment before he reached her and he landed on the ground and slid past her.

"How did you do that?" he grinned as he jumped back to his feet.

"I saw you coming," Alice giggled.

"Saw me?" Jasper echoed. "But I was behind you."

"Not with my eyes," Alice laughed. "With my vision. I saw you were about to lunge for me."

"You saw me?" Jasper murmured. "Amazing. That will definitely help you in a fight."

"Try it again," Alice giggled, getting into it now and Jasper laughed at her excitement as he crouched to attack again.

They spent over three hours sparring, her vision helping her time and again as he launched an offensive. He also showed her some moves and talked her through them and he was amazed at the potential and skill she showed.

"Okay, now you attack me," Jasper said finally and stood still. Alice stood for a moment watching him and then raced towards him. He dodged her attack and they danced around for a moment and then he decided to make it easy for her.

He stopped still and Alice leapt towards him. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbed his head in her hands, her legs easily holding her weight. She pretended to twist his head and then she lowered her hands to his shoulders as she grinned at him.

"Gotcha," she giggled.

"Yeah you did," Jasper smirked.

Their eyes locked for a moment and then Alice's eyes drifted from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. When they dropped back to his lips again she leaned closer to him until her lips were right near his, only the smallest space between them. He eyes moved back to his then and she closed the gasp between them and pressed her lips to his. He didn't react, too shocked to respond at all, and she quickly tore her lips from his. She saw his shock in his eyes and she felt it resonating from him and she quickly jumped from him.

"I'm sorry," she stammered as she began to take small steps away from him.

"Alice, I…" Jasper started but she quickly cut him off.

"No, don't, please," Alice murmured. "I ruined it, I ruined everything."

Before Jasper could argue with her she turned and raced away from him. She went in the direction of where they had left their bags and he just stood in shock for a moment. He suddenly realised that if he didn't stop her she might keep running and be lost to him forever and he quickly bolted after her.

When he reached where they had left their bags hers were gone but his remained there. He grabbed it quickly and stopped and sniffed and immediately smelt her scent. It was still fresh and led west and he hurried after it. He ran as fast as he could and then suddenly the trees disappeared behind him and there was a large lake in front of him. He saw her straight away, sitting by the water's edge, her chin resting on her knees as she looked sadly out over the water. He could feel her embarrassment, shame and sadness coming from her and he carefully walked towards her.

"Alice?" he whispered.

"Go away," Alice murmured, her voice agonised.

"I can't do that," Jasper said softly as he sat down beside her.

"I ruined it all," Alice whispered. "I am so sorry Jasper, I don't know what happened."

"Nothing I haven't wanted to happen since the day I met you," Jasper sighed.

"What?" Alice frowned and turned to look at him. "You're not angry at me?"

"No, of course not, I was just surprised," Jasper told her. "I don't have your sight, I didn't see it coming."

"Me either," Alice admitted wryly but Jasper felt fear coming from her.

"You're scared," he murmured as he looked at her closely. "Why?"

"I'm worried I messed everything up," Alice whispered as she moved her eyes to look at the ground. "Until we met I had been alone for twenty eight years, I don't want to be alone again. I'm scared you will leave me."

"Alice," Jasper sighed and moved to put his arm around her shoulders. "I will never, ever leave you. I need you as much as you need me, if not more. You have my promise you will never be alone again."

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured. "I'm not usually like this. It's been a strange few weeks."

"It has," Jasper nodded as he glanced at her worriedly and he also scanned her emotions but his promise seemed to have cheered her a little. He watched her carefully and leaned closer to her as she turned to look at him.

"Alice," he whispered huskily and lifted his hand to her cheek. He stroked his thumb lightly on her cheek and moved closer to her. Her eyes locked with his and he offered her a soft smile as he lowered his head to hers. His lips were just about to brush hers when her eyes suddenly glazed over and her body went rigid.

"Alice?" he gasped and it took him a moment to realise she was having a vision.

He hadn't yet seen her have one up close and he was amazed at how her eyes flickered. She was miles away and he kept his arm around her, not sure if she had control of herself when she slipped into this state. He watched her in complete fascination and allowed his eyes to roam over her face, realising for the first time how utterly perfect and gorgeous she was. Her eyes suddenly blinked and then refocused on him and she gave him a huge grin.

"What did you see?" he asked breathlessly, still blown away by how irresistible she looked while in a vision.

"The Cullens," Alice grinned excitedly and moved quickly to kneel in front of him and grabbed his hands in hers as she bounced on her knees. "I saw them so clearly."

"And us with them?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"No," Alice shook her head but she still continued to bounce excitedly. "But Jasper, I know where they are!"

"Where?" Jasper demanded.

"Canada," Alice grinned. "Fort Nelson to be exact. It's only a small town. They have a house on the outskirts."

"And they are there now?" Jasper asked barely able to contain his own excitement.

"Yes," Alice giggled. "They moved there last week."

"Let's go then," Jasper grinned. They both got to their feet and Jasper grabbed her bags for her and they ran back into the forest, eager to get up to Canada and finally track down the Cullens.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**XXX**

For two days Jasper and Alice travelled north, only stopping once to hunt. Again it was deer and Jasper could barely contain his disgust. Although it did quench his thirst it didn't completely quell the bloodlust and it tasted disgusting. The happy expectant expression on Alice's face after he had fed stopped him from voicing his opinions though and he prayed he would get as use to it as she was, for her sake if not his own. They were approaching the area where the Alice had seen the Cullens when she suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm.

"There is a camping ground nearby," she murmured. "It's deserted but the shower blocks are open. Let's go there and freshen up before we go to the house. You look filthy and I don't feel like I'm much better."

"How do you know there is a shower block nearby?" Jasper frowned and then his eyes went wide when it hit him. "Ah, you saw it?"

"Exactly," Alice giggled. "Come on Jasper."

She tugged at his arm and they resumed running and it wasn't very long before the shower block appeared. Alice reached over and took her bag from him and flashed him a smile before disappearing into the women's showers and he hurried into the men's. He set his bag on the bench and glanced in the mirror and he smiled when he saw light gold eyes staring back at him in place of the dark red eyes he normally had. They were nowhere near as pretty as Alice's but they still gave him hope. He no longer looked like a monster.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked out of the shower block Alice was still nowhere to be seen and he walked over and sat down at a nearby table to wait for her. He was thinking about her and without realising it he had a soft smile on his face. Suddenly an intoxicating scent overwhelmed him and he snapped from his thoughts quickly. He breathed in again and groaned when he smelt the familiar scent of a human. He bit down hard on his lip in an effort not to rush towards the smell, knowing Alice would be so upset. A man stepped through the trees and Jasper noticed he had a dark green uniform on. Even though he was still a great distance away Jasper could read the tag on his shirt and realised he was the park ranger for the area. He held his breath in an effort to ignore the man's scent and silently begged him just to walk the other way but the man saw him and began to walk towards him.

"Hello sir," the man said as he approached and Jasper merely nodded his head, not wanting to risk speaking so he didn't breathe in. "Are you camping here?"

"No, just passing through," Jasper answered quickly and the man frowned.

"These are camping grounds," the man replied and noticed Jasper's wet hair. "You must register at the office and pay a fee to be here. These showers are for our guests, not homeless wanderers."

"I'll go pay the fee," Jasper mumbled.

"Now," the guy said firmly and it was obvious he wasn't leaving without Jasper. Jasper sighed and got to his feet, hoping Alice would remain unseen and began to walk towards the man. He had a few coins in his pocket and hoped it would be enough for the fee. Alice had most of the money in her bags.

Just as he reached the man he took his hat off and shook it and the movement caused his scent to slam against Jasper. As it rolled over him in waves he realised how much he had missed the sweet taste of human blood and before he could help himself the bloodlust inside grew to a dangerous level and he lunged towards the man.

**XXX**

Alice ran a brush through her wet hair and gave herself a final once over in the mirror before shoving the brush into her bag. She wanted to look her best for their meeting with the Cullens and she was happy with her reflection. She scooped up her bags and slung them over her shoulder as she skipped happily from the shower block. When she walked into the picnic area she couldn't see Jasper but she could sense his presence.

"Jasper?" she called out softly and then she noticed him sitting at the other side of the picnic area leaning against a tree, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hung.

"Jasper, I'm ready," she said as she walked towards him but he didn't look up at her. When she reached him she realised something was seriously wrong and she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Jasper?" she whispered worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should go meet the Cullens alone," he murmured, still not looking at her.

"Alone?" Alice echoed and her fear spiked and flowed over him. "You promised I'd never be alone again."

"I'll come find you," Jasper sighed.

"I'm not going without you," Alice said firmly and placed her finger on his chin and lifted his face to look at her. Her eyes locked with his and she could read his shame and self-loathing without needing his gift and then she suddenly realised why. In place of the new golden eyes he had only had for a week were dull red eyes.

"Oh Jazz," she murmured as she glanced around and for the first time she noticed the dead man near the trees. Jasper was a little taken aback at what she had called him. He remembered vaguely that his Uncle Ryan and Claire had used that nickname but it was the first time Alice had used it.

"I can't meet them like this," Jasper sighed.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"You're sorry?" Jasper asked in disbelief. "Whatever for?"

"For not seeing this," Alice murmured.

"It's not your fault," Jasper assured her. "I should have more self control."

"You've only been feeding on animals for a week," Alice pointed out. "It took me months to completely abstain from humans. I should have been more careful."

"Don't blame yourself for this," Jasper sighed. "That will make me feel worse."

"Of course," Alice nodded and glanced at the dead man again. "Were his emotions too bad? Are you okay?"

"I've just killed a man and all you can think about is if I'm okay?" Jasper asked.

"That's all that matters to me," Alice shrugged and waved her hand at the carcass dismissively. "He's nothing to me, you're my… well my friend."

"I'll be okay," Jasper sighed, wanting to ease the worry he could feel coming from her. "I don't want the Cullens seeing me like this. I don't want their first impression of me to be as a monster."

"They won't think that," Alice said surely.

"They will," Jasper argued.

"Fine then," Alice sighed. "We know where they are. The mountains aren't far from here. We'll go hide there for a couple of weeks until your eyes go black with hunger and then find some animals for you. Once you feed again your eyes will go back to golden."

"Alice, you can't wait to meet them," Jasper frowned.

"I can wait a little longer," Alice smiled. "If it's what you need. I waited twenty eight years for you, I'm sure another couple of weeks for them won't kill me. At least we know where to find them when we're ready."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure," Alice nodded and they got to their feet and walked slowly in the opposite direction to where they knew the Cullen house was.

**XXX**

"Carlisle, there is something here you might want to see," Edward said from where he was sitting on the couch flicking through a newspaper.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, not moving from his spot opposite him with Esme.

"Three days ago a park ranger was attacked not far from here," Edward told him.

"So?" Rosalie shrugged beside him.

"The description of the attack," Edward pointed out. "The humans are blaming some kind of animal attack but it sounds too familiar. It was one of us."

"Sure Edward," Emmett laughed and rolled his eyes. "You don't think we would notice if one of us had red eyes?"

"I don't mean us as in our family," Edward snapped. "I mean one of our kind."

"Where was it?" Esme asked softly.

"A camping ground not far from here," Edward replied. "Near the base of the mountains."

"Maybe this creature was just passing through," Carlisle mused. "We'll keep an eye on the human news and make sure you are all more alert when out hunting but it may not be a problem."

"I hope not," Edward sighed. "It could cause problems for us."

"It won't matter soon," Esme pointed out and they all agreed with her.

**XXX**

For two and a half weeks Jasper and Alice wandered aimlessly through the mountains and finally the day came when Alice looked at Jasper and his eyes were a dark coal colour.

"The red is gone," she murmured.

"Good," Jasper nodded. He had felt so ashamed and weak every time she looked at him and the disappointment flowing from her had been crushing him. She never voiced it though and he didn't want to talk about the pain he had caused her so he never brought it up.

"Do you want to hunt?" Alice asked unsurely.

"Yes, it's time," Jasper nodded. "Then we can get back to the Cullens."

Alice grinned widely and it was the first impulsive smile he had seen on her face since that day at the picnic grounds and he was glad to see it back again. She took his head and they raced through the trees and quickly picked up the scent of a herd of elk nearby. Jasper glanced at Alice and she grinned at him and nodded her head and they dropped each other's hands but ran together towards the scent.

They attacked the herd without a problem and drank eagerly. When they were finished Alice picked up the scent of a deer and took off after it and Jasper laughed at her and her obsession with deer. He picked up the scent of a grizzly bear and decided to take the small challenge and ran towards its scent. He downed the bear easily and drank until it was completely drained and then he walked back toward where he could smell Alice. She was sitting on a rock waiting for him and she jumped to her feet as soon as she saw him.

"Have you had enough?" she whispered as she lifted her finger and wiped a droplet of blood from his chin.

"You tell me?" Jasper asked as he looked straight into her eyes pointedly.

"They're light gold again," Alice sighed happily.

"Then I've had enough," Jasper nodded. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes Jazz," Alice giggled and they turned and ran quickly through the mountains in the direction of Fort Nelson, eager to get back to their task at hand, meeting the Cullens.

**XXX**

They reached the house quickly and then slowed their pace as they walked towards the front door. Jasper sensed Alice's nervousness and reached over and slipped his hand into her and squeezed it lightly. She looked over at him and smiled softly as they walked up the stairs towards the door.

"I don't sense anyone here," Jasper frowned.

"Me either," Alice pouted. "They must have gone hunting. We can wait inside."

"Do you think that's a good…" Jasper started but before he could finish she had pushed open the door and walked inside. He hurried to follow her in and stopped next to where she was standing looking around the empty room.

"They don't have furniture," Jasper frowned.

"They did have," Alice whispered and walked slowly away from him into the other rooms. He just stood where he was as he looked around the empty room and he could hear her moving through the house. She suddenly appeared at a doorway and her face was sad and her emotions were even worse.

"I didn't see this before," she whispered. "I have now."

"Seen what?" Jasper asked in concern and rushed to her side.

"Jazz, we're too late," she murmured and he was sure he saw tears welling in her eyes although he knew it was impossible for their kind to cry. "They've moved again and I can't see where."

"Oh Alice," Jasper groaned, and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face on his chest and he held her tightly, knowing if he had been stronger and resisted the temptation of the human's blood they would have arrived before the Cullens had moved on.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews to PrettyinBlack8, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl and lovably17 for the reviews. _

**XXX**

_**1950**_

For two years Jasper and Alice wandered aimlessly through Canada and Northern America in search of the Cullens. Alice had seen many visions of them but none gave her any clue to where the Cullens could be. Jasper had felt guilty for the longest time about their missed opportunity in Canada but Alice always assured him it was okay. He knew she was saddened that they had missed the Cullens but he never felt any emotion directed at him that could suggest she blamed him. That in itself made him look at her in a different light, she was so sweet and loving and forgiving he knew he didn't deserve her.

He often thought about the two near kisses they had experienced the day she had taught him to hunt animals but he never tried to kiss her again and she had never tried to kiss him. As they travelled together they became closer and they knew each other so well but Jasper often detected sadness from her. He assumed it was because they still hadn't found the Cullens and he hoped that one day soon she would see a vision that would lead them to the family she desperately craved.

They were currently in North Dakota and they had found a small motel on the outskirts of a small town that had individual wood cabins. Jasper was sitting on the front steps of their cabin just thinking when he heard a sob coming from inside. He hurriedly got to his feet and walked back into the cabin and he stopped cold when he saw Alice lying on the bed, her back to him, as she dry sobbed.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked worriedly as he raced to her.

"Nothing," Alice sniffed and quickly sat up. Her sadness and a sliver of confusion slipped towards him and he frowned at her.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Jasper sighed as he sat carefully in front of her. "Have you seen something upsetting? Something with the Cullens?"

"No," Alice admitted. "It isn't them."

"Then what is it Alice?" Jasper asked. "Tell me, please?"

"It's you," Alice whispered, dropping her eyes from him.

"Me?" Jasper echoed. "What about me?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Alice murmured as she traced the design of the bedspread with her finger, refusing to look up at him.

"What is?" Jasper pushed.

"You're my best friend," Alice whispered.

"And you're mine," Jasper answered instantly.

"Exactly," Alice sighed.

"Alice, you aren't making any sense," Jasper frowned.

"I know," Alice snapped in frustration. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, and it looks like it does to you too," Jasper sighed. "Come on Alice, tell me. We don't have secrets from each other."

"Okay, but promise me you won't hate me?" Alice whispered.

"I could never hate you Alice," Jasper groaned.

"I want more," Alice murmured and Jasper could feel how uncomfortable and embarrassed she was even though she refused to look at him. "When I saw you before we met all the visions I had of us together suggested more than what is between us. More than friends."

"More than friends?" Jasper echoed and then realised what she meant.

"But you don't think of me that way," Alice sighed. "I've been waiting for two years for you to do something or say something but it never happens. The one time I did anything you pulled away from me. You don't like me like that do you? You don't love me?"

"Is that what you think?" Jasper groaned and reached over and grabbed her hands in his to still them. "Alice I do, I love you. I just don't deserve you. I had no idea you felt this way."

"You're supposed to be an empath," Alice teased as she looked up at him warily.

"Obviously not a good one," Jasper shrugged. "I get some strange emotions from you sometimes but I can't pinpoint them. It's been so long since I've been around positive emotions I can't always say what I am experiencing. I don't remember it. I don't remember love. But now you say it I know that's what I feel coming from you and for you."

"For me?" Alice whispered.

"Yes Alice," Jasper nodded. "I love you."

"Then why haven't you done anything about it?" Alice asked. "For two years we have travelled together and I know sometimes you hold my hand or hug me but you never really touch me. Not how I want you to."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to," Jasper admitted. "But I don't deserve you Alice. And you deserve so much better than me. You are so sweet and special, you need more than what I can give you. I've lost and forgotten my humanity and how to be a civilised being. You need someone that is as bright and bubbly as you. Not someone like me. I'm no good for you."

"No," Alice said firmly. "I need you! It's always been you." 

"That's what you really want?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yes," Alice nodded, her eyes begging him.

"It's what I want too," Jasper admitted finally.

"Really?" Alice whispered.

Jasper just nodded his head and lifted his hand to her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her soft skin and then leaned towards her. Her eyes widened with anticipation and a smile played on his lips before he pressed them lightly to hers. She began to kiss him back gently and the sweet taste of her lips was unlike anything he had every tasted before.

She whimpered against him and her tongue moved to tease his lips apart and he parted her mouth as their kiss deepened and he carefully reached his arms around her and drew her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck, their lips still locked as he pulled her easily into his lap. When he finally dragged his lips from hers she opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Is that what you needed?" he whispered huskily.

"It's a start," she giggled and he looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh Jazz," she sighed contentedly and lifted her hand up to lightly brush the curls on his forehead back. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," Jasper murmured and their eyes locked for a moment. It was like they could see straight into each other's souls and then Alice leaned back towards him and he crushed his lips back to hers, eager to claim them as his again.

**XXX**

Jasper was lying on the bed, Alice snuggled into him as he ran his hand through her hair and she traced light circles with her fingers on his shirt. The daylight was beginning to filter through the window but Jasper didn't want to acknowledge it and have their night together end. He had held her and kissed her for hours before they had lain down together happily. Throughout the night he had continued to lean down and kiss her lips, not being able to get enough of her taste. Now her tiny head lay on his shoulder and her small body was curled into his with his arm around her and it felt so right to him. She suddenly let out a small moan and he looked down and smiled when he saw her eyes glazed over. He held her as he watched her in fascination and when her eyes cleared he looked at her expectantly.

"Jazz!" she grinned and rolled onto her stomach, one arm leaning on his chest but her weight was barely noticeable to him. Her face was inches from his and he let his eyes drop to her sweet lips again already missing their taste.

"What did you see?" he asked in an effort to concentrate on her.

"The Cullens," Alice giggled. "They're in Juneau in Alaska."

"Right now?" Jasper asked.

"They are moving there today," Alice grinned. "Finally we'll be able to find them."

"What are we waiting for then," Jasper smirked.

"Nothing," Alice smiled and leaned down and pressed her lips to his but before he could deepen their kiss she had ripped her lips from his and jumped from the bed.

He watched as she walked to her bag and then she lifted the shirt she had on and pulled it off. Although she had her back to him his eyes went wide as they traced her bare back and he felt a stirring in him he hadn't experienced in years. She grabbed a clean shirt from her bag and pulled it on and Jasper almost groaned as the material covered her soft white skin. He could almost feel the skin under his fingers as he lightly caressed her. The thought made him think of her writhing underneath him as he made love to her, his hands touching every intimate bit of her flesh and he had to stifle another groan.

"Aren't you in a hurry to go too?" she asked as she turned to face him, a gorgeous little pout on her face. His eyes focused on her lips and he imagined what it would be like, his name slipping from those perfect lips in pleasure.

"Yes, yes I am," Jasper nodded and got to his feet and went to collect up his own things. He glanced at Alice shoving her things in her own bag and it took every ounce of self control he had not to race over and pull her into his arms and take her there and then. He frowned slightly, suddenly in a hurry to get to the Cullens. He loved her and wanted to be with her but he didn't know if he had enough self control to stop from doing the things he suddenly wanted to do with her.

If they were with the Cullens surely he would be able to control himself better but as he glanced at her again he seriously wondered if the family being around would make the slightest bit of difference. He needed to get her to them fast, where she would have a protective father and two protective brothers than might make him think twice about ravaging her.

"You ready?" he said abruptly as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Of course," Alice giggled and skipped over to him. She slid her hand into his and he squeezed it before taking her bags from her. He led her out into the forest and they both began to run fast from urgency, hers to get to the Cullens and his to get her safely to the Cullens before he totally dishonoured her.

**XXX**

It only took them two days to reach the outskirts of Juneau because they ran non-stop. Alice had asked a couple of times if Jasper wanted to stop to hunt but he had turned the idea down, wanting to get her to the Cullens as quick as he could. Alice could see the house clearly and she knew instinctively which way to go. Finally she tugged his hand and he stopped and turned to look at her.

"It's just up ahead," she told him.

"Are they home?" he asked and her eyes immediately glazed over for a second.

"Three of them are," Alice nodded as her eyes cleared again. "Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Emmett and Edward are away hunting. They'll be home tonight."

"I bet they'll be surprised to see us," Jasper grinned. Alice giggled and snaked her arm around his and they slowed their pace as they walked towards the house. Before they reached it the front door opened and a man stepped out with two women slightly behind them.

"Carlisle," Alice grinned before anyone could say a word. "Esme, Rosalie. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Do we know you?" Carlisle frowned.

"Not yet, but you will," Alice giggled as she skipped towards them. Jasper was more wary and his instinct screamed at him to pull Alice safely behind him. "I'm Alice, this is Jasper."

"Hello," Carlisle smiled although Jasper could still feel his wariness.

"We've come to join your family," Alice announced boldly. "We feed on animals like you, see our eyes? And Rose, you and I are going to be the best of friends. I love shopping as much as you do. We won't have to worry about Emmett getting upset about it though, Jasper will keep him sidetracked with wrestling and chess."

Jasper could see and sense their confusion as Alice spoke like she had known them for years but only he knew that she had.

"Alice," he murmured softly in an effort to rein her in a little.

"Its okay Jazz," Alice giggled and walked over to them and they were too stunned to do anything although Jasper instantly moved towards them too just in case.

"Oh Esme," Alice grinned and threw her arms around the shocked vampire. "I'm going to love having you for a mother, I don't remember my own but you are exactly what I have always dreamed of."

"Um, thank you," Esme murmured in confusion and waited until the girl had stepped away from her before casting a look at Carlisle.

"Maybe I should explain a little," Jasper sighed as he reached over and took Alice's hand and pulled her back to him, moving his arm around her shoulders to keep her with him.

"That might be good," Carlisle nodded.

"Alice can see the future," Jasper told them. "She's seen us joining your family. It's why we came searching for you."

"You join us?" Rosalie asked in disbelief as she looked at Alice but Jasper didn't sense any malice, only curiosity and a hint of amusement.

"We do," Alice grinned and pulled from Jasper's arms. "So which rooms can we move into?" She breezed past them and into the house and Jasper noticed the amused looks passing between the three Cullens.

"Is she always like this?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Most of the time it's toned down a little," Jasper nodded. "She's just so excited to be here, she's been looking for you for twenty eight years."

"You had better come in then," Carlisle smiled. Jasper followed them into the house and Alice was already upstairs. They all followed her scent and they were in the hallway when she bounced out of a doorway.

"Oh Jazz, its perfect," she giggled.

"That's Edward's room," Esme murmured.

"Oh I'm sure Edward won't mind," Rosalie grinned.

"It does have a good view," Carlisle laughed, highly entertained by their visitors.

"I guess it would be okay," Esme nodded.

"Thank you," Alice grinned and bounced with excitement. "Jazz, come take a look." She ran over and grabbed his hand and he cast a smile at the others before letting her lead him into the room. Carlisle had been modest, the view from the room was absolutely spectacular and as Alice flitted around the room Jasper turned to the others, now in the doorway.

"Are you sure Edward wont mind?" he asked softly.

"Who cares if he does," Rosalie laughed. "We'll move his things before he gets back and he won't have a choice."

"Jasper and Edward can share the spare room down the hall," Esme nodded.

"Oh no," Rosalie grinned. "Let's put Edward's stuff in the garage."

"Rose!" Carlisle laughed.

"It'll be fun," Rosalie said, looking at Alice conspiratorially.

"I'll help," Alice giggled. The two girls began to grab Edward's things and pack up it and Esme just rolled her eyes.

"I want no part of this," she laughed. "Edward will be mad." She turned and walked off and Jasper glanced at Carlisle.

"Will he really be mad?" he asked.

"Probably," Carlisle nodded. "But it's a bit late to stop them now."

He pointed back to the room and Jasper laughed when he saw that Rosalie and Alice had already packed up nearly half the room. Jasper and Carlisle helped them and when they were finished they all walked back downstairs. They were sitting in the living room when Emmett waltzed through the door and he stopped when he saw their visitors.

"Hey, who's this?" he grinned, not at all bothered by the new arrivals.

"Jasper and Alice," Rosalie smirked at him. "Come meet them, we are going to love them."

"Are we?" Emmett laughed and bounded over to join them all. "Nice to meet you both."

"You too," Jasper nodded formally.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked instantly.

"He got all muddy catching a grizzly," Emmett shrugged. "He knew Esme would kill him if he walked mud into the house so he's in the garage washing off."

"The garage?" Rosalie smirked and her and Alice both burst out laughing.

"What the hell!" a voice yelled suddenly and seconds later Edward stormed into the room and Jasper felt his anger immediately.

"Who the hell moved my stuff to the garage?" he shouted.

"I did," Alice giggled and jumped up and skipped over to him. "Hi, I'm Al…."

"I don't care who you are!" Edward yelled at her. "Put my stuff back now!"

Jasper felt Edward's anger and Alice's fear as the male vampire towered over her and he jumped to his feet and grabbed Alice, shoving her protectively behind him before he dropped into a possessive crouch and let out an angry snarl.


	16. Chapter 16

_Amber1983, Number One Fan, BrittanyJenAnn, yingyanggirl, lovably17 thank you for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Edward, Jasper!" Carlisle gasped as he rushed to them and Emmett jumped up as well.

"Jazz, its okay," Alice whispered as she grabbed his arm and tried desperately to pull him back. Jasper straightened slightly but still kept his body between Alice and Edward and kept his eyes locked with Edward's.

"Who the hell are they?" Edward demanded angrily.

"Visitors, new family members," Carlisle told him and glanced at Jasper. "Jasper. It is okay. Edward will not harm Alice."

"No, he won't," Jasper said firmly, his meaning clear that if Edward tried he would surely die in the attempt.

"I go away for a day and we suddenly have two new family members?" Edward asked as he tore his eyes from Jasper and looked at Carlisle. "They aren't new vampires."

"No they aren't," Carlisle agreed. "Alice can see the future and she saw they would join us so they came searching for us." Edward glanced at Alice then and slowly nodded his head.

"I see," he murmured.

"See what?" Jasper snarled.

"Edward has a gift similar to Alice," Carlisle told him. "He can read your thoughts."

"Wow, that must be pretty fun," Alice grinned but Edward just glared at her.

"He's a southern vampire," Edward said suddenly and pointed at Jasper. "He's dangerous, we shouldn't let them stay."

"Jazz isn't dangerous," Alice growled, her sudden protective stance looking nearly as lethal as Jasper's had moments before.

"Do you see any threat from them?" Carlisle asked pointedly.

"Well no," Edward admitted.

"Then there is no reason they can't stay," Carlisle said firmly.

"Great," Alice grinned and Edward just looked at her and rolled his eyes before storming from the room.

**XXX**

"So Jasper?" Emmett smirked as he glanced at Jasper. Alice had gone upstairs with Esme, and Carlisle had left for his shift at the hospital and it was only Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room now.

"Yes Emmett?" Jasper asked warily.

"You and that Alice chick?" Emmett asked. "Is she your mate or are you just friends?"

"Why do you ask?" Jasper frowned.

"He isn't interested in her," Rosalie said haughtily.

"She's just a friend," Jasper admitted although it hurt to say it, Alice meant much more than friend but for now that was all she was.

"Excellent," Emmett smirked.

"Why?" Jasper demanded.

"Edward needs himself a mate," Emmett grinned. "Maybe we should try and set them up."

"No!" Jasper snapped instantly.

"You said she wasn't your mate?" Emmett frowned.

"She isn't," Jasper nodded.

"Then what's the problem," Emmett shrugged.

"Alice doesn't need setting up with anyone," Jasper said firmly and jumped to his feet and raced from the room.

"What did I say?" Emmett frowned.

"Oh catch up Em," Rosalie laughed. "Alice is just his friend but they have been travelling together for two years? What vampire man stays with the same person for two years if they are nomads? He wants her for his mate."

"Oh," Emmett said and his eyes went wide and they both started laughing.

**XXX**

Alice walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Edward playing the piano.

"_Sorry to interrupt_," she thought as she walked over to sit next to him.

"Then why are you?" Edward asked.

"_We got off to a bad start_," Alice thought. "_I wanted to apologise. Esme tried to warn us that you would be mad, we didn't listen_."

"We?" Edward prodded.

"Rosalie and I," Alice said aloud.

"Of course," Edward nodded and a small smile slipped to his lips. "I should have known Rosalie would have been involved."

"For what it's worth I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"Thank you," Edward nodded.

"I'll move out of your room if you want?" Alice offered.

"To where?" Edward frowned. "There is only the one spare room and Jasper has it. I guess you could move in with him."

"Well no, that wouldn't work," Alice sighed.

"You've been with him for years though?" Edward frowned.

"We're friends," Alice shrugged.

"Oh okay," Edward sighed. "Don't worry about the room, I'm getting settled in the study now anyway." Alice smiled at him and then suddenly her grin widened.

"_I'd love to_," she thought.

"You'd love to what?" Edward frowned.

"_You were going to ask me if I wanted to go hunting with you_," Alice thought.

"How did you know that?" Edward gasped.

"I can see the future, remember?" Alice said aloud. "I saw what you were going to ask me."

"That has to come in handy," Edward smirked. "You know what this means don't you?"

"_We can communicate without anyone knowing_," Alice thought as she nodded, seeing already what he was going to say.

"This could be fun," Edward grinned. "Come on, let's hunt."

**XXX**

Emmett and Jasper had been hunting together and when they returned to the house Rosalie was sitting in the living room on her own.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw her.

"She went hunting with Edward," Rosalie shrugged.

"With Edward?" Jasper frowned.

"He'll watch out for her bro," Emmett assured him and flopped down on the couch beside Rosalie.

Jasper sat down with them but they could both feel the worry he was projecting and when Rosalie sensed Edward and Alice approaching the house she glanced over and smirked at Jasper.

"You can relax now, she's home safe," she murmured seconds before they walked through the door.

"Alice has been telling me about your gift Jasper," Edward said pleasantly as they joined them.

"She has?" Jasper frowned.

"It sounds interesting," Edward grinned. "Looks it too."

"Stay out of my head," Jasper snapped.

"I'm sorry, I was just making conversation," Edward sighed.

"Jazz," Alice murmured as she sat down beside him.

"I don't like my private thoughts publicised," Jasper snapped.

"I won't do it then," Edward promised.

"Let's play chess," Emmett suggested to lighten the mood. "I'll play Rose first then the winner plays someone else."

The others nodded and Emmett and Rosalie started the game off. As they played Jasper kept glancing at Alice but every time he looked at her she was staring intently at Edward. He glanced at the other man and noticed Edward was staring back at Alice and he glanced over and realised even the others had noticed them. This went on for nearly an hour as the chess games rotated but Alice and Edward constantly seemed to be looking at each other.

"Okay, that's it," Emmett snapped finally. "I can't take this any more. What the hell is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," Alice smirked knowingly and tore her eyes from Edward for a moment.

"There is something," Rosalie grinned.

"Nope," Alice giggled and looked back at Edward. He also looked amused and they continued to stare at each other.

"Did you two get up to something in the forest?" Emmett asked suddenly. "That's it isn't it? The two of you got it on while you were supposedly hunting."

"No!" Edward snapped instantly as Alice looked at Emmett wide eyed.

"Emmett," Rosalie groaned.

"I bet I'm right," Emmett smirked. "That will explain the looks you keep giving each other. You two slept together, I know you did. So what now Eddie, does this mean you finally have a mate?" Jasper got to his feet and rushed from the room and Rosalie reached over and slapped Emmett hard on the back of the head.

"Good one," she snarled at him.

"What?" he frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no," Edward gasped and looked at Alice. "Alice, you need to go talk to Jasper."

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"He thinks Emmett is right," Edward told her.

"No!" Alice groaned and her face was visibly upset as she jumped to her feet. "Jazz? Jazz, wait!" She raced out of the house after him and Emmett looked at Rosalie and then Edward.

"I've messed something up haven't I?" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah you have," Edward sighed. "There is nothing between Alice and I. We've just discovered we can communicate without speaking thanks to her gift and mine and we've been testing it out. She's in love with Jasper and has been for years. They only had their first kiss a few days ago. Jasper doesn't think he deserves her and she has been trying hard to convince him he is the only one she loves. Now he thinks she's decided to be with me instead."

"So yeah babe, I'd say you've messed up!" Rosalie added snappily.

**XXX**

Alice raced desperately though the forest, breathing hard as she kept track of Jasper's scent. She knew she was closing in on him as the scent got stronger and then she stepped into a clearing and saw him feeding on a deer. She stopped and waited and when he dropped the carcass she quickly moved up beside him.

"Jazz," she whispered.

"Yeah Alice?" Jasper sighed as he stood up and turned to look at her.

"I didn't do anything with Edward," she said bluntly.

"That's your business," Jasper shrugged.

"No, it's our business," Alice argued and stepped closer to him. "Jazz, I don't feel anything for Edward. It's you I love, you know that."

"You shouldn't," Jasper snapped. "Go back to the house Alice, go back to Edward."

"I don't want Edward," Alice whispered as her eyes watered.

"And I don't want you," Jasper snarled and turned and ran away from her and he disappeared into the forest as Alice fell to her knees in agony.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks to lovably17, Amber1983, yingyanggirl and BrittanyJenAnn for your reviews. I can't believe I'm running the risk of nearly killing one reviewer and sending the other falling off her bed, oops! lol lovably17 hopes this stops your death and BrittanyJenAnn hope this eases your agony._

**XXX**

"They've been gone a long time," Rosalie murmured.

"It looks like they have a lot to talk about," Emmett pointed out.

"Still Alice was pretty upset," Rosalie sighed. "If she didn't catch up to him she could be alone somewhere."

"You care about her don't you?" Edward said in disbelief as he read Rosalie's thoughts.

"She's kind of freaky but she's cute," Rosalie shrugged. "It's nice having a girl around and if they stick around she will be our sister."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to go for a walk," Emmett sighed. "If we come across them talking we just come back and leave them to it."

"Thanks," Rosalie grinned. Edward just rolled his eyes and walked off upstairs but Emmett got up and left the house with Rosalie. They walked for a while, tracking Alice's fading scent and then they came to a clearing.

"Wait!" Emmett said and grabbed Rosalie's arm and she stopped and looked at him. "Hear that?" They both listened and they could hear the sound of someone sobbing.

"That's Alice," Rosalie sighed and they rushed towards the sound. They found Alice sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against it with her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried on her knees.

"Oh Alice, honey, what's wrong?" Rosalie gasped when she saw her and rushed to her side. Alice lifted her head at the sound of Rosalie's voice and although her tears were incapable of falling her eyes were watering and she was sobbing.

"He doesn't want me," Alice sobbed. "He doesn't love me."

"Jasper?" Rosalie gasped. "Rubbish. I've seen the way he looks at you. He does love you."

"No, he said he didn't," Alice whispered.

"When?" Rosalie frowned.

"Just now," Alice answered. Rosalie glanced at Emmett and they shared a private look and Emmett knew if Rosalie got her hands on Jasper she would kill him.

"Come on, let's get you home," Rosalie murmured and reached forward and pulled Alice to her feet and kept her arm around her waist as she began to lead her through the forest.

"He's going to break his promise," Alice whispered sadly.

"What promise?" Rosalie asked.

"He promised me I'd never be alone again," Alice sighed. "He's going to leave me, I've seen it. He's decided to leave."

"You won't be alone," Rosalie murmured. "You have a family now. We'll be here for you, all of us."

"It's not the same," Alice whispered.

"No, it isn't," Rosalie sighed as she glanced at Emmett again and she knew nothing took the place of the person you loved.

When they reached the house Rosalie helped Alice to the couch and sat her down and then sat on the coffee table in front of her. Someone came down the stairs and Rosalie glanced up and her stare went icy cold when she saw Jasper carrying his bag.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded angrily.

"Babe," Emmett warned but Rosalie ignored him as she stalked over to Jasper.

"I'm going," Jasper shrugged.

"What about Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

"I helped her find you all," Jasper said. "She'll be fine."

"Does she look fine?" Rosalie snarled. "You can feel emotions, does she feel fine?"

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged, purposely blocking the emotions coming from Alice.

"You're wrong you know," a voice said behind him and Edward walked down the stairs behind them.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"You are so wrong Jasper," Edward sighed as he joined them. "There is absolutely nothing between Alice and I. Maybe one day I'll love her like a sister but I will never think of her in the way you do." The room hung with a heavy silence as everyone just stared at Edward and then he inclined his head.

"And you are wrong about that too," he said and they all realised he had been listening to Jasper's thoughts. "Alice doesn't care about your past and what you did then. You didn't know any different when you were fighting in the wars. That doesn't mean you don't deserve her. Doing some martyr act and walking away from her so she will be happy with me won't work because she will never be happy without you and her and I will never be together that way. If you walk away all you will do in doom her to an eternity of pain. You love her too much to do that to her."

"What?" Alice whispered in shock.

"He thinks he isn't good enough for you," Edward said with his eyes still locked on Jasper. "And he's wrong."

"Very wrong," Rosalie snapped.

"Check her emotions," Edward dared him. "Go on, drop your guard and check her emotions and then if you can turn around and walk out that door none of us will stop you."

Jasper sighed and turned to face Alice and even just looking at her was enough for him to see how much he had hurt her. She looked at him with begging eyes and he scanned her emotions and his knees nearly buckled at the sorrow, grief and anguish coming from her. Underneath everything he could feel her love, so pure and sweet, as she looked at him.

"Alice, I don't…." he murmured.

"Please don't tell me you don't deserve me again," Alice whispered. "I don't agree. If that's what you want to believe fine, but do I deserve you?"

"Of course," Jasper said instantly, knowing she deserved everything she wanted.

"Please don't leave me Jazz," she murmured, she huge innocent eyes imploring him.

"Alice," Jasper gasped, his resolve weakening and he rushed over to her. "I promised didn't I? I'll never leave you."

He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her quickly into his arms and she grabbed him around the neck and held him close, her relief and love washing over him. He held her silently for a moment and then he pulled back and looked down at her, wanting to explain his behaviour to her.

"Alice I…." Jasper started but Alice shook her head quickly.

"Jazz, shut up!" she snapped and took his head in her hands and crushed her lips to his. Emmett laughed behind them as Rosalie giggled and Edward just grinned, but they ignored them all as they were lost in their kiss. When they finally separated Jasper glanced behind her and realised their audience had discretely left the room and he turned his full attention back to Alice.

"For the rest of eternity I promise I'll be here with you," he murmured.

"Good," Alice smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that." He grinned at her widely, the first truly happy grin he had had since he was human and he leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers again.

**XXX**

For the next two months Jasper and Alive settled in with the Cullens and explored their new relationship. Jasper was still a little guarded when the others were around but with Alice he relaxed a lot more. They often snuck away from the house on their own to spend time together and they would just find somewhere quiet and snuggle together, chatting about their pasts and what they wanted for their future together.

During that time they also formed bonds with the other Cullens. Alice became really close to Edward because of their gifts and the way they could communicate and although Jasper still had fleeting thoughts that Alice would be better off with Edward he didn't voice them. He tried to get to know their new brother but they didn't really have a lot in common. Jasper was also a little wary because of Edward's gift and he avoided him as much as he could because he knew Edward could see his darkest thoughts and memories, even the things Alice hadn't managed to see.

Alice also got close to Rosalie, both the women pleased to have another woman to shop with that shared their obsession with fashion. Jasper was happy Alice had a female friend and their friendship meant he spent a lot of time with Emmett. Emmett's humorous, take it easy personality complimented Jasper's reserved, careful one and Emmett reminded Jasper a lot of Peter. His relaxed but protective big brother relationship with Alice also enamoured Jasper to him.

Esme mothered both Jasper and Alice but although she loved Alice she had a special spot in her heart for Jasper. He had lost his mother at such a young age and he barely remembered her but he loved spending time with Esme. Her emotions helped, she was always so happy and cheerful Jasper began to crave time with her and she gladly gave it. It helped that although he wasn't aware of it his blonde curls reminded Esme of the infant son she had lost when she was human. Jasper became her substitute son in more ways than Edward and Emmett and she sort out his time as much as he did hers.

Carlisle watched with fascination as Jasper and Alice formed relationships with the others. His own relationships with them differed completely. Alice formed an immediate bond with him and often came to him for advice, especially about her visions. Jasper was a lot more reserved with him though. He was respectful and polite but Carlisle sensed, correctly, that as their coven leader Jasper looked at him as the one in charge and with his experiences of authority Carlisle couldn't fault him for being a little wary.

Jasper and Alice had snuck away for some time alone and were lying on the grass in the middle of a clearing, the sun beating down and making both their skin sparkle when Alice suddenly turned on her side. She pushed herself up and rested her arm on his chest as she smiled at him.

"What?" he murmured softly as he reached up and ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you," Alice whispered, her eyes shining brightly.

"I love you too," Jasper answered immediately and Alice grinned as she leaned down and brushed her lips on his. Their kiss deepened and they were both lost in it for a moment. Alice moaned into his mouth and wriggled her body closer to him and he felt the lust in her suddenly spike. She moved her body and straddled him as her tongue probed against his lips and before he could think he had moved his hands to her back. He ran his hands over her back, causing her body to shiver against him and then he pressed her firmly to him. She wriggled with longing again and the action caused her to rub against his arousal, eliciting a groan from him. His reaction made him realise what they were doing and he knew his self control was in serious jeopardy.

"Alice, no," he murmured and gently took her shoulders and pushed her back as he broke their lips apart.

"Why not?" Alice frowned.

"We can't Alice," Jasper sighed as he sat up.

"Why not?" Alice repeated and Jasper just shot her a pointed stare. "Oh Jazz, look at us. We're immortal. Does it really matter if we stick to propriety?"

"It does to me," Jasper murmured.

"Fine," Alice mumbled in frustration and he could feel it wash over him. He glanced over at her and couldn't help but laugh at her grumpy facial expression and she turned her eyes to him and glared at him but the glare softened as she joined in his laughter.

"You are so frustrating!" she giggled and he leaned over and kissed her but he was careful to control it so it wouldn't get out of hand again.

**XXX**

Carlisle was sitting in his office going through some of his latest research papers when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out and smiled when the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Do you have a moment?" Jasper asked softly.

"Of course, Jasper, come in," Carlisle nodded and watched as the younger man shut the door and walked into the office. He stood unsurely for a moment and Carlisle waved to a seat as he leaned back and watched him. Once Jasper was settled he glanced around the office uncomfortably as Carlisle continued to watch him.

"What can I help with?" he eventually prodded.

"I know this may sound ridiculous but I have something to ask you," Jasper sighed. "Like you, I come from a different time to the one we live in now and although with the change I lost a lot there are some things I still feel are important. Alice teases me that I'm old fashioned but I can't help what I think and believe."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded, a little confused.

"We both appreciate you taking us in as part of your family," Jasper continued. "And I may not have voiced it but I really am grateful for the new, better life you have given us. The thing is, you and I haven't spoken much but I know you have a close relationship with Alice and she looks at you as her father. So, I want to do this the right way."

"Do what?" Carlisle asked, his lips tugging into an amused smile.

"Carlisle," Jasper said seriously. "As the closest thing to Alice's father I wanted to ask your permission to ask her to be my wife."

"I am honoured," Carlisle admitted with a smile. "I think of her as a daughter, and you as a son too. Of course, you have my permission, and blessing. I know you will make her happy."

"Thank you," Jasper nodded.

"You're welcome," Carlisle grinned at him. Jasper got to his feet and left the office then and Carlisle was still smiling at the exchange when the door opened again and Esme slipped inside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly as she shut the door behind her. "I just saw Jasper coming from in here and he looked so serious."

"He has important things on his mind," Carlisle grinned and held his arms out to her. She rushed eagerly to him and he pulled her tenderly into his lap. "He just asked me for permission to propose to Alice."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Esme smiled. "I hope they will be as happy as we are."

"It is," Carlisle nodded. "And it shows that he considers us family. Our little family has grown my love, you now have five children. Are you truly happy now?"

"Oh Carlisle, with you I am always truly happy," Esme giggled and leaned down and kissed him tenderly.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**XXX**

A week later Jasper was still trying to work out how to propose to Alice and he had a feeling as soon as he made a firm decision she would know anyway. He was walking down the hall towards his room late one afternoon when Esme's door opened and she smiled when she saw him.

"Jasper, may I have a minute," she asked.

"Of course Esme," he smiled. She stepped back and motioned into her room and he walked towards her but stopped at the doorway.

"It's perfectly acceptable to enter your mother's bedroom my dear," she encouraged him, knowing exactly what had caused him to stop.

"I suppose," Jasper nodded and followed her into her room.

"I hope you don't mind but Carlisle told me what you asked him last week," Esme murmured. "I know you haven't asked for it but you have my blessing as much as his. Our kind doesn't have a lot to cling to but love is the one thing if we find we should hold on to. Jasper, I know you have nothing from your human life and I want to share something with you."

"Yes?" Jasper nodded, touched by her sentiments.

"I've told you about the son I lost," Esme said sadly as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What I haven't told you is how much you remind me of him. It's the blonde curls I think. And maybe the fact that if he had survived I hope he would be as much of the decent young man as you are."

"I'm sorry if I cause you distress," Jasper apologised instantly.

"Oh Jasper, no," Esme assured him. "If anything you have helped me. I know Edward, Emmett and even you will never replace my little one but having you here has cheered my heart. I must admit, although I will deny it in front of the others, that you have a special place in my mother heart. And because of this I want to offer you something that I wouldn't give to anyone else." She patted the bed beside her and Jasper sat down carefully, intrigued and touched by her sentiments.

"This was my grandmother's," she murmured and he noticed for the first time she had a small black box in her hand. "My father gave it to my mother when he asked her to marry him. I inherited it and I want to give it to you."

"Esme, I couldn't," Jasper gasped.

"Jasper, you can," Esme smiled. "Like I said, you are the closest thing to a son to me. It would please me so much to hand this down to you so that you can give it to Alice." She snapped the box open and Jasper gasped when he saw the beautiful ring nestled inside.

"Are you sure?" Jasper whispered.

"Very sure," Esme nodded. "Will you take this gift as a token of my love for you?"

"With pride," Jasper murmured and Esme grinned and reached over and placed the box in his hand. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek and he hugged her warmly.

"Thank you," he whispered and then gave her a cheeky grin. "Mom."

"You're very welcome," Esme giggled and then touched his arm lightly. "Now go propose to Alice." Jasper grinned and got up and walked from the room, his senses scanning the house for Alice and he knew immediately she was sitting down in the living room.

**XXX**

"We could go to Paris?" Rosalie was saying as her and Alice looked through a fashion magazine. "I have always wanted to shop there."

"That would be so much fun," Alice grinned.

"You two loose in Paris?" Emmett teased. "I don't think the world is ready for that."

"Or the Cullen bank balance," Edward added and they all laughed. Alice's laugh died as she slipped into a vision and Emmett and Rosalie watched her as Edward invaded her mind, able to see her vision clearly.

"Oh," Alice grinned as she slipped out of it and Edward looked at her with amusement.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh my," Alice gasped happily and began to bounce on the sofa.

"Alice, a bit of advice," Edward said quickly. "Give the poor guy a chance. It might disappoint him if he knows you've seen this. Act surprised."

"I will," Alice giggled.

"Alice?" Jasper called out as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes Jazz," Alice grinned as she jumped to her feet.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Alice squealed and grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly from the house as Edward laughed at the look of shock on Jasper's face.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked and Edward turned back and noticed Emmett and Rosalie both watching him.

"You'll see," Edward grinned and rushed from the room as they both groaned in frustration.

**XXX**

Alice pulled Jasper through the forest and he laughed at her despite his nervousness. She didn't slow until they reached the edge of a lake and then she turned to him expectantly. She was nearly bouncing with excitement and her eyes glowed happily and Jasper suddenly realised why.

"You've seen it," he groaned.

"Well yes," Alice admitted, not wanting to lie to him even though Edward had told her to act surprised. "But it was still a surprise Jazz and I didn't see exactly how you would do it. And I haven't seen the ring, only the box." Jasper decided to just make his decision quickly and get to it before she could see any more and he dropped quickly to one knee in front of her.

"Alice," he whispered as he took one of her hands in hers, the other hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out the box. "Will you marry me?" He flicked the box open and her eyes went wide as she looked at the beautiful ring and she nodded her head.

"Yes Jazz," she whispered, her voice hitching with emotion. Jasper smiled and took the ring from the box and slipped it easily onto her finger. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her finger over the ring and then he moved his hands to her waist.

"I love you," he murmured as he slid up her body to stand in front of her and lowered his lips to hers. She kissed him back tenderly as she snaked her arms around his neck and he could feel her happiness radiating from her.

"I love you too," Alice whispered as she broke their kiss and smiled up at him. He reached up and smoothed her hair back from her forehead and bent down to place a light kiss there and then he took her arm from his neck and gently kissed the ring on her finger again.

"It's beautiful Jazz, how did you get it without leaving my side and without me seeing?" Alice gasped as her eyes turned to the ring.

"Esme surprised me with it just now," Jasper admitted and pulled her into his arms and sank to the ground, pulling her into his lap as he began to tell her the story behind the ring.

**XXX**

When they finally returned to the house they walked in the door hand in hand and Alice giggled when she saw the family gathered. Edward gave her a knowing smile and Carlisle and Esme both looked at them expectantly and Alice realised they were both in on the secret.

"Well, what is going on?" Rosalie demanded. "Edward won't tell us."

"I asked Alice to marry me," Jasper announced.

"Good for you bro," Emmett grinned as Rosalie squealed and rushed over to hug Alice and the two women danced around happily.

"Congratulations Jasper," Edward murmured and stepped up and shook Jasper's hand.

"Thanks," Jasper grinned as he glanced over to where Rosalie and Esme were looking at the ring on Alice's finger.

"When will this happy event take place?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet," Jasper frowned as he glanced at Alice.

"Soon!" Alice said firmly and the family all laughed.

"Eager much there kiddo," Emmett grinned.

"Well, yeah," Alice mumbled and Jasper felt her slight embarrassment and sent her waves of calm.

"Your first wedding," Rosalie grinned. "Emmett and I have had two ceremonies already. I was going to have another soon but we'll leave it for a while. Your first is the most important one, I'll help you plan everything."

"There will only be one," Alice murmured softly.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"We only need one," Alice said firmly. "I don't particularly care about the ceremony and once I am Jasper's wife that's for eternity anyway."

"I agree," Jasper nodded.

"Okay, one it is then," Rosalie mumbled. "But if it's the only one you ever have we have to make it special. Come on Alice, I have some wedding books in my room. If you want this soon we need to start planning." She grabbed Alice's hand and Alice gave Jasper a shrug and a smile as Rosalie pulled her from the room.

"Rose will have everything planned within twenty four hours," Emmett laughed.

"I can live with that," Jasper smirked.

"I bet you can," Emmett grinned and winked at him. "The sooner the better right?"

"I can't wait to start married life with her," Jasper admitted and then glanced over and saw Carlisle and Esme share a smirk.

"I didn't mean, umm," he murmured and his embarrassment flooded the room as he realised his comments could be construed as sexual.

"Relax Jasper, we know what you meant," Edward assured him but then he wriggled his eyebrows and the rest of them laughed except for Carlisle who just offered Jasper a soft smile, knowing how uncomfortable the conversation would make him.

**XXX**

A week later Rosalie and Alice were sitting in the living room making the final plans for the wedding while Jasper and Emmett played chess nearby.

"Should we have red roses or pink?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Alice shrugged and glanced over at the men. "Jasper?"

"Whichever you want sweetheart," Jasper assured her.

"Red," Alice decided. "They always seem more romantic somehow don't you think Jazz?"

"Perfect," Jasper nodded. It wasn't that he didn't care about the wedding he just wanted it to be exactly what Alice wanted.

"Emmett?" a soft voice called and Jasper's head snapped up instantly.

"Something is wrong," he snarled and jumped to his feet as Esme rushed into the room and her distress was evident. Jasper rushed to her protectively before the others could move and she let out a sob as Emmett raced to join them.

"Esme?" Emmett demanded as his senses scanned the area.

"Edward," Esme sobbed and turned and flung herself towards Jasper who caught her and held her as she sobbed against his chest.

"What?" Emmett asked as Rosalie and Alice joined the group.

"He slipped," Esme moaned. "Badly. Three girls, all dead. Carlisle needs you there to help cover it up."

"Where?" Emmett demanded.

"At the hospital," Esme told him.

"Stay with the women," Emmett barked at Jasper and turned and raced from the room.

"We'll have to move," Rosalie whispered softly. "Three deaths are too suspicious."

"How do we organise that?" Jasper asked, both him and Alice knew the Cullens moved regularly but they had never experienced it.

"I'll organise the new place," Rosalie decided, seeing how upset Esme was. "We always have somewhere waiting just in case. Can you both help Esme pack all our things?"

"Of course," Alice nodded and Rosalie rushed from the room and Alice stepped closer to help Jasper comfort the woman who was like a mother to them both.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for the reviews. _

**XXX**

When Emmett and Carlisle returned with Edward, Jasper and the women had everything packed and ready to go. As soon as they walk in the door Edward's deep red eyes were evident and Jasper could feel his shame and horror.

"Everything is ready," Rosalie mumbled as soon as they walked in.

"Let's go then," Carlisle nodded. "Emmett managed to cover things pretty well but you never know how quick the suspicions will grow." They walked outside and got into Carlisle's car. It was a tight fit now the family had grown to seven but they managed to squeeze in.

"The first thing we need to do once we settle in our new place is buy another car," Emmett groaned as Rosalie wriggled on his lap.

"I agree," Carlisle nodded as he started the car and drove away from the house. They travelled quickly and Rosalie had organised things for them in Calgary in Canada.

When they arrived it was dark and they hurried to unload their luggage and walked inside. Edward had remained quiet the entire trip and when he walked into the house with his suitcase he just slipped silently up the stairs.

"He is so upset," Esme murmured sadly.

"I'll go talk to him," Carlisle sighed.

"Actually Carlisle, would you mind if I did?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Carlisle nodded.

"Is that okay Jazz?" Alice asked as she turned to look at Jasper.

"Of course," Jasper agreed instantly, remembering how much of a comfort Alice had been when he had slipped. Alice smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips and then she headed upstairs to Edward's new room. She knocked on the door and when he didn't respond she walked straight into the room.

"What do you want?" Edward asked outright.

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay_," Alice thought as she walked over and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Do I look all right?" he asked.

"No, you don't," Alice admitted aloud. "Which is why I wanted to come see you. We all love you Edward, it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter that I'm a monster?" Edward snapped.

"_We all are Edward_," Alice thought. "_At least we make the effort not to feed on humans. So we slip, it's in our nature. I think the very fact that we get upset when it happens proves that we aren't monsters_."

"No one has ever put it that way before," Edward sighed.

"Exactly," Alice grinned. "I'm one of a kind."

"You definitely are," Edward smiled.

"_Please don't be too sad Edward_," Alice thought. "_We have my wedding in three weeks, I want it to be a happy time, for all of us_."

"It will be Alice, I promise," Edward sighed.

**XXX**

Alice hovered close to Edward over the next few days but her presence seemed to cheer him a little. The family all noticed it and Alice was a bit wary in case it made Jasper jealous but he was just glad she was able to comfort Edward. They settled in well and Carlisle got a job at a local medical clinic and Rosalie and Esme busied themselves with the preparations for Jasper and Alice's wedding. One evening Jasper and Alice had been hunting alone and after they were fed they sat together near a nearby river. Alice was snuggled in Jasper's lap and they were kissing tenderly when Alice suddenly broke their kiss.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned as she slid from his lap but she instantly moved back, this time wrapped her legs around his waist and settling close to face him.

"Much comfier," she grinned as she took his face gently in her hands and pressed her lips to his again. They got lost in their kiss again and Alice wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him closer to her. He had his hands around her tiny waist and her shirt had ridden up a little at the bottom. When his thumb accidentally touched the bare skin between her shirt and skirt her breathing hitched against his mouth and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be," Alice whispered huskily and her lust and love washed over him in waves. She took his hand and guided it to the bottom of her shirt and pushed it under the material. Before he could help himself his fingers were caressing the soft skin of her stomach and he let out a moan. Alice wriggled in his lap in anticipation and they both felt his immediate response to her.

"Alice," Jasper groaned but Alice silenced him by crushing her lips to his again. She reached down as they kissed and grabbed his wrist and guided his hand further under her shirt. His fingers brushed the satiny material of her bra and fresh waves of lust slammed into him as her body arched towards his touch.

"Jazz," she murmured against his lips. "Touch me."

"Alice, no," Jasper sighed, using every ounce of his self control to pull his hand and lips from her.

"Jazz, we'll be married in two weeks," Alice sighed. "We don't need to wait for the ceremony. I want you now."

"And I want you too," Jasper admitted. "But not like this. We have to wait Alice."

"Why?" Alice pouted.

"Because we do," Jasper replied, not seeing too clearly the reasoning right now but he knew he'd regret it if he took her before their wedding.

"Jazz, please, I need you so bad," Alice begged, her eyes pleading and desperate. His resolve wavered and her eyes suddenly glazed over in a vision. Losing the eye contact was a relief for him and he used the few seconds to compose himself.

"Oh Jazz," Alice moaned and her body shuddered against his and then her eyes opened and she glared at him.

"That's not funny!" she snapped.

"What isn't?" he asked innocently.

"Don't decide you're going to do something with me and then change your mind," Alice growled.

"What?" Jasper frowned, not entirely sure why he was in trouble.

"You decided to give in to me," Alice pointed out.

"Only briefly," Jasper sighed. "I'm in control again now."

"Exactly," Alice snapped and jumped to her feet and he smiled at how pretty she looked when she was angry.

"Alice, what did I do?" Jasper frowned.

"Its what you were going to do, before you changed your mind," Alice sighed and he felt frustration and tension coming from her.

"Oh," he smirked suddenly. "You saw what I would do if I decided to give you what you wanted."

"Yes," Alice grumbled. "But you aren't going to do it now are you?"

"Not yet sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "Soon."

"Exactly," Alice murmured. "This is killing me."

"Me too," Jasper assured her. "But sweetheart, it will be worth it."

"I know," Alice giggled, her anger forgotten. "I've seen it remember?" Jasper laughed and Alice took his hand and they walked back towards the house to find the others.

**XXX**

The wedding was fast approaching and three days before the ceremony the house was in an uproar as Rosalie organised everything. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room trying to decide whether it would be worth Rosalie's wrath if they slipped out hunting to get away from everything when Emmett suddenly stiffened.

"Vampires approaching," he growled. "Two of them."

Jasper immediately tensed and the two men jumped to their feet and raced out the front door. The others all stepped out behind them, also sensing the vampires and they had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a male and female vampire stepped from the surrounding forest.

"Jasper!" Peter grinned and Jasper smiled when he saw them.

"Peter, Charlotte, what are you doing here?" Jasper gasped in disbelief.

"We got a call from someone named Rosalie?" Peter told him. "She invited us here for your wedding." Jasper grinned and looked over at Rosalie who was looking very pleased with herself.

"They are the only friends you speak of, I thought it was important we invited them," she shrugged.

"Thanks Rose," Jasper smiled.

"I can't believe your getting married Jazz!" Charlotte squealed and raced over and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We've missed you so much but it was great to hear you are happy."

"Sweetheart, let him go," Peter laughed as he stepped up beside them.

"Oh you know I've missed him," Charlotte giggled and stepped back from Jasper but kept his hand in hers.

"I realise that," Peter smirked. "But whichever of these fine ladies behind him is his betrothed is probably starting to get worried."

"Oh, of course," Charlotte said and dropped Jasper's hand.

"That would be Alice," Jasper smiled and turned and held his hand out to her. She skipped to his side and he took her hand as he turned back to his friends. "Peter Charlotte, this is Alice. Alice, this is Peter and Charlotte."

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Alice grinned.

"You too," Peter smiled back.

"Wow," Charlotte echoed as she stared at Alice in shock.

"Charlotte, you're being rude," Jasper pointed out as he sensed Alice's apprehension as the female vampire seemed to be sizing her up and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry," Charlotte giggled. "I'm just surprised. You're not anything like I expected. I anticipated some Maria like witch that was pretty much forcing him into marriage. I thought I'd hate you on sight but you are perfect for Jasper. And so tiny."

"Charlotte," Jasper scolded lightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Charlotte gasped as she realised what she had said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It isn't that, she knows all about Maria," Jasper assured her. "Could you please just not be quite so blunt and honest."

"But that's me," Charlotte pouted playfully.

"Its okay Jazz," Alice smiled and glanced at Charlotte. "I think we'll be great friends."

"Oh we will," Charlotte giggled.

Peter and Jasper shared a look and Peter rolled his eyes and then Jasper turned and introduced Peter and Charlotte to the rest of the family. Esme took them inside and got them settled in the guest room and then while Peter joined Emmett, Edward and Jasper playing chess Rosalie and Alice took Charlotte to Rosalie's room and showed her Alice's dress.

**XXX**

The night before the wedding Alice was sitting in her room going through her small jewellery box when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Esme," she called out already seeing who it was.

"Can I have a word dear?" Esme asked as she slipped into the room.

"Of course," Alice smiled.

"I don't know how much your real mother ever spoke to you about married life and I wanted to make sure you were prepared," Esme murmured as she sat on the bed beside Alice.

"I don't remember my mother," Alice reminded her gently.

"Of course, how silly of me," Esme sighed. "Well, I am assuming given how old fashioned Jasper is that your wedding night will be a traditional one."

"Oh, that," Alice laughed. "It's okay Esme, its all under control."

"You sure?" Esme smiled. "If you have any questions I'll keep them to myself."

"No questions," Alice grinned at her. "It's true we haven't done anything yet but I know Jasper will take care of me. It's fine. I had a long talk with Rosalie the other day, she explained everything I need to know."

"Okay then," Esme nodded. "I just wouldn't feel right watching my daughter getting married tomorrow without at least asking."

"Thank you Esme," Alice smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you Cowboy'sMontana, lovably17, aurike, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8 and Hae14 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Edward and Emmett were sitting at the coffee table in the living room in the middle of a game of poker when Rosalie walked into the room.

"Where is everyone?" she murmured as she sat down beside Emmett.

"Carlisle and Esme went hunting," Edward replied. "As did Peter and Charlotte. I'm not sure where Jasper and Alice are."

"Hmm," Rosalie sighed and Edward started laughing.

"You may as well ask him, I know what you're thinking anyway," he laughed.

"You are so frustrating," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"Ask me what?" Emmett frowned.

"I spoke to Alice last night," Rosalie murmured. "About certain things regarding being a wife."

"Like?" Emmett frowned and Edward laughed as Emmett's eyes suddenly went wide. "Oh! Well why are you telling me this? I really don't need to know."

"Well the thing is, I was kind of hoping you could talk to Jasper," Rosalie whispered.

"Hell no!" Emmett gasped.

"Please Em, for me?" Rosalie begged.

"Rose," Emmett groaned.

"Emmett, Alice has never done anything like that," Rosalie whispered. "And I don't know about Jasper. Maybe he needs some brotherly advice."

"Jasper's fine," Edward butted in. "He's had a couple of lovers before."

"I would have thought the southern gentleman would have waited for marriage," Rosalie smirked. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Rose," Emmett laughed.

"I think Rosalie is right though Emmett," Edward added. "You should talk to him. His experiences have been a little, well, umm, violent."

"Well, you talk to him then," Emmett snapped.

"Oh yeah," Edward laughed. "My advice is really going to sound good considering I don't have any experience behind it. You're the one that's married."

"You two are going to make me do this aren't you?" Emmett groaned.

"Yeah," Rosalie and Edward nodded in unison. Emmett rolled his eyes and Rosalie grinned at him and raced from the room and Emmett glared at Edward.

"Fine, if I'm doing this at least tell me what I'm supposed to be talking about?" he frowned.

"Just make sure he understands what he has had in the past isn't really appropriate with a wife," Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked and Edward sighed and then launched into the history of what he had seen in Jasper's head about his relationships with Maria and Helena.

**XXX**

Rosalie found Jasper and Alice sitting together in her room and dragged Alice into her own room under the guise of a final dress fitting and Jasper walked downstairs. He saw Edward and Emmett sitting playing cards and he walked over and sat down with them.

"Oh good," Edward grinned when he saw him. "I've got stuff to do, Jasper can you take over for me?"

"Sure," Jasper nodded. Edward handed his cards to him and jumped up and left the room and Jasper glanced at Emmett who just shrugged.

"So Jasper," Emmett murmured as they began to play, unable to believe he had let Rosalie and Edward talk him into this. "I believe it's fallen to me to give you advice about married life."

"I don't need it," Jasper shrugged.

"Apparently you do," Emmett sighed. "Rose and Edward are worried."

"What about?" Jasper frowned.

"About your wedding night," Emmett murmured.

"That is none of your business, any of you," Jasper snapped.

"Calm down bro," Emmett sighed. "We all love you both and well honestly, we know a little of your history and we're concerned about Alice."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"From what you've told me about Maria the two of you had a pretty volatile relationship," Emmett murmured, silently cursing Edward and Rosalie for making him do this.

"So?" Jasper prodded. 

"Well the thing is bro," Emmett said uncomfortably. "I need to be blunt here. You can't make love to Alice like you did with Maria."

"Dammit Emmett," Jasper snarled as he jumped to his feet angrily. "You have no right to talk about this. And to ease your mind, and Edward and Rosalie's as well, I wouldn't ever think about doing that to Alice. But our intimate life is not your business and it isn't theirs either. It's between Alice and I, no one else."

"I know," Emmett mumbled.

"I would never treat her like that," Jasper added, his voice a little calmer as he felt how embarrassed and uncomfortable Emmett was.

"I'm sorry bro," Emmett sighed. "I love the little one like a sister and I don't want her sad or upset. I was kind of pushed into this but really I am only thinking of you both. You both deserve to be happy."

"I'm not angry with you Emmett," Jasper nodded, knowing from his emotions Emmett was being genuine. "And you have nothing to worry about. I'll be gentle with her, I promise and I would never do the things I did with Maria to her. She's safe with me Emmett."

"I guess I know that," Emmett nodded.

**XXX**

When Alice finally got away from Rosalie she disappeared into her bedroom and she was sitting sorting through her jewellery again when there was another knock on her door and she grinned.

"Come in Jazz," she called out as she stuffed the jewellery box under the bed so he wouldn't see what she had picked out to where the next day.

"Hi sweetheart," Jasper smiled as he walked in but like he always did when he came into her room he left the door open. "Rosalie just informed me that from midnight I am not allowed to see you until the ceremony."

"Its tradition," Alice shrugged.

"Well, we still have two hours," Jasper grinned. "Do you want to come hunting with me?"

"Of course," Alice smiled. "Where are Peter and Charlotte?"

"They've gone hunting themselves," Jasper told her.

"Not in town?" Alice gasped.

"No, they said they'd travel away from here before they fed," Jasper assured her. "They'll be back by morning."

"Good," Alice smiled and got to her feet and he took her hand and they walked downstairs. They headed straight out into the forest and began to run together as they disappeared from the house.

**XXX**

Once he had hunted Jasper leaned on a rock as he watched Alice feed and when she was finished she danced gracefully towards him. He smiled as she reached him and snaked her arms around his neck and then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. She moved her hands to his chest and stroked him with her fingers as she deepened their kiss. When she moved her hands down his stomach Jasper pulled back quickly and gently took her wrists in his.

"Alice," he murmured in warning.

"It's only one day away now," Alice frowned.

"Exactly, we are so close," Jasper smirked. "Just one more day."

"You're frustrating me again," Alice pouted.

"I know," Jasper grinned, well aware of her current feelings. Alice just snorted delicately and she turned and sat in his lap, her back resting against his chest and she took his arms and wrapped them around herself.

"I've been getting little talks on that subject," she murmured shyly.

"What subject?" Jasper frowned.

"You and me," Alice whispered. "And tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Jasper asked confused and then his eyes went wide. "Who?"

"Rosalie and Esme," Alice sighed. "It's okay Jazz. I got Esme off track but Rose wasn't so easy to sidetrack."

"Emmett cornered me before too," Jasper admitted and he felt a small wave of worry coming from her. "What's bothering you sweetheart?"

"Why are they all talking about us?" Alice whispered.

"Because they love us," Jasper assured her. "Its part of having a family, they care."

"I suppose," Alice murmured but he could still feel her worry and nervousness.

"Alice, what are you worried about, really?" he pushed.

"Tomorrow," Alice whispered. "Well, tomorrow night really. The ceremony is the easy part."

"There is nothing to be worried about my love," Jasper sighed, upset that the others interfering had obviously started messing with her head. "We don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I suppose," Alice murmured. "Jazz, I'm just confused."

"Maybe you should have that talk with Esme," Jasper suggested. "Rosalie has probably done more harm than good. Or we can talk about it?"

"I'd rather talk to you," Alice admitted.

"What is worrying you then?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Alice started. "Rose told me a little bit about what I'm expected to do and what you'll want to do and I was just thinking…."

"There you are!" Rosalie gasped as she raced up to them and Jasper glared at her for interrupting Alice. "Time to go."

"Go where?" Alice frowned.

"Its ten to midnight," Rosalie explained as she grabbed Alice's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Time to hide you away. We don't want to jinx your marriage do we?"

"I suppose not," Alice murmured as she stepped up to Rosalie's side.

"Rose, Alice and I need to talk first," Jasper said firmly as he got to his feet.

"Nope," Rosalie grinned. "She is mine now until the ceremony. And Emmett wants you back at the house for a game of chess."

"Its okay Jazz," Alice assured him. "We can sort this out later."

"You sure?" Jasper asked as he looked at her with concern, not wanting her worrying all night.

"I'm sure Jazz," Alice smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Jasper grinned.

"I love you too," Alice replied and then Rosalie tugged her arm and pulled her away from Jasper.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you to lovably17, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack 8 and Hae14 for your reviews._

_I have a bit of a problem that I am hoping some of you might be able to help with. I have been hit by a major case of writer's block with this story. Don't panic, there will still be daily updates for another week but after that there is nothing lol. I have ideas for the few years before Endless Dawn begins but I am coming up with nothing for 1955 to 2005. I don't really want to skip fifty years so I was wondering if any of you would have any ideas or if there is something you'd like to see in this if you could PM me with them. Any help would be GREATLY appreciated. _

**XXX**

The morning of the wedding arrived and Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte all gathered in Alice's room. She took a quick shower and then sat on the bed as Rosalie fussed around her doing her hair and makeup.

Charlotte chipped in to help but Esme just sat near them and watched on proudly. When they were finished with her hair and makeup Rosalie went to her room to get Alice's dress. All three women helped Alice into the dress and then she sat back on the bed as Rosalie slid her shoes on for her. While Rosalie and Charlotte slipped from the room to get dressed themselves Esme moved to sit beside Alice and fixed her hair a little before taking her hand.

"You okay?" she murmured softly.

"I'm nervous," Alice admitted with a little giggle.

"That's normal," Esme smiled. "Even as a vampire, when I married Carlisle I had butterflies in my stomach all morning. I was surprised I didn't find a way to make myself sick. Though then Carlisle would have wanted to study me instead of marry me."

"True," Alice laughed.

"Just enjoy the day," Esme advised. "You love him and I know he loves you. Just relax sweetheart and enjoy the experience."

"Thanks Esme," Alice grinned and leaned over and hugged her. There was a knock on the door and Alice pulled back from Esme and smiled. "Come in Carlisle."

Esme giggled as Carlisle walked into the room and he smiled at his wife before turning to look at Alice.

"Stand up and let me look at you," he murmured and walked over and held his hand out to her. He helped her up and she spun around playfully as he looked her over. The dress was a long dress that fit snugly at the top with spaghetti straps and a full skirt that lifted out a little as she spun. Rosalie had put shiny jewel clips and flowers in her short hair and the makeup was just perfect.

"You look sensational," Carlisle grinned.

"Thanks Carlisle," Alice smiled.

"The celebrant is here," Carlisle told her. "And the boys are waiting. We have one very nervous groom down there."

"Oh dear," Esme laughed.

"Carlisle?" Alice whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?" Carlisle replied.

"I know it's a little late in the hour," Alice murmured. "But I just thought of something."

"What?" Carlisle frowned, worried she was going to back out of the wedding.

"Will you give me away?" Alice whispered.

"Of course, I'd be honoured," Carlisle grinned.

"I'll go let them know we're ready then," Esme smiled. She slipped from the room and Carlisle held his hand out to Alice and she slid her tiny hand into his.

He led her from the room and kept her hand in his as they walked down the hall and when they reached the top of the stairs he stopped just before the people below would see them. He moved her hand to tuck in his arm and offered her a supportive smile as he placed his other hand over hers again. Rosalie grinned as she joined them and handed Alice a bouquet of flowers and then stepped in front of them. Esme sensed them at the top of the stairs and nodded at Edward at the piano. Edward began to play and Rosalie offered Alice a final smile and then began to walk down the stairs.

"Hot," Emmett murmured as she came into view beside Jasper and Jasper just nudged him to keep him in line.

Rosalie reached where they were standing in the living room and flashed Emmett a grin and then Edward changed his music to the traditional wedding march and Carlisle stepped into view with Alice on his arm. Jasper was glad he didn't need to breath, she looked absolutely breathless. His eyes stayed locked on her as she gracefully descended the stairs on Carlisle's arm and began to move towards him.

Esme moved to sit with Peter and Charlotte as Carlisle and Alice reached where Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and the celebrant were standing. Carlisle took Alice's hand in his again and moved it to Jasper's and then he stepped back and went to join Esme. Edward finished playing and also joined the family and the celebrant began to speak. Alice completely zoned out as she looked at Jasper, getting lost in his eyes and she suspected he was hearing as little of what the celebrant said as what she was. Rosalie stepped up near Alice and took the flowers from her hand and it was only that action that made both Jasper and Alice realise it was time to recite their vows.

They repeated the words the celebrant said, meaning every word as they looked at each other. When they had finished their vows Jasper turned and took a plain gold band from Emmett and slid it onto Alice's finger and then Alice took one from Rosalie and did the same. They continued to stand with their eyes locked as the celebrant spoke again and then the words they had longed to hear filtered into their private world.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the celebrant said happily. "You may kiss your bride."

Jasper's face broke into a huge grin and Alice smiled coyly at him and he stepped closer to her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly, oblivious to the soft gasps from the women behind them and the more raucous cheers from the men. When they broke apart the family gathered around them to offer their congratulations and the celebrant shook hands with Jasper, Alice and Carlisle before discreetly slipping from the house.

"Now its time to party!" Rosalie grinned and Edward went back to the piano and began to play. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms and she smiled up at him as he pulled her into the middle of the room and they began to dance. The others watched them happily for a while before joining them.

**XXX**

After a while Jasper led Alice away from where the others were dancing and they sat down on the couch together.

"You look amazing sweetheart," he smiled softly as he reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "You don't scrub up too badly yourself." Jasper smiled at her and Carlisle and Esme appeared in front of them and sat down.

"We have a small wedding present for the two of you," Carlisle said and pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Jasper. Jasper glanced at Carlisle and then opened the envelope and pulled a key from it.

"It's for a cabin not far from here," Esme smiled. "Married couples need time alone and we want you to have somewhere you can be alone. It's a rental and we've rented it for a year but if you like it and we are in the area longer than that we have an option for a second year."

"Thank you," Jasper grinned and glanced at Alice and she was smiling shyly.

"Yes, thanks," Alice managed to splutter.

"And now for the important present," Carlisle said louder and that got the attention of everyone else. Edward stopped playing and the others all gathered around them. Rosalie walked up and handed a large, stuffed envelope to Carlisle and he handed it straight to Jasper.

"Something from all of us," he smiled. They all watched expectantly as Jasper opened the envelope and Alice rested her chin on his shoulder as she peeked as well. He slid out plane tickets, and a set of keys and they both looked at their family confused.

"Every newly married couple needs a honeymoon," Carlisle grinned. "So that's plane tickets leaving Toronto this evening."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Paris and Isle Esme," Rosalie announced with a grin.

"Isle what?" Jasper asked as he glanced at Esme.

"Yes, it's named after me," Esme laughed and hugged Carlisle's arm. "It was my wedding gift from Carlisle. A whole island. You'll love the house and the best bit is there is absolutely no one else on the entire island."

"A whole island?" Alice gasped.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "We've booked you a week in Paris and then another three weeks at the Isle."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled.

"You're both welcome," Esme assured them.

"When do we leave?" Alice frowned.

"The plane leave in two hours," Carlisle answered. "We'll drive you to the airport but we need to leave soon."

"I have to pack," Alice gasped.

"All taken care of," Rosalie smirked. "I bought you both entire new wardrobes for the trip and it's in suitcases in the car and ready to go."

"Amazing," Alice whispered, obviously touched.

"So, shall we go?" Carlisle asked. Alice and Jasper got to their feet and they said goodbye to Peter, Charlotte, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie and then followed Carlisle and Esme out to the car.

**XXX**

As they stepped out of the elevator in their hotel in Paris Jasper reached over and gently took Alice's hand in his and she snuggled against him as they followed the porter to their room. He let them in and set their bags on the floor inside the door and Jasper quickly handed him some money. He left the room and Jasper shut and locked the door, also slipping the privacy latch on. He turned and smiled when he saw Alice standing in the middle of the room her happiness evident.

"It's beautiful Jazz," she whispered as she looked around the room, taking in the view of the night lights of Paris through the balcony doors as well.

"It is," Jasper smiled softly as he walked towards her. When he stopped in front of her she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck and she smiled softly up at him as he circled his arms around her waist and drew her against him. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers and she melted into him as she kissed him back. His tongue probed at her lips, partly them softly and their kiss deepened as he pulled her closer to him.

Jasper withdrew his arms from her and shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it to the floor before circling his arm around her waist and drawing her back to him. Her hands moved to his back and pulled him closer down to her and he ripped his lips from hers as he walked her back towards the bed. He moved his lips to kiss along her jaw and then dropped his mouth to her neck. He kissed the soft skin there and then lightly nibbled it as she moaned softly. He moved his arms so one hand was at the strap on her shoulder and the other went to the zip at the back of her dress. At the same time as he tugged the zip down he began to push the strap from her shoulder, his lips suckling her neck simultaneously.

"Alice," he groaned against her neck with longing. He finished pulling the zip down and she grasped his hair in her hand as the strap fell from her shoulder. He moved his lips to her shoulder and lightly nipped the skin there as his hand grasped the material of the dress and began to tug it downwards.

"Jazz," Alice whispered. Jasper realised the dress wouldn't budge because of the other strap and his hand moved quickly to her other shoulder. He made short work of the strap and he grabbed the material and this time it lowered. As he pushed it down his hand grazed her breast and she breathed in sharply.

"Alice!" Jasper gasped breathlessly and began to move his mouth downwards, placing light kisses as he moved over her collarbone. His lips began to cover the curve of her breast when he suddenly realised the feelings coming from her weren't love and lust but fear and nervousness.

"Sweetheart?" he gasped as he pulled his head up quickly and looked into her confused eyes.

"Jazz, I'm sorry," Alice mumbled as she grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it back up to cover herself.

"Talk to me darling," Jasper sighed and pulled her into his arms as he looked down at her worriedly.

"I can't do this," Alice dry sobbed as she buried her head on his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

_lovably17, yingyangirl, PrettyinBlack8, justme02, ACndCD and Hae14 thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Why?" Jasper asked gently.

"I'm scared," Alice whispered but that didn't really tell him that much, he could feel her fear already.

"Of me?" Jasper frowned.

"No," Alice sighed. "You'd never scare me. Rose tried to explain all this to me but I haven't got a clue. I don't know what to do for you."

"And that's what is causing your emotions?" Jasper asked, his relief flooding him and her.

"Yes," Alice mumbled as she looked down at the floor. "I want to make love to you but I don't know how."

"Alice, sweetheart," Jasper smiled and placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. "This is new for both of us. It is going to take time to learn what each of us likes. Tonight, just let me make love to you and you just go with it and do whatever you want to do. I'll guide you sweetheart, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Alice nodded instantly.

"We'll just take it slow," he promised her and she looked up at him with such trust in her eyes he knew he had to make this special for her.

He smiled assuringly at her as he drew her back into his arms and bent down and kissed her lips gently. He backed her over to the bed and pushed her down on it and then moved down to lie beside her. He looked down at her and smiled softly as he ran his finger over her face. When he got to her chin he tipped it up gently and kissed her lips softly, teasing them apart with his tongue. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"You ready to do this?" he whispered and she nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes Jazz, I want you," Alice answered softly.

He leaned down and kissed her again as he pushed her dress down and once it was bunched around her waist he moved his hand behind her and unclasped her bra. He pulled it from her body and then trailed light kisses from her lips, down her neck and over her collarbone and then licked her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and gently suckling it.

"Oh," she moaned as a heat she never thought she could experience seemed to course through her body. She reached down and ran her hands through Jasper's hair, loving the feeling he was awakening in her. Jasper stood up quickly and carefully pulled her shoes, dress and underwear from her body and he stood for a moment looking at her body as she lay watching him. He bent over and ran his hands over her legs and then pried them gently apart and knelt between them.

"Jazz," Alice moaned and he felt her embarrassment flood him as his eyes drank her in.

"Don't be embarrassed Alice, you're beautiful," he whispered huskily.

He ran his hands along her inner thighs, taking in her sweet scent, before running his hands up her sides as he lowered his body down to hers. He crushed his lips to hers, already missing her taste and her hands dropped tentatively to the buttons of his shirt and she fumbled to undo the first two before he suddenly grabbed her wrists.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alice gasped as she ripped her lips from his and looked at him worriedly and he could feel her nervousness returning.

"Not at all my love," Jasper sighed. "You were nervous tonight because you have never experienced physical love before, I was nervous for another reason."

"What was that?" Alice frowned.

"You have never seen me unclothed," Jasper whispered. "The wars I fought in, I got many scars. I have bite marks all over my body. It isn't pretty and I was scared you'd find me repulsive." 

"You could never repulse me," Alice murmured as she lifted her hand and brushed his curls back from his face before locking her eyes with his again. "Show me?"

Jasper's eyes went wide but he knew she had to see them eventually and he nodded his head and slowly moved from her. He stood at the end of the bed as he discarded his pants and then he moved so he was sitting on his knees between her legs. She just lay there, her naked body spread before him as their eyes stayed locked and he reached down and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped for a moment and then carefully pulled the material off and threw it to the floor.

Alice kept her eyes locked with his and offered him a shy, soft smile and then her eyes drifted from his eyes to his chest. He watched as her eyes went wide with horror when she saw the scars and his mood plummeted and his anguish flooded her.

"Oh no Jazz," Alice said quickly as she sat up on her elbows. "I'm not disgusted by you. I'm just upset you had to go through that." She sat up completely then but didn't move her legs except to draw them closer either side of his and she reached a tentative hand towards his chest.

"Will I hurt you if I touch them?" she whispered unsurely.

"No," Jasper murmured. She reached forward and gently grazed her fingertips over his scars, her eyes drinking them in as her fingers felt their slightly raised texture. Her eyes fell to his arms and she suddenly realised why he always wore long sleeved shirts and never let her see him even slightly uncovered.

"They're everywhere?" she murmured.

"Yes," Jasper nodded in embarrassment.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice whispered softly and took one of his arms in her hand. She traced a finger lightly over one of the bites, an ugly looking one right on his wrist. She didn't know it but it was one of the worst ones, one of the ones Maria had given him as her kind of sick label. "How did you get this one?"

"Alice…" Jasper started, not wanting to tell her the story behind it.

"Please, Jazz," Alice sighed. "I can feel how this scar particularly upsets you. There must be a reason?"

"Maria did it one night as punishment for letting Peter and Charlotte go," Jasper whispered. "She said it was like her brand or something. That I was to always look at it and remember I belonged to her."

"Not any more," Alice said lovingly. "Now you belong to me, and no one will ever hurt you like this again." Jasper just looked at her wide eyed, unable to believe she was handling seeing his scars so well and also hearing the story behind that particular one.

"I love you Jazz," Alice murmured and leaned down and gently pressed her lips against the scar. She kissed it softly and Jasper felt his love for her swell and he knew he would never look at the scar the same way again. It no longer represented Maria's cruel possession of him but Alice's tender love.

"And this one too?" Alice whispered as she pulled her lips from him and grabbed the other wrist and looked questioningly at him. He nodded his head and she lowered her lips to the scar on that wrist and kissed it again.

"Now they are mine," Alice giggled as she pulled back and looked up at him, her shyness returning. "Just like you."

Jasper grinned at her and reached down and grabbed her in one fluid movement and pulled her into his lap. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her and she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. His hands seemed to roam over every inch of her body and she reached up and ran her hands through his hair and then fisted it in her tiny hands as she deepened their kiss.

"Oh Jazz," Alice whispered.

"Are you ready baby?" he murmured huskily.

"Yes Jazz," Alice moaned and he returned his lips to hers, checking her emotions and only finding lust and longing where the panic, embarrassment and nervousness had been before.

"Okay baby," he whispered trailing his finger across her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Jazz," Alice gasped and he pulled his arms tighter around her as he lowered them both back onto the bed where he introduced her to the physical love they would share with only each other for the rest of eternity.

**XXX**

For three days Jasper and Alice never left their room and barely even left the bed, except to use the shower. Jasper had gone in to have a shower on his own for the first time in the entire three days and Alice was lying on the bed on her stomach, her legs swinging absently.

She grabbed a magazine from her bag and she was flicking through it when her eyes landed on a page advertising baby clothes. She giggled as she traced her finger over the baby in the pictures and then her eyes went wide when she thought of something. She glanced at the bathroom door and although it was open she could still hear the water running in the shower. She reached over and grabbed the room phone and managed to stretch the cord out to the balcony. She shut the door before her fingers quickly dialled the number for the Cullen house and she was eventually put through.

"Hi, it's Alice," she said when someone answered.

"Hey little one, how's Paris?" Emmett's booming voice filled the air.

"It's good," Alice murmured.

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked instantly, sensing something in her voice.

"Can I speak to Rose?" Alice whispered.

"Of course, I'll get her for you," Emmett said and he sensed something was wrong and didn't bother with the usual teasing he might have done any other time.

"Rose, its Alice, quick babe," Alice heard Emmett say hurriedly and moments later she heard Rosalie grab the phone.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Rosalie asked without saying hello.

"Can you go somewhere private?" Alice answered. "I need to ask you something personal."

"Of course honey, give me a minute," Rosalie replied and Alice stood waiting as the line clattered and then a few seconds later it did the same thing and Rosalie's voice came back through. "Okay, I'm in Carlisle's study now. No one can hear you or me except us. What's going on sweetie?"

"Rose I just thought of something," Alice murmured. "You know how Carlisle explained that our bodies don't change and we don't have any bodily functions like humans."

"Yeah?" Rosalie said warily, the topic being nothing like what she was expecting.

"Rose, can we have babies?" Alice asked shyly.

"Oh gosh," Rosalie groaned. "No one has ever explained that to you?"

"No," Alice whispered. "And it just suddenly occurred to me that I don't know. I thought I'd get married and be with Jazz for a while and eventually we'd have babies. But you said when you told me your background story that all you wanted when you were human was to be married and have babies. You and Emmett have been married for nearly fifteen years and you haven't yet. Rose, we can't have babies can we?"

"Oh honey," Rosalie sighed. "I am so sorry I didn't think to explain this to you before. No, we can't. Our bodies are frozen. We can't get pregnant."

"Okay," Alice murmured finally but she felt like she had been physically struck.

"Where's Jasper?" Rosalie demanded.

"In the shower," Alice managed to answer.

"You have to tell him Alice," Rosalie said firmly. "He'd know about this but you have to tell him you didn't."

"I don't want to ruin things," Alice whispered.

"Alice, I remember when I found out," Rosalie sighed. "I was devastated for days. The only person there with you is Jasper and he is the best one to get you through this. You must tell him."

"Maybe," Alice murmured.

"No maybes," Rosalie snapped lightly. "If you don't tell him I'm coming over on the next plane."

"No Rose, please don't," Alice gasped.

"All right," Rosalie sighed. "But you should talk to Jasper about it Alice. Think about it. And when we get home you and I can talk about it, okay?"

"Okay," Alice whispered. "Thanks Rose."

"I'm sorry Alice," Rosalie murmured and they hung up the phones.

**XXX**

"Everything okay babe?" Emmett murmured as Rosalie came back out of the office and walked over and sat down near him on the couch. Carlisle and Esme had taken Edward on a hunting trip for a couple of days and they had the house to themselves. They had been in the middle of making out when the phone had rung but Emmett could tell that Rosalie was upset and they wouldn't be returning to what they had been doing before.

"Oh Em," she gasped and turned and snuggled into him and buried her face on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Emmett growled, as always his face turning thunderous at her distress.

"Alice," Rosalie whispered. "She didn't realise we couldn't have children. That's what she called to ask me."

"Oh hell, and you had to tell her?" Emmett groaned.

"What was I suppose to say Emmett?" Rosalie gasped. "That no we can't and it isn't bloody fair and she'll live with it for the rest of eternity? I had to tell her no and now I've ruined her honeymoon."

"It isn't your fault," Emmett said gently as he tightened his arms around her. Of all the topics Alice could have asked Rosalie about he knew this was the one topic that would have shattered Rosalie's unbeating heart.

"I couldn't be positive," Rosalie whispered. "I couldn't tell her it would be okay. I know it won't. I know how much it hurts."

"I know babe," Emmett murmured and hugged her tighter as she dry sobbed on his chest for the baby they could never have.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to lovably17, Sweeney, deltagirl74 and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

When Jasper walked back into the room Alice was lying exactly how she had been when he left, on her stomach with her feet in the air, and he had no idea she had moved. He smiled as he dropped down onto his stomach on the bed beside her and leaned over and pressed his lips to her hair.

"I love you," he murmured and frowned when she ignored him, staring intently at the magazine spread open in front of her. She was reading an article about the latest fashions in London and he couldn't see how that was more interesting than him. He suddenly felt waves of sorrow and anguish and he frowned as he touched her shoulder.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked in alarm.

"I just spoke to Rose," Alice whispered and tossed the magazine aside and he realised she hadn't been reading the article, just staring at the page.

"She called?" Jasper gasped. "Is something wrong at home?"

"No, everyone's fine," Alice sighed and rolled over to face him and the pain in her eyes was even worse than the emotions he was feeling from her. "I called her."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"She said you would have known," Alice whispered. "But I didn't realise."

"Realise what?" Jasper frowned as he hovered over her, his eyes locked with hers worriedly.

"That we can't have children," Alice murmured. "That I can't give you a baby."

"Oh no," Jasper groaned, her anguish now making so much sense. "Oh sweetheart. I am so sorry. I didn't realise you didn't know. You thought we could?"

Alice couldn't speak and merely nodded her head as she looked at him with wide eyes. Jasper groaned again and leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before resting his forehead against hers.

"I am so sorry my love," Jasper whispered. "Rosalie is right. Our bodies are frozen. I will never get you pregnant and you will never conceive or carry a child. I know it will eat away at us forever but we have each other. Can I be enough for you?"

"Yes Jazz, of course," Alice sighed. "You are all I've wanted since I was transformed. It would be wonderful if we had a child of our own but I can still be happy with you."

"And I with you," Jasper smiled softly and leaned down and gently kissed her lips. When their lips parted he could still feel her grief and sorrow coming from her and he couldn't stand it any more and he sent her waves of calm and happiness. She offered him a shy smile, knowing what he was doing but glad of it so she didn't have to feel the grief any more.

"I'm sorry Jazz, it was just a shock," she admitted.

"I'm sure it was," Jasper smiled. "But we'll get through it together, like we will everything. I love you."

"And I love you," Alice grinned and they kissed again, their kiss full of passion and promise.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper was sitting on the balcony looking out over the Paris landscape while Alice had a shower. Once he was sure she had disappeared into the bathroom he let the guard he had held over his emotions since their conversation the day before down and leaned on his knees as he hung his head.

He had promised himself the day he met her that he would always make her happy, that he would always give her whatever she needed, and only four days into their marriage he had already found the one thing she desperately wanted that he could never give her.

Although he would never dream of mentioning it to Alice he had to admit to himself that the idea of a child with her excited him. He could just see them having their own child, a little boy with his blonde curls or a little girl with Alice's tiny features. His mind conjured up an image of the dream girl, tiny and fragile looking with inky black hair, a miniature version of her mother.

He caught his thoughts quickly, not wanting Alice to catch him dreaming of something that could never be and he got up and hurried inside to get changed. The day was overcast and he wanted to make the most of it and take Alice out to see Paris. Neither of them had ever been there before and he wanted to make their honeymoon as magical as possible to make up for her sorrow.

**XXX**

"Oh Jazz, this is wonderful," Alice giggled as she clutched his arm tightly. They had spent the entire day out in Paris seeing the sights and shopping. Now they were walking down the dark streets arm in arm on their way back from a theatre performance he had taken her to. They strolled leisurely, completely happy to be alone together. As they walked Jasper had an idea and grabbed Alice and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh yes Jazz, let's do it," Alice grinned and he laughed at her, wondering why he had tried to surprise her. She had seen exactly what he had decided. He dragged her quickly towards the Eiffel Tower and when they were standing at the base of the structure he glanced around. There was no one in sight and he grinned at her as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her before turning his back to her.

"Get on," he murmured although he knew she was more than capable of climbing like him. She giggled and jumped onto his back and snaked her arms tightly around his neck. She leaned down and rested her chin on his shoulder and he turned and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ready sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Ready my love," Alice nodded.

Jasper walked to the edge of the base and easily jumped onto the structure and then he began to climb up it as Alice clung to him. There was absolutely no danger of them falling but she loved the feel of his body pressed to hers. Jasper climbed quickly, higher and higher, as they easily left the streets of Paris behind them. It wasn't long before they reached the top platform and because the tower was already closed for the night as Jasper jumped up onto the platform they were completely alone. Jasper gently lowered her to her feet and she turned and stepped up to the edge.

"Oh Jazz, it's wonderful," Alice gasped as she looked out over the Parisian lights.

"It is, isn't it," Jasper smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. They stood in silence for a while together as they looked out over the night lights and then Alice turned to snuggle into him.

"Jazz," she murmured.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jasper smiled.

"Make love to me?" Alice asked, her first time being so outspoken about the physical love they shared, and he grinned at her as he leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.

**XXX**

They spent the whole night on the platform of the Eiffel Tower entwined in each others arms and it wasn't until the night began to lighten that Alice finally snuggled into Jasper's arms and they lay together quietly. Jasper was lying there enjoying holding her as he absently ran his fingers up and down the side of her arm when he realised the light was the sun beginning to rise in the horizon.

"Alice, sweetheart, we need to go," he said as he sat up quickly.

"Oh do we have to," Alice moaned as she stretched and the sight of her naked body stretching sent a pang of desire through him.

"I'm sorry but we do," he whispered huskily. "The sun."

"Oh," Alice gasped as her eyes went wide and she sat up quickly too. Jasper jumped up and gathered their discarded clothes and handed hers to her before starting to dress. When they were both fully clothed Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders and led her to the side of the platform. They stood for a moment in silence as the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon and they admired the just light streets of Paris.

"It's beautiful," Alice whispered. "Thank you for this night Jazz, I will never forget it."

"Me either," Jasper smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and smiled at her again as he lifted her in his arms. She settled with her legs wrapped around his waist and snaked her arms around his neck and she lay her head gently on his shoulder. Her trust and love washed over him and he pressed his lips to her hair as he sent a wave of love back to her.

"Let's go," he grinned and stepped off the platform. They dropped through the air and although she knew they couldn't be hurt Alice clung tighter to him instinctively. The ground rushed towards them and Jasper watched carefully and then landed on his feet easily.

"Show off," Alice giggled as he set her to her own feet.

"Thought it might be fun," Jasper shrugged and she giggled as she snaked her arm around his and they walked quickly back to their hotel.

**XXX**

They reached the hotel and rushed quickly inside before the sun's rays could expose them and Jasper pulled Alice into the stairwell after seeing that the elevator was full of people.

"I'm sorry my love I'm a little thirsty," he admitted. "Is it okay if we use the stairs?"

"Of course," Alice nodded instantly noticing his eyes were now black. "We'll have to stay in our room today since the sun is out anyway. Tonight we'll hunt."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement and they quickly ran up the stairs to the thirtieth floor where their room was located. When they reached the stairwell door Jasper shoved it open and noticed there were rays of sun coming from the huge window near the door.

"Watch the rays," he turned to warn Alice.

He stepped into the hallway and moved up against the wall furthest from the window and turned and held his hand out for Alice. At that moment the door to the room directly beside the window opened and a man rushed out. He stopped when he saw them and Jasper felt his thirst build. He could smell the man's blood and he could hear it pumping through his body. He raised his eyes to the man and he instinctively took a step back to press himself against the room door he had just come out of.

"Jazz, no," Alice whispered as she saw what was about to happen but the bloodlust inside Jasper was reaching dangerous proportions. He crouched as his eyes locked on his prey and the man looked at him in frozen terror. Jasper lunged towards him and suddenly Alice appeared in front of him.

"Jazz no!" she repeated, this time in a scream but the bloodlust had completely taken him over. He shoved her away and she skidded down the length of the hallway, taking his attention for a second. He turned his wild eyes back to the man who was now cowered in the corner. He pounced towards him but again Alice jumped between them. This time it was much closer and she had to slide between them as Jasper lowered his mouth towards the man's neck.

Alice had moved that quick Jasper didn't even notice and his teeth sunk into flesh but it didn't give like it normally did. It was hard and firm and he had to bite hard to break the skin. As soon as he did he realised it was the skin of a vampire, not a human, and this confused him for a moment. He knew he had smelt the man's blood. He pulled back and the first thing he saw was Alice sitting in front of him, her hand holding her shoulder and her face grimaced in pain.

"Alice?" he gasped and glanced around quickly, looking for the monster that had hurt his love and then he suddenly realised that monster was him. He began to reach for her when the human made the fatal mistake of trying to use his distraction to get away. The movement caused a fresh wave of his scent to waft towards Jasper and the bloodlust suddenly overwhelmed him again.

Jasper lunged for him a third time and Alice jumped up and tried to get between them again. Jasper shoved her away hard and she flew through the air as he grabbed the man. As he sunk his teeth into the flesh of the man's neck he was vaguely aware of the sound of smashing glass but as the blood begin to flow down his throat he forgot everything but the sweet taste. He drained the human and then suddenly he was aware of feelings of terror and pain filling him. The emotions coming from the man brought him back to his senses and he pulled back quickly and dropped the dead man to the ground. He let out a groan as he looked down at him and struggled to gain control of himself again. As the bloodlust lessened, partly due to the blood he had taken from the man, he realised that Alice had been hurt trying to stop him.

"Oh no, sweetheart?" he gasped and turned quickly but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" he frowned as he jumped to his feet and looked urgently up and down the hall. He still couldn't see her anywhere and then his eyes rested on the shattered window that led outside.

He reached the window and grabbed the edges as he looked down at the street below. Alice lay on the pavement, her body unmoving and her eyes shut and Jasper could tell even from the distance of thirty floors above that she was seriously hurt, if not dead.


	24. Chapter 24

_Lovably17, Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, yingyanggirl and Sabrina Weasley thank you for your reviews._

**XXX**

Time seemed to stand still for Jasper and then he was shaken into action by the thought that Alice would need help. His panic and terror grew as he looked at her and he suddenly turned and bolted towards the stairway door. He ran down the stairs quicker than he had ever run in his life and bolted out the side door to the alley where Alice lay. He moved to her side quickly and he was glad no one had noticed her yet. She was still unmoving but when he dropped to his knees and pulled her into his lap she gave a soft pain filled moan.

"Oh my, is she okay?" a voice asked behind him and he turned as an elderly lady approached them.

"She's fine," he smiled at her. "She's my wife. I think she fainted."

"Honeymoons can do that to a lady," the woman laughed, guessing rightly that the young couple were in Paris for their honeymoon. "Can I help?"

"No thank you," Jasper answered politely, just wanting her to go away so he could tend to Alice. "This is our hotel just here, I'll take her to our room so she can lie down."

"Okay," the lady smiled. "I hope she feels better soon." She turned and walked off down the road and Jasper watched her as she disappeared around the corner before turning his attention back to Alice.

"Jazz?" she moaned and her eyes flickered and he could see the rippling of her skin as her body began to heal itself.

"Alice I am so sorry," Jasper whispered. She moaned again and then her eyes opened and connected with his. They were soft and confused for a moment and then they went wide and a huge wave of pain suddenly flooded over him.

"Jazz, make it stop, it burns," Alice moaned and ripped her hand from his and clutched her shoulder. Jasper reached over and pried her hand from her shoulder and pushed the sleeve of her shirt away and when he saw the large festering bite he suddenly remembered biting her in the hallway.

"Alice, I am so sorry," he gasped and placed his hand over it hard in an effort to stop the burn of the venom.

"What happened?" Alice groaned as she struggled to sit up. Her body had now completely knitted back together from her fall but Jasper knew the bite wound would be slower to heal. Jasper was filled with shame at her question and knew he was projecting it to her and as she felt it her eyes went wide.

"The man?" she whispered but as soon as she looked into his eyes she knew it was too late. His golden eyes were now a pale red.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Jasper said as he hung his head.

"You drank his…" Alice stammered as she pulled from his grip and stared at him. "You bit me? You pushed…" Her eyes widened again as she remembered ever moment of what had just happened and she looked at him in horror. She shook her head slowly and then with as much speed as she could she jumped to her feet and turned and ran down the alley, away from him and what he had done to her.

Jasper's head snapped up when he felt her movements and he realised she had run from him. His emotional pain spiked as he saw the flash of her disappear around the corner and he jumped to his feet and ran after her. When he rounded the corner she had already disappeared but he could still smell her scent. He didn't move though, he just stood there and then he turned and walked slowly back into the alley.

He bypassed where Alice had lain and walked straight back in the door to the hotel and trudged up the thirty flights of stairs. When he walked out of the stairwell onto their floor he noticed the man's body still lying on the ground and he groaned. He knew he had to cover up the man's death and he hurried over and picked up the man. He glanced at the broken window and without a second thought he tossed the man's body through it.

He heard the body slam into the ground below but he didn't pay it a second thought as he turned and walked straight to their room and let himself in. After he shut the door behind him he stumbled over to the bed and dropped down on it as images of what he had done to the love of his life flooded his brain.

**XXX**

Alice ran through the Paris streets quickly, knowing she had to get out of the sun and away from the humans before someone noticed her sparkling skin. She slipped down a dark alley to avoid the bright street ahead and she was running blindly, her sobs wrenching from her body, when she collided with something. It brought her to a stop and she looked at the man she had bumped into. He was lying on the ground and he groaned as he struggled to sit up and put his hand to his forehead.

When he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood and Alice's eyes went wide as she smelt the blood coming from the huge gash in his head. Her resolve weakened a little as the intoxicating scent filled her nostrils and the sadness and grief she was feeling overwhelmed her.

"Just one drink," she murmured softly to herself. "It will make me feel better."

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

Alice looked at him strangely as the bloodlust grew and the longing for human blood she had almost forgotten existed filled her. She lunged for him and grabbed him and he was no match for her strength. She held him down and lowered her lips to his neck and pierced the skin with her teeth before drinking deeply.

The sweet blood flowing down her throat instantly eased the burn and she continued to draw the blood from him until she felt his heart stop. She had drained him completely and she dropped his dead body to the ground and rocked back on her heels as she looked at him and the full terror of what she had down hit her.

She jumped to her feet and ran blindly away from the body, her anguish now heightened although the blood had eased the burn. She quickly ran to the outskirts of Paris and disappeared into the forest and once she was alone and shielded by the trees she dropped to her knees. She was breathing in huge gasping breaths even though she didn't need it and she began to sob as she rested her forehead on the cool grass. She collapsed on her side and drew her knees to her chest and just lay there for the longest time, ignoring the sun beating down on her as her sobs wracked her body.

"Little one, what is the matter?" a soft voice asked and she bolted upright at the intrusion.

"Who are you?" Alice gasped as a woman with long flowing black hair and a flowing red robe walked towards her. She could tell the woman was a vampire and she moved into a protective crouch instantly.

"I am Angelina," the woman replied softly. "It is all right dear, I mean you no harm."

"What are you doing here?" Alice whispered.

"My mate and I were travelling to Paris to feed when we heard your distress," Angelina murmured and waved her hand towards the trees and Alice glanced over and saw a man standing there warily. He had long blonde hair and was also dressed in clothes that were not really right for the time period.

"I am Marcel," the man introduced himself as he took a tentative step towards her.

"How old are you child?" Angelina asked softly.

"I've been a vampire for thirty years," Alice answered. "I'm not sure how old I was when I was turned."

"So young," Angelina whispered as she stepped closer to Alice. "Marcel and I are over five hundred years old. Tell me, what has such a young one so upset and alone?"

Alice hadn't realised Angelina had moved closer again but now the woman was knelt in front of her and held Alice's hands in her own. Her eyes held such tenderness and concern that Alice began to sob again.

"Oh child," Angelina murmured and pulled her into her arms. "Tell me what is wrong."

"My husband attacked me," Alice sobbed.

"Whatever for?" Marcel demanded as he moved to their side.

"We don't feed on humans," Alice whispered. "Usually, anyway. We feed on animals."

"How is that possible?" Marcel gasped in astonishment.

"It's possible," Alice smiled wryly. "Not as tasty but possible. There is a whole coven of us in America who resist humans. Jasper and I are here for our honeymoon. We only got married five days ago. I guess we kind of got sidetracked with other things and forgot to hunt. His eyes were so black and we were going to just stay in our hotel room for the day and hunt tonight. We were going back to our room after spending the night on the Eiffel Tower when he bumped into a man. The bloodlust took him and I tried to stop him."

"Ah," Angelina nodded. "And this is when your young man attacked you?"

"Yes," Alice whispered. "He bit me and threw me through a window."

"I see," Angelina smiled. "But if he was under the bloodlust we all experience he wouldn't have realised what he had done until it was too late. When Marcel and I were younger he tried to stop me feeding and I attacked him." Marcel nodded his head and pulled the sleeve of his shirt back, revealing an ugly scar on his arm, much like the ones Alice had seen on Jasper's body.

"The bloodlust is part of who we are," Angelina added. "And I am guessing for you animal feeders it would be much worse. Your young man must feel awful right now. I remember after I attacked Marcel I was inconsolable for days."

"Jasper is an empath," Alice nodded. "I could feel his shame and grief when he tried to help me."

"And why didn't you let him?" Angelina frowned.

"I couldn't stand the emotions he was projecting," Alice admitted.

"So you ran from him?" Marcel asked as he dropped down to his knees beside Angelina.

"Yes," Alice whispered as she nodded her head. "And then I slipped and fed on a human anyway. Now I can't go back."

"Why ever not?" Angelina frowned.

"He will be so upset," Alice murmured. "And so disappointed I did the one thing I was trying to stop him doing."

"I doubt very much this Jasper would judge you for that," Marcel soothed.

"He wouldn't," Alice sighed in agreement.

"It isn't safe to be travelling through the streets of Paris in daylight anyway," Angelina murmured. "Why don't you stay with us here for the day and tonight we will take you back to your husband?" Alice nodded her head slowly and Angelina reached forward and pulled her into her arms and Alice melted into the older woman's embrace.

**XXX**

For the entire day Jasper sat on the bed in a haze, the images of what he had done to Alice flooding his mind. His emotions were running rampart as he struggled to deal with his horror and disgust at how he had lashed out at his mate, the woman he loved more than anything. As the room began to darken he suddenly worried about where she could have gone and if she was ever going to return. He thought about calling Carlisle but he didn't want to panic their family yet.

He pulled himself from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up, the blood from the man that morning still covering his clothes. When he was clean he walked into the room and quickly pulled on a fresh set of clothes and then grabbed the room key from the bed. He had just reached the door when he sensed three vampires on the other side and he recognised one of the scents as Alice's. He pulled the door open quickly and stopped when he saw her standing there, a male and female vampire on either side of her.

"Alice?" he gasped in relief although his eyes narrowed as he looked at the other two.

"They aren't a threat," Alice said quickly and Jasper noticed the woman was holding Alice's hand.

"Where have you been?" Jasper demanded, his worry cascading over her in waves.

"I spent the day in the forest with Marcel and Angelina," Alice replied and then glanced at the other couple. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, we need to go hunting," Angelina smiled at her and Marcel took a step back towards the elevator, eager to feed.

"Okay," Alice nodded but Jasper could sense she was upset about her new friends leaving.

"Remember what I said Alice dear," Angelina murmured as she placed her hand gently on Alice's cheek and smiled down at her. "Don't be too hard on him for something that was out of his control. Marriage between two of our kind is about working together and supporting each other for eternity. These first few years you need to work hard to establish a trust and love that nothing can ever break. Give it time and the two of you will be as close, and as happy, as Marcel and I. You are not longer Jasper and Alice, two separate beings, you are Jasper and Alice as one. Together you can get through anything." Angelina leaned forward and lightly kissed both of Alice's cheeks and then she let her go and drifted back to Marcel's side.

"Goodbye my dear," Angelina smiled.

"Thank you," Jasper murmured in shock at the woman's words and actions.

"Yes, thank you," Alice added.

"You are both welcome," Marcel smiled. "One day we may look you up to find out more about this animal diet but for now we have humans to hunt."

"Oh yes," Angelina giggled and Marcel pulled her into his arms and they looked like newlyweds themselves as Angelina melted into his embrace.

"Goodbye young ones," Angelina whispered. "Be happy." Before Jasper and Alice could respond Marcel had pulled Angelina into the elevator and the older couple disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you to lovably17, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews. Oh and thank you to those of you who gave me some ideas to break my writer's block. It worked. _

_PrettyinBlack8- You never know when Marcel and Angelina might reappear ;) I take hints very well. _

**XXX**

Once they were alone Jasper looked over at Alice and she smiled softly at him.

"I think we have a lot to talk about," she whispered and slid her hand into his and pulled him back into the hotel room and straight over to sit on the bed. They looked deep into each other's eyes and then Jasper suddenly realised Alice's eyes were red.

"Alice, your eyes," he gasped and glanced at the closed door as his anger grew. "Did they take you hunting for humans?"

"No," Alice admitted. "When I ran from you I was so upset I bumped into a human. He was injured when he fell to the ground and I couldn't resist. I fed. See Jazz, I am no better than you. Afterwards I went into the forest to hide and that's where I met Marcel and Angelina. They were a huge comfort to me and they helped me understand a few things."

"Alice, I am so sorry," Jasper said instantly. "About what I did to you this morning."

"I accept your apology," Alice nodded. "And I forgive you. So now we don't talk about it again."

"But Alice…" Jasper started.

"No," Alice frowned firmly. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon and we are supposed to be having a good time. Between my upset about us unable to have a baby and the events of today we aren't doing a very good job of it. So from now on, no more unpleasant stuff."

"That Angelina," Jasper murmured. "Her advice seemed good."

"It did, didn't it?" Alice smiled. "You should have seen them together today. They were so in tune with each other. I only hope you and I become like that one day."

"I think we will," Jasper grinned.

"Me too," Alice murmured and leaned over and kissed his lips gently.

**XXX**

The next evening was the night they were supposed to leave for Isle Esme and although Jasper offered to extend their stay in Paris and Alice declined.

"I think we should forget Paris," she whispered. "Too many bad things have happened. I think we should go to the Isle as arranged and begin our honeymoon again."

"I like that idea," Jasper smirked.

"Me too," Alice grinned. They spent the afternoon packing their things and then after the sun had set they checked out of the hotel and headed for the airport.

**XXX**

The moonlight threw a soft glow over the water as the boat drew up to the small wooden dock and Alice squeezed Jasper's hand as she snuggled closer to him. The man driving the boat stopped alongside the dock and turned to look at the strange couple.

"Isle Esme," he announced.

"Thank you," Jasper said curtly. He helped Alice to her feet and they walked to the edge of the boat and Jasper quickly jumped out before reaching down and lifting Alice out. She giggled as he set her on her feet and he turned back to the boat and grabbed their suitcases. They stood on the dock as the boat pulled away and when it was out of sight Jasper picked up their suitcases.

"Shall we Mrs. Whitlock?" he murmured.

"We shall Mr. Whitlock," Alice giggled and snaked her arm through his since his hands were full with their luggage and they followed the cobbled path towards the dark house. When they reached the house Jasper set the suitcases down and unlocked the door and then he grabbed the suitcases and threw them through the door.

"Jazz, what are you….." Alice started but Jasper silenced her by sweeping her into his arms. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her easily across the threshold.

"You are such a romantic," she murmured against his neck as she hugged him and he kept her in his arms as they walked into the house and straight up the stairs. He stepped through a door and was pleased to see it was a bedroom and he finally set Alice to her feet.

"Straight to the bedroom?" Alice smirked.

"Exactly," Jasper grinned. "It is our wedding night remember?"

"Of course," Alice giggled as she remembered their promise to each other that this would be the official start of their honeymoon. "Wait here." He frowned as she glided from the room but he could feel the mischievousness coming from her and he walked over to stare out the window. A few moments later he felt her walk back into the room and he turned to face her.

"Oh Alice," he gasped as his eyes drifted over her body, clad only in a white satin chemise that stopped just above her knees.

"Rosalie bought it for me for our wedding night," Alice grinned. "I was too nervous to even think of wearing it in Paris."

"And now?" Jasper murmured, his eyes still drinking in her body.

"Definitely not nervous," Alice giggled and raced over and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she crushed her lips to his.

**XXX**

"They're here!" Esme grinned excitedly and Carlisle laughed at her eagerness. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward walked up to join them in the front room and moments later the front door opened and Jasper stepped in, Alice snuggled in his arms.

"Welcome home," Esme smiled.

"Thanks Esme," Alice grinned and raced over and hugged her tightly.

"How was the honeymoon?" Emmett smirked cheekily and winked at Jasper. Jasper glared at Emmett for the implications in his question but Alice just giggled and skipped back to Jasper's side and snaked her arm around his.

"If you really must know Emmett, we had a great time," she smirked. "Would you like details?"

"Oh umm," Emmett stammered and the others laughed. Carlisle noticed the private look Jasper and Alice shared and when he glanced at Esme he realised she had noticed it too.

"I thought not," Alice grinned. "We brought you all presents. Jazz?"

"Yeah I'll get them," Jasper smiled and turned and walked back out of the house. He came through the door again moments later, laden down with bags and suitcases and Alice giggled when she saw him.

"Oh Emmett, help him," Rosalie laughed.

"Nope," Emmett grinned.

"I've got these but there are still more outside," Jasper added.

Carlisle and Edward went out to help Jasper and Emmett finally sprung into action and went too when Rosalie nudged him in the ribs. Esme and Rosalie took an arm of Alice's each and led her over to the couch and they all sat down. Jasper directed the other men which bags to take upstairs and which ones to leave near Alice's feet and soon the luggage was all sorted.

Alice began to pull things from the bags and sort through them and when the men joined them again Jasper sat down beside her. She began to hand out the gifts they had brought their family in Paris and everyone loved what they had chosen. After she had finished handing out the gifts Alice snuggled into Jasper's arms as their family asked them questions about their time away and they were both careful about what they said. They told them about the night excursion to the Eiffel Tower and meeting Marcel and Angelina but they didn't say a word about Jasper's attack on Alice or tell them they had both slipped while away. Edward saw it all in their heads but he didn't say anything to the others and the night passed quickly as the family heard their happy stories.

**XXX**

_**1951**_

Alice sighed as lay on her bed, flipping through a magazine. The first anniversary of her marriage to Jasper was only two weeks away and she still had no idea what to get him as a gift. She thought about talking to Edward or Carlisle to see if they had any ideas but they had both gone hunting with Jasper and Rosalie and she saw that if she tried to talk to them when they all got home Jasper would overhear the conversation.

She let her mind drift at the thought of Jasper and a soft smile appeared on her face. By the end of their honeymoon the physical side of their relationship had been solidly formed. She had no longer been nervous with him and he was no longer ashamed by his scars. They had both discovered exactly what the other liked and they both strove to please the other, resulting in extreme pleasure for both of them. Other aspects of married life together had taken a little longer but the strong friendship that their marriage was based on helped.

Now, nearly a year since their wedding day, Alice could honestly admit that Jasper knew her as well as she knew herself and vice versa. She could already see and feel the strong bond between them like the one she had admired in Marcel and Angelina's relationship and she sensed it would only get stronger as time passed.

But all this only compounded her current problem about an anniversary gift. She wanted something to show Jasper exactly how she felt about him but any ideas she had didn't seem enough. She decided that although Carlisle and Edward would not be able to help she would seek Emmett's advice and she jumped from the bed and ran from the room. She found Emmett sitting in the living room, playing solitaire on the coffee table with no one else around.

"Want to play poker?" he asked hopefully when she walked into the room.

"Not right now," Alice sighed as she sat down near him. "I was actually wondering if you could help me with something?"

"What's up?" Emmett asked eagerly and that in itself showed how bored he was.

"It's our anniversary in two weeks," Alice explained. "And I have no idea what to get Jazz. Do you have any ideas?"

"Yeah I do," Emmett smirked. "Rosalie has this hot outfit she wears in the bedroom, it is red and lace…"

"No Emmett!" Alice cut him off. "Nothing like that. I want something to show him how much I love him."

"That would," Emmett grinned.

"Something else," Alice sighed. "Something less erotic."

"Okay," Emmett murmured. "Let me have a think about it."

"We could go shopping?" Alice suggested.

"I don't know that Rose would like that," Emmett laughed. "I won't even shop with her."

"But this is different Emmett, please?" Alice pouted. "For Jazz?"

"Oh I suppose so," Emmett sighed. "Let's go before they get back so Rose doesn't kill me."

"Thank you," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet and Emmett groaned as he stood up. They walked out to the garage and Emmett grabbed the keys to Carlisle's car and they headed into town to get the shopping done.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you to lovably17,Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8 and yingyanggirl for your reviews. I just wanted to warn you I only have a couple of chapters ahead of this now and real life is about to get really complicated for a few weeks so in a couple of days my daily updating is going to slow down (and may even disappear for a week or two). But I promise I'm not giving up on this._

**XXX**

Emmett and Alice had been shopping for three hours and they still hadn't found anything for Jasper. Alice was getting frustrated and Emmett was sick of shopping and they were beginning to get snappy with each other.

"Its still two weeks away Alice," Emmett sighed finally. "Why don't we call it a day and I'll do some thinking and try and discretely talk to Edward and Carlisle for you. We'll come up with something Alice."

"I guess," Alice grumbled and picked up a new perfume from the shelf and tested it. "Let's just get this for Rose. Butter her up in case she's already home."

"Good idea," Emmett grinned. Alice smiled and skipped towards the counter and stopped behind the woman currently being served. Emmett followed but stayed back a little and suddenly the woman turned. She had a baby of only about eight months of age in her arms and she looked towards two little girls standing near the shelves.

"Emily, Maggie, don't touch," she scolded lightly. The older girl stopped instantly but the younger one continued to play with the stock and suddenly a small crystal bell fell to the floor at her feet and smashed.

"Maggie!" the woman groaned and glanced at Alice. "Would you mind?"

Before Alice could answer the woman thrust the baby boy into Alice's arms and raced over to the girls. Emmett groaned and stepped quickly to Alice's side and leaned down near her ear.

"Hold your breath," he whispered quickly, knowing Alice would never forgive herself if she killed a baby.

"It's okay, I'm not thirsting," Alice whispered back as she looked down at the gorgeous little boy in her arms. He looked up at her with wide eyes and then his face broke into a toothy grin.

"Aren't you beautiful," Alice murmured as she smiled back at him. He reached his small chubby hand up to place it on her cheek and he giggled when he felt her cold skin. He placed his hand on her mouth and she lightly kissed the palm as Emmett watched her worriedly. As the baby continued to caress Alice's face Emmett noticed that although her smile was still in place her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he let out a soft groan. He realised what was wrong as he recognised the look in her. It was the same sad look Rosalie got whenever they talked about the children they would never have.

"Do you want me to take him?" Emmett whispered worriedly.

"No, he's fine," Alice murmured as she nuzzled the baby with her nose. He instantly rewarded her with a giggle and grabbed her cheeks in his hands again.

"I'm so sorry," the woman said as she rushed back and quickly took the baby from Alice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alice whispered, her arms aching as the baby left her embrace. Emmett noticed the slight tremor in her speech and the way her lips quivered and he gently placed his hand on her back. She looked up at him and even though he didn't have Jasper's gift for feeling emotions he could see the sorrow and grief in her eyes.

"Come on little one," he murmured and took the perfume from her hand and set it on the counter before taking her arm and leading her quickly from the store.

**XXX**

"Edward Cullen, don't you dare!" Esme shrieked as Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper raced through the door and Esme saw that Edward was covered in mud.

"Sorry Esme," Edward said as he froze in the doorway.

"Outside and wash off before you walk on my carpets," Esme ordered.

"That'll teach you to wrestle a grizzly," Rosalie laughed and Edward just rolled his eyes and trudged off back outside.

"Have a good hunting trip?" Esme asked as the others came into the house and sat down in the living room.

"Yes we did," Carlisle smiled.

"Where is Emmett?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Alice needed to go into town for something," Esme replied. "Emmett took her. I think he was bored without you around."

"Probably," Rosalie smirked.

"I can hear the car coming now," Carlisle added.

"If he went shopping I'll kill him," Rosalie threatened lightly.

"He won't shop with you, I doubt he'd shop with Alice," Jasper laughed.

"He better not," Rosalie smirked. They heard the car pull into the driveway and then into the garage and a few moments later Edward rushed into the room, dripping dirty water on the floor, obviously only partly finished washing off in the garage.

"Edward Cullen!" Esme scolded.

"Its important Esme," Edward said quickly. "Jasper, Alice needs you now!"

"What?" Jasper frowned, already jumping to his feet. He looked to the doorway that led to the garage as Emmett stepped through it, his arm firmly around Alice's shoulders. Jasper could sense her sorrow and anguish and she was pretty much slumped against Emmett. He was holding her firmly and she lifted her eyes to look straight at Jasper and they were filled with tears she would never be able to shed.

"Jazz," she sobbed and he moved like lightening to her side. He grabbed her from Emmett and pulled her tightly into his arms and she collapsed into her as her dry sobs wracked her body.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded angrily as he glared at Emmett.

"It wasn't me," Emmett said quickly, knowing well from his projected emotions that Jasper was angry and even though they had only known them for a little over a year they all knew that Jasper would kill for Alice.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded again through gritted teeth as Alice continued to cling to him and sob.

"We were in a store buying some perfume for Rose," Emmett sighed as he glanced at Rosalie and held his hand out to her. She flitted quickly to his side and he slid his arm around her waist knowing she would understand Alice's pain. "The woman in front of us had a baby and two little girls. The girls broke something and the woman shoved the baby at Alice so she could go clean the mess."

"Did you kill the baby?" Esme gasped in horror.

"No, Esme, she didn't," Edward murmured quietly, seeing exactly what had happened and why Alice was so upset.

"You had to hold the baby?" Rosalie sighed, immediately catching on to what was happening.

"Yeah she did," Emmett answered for Alice. "And he was a cute little thing. He was smiling at her and laughing at her and touching her face."

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper groaned and pulled his arms tighter around Alice as he also realised how much holding the baby would have upset her.

"I want to be okay with it but I can't," Alice sobbed, her face still buried on Jasper's chest. "It isn't fair Jazz."

"I know," Jasper sighed softly as Rosalie stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Alice's back.

"Alice, Rose, I would like a word," Esme said quietly as she stepped up beside them.

"Esme, not now," Jasper said firmly, not wanting to let go of Alice.

"Yes, now," Esme growled softly, surprising them all. "Rose?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded, a little confused.

"Alice, dear," Esme added a bit more softly. "Come with me sweetheart." She reached forward and firmly pulled Alice from Jasper's arms and Jasper let her go, knowing Esme would never harm her. Without a word to the others Rosalie and Esme led Alice from the room and they disappeared into Carlisle's study. It was the only room with soundproof walls and once Esme pushed the door shut behind them the men could no longer hear what they were saying. Esme motioned to the couch and Rosalie and Alice sat down and Esme pulled a chair up in front of them.

"I love you both like my own and you have no idea how it pains me to see you both so upset about this," she murmured. "I know I cannot offer you a solution but I am hoping what I will say will give you some consolation." She stopped and looked at the two upset girls looking at her wide eyed and she smiled at them both softly before continuing.

"I remember how devastated I was when I discovered we couldn't have children," Esme told them. "Carlisle told me only a week after I was turned. I was lucky that we had Edward there and he was quick to tell me that while it wasn't the same, he looked at Carlisle as his father and accepted me as his new mother. It took a while and it wasn't until you joined us Rosalie that I began to experience the real feeling of maternal love with you all. A few months later Emmett joined us and then a few years later Jasper and Alice came to us. And now, although I didn't give birth to any of you I have five wonderful children that I am immensely proud of and that I love deeply."

"We love you too Esme," Alice nodded.

"I know sweetheart," Esme assured her. "I hope that my story may cheer your hearts a little. Even though I was told I would never have children Carlisle and I found a way around it and have five children. I hope, for both of you, that you will find something like we did to feed your mothering instincts. Whether one day you and Emmett, and you and Jasper, do what Carlisle and I have done or if it's something different."

"It's not the same though is it Esme?" Alice asked softly.

"Honestly, I don't see a difference," Esme smiled at her. "I love you Alice as if I had given birth to you myself. You are my daughter and I will love you forever. Being a mother is more than pregnancy and childbirth. I have that more with each and every one of you. I don't miss anything."

"Turning others would never make up for not having a child of own for me," Rosalie admitted. "Or for Emmett."

"Maybe not," Esme nodded. "But I understand your pain."

"I know," Rosalie agreed and got to her feet and walked out of the room, unable to stand the conversation anymore.

"Alice?" Esme whispered as she turned back to the other younger woman.

"It does help knowing this Esme," Alice admitted. "I don't think Jazz could ever turn a human but maybe one day he and I will be ready for the responsibility and I can turn them. Then we could have what you and Carlisle have."

"See," Esme smiled. "Anything is possible sweetheart."

"Thanks Esme," Alice grinned and leaned forward and hugged her tightly.

**XXX**

Jasper was sitting in the living room alone when Alice finally walked out of the office and she flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked as he jumped up and raced to her side.

"I'm fine now Jazz," she assured him.

"You were so upset before," Jasper whispered.

"Esme kind of put things in perspective for me," Alice admitted.

"That's good," Jasper smiled, wondering what magical words Esme had used. "I'm so sorry I can't give you what you want."

"No Jazz, that we can't give us what we want," Alice corrected him quickly. "It is both of us and it's something we both want. I know that. Its okay, we just have to deal with it. As long as I have you things can never be too bad."

"I agree," Jasper smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you so much for your reviews. _

**XXX**

The following week Alice still hadn't come up with any ideas for a gift for Jasper for their first anniversary and it was beginning to frustrate her. Emmett had been little help and she had managed to get Edward on his own but he too had no ideas. She was sitting in the living room on her own, flipping through a magazine as she racked her brain when Carlisle walked in and sat down beside her.

"Hi sweetheart," he smiled softly.

"Hi Carlisle," Alice sighed.

"Edward tells me you're having a little problem," Carlisle murmured.

"He did?" Alice frowned.

"Anniversary gift," Carlisle said in a low voice, not sure where Jasper was although he couldn't sense him.

"Jazz is hunting with Emmett," Alice smiled and nodded her head. "And yes, I cannot come up with anything suitable."

"I have an idea for you," Carlisle murmured. "Do you know much about Jasper's family when he was human?"

"A little," Alice nodded in confusion. "Like what?"

"Their names?" Carlisle asked.

"His parents were Nathan and Eleanor," Alice replied. "He had a few uncles and aunts, I can only remember the names Ryan and Phillip. There were a few of cousins too. Nicole, Joshua and something else. It starts with a W."

"Would Nicole's name have been Nicole Whitlock-Morgan?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure but it's possible," Alice sighed. "Why?"

"Esme and I collect things by attending auctions," Carlisle told her. "Some of the auction houses send us fliers about upcoming events. I got one today from one in Houston. It's the estate of Nicole Whitlock-Morgan and includes things from her parent's, grandparent's and uncle's estates. If there is a family connection maybe some of the items would be family heirlooms."

"Whitlock isn't a very common name," Alice mused.

"If you like I could discretely find out," Carlisle murmured.

"Please," Alice nodded. "When is the auction?"

"Ironically on your wedding anniversary," Carlisle grinned. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and Carlisle smiled as he watched her, knowing she was in a vision. When she slipped from it she opened her eyes again and flashed him a huge grin.

"Perfect," Alice giggled. "It is his cousin. I just saw that if we go there is a lot of his mother and father's things there. He's going to love it."

"You will have to be careful," Carlisle added. "I don't need to tell you how dangerous southern vampires can be."

"I know," Alice sighed. "Do you think we will be right to go?"

"Check your sight," Carlisle smirked. "But as long as you get a nice hotel room and stay close to it except for the auction I don't think there would be a problem."

"I don't see anything," Alice agreed.

"Would you like me to help you organise it then?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes please," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

The day of their wedding anniversary Alice skipped into their bedroom just as the sun was rising and grinned when she saw Jasper sitting by the window.

"Happy anniversary baby," she giggled as she raced over to him.

"You too darling," he smiled and pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and slid it into her hand. "For you my love."

"Oh Jazz, thank you," Alice grinned and pretended to be surprised although she had seen the gift the week before, probably when he had picked it up. She opened the box and it was even more beautiful than it had been in her vision. It was a silver bracelet with fine links and then Alice gasped when she realised she had missed the important part of the bracelet in the vision. The links were the letters of their names, entwined together to form the silver circle.

"Oh Jasper," she whispered, her voice full of emotion. "It's absolutely perfect."

"You like it?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Baby, I adore it," Alice grinned as she pulled it from the box and slipped it easily onto her wrist.

"You didn't see it?" Jasper asked. "I was so worried you would."

"I saw it," Alice admitted. "But I didn't notice our names on it."

"Esme helped me order it," Jasper murmured.

"I bet her and Carlisle had a good laugh at that," Alice giggled.

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"Carlisle helped me with your present," Alice smirked. "Speaking of which, we need to go."

"Go?" Jasper echoed. "Go where?"

"You'll see," Alice grinned. "It's part of your gift." She jumped from his lap and disappeared into their closet and she returned a few seconds later with two bags in her hands.

"How long are we going for?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Just overnight," Alice grinned.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see," Alice grinned again and Jasper just laughed at her. He got up and walked over and took the bags from her and when they walked downstairs Carlisle was sitting waiting for them. He had volunteered to drive them to the airport and they all hurried out to the car. He dropped them at the doors and Alice pulled Jasper through the crowded airport and straight to the gate of their flight.

"Houston?" Jasper frowned when he saw their destination.

"Yes," Alice nodded. "Don't worry Jazz. I checked my visions and there is no danger for us."

"Are you completely sure?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Positive," Alice grinned at him. "The activity I have planned is for this afternoon and then we'll stay in the hotel tonight. You said the southern vampires only come out at night, right?"

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"Then as long as we stay at the hotel tonight we'll be fine," Alice smiled at him and they reached the front of the line and Alice handed their tickets to the attendant before they boarded the plane.

**XXX**

When they reached Houston they hurried to the hotel but as soon as they dumped their bags Alice pulled Jasper back out the door.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"You'll see," Alice replied and Jasper grumbled in playful frustration at the same answer he had received all day whenever he asked any questions. Alice held his hand as she led him through the hotel lobby and then pulled him into a cab. He watched out the window in fascination as they moved through the city, his home town although he hadn't been there for over fifty years. When the cab slowed he looked out the window and noticed they were stopping in front of an auction house.

"Alice, what are we doing here?" he frowned.

"Come find out," Alice giggled and paid the cab driver before pulling Jasper into the auction house. She led him to one of the registration tables and smiled at him.

"My husband is pre-registered," she told the man behind the table although Jasper had no clue what she was talking about. "Jasper Cullen?"

"Of course," the man said, his voice full of reverence when he looked Jasper's name up in the catalogue in front of him. He handed a package to Jasper and then waved for an usher. Jasper held the package in shock as Alice linked her arm with his and they followed the usher. Once they were seated in the VIP section Jasper looked at Alice questioningly.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Why are we here?"

"Have a look at today's catalogue," Alice grinned and patted the package in his hands. He opened it and pulled the catalogue open and gasped when he saw the name of the estate that was being auctioned off.

"Your cousin right?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Jasper gasped.

"I thought there might be some things up for auction that were important to your family," Alice added. Jasper nodded his head and she could feel how touched he was by her gesture and he began to flick through the colour catalogue. Alice pulled a marker from her purse and leaned over and put it in his hand.

"Just mark whatever you want," she murmured.

"I didn't bring any money with me," Jasper admitted.

"You don't need it," Alice smiled at him. "It's my present to you. You have a five million dollar credit that I transferred a week ago when I booked the hotel and I'm sure given your VIP status they'll take a cheque if you want to spend more."

"Thank you sweetheart," Jasper grinned and leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"You're welcome," Alice whispered as they broke apart again and then she nudged the book. "Take a look. We can pre-bid on anything you want to as VIP's. I registered you as Jasper Cullen so they don't make the family connection and start asking questions." Jasper shook his head with a wry smirk and then he began to flip through the catalogue. He marked a couple of things he recognised vaguely from his grandmother's home and then he turned the page to one filled with jewellery and he let out a sharp gasp.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

"My mother's jewellery," Jasper whispered as he ran his finger over the pictures on the page.

"All of it?" Alice asked as she looked over the beautiful items on the page.

"Yes," Jasper nodded and flicked through the next few pages. "And there is a heap more of it. I was her only child. I guess Nicole inherited everything from her since I was gone."

"We have to buy it," Alice sighed.

"Yes," Jasper agreed. Alice reached over and took the catalogue from him and before he could stop her she made her way to the booth on the other side of the room. He watched her as she spoke to the man at the booth and then she skipped back to his side.

"I pre-bid on every item," she grinned as she sat back down beside him.

"Every one?" Jasper smirked.

"Well, every one you said was your mothers," Alice corrected. Jasper grinned and pulled her into his arms and they snuggled together as the auction began.

**XXX**

When the auction was finished Alice led Jasper over to the collection area and he quickly picked up a pen to sign the slips the man put in front of him.

"Jasper Cullen remember baby," Alice whispered in a low voice to him and he nodded imperceptibly for the humans and signed all the slips. When he was finished the man smiled at him and handed him a large locked briefcase. Jasper thanked him and then he walked with Alice out of the auction house. The doorman organised them a cab and they hurried back to the hotel. It was just beginning to go dark and they raced to their room and locked themselves in before the southern vampires had a chance to emerge. Once they were alone in the hotel room Jasper opened the case and spent the rest of the night going through the contents. Alice sat with him and she could feel his happiness as he looked through the items that were linked to his childhood and she knew she had done the right thing bringing him to Houston.

The next morning they had quick showers and packed their suitcases and then it was time to head to the airport. They sat on chairs by the window as they waited for their flight to be called and after they boarded they sat together, content just to snuggle together. They stayed that way for the entire flight with Jasper holding Alice in one arm and the briefcase protectively in the other. When they touched down in Calgary they hurried from the plane and headed home to their family.

**XXX**

Maria strolled through the streets angrily, unable to believe that after only two weeks of holding Houston someone was daring to invade her territory. She could smell the scent and she knew it was a female vampire but that was all she could work out. It wasn't a familiar scent but she would make the woman pay if she found her.

It stopped at the airport and Maria rolled her eyes and pulled dark tinted glasses on to cover her red irises before strolling through the airport doors. The scent was a little stronger inside and she concentrated on it and it seemed to mingle with another one, suggesting the female vampire had a companion. She sniffed in deeper and she could recognise the fading scent but she couldn't place it. She followed it quickly and it stopped at the gate for a flight to Calgary. The attendant was just closing the doors and Maria smirked to herself.

"And stay out of my territory," she murmured darkly as she watched the plane taxi away from the terminal and out onto the runway. She guessed the vampires had only been passing through, not looking to take her territory but she could never be too careful. She turned and began to walk away from the gate and as she walked past a group of empty chairs by the window the scents seemed to intensify.

She suspected the visitors had sat there and the familiarity of one of the scents made her think. She walked over to the chairs and sniffed in again and quickly located where the two vampires must have been sitting only minutes before. She sank down in the one with the familiar scent and she breathed in deeply and as soon as she did a sadistic smirk spread across her face.

"Well, well, well," she murmured in a low voice. "Jasper, I have finally found you." She got to her feet quickly and raced to the ticket desk, booking a ticket on the next available flight to Calgary.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you yingyanggirl for your review_

**XXX**

Alice walked into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Jasper sitting on the bed, the jewellery he had purchased spread in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Alice smiled as she walked over and carefully sat down beside him.

"Just looking," Jasper sighed and then carefully swept the jewellery into a large box he had found for it. He closed the lid on the box and then turned and handed the box to Alice.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Alice frowned.

"Keep it, wear it," Jasper smiled.

"Jazz, you can't give it to me," Alice gasped.

"Why not?" Jasper frowned.

"It's yours," Alice stammered. "Well your mother's."

"Exactly," Jasper smiled. "And you're my wife. I want you to have it."

"Jazz, really?" Alice whispered.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "It would make me happy Alice. If I own it then it just sits in a box for the rest of eternity. If you own it then it will be enjoyed and worn for eternity. I will get more joy seeing it on you than I would occasionally looking through a box."

"I'll wear it often with pride Jazz," Alice murmured and leaned over and gently kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Jasper corrected gently. Alice smiled at him and opened the box and pulled out a dainty gold chain with a cross pendant and put it on around her neck. She then pulled a gold watch from the box and slipped it on her wrist with the silver bracelet he had bought her.

"I'll wear something from it every day for you," she promised softly as she shut the box and leaned over and carefully stored it in the draw beside the bed. "There was a reason I came looking for you. Esme wants me to go shopping with her. Is that okay?"

"Its fine sweetheart," Jasper nodded.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" Alice asked.

"I'll go hang out with Emmett," Jasper assured her. "Go, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I love you," Alice smiled.

"I love you too," Jasper answered and they kissed deeply before she left the room.

**XXX**

Rosalie walked out of the front door and laughed when she saw Jasper and Emmett sparring on the front lawn. She felt someone walk up behind her and she turned and grinned at Edward.

"What are they doing?" he smirked with amusement.

"Settling a bet," Rosalie laughed. "Emmett bet Jasper that his strength would overcome Jasper's skill. So of course they had to test this."

"They're mad," Edward said as he shook his head. They turned their attention to the wrestling match in front of them when suddenly they all stiffened, sensing an approaching vampire. Emmett and Jasper stopped wrestling and Emmett raced over and threw his arm protectively around Rosalie's shoulders. Jasper stepped up beside them and the four of them looked towards where they could sense the approaching vampire. A woman stepped through the trees and Jasper's eyes went wide.

"Well Jasper, it is lovely to see you," the woman purred. "You didn't visit me when you came to Houston. I was so disappointed when I caught your scent and realised you were so close and didn't even call in to say hello to your old friends. So I tracked your scent and here you are."

"What do you want?" Jasper snarled.

"That isn't very nice," the woman chided gently. "Anyone would think you weren't happy to see me."

"I'm not," Jasper snapped.

"Maria," Edward murmured in a low voice as he read their minds.

"Oh," Rosalie sighed.

"You've told them about me then?" Maria smirked as she glanced at the others. "I'm touched."

"What do you want Maria?" Jasper demanded, his body in a defensive pose.

"There's no need to get uptight," Maria laughed. "Can't I visit an old friend? You didn't even say goodbye when you left. For all I knew you could be dead."

"That wouldn't have bothered you for long," Jasper shrugged.

"Probably not," Maria agreed and glanced at the wedding band on his finger before turning her glare to Rosalie. "I see you got married. Is this the lucky woman?"

"No," Jasper snapped as Emmett moved closer to Rosalie and let out a warning hiss. "Alice isn't here and you have no need to meet her."

"Touchy," Maria smirked. "Jasper, I'm just here to visit an old friend. I have no agenda."

"You always have an agenda," Jasper snarled. "What do you want Maria?"

"We have unfinished business," Maria shrugged. "I thought it was important to come see you, and see this new life you have built for yourself. Not bad Jasper, not bad at all." Her body suddenly went rigid and her head snapped to the side and Jasper breathed in quickly and groaned when he smelt Alice's scent coming towards them.

"Go away Maria," he hissed angrily.

"Oh Jasper," Maria sighed and then a smirk covered her face. "With the change in your body language I am guessing the approaching vampire would be the little wife."

"Don't you touch her!" Jasper growled.

"Would I do that?" Maria asked in mock innocence. Jasper didn't have time to respond as Alice stepped out from the trees right beside Maria, oblivious to who she was.

"What's going on?" she frowned as she glanced at the stranger and then at the protective way her family were huddled together.

"I'm a good friend of your husband's," Maria smirked at her. "A very good friend."

"Alice, ignore her and come over here!" Jasper snapped. Alice frowned as she stared at Maria and she took a tentative step towards Jasper and the others.

"No!" Edward screamed suddenly, momentarily taking Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's attention and Maria moved quickly, grabbing Alice by the throat and slamming her into a tree before lifting her hand and backhanding her hard across the face, the slap sending Alice flying across the lawn.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed and raced to her side, grabbing her from the ground and pulling her into his arms. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie rushed to them and formed a protective circle around them as they glared at Maria.

"Pathetic," Maria murmured.

"I'm okay Jazz," Alice whispered, but he could feel her shock and confusion.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jasper demanded angrily, glaring at Maria as he helped Alice to her feet.

"I wanted to see what she had," Maria shrugged. "Obviously, not much. Whatever do you see in her Jasper?"

"She's nothing like you," Jasper snarled. "That's a great start."

"Oh Jasper," Maria grinned. "She is so pathetic, so small, so fragile. How long until you get sick of protecting something so weak?"

"I'm not weak," Alice growled at her.

"Really?" Maria smirked and looked at Alice with disdain. "You're nothing compared to me. Jasper likes his women a lot stronger than you. And prettier too."

"That's enough Maria," Jasper snapped angrily. "If you have just come here to insult Alice you can leave."

"Maybe we should put her in my army?" Maria said in amusement. "The training would either toughen her up or kill her. Either way, it wouldn't be a great loss."

"She will never fight for you!" Jasper snarled. "And I will never fight for you again."

"A pity," Maria sighed. "You were so good at what you did Jasper. This life with her must be so boring. Don't you miss the battle, the intrigue, the suspense?" She looked at Alice and a sadistic grin appeared on her face. "The rewards?"

"None of it," Jasper snapped.

"I bet she can't do what I use to do for you," Maria smirked.

"What's that?" Jasper snarled. "Make me miserable? No, she doesn't do that."

"You weren't miserable when you were fucking me," Maria grinned and looked gloatingly at Alice. "Everything he does to you honey, I taught him."

"Wrong again," Jasper hissed, furious with Maria as he felt Alice's sadness and jealousy flare.

"This little whore couldn't do for you what I did," Maria goaded.

"She isn't the wh..." Jasper started but cut himself off and glanced at Alice by his side. "Watch your language."

"Damn Jasper, she brings out the worst in you doesn't she?" Maria teased. "Will the little bitch explode if I swear near her or something?"

"Maria, get lost," Jasper snapped.

"Make me," Maria grinned.

"Don't tempt me," Jasper hissed.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted," Maria shrugged.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie snarled.

"Hmm," Maria murmured as she glared at Rosalie, sizing her up and then smirking as she glanced back at Jasper. "Blondie could be fun too." Rosalie let out a hiss but Jasper held his free arm out to block her.

"Don't Rose," he murmured, his eyes still locked on Maria.

"Let's just run her off and be done with it," Emmett snapped, eager for the fight.

"Emmett," Jasper sighed and turned his glance to the others then. Maria used his distraction to her advantage and stepped closer to Alice and grabbed her chin hard in her hand.

"Nothing special," she smirked as she looked her over and shoved her backwards, her hand moving quickly to Alice's wrist. She snatched at her hand but her movements were that quick no one saw it and Alice barely felt it.

"Don't touch her," Jasper hissed and shoved Alice behind him as he crouched protectively between her and Maria.

"Are you going to attack your creator Jasper?" Maria frowned in amusement.

"If you ever lay another hand on my wife I'll destroy my creator," Jasper snarled.

"Really?" Maria smirked. They eyed each other warily and the others watched worriedly. No one noticed the slight shift but Jasper saw the moment Maria decided to attack and he grabbed Alice and shoved her hard, sending her flying back to where Edward caught her. Maria lunged for Jasper and he darted away from her at the last second and then grabbed her and spun her. They fought furiously and fast, their bodies just a blur to the others.

"Jazz?" Alice gasped as Edward held her tightly.

"We should help him," Emmett growled.

"How, we can't even see them," Rosalie pointed out. The blur moved through the trees, the two seasoned warriors fighting in a way the others had never experienced and then suddenly the blur stopped and Alice gasped when she saw Maria standing over Jasper, his head clutched firmly in her hands.

"Getting rusty there Jasper," Maria smirked and then shoved him backwards as she stepped away from him. "You are still no match for me but I'll come back in a few years when you have completely forgotten everything I taught you." She turned and disappeared into the forest and Alice rushed to Jasper's side.

"Are you okay?" she gasped as she dropped to her knees beside him worriedly.

"I'm fine Alice," Jasper assured her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry about the things she said to you."

"Don't be, it wasn't you," Alice murmured as she snuggled into him.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked worriedly. "Did she hurt you?"

"No Jazz," Alice assured him. Jasper let out a huge sigh of relief and helped her to her feet and led her to where the others were standing frozen.

"So that was Maria," Emmett sighed.

"The one and only," Jasper growled.

"Don't know what you ever saw in her bro," Emmett commented and Jasper felt a wave of sadness and pain coming from Alice.

"Emmett!' Jasper snapped.

"Well, it's true," Emmett shrugged.

"Oh Alice," Edward gasped suddenly and Jasper turned quickly to where Alice was standing, holding her hand and wrist in her other hand, her eyes wide in terror.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper gasped as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"When she grabbed me, I didn't realise," Alice whispered, her voice etched in pain.

"Did she hurt you?" Jasper demanded.

"No," Alice whispered and a dry sob escaped from her throat and she turned and buried her head on his chest.

"Edward?" Jasper snapped. "What's wrong?"

"When Maria grabbed her she stole some things," Edward whispered and gently took Alice's arm and held up her hand so they could see her wrist and fingers.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"The bracelet Jasper gave her for their anniversary," Edward murmured. "Jasper's mother's watch and the most upsetting, her engagement and wedding rings."

"Oh Alice," Jasper groaned and tightened his grip on her as she continued to sob against his chest.

"That's it," Rosalie snapped when she saw how upset Alice was. "Let's see how the bitch likes messing with someone her own size." She turned and ran in the direction Maria had disappeared in and Emmett groaned and took off after her.


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you to lovably17, deltagirl74, yingyanggirl, BritanyJenAnn and PrettyinBlack8 for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Rose, don't," Jasper gasped, knowing Rosalie was no match for Maria. "Edward, stay with Alice." He pushed Alice gently towards Edward and turned and ran after Emmett and Rosalie but he could sense that Edward and Alice were following anyway. Jasper could feel them gaining on him and suddenly they were by his side and he realised that Edward had Alice on his back so he could travel quicker. Jasper didn't bother taking the time to argue about Alice being there but just matched his stride to Edward's.

"You keep Alice away from Maria if we catch up to her," Jasper snarled at Edward.

"Of course," Edward nodded. They ran a little longer and were soon stride to stride with Emmett, Rosalie still ahead of them.

"Oh no!" Edward gasped and moments later they heard the crack of two vampires collide.

"Rose and Maria?" Jasper groaned.

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "Rosalie jumped Maria."

"She won't like that," Jasper sighed.

"If she hurts Rose I'll kill her," Emmett growled dangerously.

"No one is a match for her," Jasper murmured. "Not even me." They reached the clearing where the two women were and all they could see was a blur as Rosalie and Maria fought.

"Rose!" Emmett called out fearfully.

"Maria, cut it out!" Jasper added. The blur continued to move through the clearing and even Edward couldn't keep track of them. Neither of them were thinking, just reacting and it made it impossible for him to read their minds. Suddenly the blur stopped near a tree and Jasper gasped when he saw Rosalie holding Maria by the throat, her body pinned to the tree and her feet inches from the ground.

"Give me my sister's things now you bitch!" Rosalie hissed angrily as she glared at the woman she was holding. Maria just laughed at her and swung quickly and the blur recommenced as Jasper groaned.

"We have to do something Emmett," he whispered. "Maria will kill her." Emmett growled low in his throat, his dangerous and threatening stance like nothing any of them had ever seen in him before and he crouched ready to leap towards the two women. The blur suddenly stopped again and this time Rosalie had Maria pinned on the ground, her stomach on the grass as Rosalie sat on her back, holding her around the neck as she pulled her head up hard. She kept her body firmly on Maria as she reached into her pocket and pulled Alice's jewellery from the pocket and dropped it to the ground beside them.

"Right you bitch," Rosalie snarled as she leaned closer to Maria so her mouth was right near her throat. "You listen to me and you listen good. You think there is no one here to match you, well you're wrong. If you come near my family again, if you ever cause my sister to be sad or upset again or even think about trying to come near Jasper again I will make your existence so painful you will wish for death." Rosalie put her mouth to Maria's neck and bit her viciously and Maria let out a shrill scream. Rosalie laughed before pulling her teeth from her and then went serious again as she slammed Maria face first into the ground.

"Now get the hell out of here and never come back," Rosalie hissed and jumped up, picking Maria up with her and throwing her, the force behind it that hard that Maria sailed through the trees and disappeared from sight before they heard a sickening thud as she connected with something hard.

"Oh no," Jasper gasped, sure that Maria would never take such humiliation and would come back immediately to attack Rosalie again.

"You're wrong Jasper," Edward smirked beside him. "She's hurt and she's running. Away from here. She is angry but she's thinking about getting back to Monterrey."

"Amazing," Jasper whispered. Rosalie waited until she was sure Maria wasn't coming back and then she moved quickly, bending gracefully to scoop up the jewellery from the ground before moving back to the others.

"I believe this is yours," Rosalie smiled softly and her hands moved quickly as she placed the bracelet and watch on Alice's wrist and the rings back on her finger.

"Thank you Rose," Alice whispered in shock.

"You're welcome," Rosalie smiled and moved over towards Emmett.

"That was impressive babe," Emmett smirked and Rosalie just grinned at him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jasper asked in astonishment.

"I didn't," Rosalie shrugged. "I may not have a gift like you or Alice or Edward but I do have one trait that makes me a little nasty. I am fiercely protective of those I love. She messed with Alice, and you, and I just lost it."

"That's my girl," Emmett grinned and pulled her into his arms affectionately.

**XXX**

That night Jasper and Alice were sitting in their room quietly together, with her snuggled in his arms. He could tell by the emotions she was projecting she was still a little shaken by their altercation with Maria and so he did the only thing he could think of, he held her. She suddenly stiffened in his arms and he glanced down at her as her eyes glazed and then refocused.

"Carlisle wants a family meeting," Alice whispered as she came out of her vision.

"About?" Jasper frowned.

"Everyone in the dining room, now," Carlisle voice called through the house and Alice shrugged at Jasper as they jumped to their feet and headed downstairs. They were the last to arrive in the dining room and Jasper stiffened when Carlisle walked toward them, sensing some strange emotions coming from him. He took Alice's chin in his hand and lifted her face up to stare deep in her eyes and Jasper let out a protective hiss as he pulled Alice safely from Carlisle.

"Jazz, it's okay," Alice said quickly and turned back to Carlisle. "I've seen this, it wasn't me."

"What wasn't you?" Jasper frowned as Edward groaned at the table.

"Come sit down," Carlisle murmured and they joined Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward at the table. "I'm sorry Alice, I had to check."

"I understand," Alice smiled.

"What is going on?" Jasper demanded, his arm protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"There was a massacre at an orphanage in town today," Carlisle sighed. "Twenty-two children were killed and five adults. The police are waiting for the autopsies to confirm the weapons used but I recognised it instantly as an attack by one of our kind."

"On twenty-seven people?" Esme gasped in horror.

"You were just checking Alice's eyes?" Jasper groaned. "You thought she had done it?"

"I hoped not," Carlisle whispered. "The receptionist that let the woman in was allowed to live. I thought that was strange but now I understand why."

"Why?" Rosalie frowned. "How could you think Alice would do that? Not children. She would never harm a child."

"The receptionist was allowed to live to give the name of the woman that did this," Carlisle sighed. "She signed in as Alice Cullen."

"Oh no," Alice gasped. "Who would do that?"

"Maria," Jasper hissed.

"Of course," Emmett groaned.

"I'm going to do more than kick her ass next time we meet," Rosalie snarled.

"What does this mean for us?" Esme whispered. "Did they link your name to Alice's?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle admitted. "I left immediately. But we have to pack and go before people start asking questions. I'm sorry but this is a grab the necessities and run move. We don't have a lot of time."

"How long?" Esme asked.

"An hour," Carlisle decided. "I wouldn't want to risk any longer." The group disbanded quickly and everyone raced to their rooms to begin to pack. Once Jasper and Alice reached their room he quickly pulled two suitcases from the top of their closet and flung them open on their bed.

"This is all my fault," he growled as he snatched up a couple of his favourite books and tossed them into a suitcase.

"No Jazz," Alice sighed. "Don't take this on yourself."

"She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me," Jasper murmured.

"It doesn't matter Jazz," Alice whispered. "As long as we all get away safe it's okay."

"I guess," Jasper sighed but Alice could still feel his guilt flowing from him. She quickly grabbed the box holding Jasper's mother's jewellery and sat it in one of the suitcases and then they hurried to pack as many of their clothes and shoes around the books and box.

"Jazz, you only packed a couple of sets of clothes," Alice frowned as she stared at the overflowing suitcases.

"You're things are more important than mine," Jasper murmured.

"No they aren't," Alice sighed.

"Well, its too late now," Jasper said quickly and reached over to do up the suitcases as Carlisle's voice drifted up the stairs.

"We're leaving in five minutes," he called out. Alice just rolled her eyes as Jasper picked up their suitcases and walked out of the room and Alice cast a final look around. She grabbed a large tote bag and stuffed a few more of Jasper's things into it and quickly put it on her shoulder. She lingered for a moment as she looked around the room and she felt her sadness well. Even though he was down in the garage Jasper must have felt it because it was only seconds later that he raced back into the room and appeared at her side, his arm going instantly around her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"This room," Alice murmured. "It was our first room as a married couple. It's the only place we've ever been completely and entirely together. I want to make sure it's stamped in my memory."

"It will be sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "And we're going to make many more memories together. It's not the room that's important, it's you and me."

"Yeah I guess," Alice whispered and snuggled into him and let him lead her from the room and out to the car.

**XXX**

The two cars carrying the Cullens drove quickly away from Calgary and it wasn't until they reached Anchorage that Carlisle finally signalled for Emmett to pull over. They pulled into the car park of a motel and Carlisle slipped inside and organised a family room for them. Once they were safely inside the room Esme got on the phone to organise a new home for them and the others looked at Carlisle for answers.

"Esme and I have talked about it and we've decided to relocate the family to Barrow in Northern Alaska," Carlisle announced. "It's far enough from Calgary that the rumours won't affect us and we'll feel safer out of Canada for a while." Esme drifted to his side and linked her arm through his and she smiled at the others.

"I just spoke with a real estate agent in Barrow and they have a lovely home just outside of town," she told them. "I've taken it. We can move in tomorrow."

"Excellent," Carlisle smiled. "We'll rest here for a while and at midnight we'll leave again and stop to hunt along the way."

**XXX**

When they reached the house the next day it was absolutely perfect for their needs. It was surrounded by forest and miles from town and it had four bedrooms, all with their own bathrooms. It was a little smaller than the house had been in Calgary but still big enough to fit them all comfortably. The men carried the luggage up to the bedrooms while the women walked through the house together and began to make lists of things they would need to pick up on their next shopping trip. When they were finished Alice drifted up to her new bedroom and smiled when she saw Jasper hanging her few clothes in their new closet.

"I just thought of something we left behind," she murmured as she walked up to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

"What's that sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

"Our cottage," Alice murmured, referring to the cottage a few miles from the house in Calgary that Carlisle and Esme had rented for them as a wedding present.

"Oh, I can organise us another one here," Jasper offered instantly.

"Not yet," Alice whispered as she snuggled closer to him and looked up at him with a grin on her face. "I might enjoy just using the forest." He grinned back at her and she ran her tongue over lips as her eyes glazed over for a moment. She squeezed them shut and when she opened them again her vision was already focused again.

"Oh yes, I am going to enjoy the forest very much," she giggled as she snaked her arms around his neck and tugged his head down to hers. She brushed her lips on his and then pulled back and winked at him. "Wanna try it now?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper smirked and she took his hand and together they left the house via the window and disappeared into the forest.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to lovably17, yingyanggirl, and CowboysMontana for your reviews._

_Sorry but the stuff I mentioned a couple of chapters ago is kicking in now so this is the last of the daily updates for a while. I won't get a chance to update this again until at least Friday night (Australian time).Hope you enjoy this!_

**XXX**

Two weeks after they arrived in Barrow Carlisle returned from the hospital where he had begun working one evening and found the rest of the family gathered in the living room. He smiled when he saw them and walked over and sat down on the couch beside Esme.

"How was your day?" Esme asked as she leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Interesting," Carlisle smiled. "Yours?"

"Good," Esme grinned. "I went hunting with Edward and Emmett."

"That's good," Carlisle nodded, having noticed her eyes had gone black the night before.

"Carlisle, humans are coming," Alice hissed suddenly. The reaction to her words were instantaneous as Jasper pulled her to him, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle jumped to their feet and Esme shuffled closer to Rosalie.

"It may not be anything to worry about," Carlisle reminded them gently as they listened to the car tyres approaching the house. They continued to remain on alert as the car stopped outside the house and they heard two doors open and close and then footsteps approach the front door. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle glanced at the others.

"Wait here," he murmured and walked to the door and answered it. He returned a few moments later with an older man and woman behind him and a forced smile on his face.

"Esme my love," he murmured and held his hand out to her as she flitted to his side. "This is my wife Esme. Esme, this is Dr. Richard Melville from the hospital and his wife Jocelyn. They have come to welcome us to the area."

"Oh, how lovely," Esme smiled politely.

"And you have children too?" Richard asked as he noticed the people behind them.

"Ah yes," Carlisle nodded and stepped back a little. "These are Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

"It's lovely to meet you," Jocelyn grinned at them.

"You too," Edward smiled tightly and gripped Jasper's arm, seeing in his mind the struggle he was having being so near humans.

"I'm sorry if I appear rude but you don't look old enough to have teenage children Esme," Jocelyn murmured. "What is your secret?"

"Oh, they're adopted," Esme said quickly as she glanced at Carlisle.

"Wonderful," Jocelyn nodded. "They would know our William and Courtney at school."

"They aren't in school yet," Carlisle murmured.

"Oh," Richard frowned.

"I'm organising that this week," Esme answered as she cast another look at Carlisle.

"Yes, I suppose getting settled in a new place takes time," Richard nodded.

"It does," Carlisle agreed.

"Well, we won't keep you," Jocelyn smiled and held a basket out to Esme. "We just wanted to welcome you."

"Thank you, that's very kind," Esme nodded as she took the basket. Carlisle walked Richard and Jocelyn to the door then and once they had left he returned to his family but they didn't relax until they heard the car pull back out onto the street.

"What did she give you?" Rosalie smirked.

"Human food," Esme crinkled her nose. "I guess we can keep it for a while in case anyone else comes to welcome us."

"Actually yes," Carlisle groaned. "I didn't even think of that. We should have offered them coffee or tea."

"Oops," Esme grinned. "I'm not a very good hostess am I?"

"We have a bigger problem that your hospitality," Edward sighed.

"What did you read?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"They are concerned and wondering why we aren't in school," Edward replied.

"Then we need to fix that," Esme smirked.

"Oh yes!' Alice giggled as she saw a quick vision of what Esme was about to suggest.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"Well it looks like tomorrow I will be enrolling you all in school," Esme grinned.

"What?" Emmett groaned.

"We've been before," Rosalie sighed.

"College too," Emmett added.

"And medical school for me," Edward groaned.

"It's not for the learning," Carlisle sighed. "We need to do this to keep up appearances."

"I guess I'm going back to high school, again," Edward groaned.

"What's that? Three times now?" Emmett smirked and Edward nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" Esme asked.

"I suppose so," Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah I guess," Emmett added.

"I'll do it," Alice said excitedly. "I don't think I've ever been to school before."

"Alice," Jasper groaned beside her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want baby," Alice smiled at him. "But I'm going."

"No, you aren't," Jasper said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Alice frowned as she turned to glare at him.

"You heard me," Jasper growled. "You aren't going."

"You can't tell me what to do," Alice pouted.

"Oh yes I can," Jasper snapped.

"You have no right!" Alice gasped.

"I have every right, I am your husband," Jasper said in a firm voice as he looked at her sternly. Alice just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say, having never seen this side of him before.

"Jasper," Edward murmured, seeing how firm he was in his decision and how upsetting it was for Alice. "It isn't so bad."

"This is between me and my wife," Jasper snapped at him.

"I think we should all give Jasper and Alice some privacy," Esme said pointedly as she looked at the others and Jasper and Alice stood staring at one another as they all left the house quickly.

"You really aren't going to let me?" Alice asked in a small voice, her disappointment flooding him.

"Alice, it's too dangerous," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz, come on," she murmured. "How can it possibly be dangerous? It's a school full of humans."

"Exactly," Jasper snapped.

"How is that dangerous?" Alice demanded.

"Because I will have to come with you," Jasper murmured.

"So?" Alice frowned.

"Me, near humans?" Jasper prodded her.

"Oh," Alice said as her eyes went wide. "Jazz, that was once. It isn't going to happen again. You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that," Jasper shook his head.

"Yes, I do," Alice smiled at him surely. "Please Jazz? I want to go so bad."

"Alice," Jasper groaned but he knew he was lost. "Okay, fine. On one condition."

"Anything," Alice grinned.

"If the bloodlust takes me you do not get between me and my prey," Jasper said firmly. "You get Edward or Emmett but you do not try and stop me."

"I promise," Alice agreed eagerly.

**XXX**

Alice walked out into the forest and found their family all sitting in a small clearing talking quietly.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Rosalie asked as soon as she saw her.

"Yes," Alice murmured and quickly checked her senses to make sure Jasper hadn't followed her before continuing. "I need to talk to you all. You need to understand why Jazz just did that."

"It isn't our business Alice," Carlisle said quickly.

"I don't want you thinking badly of him," Alice sighed.

"We don't," Edward assured her.

"You don't," Alice corrected. "Because you can see why he said what he did. The others don't know."

"I guess," Edward murmured.

"If it's important to you sweetheart then tell us," Esme said softly.

"On our honeymoon in Paris I tried to stop Jazz feeding," Alice whispered. "The bloodlust had taken him over and he didn't even recognise me. He hurt me and I ran from him. Two French vampires found me and took me back to him. I had fed too by that stage. We promised each other we would forget it and start again on Isle Esme and we did. But now he's worried if we go to school and are surrounded by humans all day it will happen again."

"You fed on humans?" Rosalie gasped.

"Yes," Alice whispered softly. "We both did. Just that once."

"Nearly everyone has slipped," Carlisle murmured as he shot Rosalie a pointed look. Only the two of them had clean records but she understood from the times Emmett had slipped. "I'm more concerned about what the two of you went through."

"It's okay, we dealt with it and moved on," Alice smiled. "But Jazz is just worried about being near so many humans."

"It takes time to build a resistance," Esme nodded softly. "Maybe we shouldn't push him into it."

"We just decided we'll try it," Alice told them. "We have to start somewhere, why not here. But Jazz has made me promise I will not try and stop him if he does slip." She stopped and glanced at Emmett and Edward and Edward nodded his head as he smiled gently at her.

"Of course we will," he promised, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

"Will what?" Carlisle frowned.

"Alice wants to know if Emmett and I will stop him for her if he does slip," Edward told the others.

"Yeah, we've got it little one," Emmett smiled.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but I'll feel better knowing you guys are there," Alice murmured.

**XXX**

The next morning Esme went into town with Carlisle and they organised school for the others. Once they were gone Emmett, Jasper and Edward sat playing cards while Rosalie and Alice went hunting. When the women returned Alice drifted up to her room and Jasper quickly excused himself and followed her upstairs. When he walked into the room she was sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine and she smiled when she saw him.

"I saw you would follow me," she grinned.

"And what else did you see?" Jasper smirked as he walked over and sank down on the bed beside her.

"That you're worried about starting school tomorrow," Alice sighed. "You don't need to Jazz, it will all be okay."

"You don't know that," Jasper murmured.

"Excuse me? Yes I do," Alice giggled. "I can see that everything will be fine."

"Until the split second decision before I snap," Jasper pointed out.

"It isn't going to happen Jazz," Alice sighed. "I'll be right by your side for support and Edward and Emmett will stop you before you even get close."

"I suppose," Jasper murmured but she could still feel his worry flowing from him.

"Baby, stop," she whispered and he knew he was projecting at her. Before he could voice his apology she moved quickly to straddle him and took his face in her hands. She crushed her lips down to his and kissed him fiercely as she snaked her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he drew her closer to him and she giggled when she felt his projected emotions change from worry to love and lust.

"Much better," she whispered huskily against his lips. She pulled back from him and her eyes locked with his as she slowly slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"Make love to me Jazz," she murmured as she moved her lips back to his and he kissed her softly as he held her and gently lowered her onto her back on the bed.

**XXX**

Downstairs Edward and Emmett were still in the middle of their card game when Rosalie wriggled on the couch beside Emmett and reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Emmett grinned over at her and gave her a wink and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Look, just go would you," he snapped lightly.

"Thanks bro," Emmett smirked and grabbed Rosalie's hand and pulled her to her feet and they hurried upstairs to their room. Edward sat alone for a moment, his own body wriggling a little, and the front door suddenly opened and Esme walked in.

"Oh no," she whispered and her knees nearly gave way as she stumbled to the couch.

"It's bad isn't it," Edward whispered.

"Very," Esme gasped and buried her head in her hands for a moment. Edward looked away from her and both of them were trying desperately to control themselves and they both suddenly took in deep, sharp breaths. Finally Esme lifted her head and her eyes locked on Edward.

"Oh Edward," she murmured. "I think someone needs to talk to him."

"It is getting beyond a joke isn't it?" Edward sighed. "Emmett and Rose love it but it's affecting the rest of us too much."

"Yes," Esme nodded softly. "Could you talk to him?"

"Me, no way!" Edward groaned. "There is no way I am telling Jasper his mood projection when he is making love to Alice is affecting us all."

"Well someone has to do it," Esme sighed and got up on shaky legs and disappeared into the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8, Hae14, lovably17, BrittanyJenAnn, yingyanggirl and Amber1983 for your reviews. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update again as soon as I can._

_To those of you who helped out with ideas when writer's block hit me a couple of chapters back I just wanted to say thank you to you all and if I use your ideas I'm going to give you special credit before that chapter just as an extra thanks. _

_For this chapter thanks needs to go to Sweeney who suggested the idea of Jasper's first attempt at school. I hope you like what I did with your idea._

**XXX**

That afternoon when Carlisle got home from the hospital he took Esme hunting and when they returned to the house everyone else was sitting in the living room. They walked into the room hand in hand but Esme instantly dropped Carlisle's hand and walked over to sit down with Rosalie.

"Jasper, Alice, I was wondering if I could have a private word?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Is there a problem?" Jasper frowned.

"No, no problem," Carlisle assured him. "But it is personal. Perhaps we could go for a walk?" Alice jumped to her feet as she glanced at Jasper and he quickly got up and joined her. They followed Carlisle out of the house and he moved quickly through the trees. He didn't stop until he was a fair way from the house and they all knew they were too far for the others to hear them.

"What is it?" Jasper asked worriedly as Carlisle turned to face them.

"You both know I am normally respectful of your privacy," Carlisle started. "And I think for the sake of your privacy I need to say what I am about to say. Please understand, this is difficult for me."

"Oh no!" Alice gasped and Jasper felt her embarrassment flood over him as she had a quick vision of what Carlisle was about to say. "Oh Carlisle, we are so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Carlisle assured her. "I just wanted to make you aware of it. I am guessing you didn't realise."

"No, we didn't," Alice sighed.

"Realise what?" Jasper frowned in confusion.

"Well Jasper, the thing is…" Carlisle started but Alice quickly cut him off.

"Carlisle, I know what you need to say," she said quickly. "Could you give us some time alone and I'll talk to Jazz about it."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded, in a sense relieved that Alice's gift meant he didn't actually have to voice what he needed to say.

"Thank you," Alice whispered and Carlisle gave them both a smile before disappearing through the trees.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?" Jasper asked as soon as they were alone.

"Jazz," Alice sighed and reached over and took his hands in hers and stepped closer to him. "Without realising it we are causing a small problem for the rest of the family."

"What kind of problem?" Jasper frowned.

"When we make love," Alice whispered. "You know how you can manipulate my feelings so I enjoy it more?" 

"Yeah?" Jasper said warily.

"It's travelling a lot further than me," Alice murmured. "Along with what you are feeling at the time. Apparently whenever we make love the whole household feels love, lust and any other emotion we feel at the time."

"I am mood projecting what you and I feel?" Jasper gasped.

"Yeah Jazz," Alice sighed.

"Oh no, sweetheart I am so sorry," Jasper groaned.

"Don't be," Alice assured him as she stepped closer to him. "It's a part of us, just like the fact you can never surprise me. But we need to be a little more considerate of the others. From what I can see it is making some of them very uncomfortable."

"I don't know that I can control it," Jasper sighed.

"You shouldn't have to Jazz," Alice murmured. "It just means we have to be careful not to do anything in the house when the others are home."

"I guess," Jasper whispered.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice returned to the house the others could all feel Jasper's embarrassment flowing from him but for once no one made any smart remarks or jokes. Edward and Emmett asked Jasper to go hunting with them and Alice insisted he go. They were gone the entire night and when they returned the sun was already beginning to rise.

Jasper headed straight up to his room and he smirked when he saw Alice had already laid out a pair of black pants, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket on the bed for him. He grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and when he was finished and returned to the bedroom Alice was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"You look nice," Alice commented.

"What's the special occasion?" Jasper frowned.

"School," Alice grinned.

"School," Jasper sighed. "So we are really going to do this?"

"Jazz, you promised," Alice pouted.

"Yeah I know," Jasper murmured. "And I will. I guess I was hoping you would change your mind."

"Come on Jazz, it will be fun," Alice grinned and Jasper sighed again as he let her pull him out of the room.

When they walked downstairs Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were waiting for them and they all headed out to the car. As Edward drove towards the school they could all feel Jasper's nervousness and worry and Emmett and Edward kept the conversation light in an effort to help him. When Edward pulled into the car park there were people milling around everywhere and Jasper groaned. Alice quickly slid her hand into his and squeezed it tightly and she looked over at him and flashed him a huge smile.

"You can do it baby," she whispered as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward got out of the car. Alice kept his hand in hers as they got out of the car and Edward stepped up on the other side of him.

"Just try to ignore them," he whispered. "And if the scent gets too bad don't breathe in." The group began to walk towards the front door of the main building and Jasper could smell the scent of numerous humans wafting towards him. Alice tightened her grip on his arm and he looked down at her and she flashed him the biggest smile she could.

"You can do it baby," she urged him again quietly.

"How about Emmett and I go get our schedules and you can all wait here?" Rosalie suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Edward nodded, seeing how much of a struggle it was getting for Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie disappeared into the school building and Alice and Edward led Jasper over to stand near a brick wall, a fair way away from where the humans were walking.

Edward stayed standing near Jasper as Alice snaked her arms around his waist and looked up at him. His eyes locked with hers as he wrapped his own arms around her and she snuggled into him. He knew she was trying to distract him from the human scents all around them and in a sense it was working.

"Okay, here we go," Rosalie announced as her and Emmett walked back to them. "Esme has enrolled Emmett, Jasper and I as seniors and Alice and Edward as juniors."

"No, I have to be with Jazz," Alice frowned.

"You don't look old enough Alice," Edward sighed. "Even junior is pressing it."

"I can't go in there without Alice," Jasper added as he glanced at the school building.

"Look, Rose and I have already compared the schedules," Emmett sighed. "Your first two classes are with Rose, then you have three with me. Lunch is the same for us all so we can all be together and then you have two with both of us. You won't be alone Jasper."

"You know we'll take care of you," Rosalie added, glancing at Alice and smiling at her to let her know she would look after Jasper as well as Alice would. The bell sounded and Emmett looked around the group.

"We really need to go in," he murmured.

"Come on Jazz, you'll be fine," Rosalie added.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"I don't see any problems," Alice murmured. "I think you'll be fine with Rosalie."

"Okay, let's do this," Jasper nodded finally. Alice grinned at him and leaned up and kissed his lips softly and gave him a final hug before stepping from his embrace.

"I'll see you at lunch baby," she whispered.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, his eyes now fixed on the building in front of them. Rosalie gave him a reassuring smile and tucked her arm around his and together they walked to the front door.

"I hope he'll be okay," Alice whispered as she watched them go.

"Rose will look after him," Emmett smiled.

"Come on, we have to get to class," Edward added and the three of them hurried to enter the building too.

**XXX**

Rosalie kept her arm linked with Jasper's as they walked through the crowded halls and she watched his eyes carefully for any sign he was about to lose control.

"You're doing great," she whispered in a low voice that no one else would possibly hear.

"Thanks," Jasper said tightly. Rosalie led him straight into their first classroom and she was pleased to see that no one else had arrived yet. She led him to the back of the room and threw her bag onto one of the desks and they both sat down.

"Remember what Edward said," Rosalie murmured. "If it gets too much just hold your breath."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and glanced over at her. "Thanks for this Rose. It's easier for me in a way without Alice here. I don't have to worry about her and how she'll react if I lose it."

"You aren't going to lose it," Rosalie assured him. The door to the classroom opened and a group of half a dozen school kids walked through and Rosalie heard Jasper take a deep breath in before holding it. She reached over under the desks and took his hand in hers and she squeezed it tightly in silent support.

They sat in silence as the room began to fill and Rosalie noticed many of the kids checked them out as they came into the room. She kept Jasper's hand in hers the entire time and although she was putting on a show of just glancing around the room her eyes kept checking his eyes for any sign he was about to slip.

The teacher finally entered the room and called the class to order and Rosalie pulled out her books and pens and slid some in front of Jasper. He picked up a pen and began to draw randomly on the notepad and Rosalie suspected it was to sidetrack himself. Throughout the entire class she kept a careful watch on him but he seemed to be completely in control. When the class finished they sat quietly as the other students hurried from the room and then Rosalie turned and flashed Jasper a smile.

"See, we told you that you could do it," she grinned at him. "You just survived your first class with humans."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Jasper murmured.

"Nonsense," Rosalie said with a wave of her hand. "You have to give yourself more credit. You did really well Jasper."

"I guess," Jasper whispered.

"Come on, we need to get to our Spanish class," Rosalie said as she got to her feet and Jasper hurried to join her as she raced from the room.

**XXX**

Jasper made it through the morning with Emmett and Rosalie's help and when the lunch period began they all met up in the car park by their car.

"Jazz, you did it," Alice smirked and raced to him and jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him.

"Yeah I did," Jasper grinned.

"I am so proud of you baby," Alice smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I think we should just hang out here and give Jasper, and the rest of us, a break from the humans during lunch," Edward suggested.

"Sounds good," Emmett grinned. They walked over near the trees and sat down on the grass together and Alice snuggled into Jasper's lap as they chatted idly about the classes they had attended that morning. The excitement coming from Alice about what she had learnt more than made up for the discomfort Jasper was feeling and he knew that it was worth it as long as Alice was happy. 

**XXX**

When the last class of the day finished Edward made his way to his locker and he was surprised to see Emmett waiting for him.

"I thought Jasper was in your last class?" he frowned.

"He is," Emmett nodded. "Rose walked him to go meet Alice. They'll catch up with us in the car park."

"How did he go?" Edward asked as he threw his books in his locker.

"Amazingly well," Emmett grinned. He began to launch into a detailed account of the classes he had shared with Rosalie and Jasper that afternoon when suddenly Edward took a huge gasp.

"Oh no," Edward groaned.

"What is it?" Emmett frowned.

"We have a clean up job," Edward sighed. "We need to get to the gym, now." He turned and walked down the hall as quick as he dared with humans around and Emmett hurried to follow him. When they reached the gym Edward led Emmett through the doors and Emmet frowned as he looked around the empty gym.

"Where?" he asked in confusion.

"Through here," Edward nodded and led Emmett across the huge gym and into one of the locker rooms.

As soon as they stepped inside Emmett saw Rosalie and Jasper standing together, their backs to the door and Rosalie's arm around Jasper's waist. She turned and looked at them and when her eyes locked with Emmett's she pressed her lips together as she shook her head. He raced over to the other side of Jasper to restrain him but as soon as he stepped around them his eyes went wide. Jasper's eyes were wide with shock but he was completely in control of his bloodlust. Edward stepped up beside Emmett and all of them followed Jasper's gaze to the other side of the room.

Alice sat in front of them leaning against the wall, her head buried in her hands and her gym teacher's dead body sprawled in front of her, the woman's blood splattered on Alice's clothes and the floor.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you to Cowboy'sMontana, lovably17, deltagirl74, Amber1983 and yingyanggirl for your reviews. _

**XXX**

Jasper finally shook himself from his shock when Alice let out a sob and he realised his wife needed him. He could feel her sorrow and anguish and he pulled away from Rosalie and took a step towards her.

"Alice, sweetheart?" he murmured softly.

"Go away," Alice sobbed in a muffled voice against her hands.

"No baby," Jasper sighed and carefully manoeuvred around the dead human and knelt down at her side. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll fix this."

"How?" Alice snapped and turned her face to him and he could see her eyes were still wild although they also had a hint of sadness and it looked strange with the red tinge that didn't normally grace her eyes. "Can you bring her back to life?"

"No," Jasper admitted. "But we can cover it up."

"That doesn't fix this," Alice snarled with a wave of her hand. "I killed her, I'm a monster."

"No sweetheart, you could never be a monster," Jasper said softly.

"Look at her, look at what I did!" Alice screamed and she turned her eyes back to the dead woman in front of her and she started to dry sob again.

"Jasper, why don't you get her home and we'll take care of things here?" Edward suggested quietly. Jasper nodded his head as he reached for Alice and although she tried to push him away he was stronger than her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to resist him as he pulled her to her feet but then she crumbled against him and buried her face on his chest as her sobs started again.

"Its okay sweetheart," Jasper murmured as he held her tightly and led her past their family and out of the school. He didn't bother going to the car but headed straight out in the forest that surrounded the school and as soon as they were in the tree cover he stopped and sat down on the ground, pulling her straight into his lap.

"I killed her Jazz," Alice sobbed, all the bloodlust having left her now and all he could feel was the horrible anguish flooding from her. "I wanted to go to school so bad I didn't think. I can't do it, never mind you, I'm not strong enough."

"You can be sweetheart," Jasper sighed. "It's what we are but the others all manage it. Carlisle even works with blood. We just need to keep at it until we become desensitised like they are."

"How long is that going to take?" Alice frowned. "I went twenty-six years without human blood and then I slipped on our honeymoon. Now its only been a little over a year. Have I got the taste again?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Jasper admitted. "I don't have half the control you do. I don't have any answers for you."

"Am I always going to be a blood thirsty monster?" Alice whispered. "I don't want to be Jazz."

"You aren't my darling," Jasper sighed. "We'll work at it together. Like you said, you went twenty-six years and the two times you have slipped you've been upset. You aren't a monster. You have a weakness that you have to work to control. I'll help you sweetheart."

"Are we going to have to move again because of me?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," Jasper murmured. "We should probably go home and find out." Alice nodded her head and got to her feet and Jasper stood up too and took her hand firmly in his before they began to run through the forest together.

**XXX**

When they arrived back at the house everyone else was already home. As soon as they walked through the door Esme jumped to her feet and raced over to Alice.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you okay?" she gasped, her voice etched with concern as she pulled the woman she considered her youngest daughter into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Esme," Alice whispered as she snuggled into her.

"Nonsense!" Esme scolded lightly and pulled back to look at her sternly. "It happens to all of us. Well except Rose and Carlisle. You don't have to apologise to us, we all understand."

"Do we need to move?" Alice asked softly as she turned to look at Carlisle.

"I think to be safe we should," Carlisle nodded.

"I don't think it will be traced back to us," Edward murmured.

"We staged an accident in the gym," Emmett added as explanation. "When they find her they will think a pile of equipment crushed her."

"But given that it happened on your first day there I think we should disappear just in case," Carlisle decided. "Esme, we aren't in a great hurry but if you could organise a new home for us we will move. Maybe in a week or so."

"Anywhere particular?" Esme asked.

"Maybe America," Carlisle mused. "I think we should get out of Alaska for a while and I don't want to risk Canada yet. They may still be looking for Alice after what Maria did."

"Not in the south though," Jasper said firmly.

"No, not in the south," Carlisle agreed.

"I'll get right onto it," Esme nodded and jumped up and raced out of the room to start making calls. Carlisle offered Alice a sad smile and followed Esme and once the younger ones were alone Edward looked pointedly at Alice.

"Alice, stop beating yourself up over it," he said gently. "Remember what you said to me when I slipped in Juneau? We aren't monsters when we can feel the regret and shame after we have killed."

"I knew that would come back to haunt me," Alice smiled.

"But you were right Alice," Edward said firmly. "As long as you feel the sadness you are feeling you are still a decent person. Don't be too harsh on yourself. From what I can see in your memories of it I think even Rosalie and Carlisle would have had a hard time resisting."

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"The teacher slashed her arm open on a jagged shelf when she was putting the balls away," Edward explained. "The blood gushed out and some of it splattered on Alice."

"Oh Alice, no wonder you slipped," Rosalie gasped.

"It doesn't make it okay," Alice snapped lightly.

"No, but it makes it understandable," Emmett added. "Don't beat yourself up little one. It's over and done with now and you can't change it. Use it to make you a stronger person." Rosalie turned to Emmett and raised her brow as she smirked at him and he shrugged defensively.

"What?" he asked.

"I just can't believe something so smart and sensitive just came out of your mouth," Rosalie grinned.

"I appreciate it though," Alice added softly and reached over and took Jasper's hand and pulled him to his feet. Without another word to the others she pulled him out the house and straight out into the forest.

**XXX**

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper didn't return to school and within three days Esme had organised a new home for them in Grand Forks in North Dakota. The rest of the week the family spent packing and then on Saturday morning they loaded up the two cars and attached the trailers Carlisle had bought to transport their things and they left Barrow forever.

When they arrived in Grand Forks the house Esme had bought for them was absolutely gorgeous and they all instantly loved it. It was spacious and open and nestled in the forest just outside the main town, which afforded them privacy. They quickly settled in and unpacked and within a week the house looked and felt like home.

**XXX**

_**1955**_

For four years the family remained settled and happy in Grand Forks although Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice bypassed the whole school experience this time. Instead they stayed close to the house and rarely went into town so that rumours didn't start about the unschooled Cullen children. One afternoon Carlisle returned home early from the hospital and as soon as he walked in the door Edward suddenly sat upright.

"I am guessing from Edward's reaction you have something to tell us?" Esme smirked in amusement.

"Yes I do," Carlisle laughed and glanced at Alice and sure enough her eyes were glazed over.

"Oh yes!" Alice squealed as she came out of her vision and clapped her hands and Carlisle laughed again.

"I don't know why I bother," he teased.

"Well some of us have no idea what is going on," Emmett frowned.

"A new doctor started today at the hospital," Carlisle announced.

"So?" Rosalie asked.

"He's one of us," Carlisle told them.

"A vampire?" Esme whispered.

"Yes my dear," Carlisle nodded. "What is even more amazing is that the coven he leads is also vegetarian like us."

"There is a whole coven of vampires here?" Jasper gasped and instinctively reached for Alice.

"It's a smaller coven than ours," Carlisle admitted. "There are only four of them. I don't think they pose a threat to us. They are vegetarians like us and seem to live like a family, much like we do but on a smaller scale."

"Can we meet them?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"It's already arranged," Carlisle grinned. "I have invited them here this evening. They will be here in an hour."

"I can't wait," Alice giggled.

"It will be nice to meet more of our own kind," Esme admitted.

"I think you'll love them," Carlisle grinned.

**XXX**

An hour later the Cullen family were all gathered in the living room waiting when they heard the approach of car tyres. They sat waiting in anticipation as the car came to a stop outside the house and moments later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle got up and went to answer it and when he returned there were four vampires behind him.

"Allow me to introduce everyone," he smiled. "This is my wife Esme and our children, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. This is Julian Porter the doctor I was telling you about."

"Hello," Julian smiled formally and turned and held his hand out to his family. "This is my wife Lisette and our children Vincent and Stella."

The two families stood for a moment sizing one another up. Julian Porter looked like he was about thirty and was tall with dark hair. Lisette was a small woman with long flowing blonde hair and dainty features and except for her golden eyes that told them she was a vampire she looked like she was fragile and would easily break. Stella Porter had a long mane of black curly hair and her beauty rivalled even Rosalie's. Vincent Porter had blonde hair and stood at just over six foot and Emmett immediately zeroed in on him as a possible wrestling opponent.

"Come, sit down, please," Esme smiled to break the silence and the two families moved to sit in the living room.

"I can't believe we have found another coven like ours," Lisette said excitedly. "We didn't think there were any other animal feeding vampires in the world."

"We call it vegetarian," Esme grinned.

"I love it," Julian laughed heartily.

"Oh, it's going to storm," Alice gasped excitedly and all eyes turned to her. "Whoops, sorry to interrupt, but it is."

"Baseball?" Emmett grinned.

"You play baseball?" Vincent smirked.

"Yeah, you interested in a game?" Emmett asked. "Alice is never wrong about a storm and it's the only time we can play."

"I'm in," Vince nodded.

"Me too," Stella giggled.

"How about we let the young ones play and we can relax here?" Carlisle offered when he noticed the worried look on Lisette's face.

"That would be lovely," Lisette smiled. Edward suddenly shifted closer to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders and Jasper frowned as he glanced at him. Everyone else noticed the sudden tension in Edward and Carlisle turned to look at him.

"Edward?" he asked firmly.

"I think we need to share with each other who has mates and what gifts we have," Edward murmured, his eyes locking on Vincent.

"I guess to save problems that might be a good idea," Esme nodded.

"Lisette is my mate but Stella and Vincent are single, they are merely brother and sister," Julian offered. "Lisette and I have no gifts but the children do. Vincent can incapacitate his enemies, make them freeze I guess you could say. Stella's gift is a little more complicated than that. She can manipulate feelings, but only certain feelings."

"That's interesting," Carlisle nodded. "Obviously Esme is my mate. Emmett and Rosalie are together as are Jasper and Alice. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can sense and influence emotions."

"It sounds like our Jasper and your Stella have a similar gift," Esme smiled.

"Oh, I doubt that," Stella smirked haughtily.

"Stella is not allowed to use her gift," Lisette said, throwing a warning look at her daughter.

"I won't," Stella pouted and Vincent grinned at her and nudged her.

"Stella," Julian growled.

"I said I won't," Stella sighed.

"Good girl," Julian smiled.

"So, are we going to play or what?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah we are," Vincent grinned and jumped to his feet and Stella instantly appeared at his side. He smiled as he threw his arm casually around her shoulders and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward got up and joined them and the group of younger vampires headed out of the house to a nearby clearing.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to lovably17, Amber1983, Cowboy'sMontana, PrettyinBlack8 and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

_A special thank you and credit needs to go to PrettyinBlack8 for your idea of a similar family meeting the Cullens. I hope you like what I have done with your idea and thank you for helping out with the writer's block._

**XXX**

When the group reached the clearing they split into two teams, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper against Stella, Vincent, Alice and Edward and they began to play. Stella batted first and hit a home run and as soon as she passed over the home plate she giggled and threw herself into Vincent's arms.

"Well done Stell," he smirked as he hugged her.

"You're up next Vincent," Edward announced and Vincent let Stella go and walked over to Edward. He handed him the bat and he stepped up to play as Alice walked over to stand beside Stella.

"I love your shirt," Stella admitted as she smiled at Alice.

"Thanks," Alice grinned. "I got it in Paris when Jazz and I were on our honeymoon."

"It's really nice," Stella commented.

"You like fashion?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Stella nodded. "Sometimes Lisette and I go shopping together but her control isn't very good so Julian doesn't let her mix with humans much. We did go to Paris once but that was nearly fifty years ago."

"Rose and I were thinking of going to New York for a weekend," Alice offered. "You should come with us?"

"Your sister wouldn't mind?" Stella frowned.

"Of course not," Alice grinned. "The more the merrier."

"I'd love to," Stella smiled. "It would be great to have some shopping companions. When I was human I had three sisters and we went shopping together all the time. I miss that. Being the only girl in the family that loves to shop gets a little lonely sometimes."

"Oh, you won't have that problem around us," Alice smirked.

"Alice, you're up," Edward called out and Alice flashed Stella a final smile before stepping up to bat.

"You ready sweetheart?" Jasper smirked from the pitcher's plate.

"Of course," Alice grinned and had a quick vision of how he was going to pitch. She adjusted her batting accordingly and slammed the ball way into the outfield, sending it way over Emmett's head. As Emmett took off after it Alice began to run the bases and she managed to make it home, also bringing Edward home.

"Time to switch," Jasper called out and the teams changed over. Jasper walked over to Alice and handed her the ball Emmett had tossed back to him and she grinned at him as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Jasper, stop making out with the other team," Emmett teased and they pulled apart and Alice poked her tongue out at Emmett before moving to the pitcher's plate. Emmett stepped up to bat first and when he hit a hard, fast ball Edward took off after it. He caught it easily and pegged it back to Alice at the pitcher's plate but Emmett had already run home.

"Yes!" Rosalie squealed and Emmett smirked at her as she stepped up to bat. After Alice threw a perfect pitch Rosalie hit the ball easily but she sent it in the opposite direction to where Edward was standing.

Stella took off after it and she caught it easily as she slid to a stop on the north side of the clearing. She grinned as she spun back and threw it towards Vincent at the home plate and Rosalie saw it and stopped safely on the third base. Vincent stood up to throw the ball back to Alice but Jasper quickly called out to him.

"Wait!" he yelled. "She's in a vision, she won't catch it." Vincent stopped as Jasper raced over to Alice's side and her eyes quickly focused again.

"A vampire is coming," Alice whispered quickly.

"When, where?" Jasper frowned.

"Oh no, now," Edward snapped, seeing Alice's vision clearly in her mind. Rosalie, Emmett and Vincent all moved to stand with Edward, Jasper and Alice and Vincent looked over towards Stella who was still over near the edge of the clearing.

"Stell, come here!" he yelled quickly. Stella started to move towards them but she had only taken a few steps when the vampire of Alice's visions leapt from the tree cover and sailed towards her.

"Stella, watch out!" Vincent screamed. Stella turned quickly as Vincent began to run towards her and the other vampire crashed into her, sending them both hurtling through the air before they crashed to the ground.

"We need to help them," Edward said quickly and they all began to run after Vincent.

On the ground Stella struggle to get away from the stranger but he had her pinned to the ground and he suddenly began to kiss and grope her. His change from attack to desire seemed strange but Vincent didn't even seem to notice it as he reached them and grabbed the man and flung him away from his sister. Jasper, Emmett and Edward stepped up beside him as the other vampire dropped into a protective crouch and let out a hiss. Rosalie and Alice moved to stand either side of Stella and Rosalie bent down to offer her a hand up but Stella just stayed sitting on the ground.

The vampire began to lunge towards the men but Vincent suddenly concentrated his gaze on the man and he seemed to stop cold. The others realised they were witnessing Vincent's ability to incapacitate others and they watched as he kept his gaze on the other man and quickly moved to him. He grabbed him and snapped his neck and then proceeded to tear him limb from limb.

"I'll get a fire going, we should burn the pieces," Jasper murmured, the more experienced out of them all in destroying their own kind.

Vincent nodded his head and Emmett and Edward raced off the find some branches. The men worked together to destroy the dead vampire and once they were done they turned to where the women were sitting. Alice had dropped to her knees beside Stella and the look on her face made Jasper rush to her side instantly. Rosalie didn't look much better and Emmett also raced to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"I feel, I don't know, strange," Alice whispered as she reached for him and he quickly scanned her emotions and as he did he almost fell to his own knees from the intensity of what she was feeling.

"Stella, Stell, calm down, rein it in," Vincent gasped as he rushed over to them and he quickly pulled Stella into his lap. "Come on Stella, you're losing it."

"What is going on?" Emmett frowned, noticing the effect of whatever Stella was going through seemed to be flowing onto Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and for some reason it seemed to be turning him on. Edward also seemed frazzled and only Vincent looked like he was remaining calm.

"Stella, I know you were scared but he's dead, he can't hurt you now," Vincent sighed. "But Stell, you really have to rein it back in, your affecting everyone else."

"I'm sorry," Stella mumbled against his chest and she seemed to have an inward struggle for a moment before everyone began to feel a little better.

"What was that?" Rosalie gasped as they all got to their feet and Stella looked at them all apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I have to work so hard to keep my gift under control. That guy attacking me scared me and I lost control of it. I didn't mean to project onto you all."

"That was pretty powerful," Emmett admitted. "Not even Jasper can project that intensely."

"It won't happen again," Stella sighed. "Please, don't tell Julian I lost it."

"We won't," Vincent assured her and looked pointedly at the Cullens and they all nodded their heads.

"Of course we won't," Rosalie agreed. "It was an accident, you didn't do it on purpose."

"Thank you," Stella smiled.

"I'm sorry to ask this but what were you projecting?" Alice asked quietly. "I would think given the situation it would have been fear or something but quite honestly, that wasn't what I was feeling."

"No, it wasn't," Stella sighed. "I don't project and feel emotions like Jasper does. It's really only one specific emotion which is why it is much more powerful that Jasper's gift. Lust."

"She can project and feel it and also manipulate it," Vincent added.

"Which is why Julian and Lisette won't allow you to use your gift?" Rosalie asked.

"Exactly," Stella smiled. "You have no idea the dramas projecting lust can cause. You saw how that guy changed from attack to amorous as soon as I projected and I wasn't even trying to manipulate him. I keep it buried and in check as much as I can."

"That certainly explains it," Edward nodded.

"I should get you back," Vincent suggested.

"We should all get back," Edward nodded and the group made their way back to the house.

**XXX**

When they returned to the house Stella, Vincent and Edward joined Carlisle, Esme, Julian and Lisette in the living room and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went upstairs to their own rooms to get changed.

"So what do you think of the new people?" Alice asked as soon as she and Jasper were alone.

"They seem okay," Jasper murmured. "Vincent is really protective of his sister, I like that."

"Not as protective as you," Alice teased.

"Is anyone?" Jasper smirked.

"Nope," Alice laughed. "I like Stella, I think we are going to be good friends. It will be nice to have another female friend, aside from Rose and Esme."

"She seems nice," Jasper nodded, although there was something about Stella that made him a little wary.

"The poor thing was so scared when that vampire attacked her," Alice sighed.

"I don't understand why he would do that," Jasper admitted. "We weren't any threat to him."

"Who knows," Alice shrugged. "Maybe he was from the south and didn't know any better."

"Probably," Jasper agreed.

"Rose and I were talking the other day about going to New York for a weekend to shop," Alice added. "I mentioned it to Stella tonight and she wants to come too. Is that okay? Can I go?"

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper smiled. "When?"

"I don't know yet, I'll talk to Rose and Stella," Alice replied.

"Let me know and I'll arrange a hunting trip with Emmett and Edward that weekend," Jasper decided.

"You should invite Vincent too," Alice suggested.

"I might," Jasper nodded.

**XXX**

It was late that night when the Porters finally left and Stella and Vincent opted to go hunting instead of returning home. The Cullens walked Julian and Lisette out to their car to say goodbye and Vincent and Stella disappeared into the forest. They ran a fair distance from the house and then Stella stopped and turned to smirk at Vincent.

"Was it really necessary to kill Philippe?" she asked although her mouth tugged with amusement.

"He was getting tiresome," Vincent sighed. "And it certainly got the Cullens on our side."

"I'm going to miss him, he was kind of fun," Stella smirked.

"In a stalkerish kind of way?" Vincent teased.

"Oh, it was still fun," Stella giggled. "Now I'll have to find someone else to play with."

"I think you'll find someone," Vincent smirked. "You have three, even four, new prospects. Any of them appeal?"

"Most of them," Stella grinned. "Edward might be fun because he is obviously inexperienced with women but he's single. There's no fun in that. Carlisle is a little old and I think he'd be the first to catch on and he'd probably tell Julian. Emmett would be interesting. He's gorgeous and sexy and that Rosalie is a stuck up bitch. I'd love to take her down a peg or two. Jasper is pretty hot too and little Alice couldn't possibly win against me."

"Maybe we could work together again?" Vincent suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Stella asked.

"I like the look of Alice," Vincent grinned.

"I thought so," Stella laughed. "You'll have to be careful though, Jasper seems really protective of her and even her brothers seem to be."

"But if you were to take care of Jasper….." Vincent pointed out.

"That might work," Stella nodded slowly. "I imagine it will be more fun than usual dealing with an empath."

"I don't even want to think about it," Vincent laughed. "So what do you think?"

"You have a deal bro," Stella grinned and she reached forward and they shook on it officially.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you to Amber1983, lovably17, Lindsabelle, PrettyinBlack8, and yingyanggirl for your reviews. Thanks and credit to PrettyinBlack8 again for your idea of the new family meeting the Cullens. I hit a little writer's block mid-chapter with this one, which is why it jumps from Friday to Sunday really quick. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed but I decided just to skip the weekend and get on with my ideas. Hope you enjoy it!_

**XXX**

The following Friday afternoon the Cullen house was a hive of activity as everyone except Carlisle and Esme prepared for their weekends away. Stella was joining Rosalie and Alice on their trip to New York and Jasper had called Vincent and invited him to go hunting with him and Emmett and Edward. Jasper was lying on the bed in his room, watching as Alice packed a suitcase and he smiled when he saw how much she was taking.

"I thought the idea of this weekend was to go shopping for new things?" he teased.

"It is," Alice grinned. "That's doesn't mean I can't go prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Jasper smirked as he picked up a formal dress from the suitcase and waved it at her.

"Who knows," Alice shrugged. "Rosalie always comes up with interesting things to do."

"Should I be worried?" Jasper teased.

"No baby," Alice laughed and crawled across the bed and leaned down and kissed his lips. "I'll behave, promise."

"Good," Jasper smiled and watched as she pulled back and stuffed a few more things in her suitcase before slamming it shut. She struggled with it for a moment before managing to get the zip done up and then she grabbed a large tote bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"All done," she announced. Jasper jumped up and grabbed the suitcase for her and followed her downstairs. Carlisle was lending his car to the women for the weekend and Jasper followed Alice out to the driveway and she opened the boot. She shoved her bag in and then he put the suitcase in beside it and they were still standing there when another car pulled into the driveway.

"Stella's here!" Alice grinned excitedly. The car pulled to a stop and Stella and Vincent got out and they smiled when they saw Jasper and Alice.

"This one is so excited about this weekend," Vincent announced as he nudged his sister playfully.

"Me too," Alice admitted.

"Is Carlisle around?" Vincent asked. "Julian asked me to give him a message about a patient at the hospital."

"He's inside, in his study I think," Jasper nodded.

"Cool," Vincent nodded and turned to Stella. "Have a good time Stell, I'll see you Monday."

"See you then," Stella grinned and hugged him before he turned and disappeared inside.

"Let's get your luggage packed into the car and then if we can put a bomb under Rose we can go," Alice smiled. Stella nodded and walked over to the car and Alice glanced at Jasper and he got her hint and followed Stella.

"Allow me," he offered as she opened the trunk.

"Thanks," Stella smiled and stepped back and let Jasper pull the large suitcase from the boot.

"Oh, I forgot shoes!" Alice gasped and turned and raced back into the house and Jasper laughed wryly as he shook his head.

"You've packed almost as much as Alice," he commented as he carried Stella's bags over and shoved them in the boot of Carlisle's car with Alice's.

"I wasn't sure what we would be doing all weekend," Stella admitted as she leaned against the side of the car.

"I'm sure Alice will have something great planned," Jasper smiled at her as he finished loading her bags.

"I hope so," Stella giggled. She glanced at Jasper and he felt a sudden wave of lust and frowned at her. Before he could comment his eyes went wide as he felt his arousal grow and before he could think his eyes had dropped to her lips and he couldn't help wondering what they would taste like.

"Um Stella, I think you're losing control of your gift," he whispered huskily.

"What?" Stella frowned as she glanced at him. "No I'm not."

"You haven't let anything slip through?" Jasper asked.

"No," Stella lied, trying not to smile at the effect she was having on him. She had only sent him the smallest sliver of lust but it obviously affected him more than any other male and she was guessing it was because of his own gift.

"Oh sorry, I thought you had," Jasper mumbled.

"I can detect something but I'm not influencing anything," Stella murmured softly as she smiled at him.

"Okay all set," Alice voice announced and seconds later she ran down the stairs towards them. Stella quickly pulled her gift back under control and Jasper just stared at her, wondering why he was feeling attracted to her if she wasn't using her gift. Alice walked over and shoved another bag in the boot and then she turned and smiled at them both.

"Rose is on her way down," she told them. She turned to Jasper and threw her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. When they broke apart she snuggled into him and he looked over her shoulder and noticed Stella watching them in amusement.

"Let's get this show on the road," Rosalie laughed as she walked out the door carrying her own luggage and she walked over and threw her bags into the boot before slamming it.

"Come on Alice, pull yourself away," she teased as she looked over and winked at Stella.

"I'll see you later baby," Alice smiled up at Jasper.

"Have fun sweetheart," Jasper smiled back and he leaned down and kissed her a final time before letting her go. He stood watching them as the three women got in the car and as Rosalie started the car and began to pull away Stella looked straight back at him and winked.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked back inside Vincent and Emmett were sitting in the living room and he could feel both their eagerness to get going.

"Where's Edward?" he asked as he sat down with them.

"In with Carlisle," Emmett shrugged and then raised his voice. "And if he doesn't come out soon we are leaving without him."

"You will have to do that anyway," Edward sighed as he walked into the room. "Carlisle wants me to help him at the hospital this weekend. I can't come."

"Bummer," Emmett grinned. "I guess it's just the three of us then."

"Have fun for me," Edward mumbled and walked back out of the room and Emmett jumped to his feet.

"Well guys, are we ready?" he smirked.

"Yeah, let's go," Vincent grinned and Jasper jumped up and joined them and the three men headed off.

**XXX**

On Sunday the three men returned to the house and were surprised to see Carlisle's car sitting in the driveway. When they walked in the door Jasper laughed when he saw the living room strewn with shopping bags.

"Have fun did we?" he grinned.

"Oh Jazz, I got you the most amazing stuff," Alice giggled as she raced over to him and jumped into his arms. She kissed his lips hungrily and then pulled away and took his hand and led him excitedly over to the couch.

"I think she bought you more than she bought herself," Rosalie laughed from where she was sitting going through a bag with Stella, Emmett already firmly at her side.

"How about you Stell?" Vincent smiled as he joined the group.

"I did alright," Stella shrugged.

"Just alright?" Vincent grinned.

"That's her pile over there," Rosalie smirked and pointed to a large stack of bags by the front door.

"Damn Stell, spend enough?" Vincent laughed.

"Not really," Stella grinned. "I'm sure I could go back and find more."

"Please don't," Vincent teased.

"Do you guys want to hang around for a while?" Emmett offered. Both the groups had bonded over their weekends away and the easy friendship between them all was evident. "We could play chess?"

"Sounds good," Vincent agreed and Stella nodded her head too.

"I'm going to go up and have a shower," Jasper murmured as he leaned over and kissed Alice's cheek.

"Oh, put this on," Alice grinned and handed him a shopping bag and he took it readily and disappeared upstairs.

"Who wants to start?" Emmett asked as he walked over and grabbed the chess board and began to set it up on the coffee table.

"I will," Vincent offered eagerly.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a shower," Stella murmured. "Is it okay if I borrow a bathroom? I feel all icky after travelling."

"Of course, use ours," Rosalie offered. "Third door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks," Stella grinned and grabbed one of her bags and disappeared upstairs. The rest of the group gathered around the coffee table and Emmett settled down to play Vincent first.

**XXX**

Jasper finished his shower and grabbed a towel and pulled it around his waist as he stepped from the cubicle. He walked back into the bedroom and over to the bed and tipped the contents of the bag Alice had given him onto the bed. He smiled when he saw the new jeans and shirt she had bought him as he heard the door open behind him.

"Sweetheart, I love them," he said as he turned around but his eyes went wide when he saw Stella standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Stella gasped. "Rosalie told me I could use her bathroom. I guess I have the wrong room."

"Yeah, her room is next door," Jasper nodded, his hand dropping to hold the towel covering him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," Stella whispered again but still didn't make an effort to move. Jasper's eyes locked with hers and again he felt a stirring of lust fill him.

"Stella, cut it out," he snapped.

"What?" she frowned innocently.

"You know what," Jasper sighed. "You're projecting."

"No I'm not," Stella pouted.

"You aren't," Jasper repeated.

"No, I swear I'm not," Stella lied easily. "That's the second time you've accused me of that."

"I'm sorry," Jasper replied instantly as he felt a wave of sadness come from her.

"I think it's you," Stella murmured. "I can sense it even when I'm not projecting it and I can feel it. You're attracted to me."

"No I'm not," Jasper snapped defensively.

"Really?" Stella smirked and Jasper felt the lust building in him more as she took a few steps closer to him. "The emotional climate in this room tells me otherwise."

"Stella, don't," Jasper groaned as his eyes locked with hers.

"Why not?" Stella murmured as she stepped up in front of him.

"We can't…." Jasper gasped.

"We could," Stella whispered moving closer to him so their bodies were nearly touching. "No one has to know." Jasper's eyes went wide and although he was unaware of it Stella dropped her guard even more and sent him a larger wave of lust. She smiled seductively when she felt the wave bounce back to her and the intensity of Jasper's projection almost made her legs give way. Jasper noticed it and circled his arm quickly around her waist and she leaned against him.

"Jasper," she murmured huskily and sent him another wave of lust. He groaned as the last of his resolve crumbled under the wave and he bent his head down and crushed his lips to hers.


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you to Amber1983, lovably17, deltagirl74, PretyinBlack8, and Lindsabelle for your reviews. In answer to your question deltagirl74, about why Alice isn't seeing what Stella is doing, I actually struggled with whether she sees it or not for a while. I decided she wouldn't see it at the moment because Jasper and Stella aren't making a conscious decision, it's a split second thing based on feelings. _

**XXX**

Stella moaned against Jasper's lips, the waves of lust bouncing back and forwards between them almost unbearable. Jasper snaked his arms around her body and drew her closer to him and she smiled into the kiss knowing he was completely under her control. Although the lust he was projecting back at her was intense in the back of her mind Stella knew they couldn't follow through on anything with their families downstairs, particularly Jasper's wife, and she fought against everything she was feeling and placed her hands firmly on his chest. She shoved him back hard as she reluctantly pulled her lips from his and she quickly pulled her projection back under control.

"Don't please," she murmured, doing her best to look sad and scared and summons up the same emotions so he would feel them.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Jasper gasped as he realised what he had just done and he took a step back from her.

"This is wrong, I'm friends with Alice, I love her," Stella whispered, putting all her efforts into feelings of shock and hurt.

"I do too," Jasper groaned, realising that in the last few moments he hadn't even thought of Alice. "Stella, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess," Stella murmured. "I won't lie, I am attracted to you too but I come from a different era than you. I don't believe a man should be able to touch me in such a way unless we are married. You are already taken, you're married to one of my friends. We have to fight this Jasper, please?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded, feeling even worse when he realised from the feelings coming from her that she felt violated. "I am terribly sorry Stella. I would never hurt you, please know that." Stella nodded her head and turned and raced from the room and she headed straight to Rosalie's room. After she had stepped inside she closed the door and a huge smile spread across her face.

"So easy," she giggled to herself, glad that Rosalie had told her stories on the weekend about how old fashioned and chivalrous Jasper was.

**XXX**

When Jasper finally walked back downstairs Stella had already returned to the others and he cast her a quick glance as he walked into the room. She was sitting beside Vincent and had her arm wrapped around his and Jasper noticed she avoided looking at him as he walked into the room.

"Hey baby, it's your turn," Alice smiled at him and the love that radiated from her eyes as she looked at him almost caused him to drop to his knees in front of her and confess to her what he had just done. Instead he walked over and sat down opposite Emmett and threw himself into the chess game, trying to control his emotions as he played.

**XXX**

Late that night after Stella and Vincent had left to return home Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room together when Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"How was your weekend?" Esme smiled softly as she sat down with them.

"Great," Alice grinned.

"We got some amazing bargains," Rosalie added.

"Wonderful," Esme smiled.

"Where is Edward?" Emmett frowned, realising he hadn't seen their brother since Friday.

"He has gone away for a few days as a favour to me," Carlisle murmured. "Friends of mine in England need to get out of the country for a while. Edward has gone to help them and he will be bringing them back here with him."

"Are they vegetarians too?" Jasper asked.

"No, they aren't," Carlisle admitted. "But they are civilised. I have offered them a place to stay for a few weeks on the condition they travel away from here to feed. They accepted."

"Is everyone okay with that?" Esme added.

"I guess," Rosalie whispered.

"As long as they don't cause problems for us I don't mind," Emmett nodded.

"I can see they won't," Alice said surely.

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "Edward will return with them tomorrow."

**XXX**

The following day Carlisle seemed eager to see his old friends again and when he received a call to go into the hospital everyone could tell he didn't want to go but his sense of duty prevailed. After he had left Jasper and Emmett organised a card game in the living room and Rosalie and Alice joined them. While they were playing Esme walked into the room and sat down and watched them but she seemed preoccupied.

"Is everything okay Esme?" Jasper asked softly, feeling worry and nervousness coming from her.

"I'm just thinking of Carlisle's friends," Esme murmured.

"Have you met them before?" Alice asked.

"They came to our wedding," Esme nodded.

"Tell us about them," Rosalie prodded.

"Their names are Wyatt and Henry," Esme told them. "Carlisle roamed with them for a few years after he was turned. They are good friends to him but they don't agree with how we feed."

"Carlisle said they wouldn't be a problem for us," Jasper frowned.

"They won't be," Esme assured him. "They respect Carlisle enough to do what he asks. But they will be constantly inviting him to hunt with them and possibly the rest of us too. You must all be firm with your refusals."

"We wouldn't hunt humans Esme," Rosalie murmured. "You know that."

"Yes, I suppose I do," Esme sighed.

**XXX**

Late that afternoon Carlisle had just returned from the hospital when a car pulled into the driveway. Moments later Edward walked through the door and behind him stood two older vampires, both of them dressed in old fashioned clothes that really didn't suit the current time.

"Carlisle!" one of them gasped and moved straight to Carlisle and embraced him.

"Henry, it is wonderful to see you again," Carlisle smiled and hugged the man back before turning to the other one. "Wyatt, you too."

"Thank you for your help," Wyatt nodded as they embraced too. "You're son was marvellous. He has a tremendous gift."

"He does," Carlisle agreed.

"And Esme? Is that really you?" Henry added as he stepped over to Esme. "You look even more stunning than last time we met."

"Thank you Henry," Esme laughed and they also hugged warmly.

"No thank you for allowing us to come stay in your home," Wyatt added firmly. "We appreciate it."

"You are always welcome," Esme smiled.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my family," Carlisle grinned.

"Oh, it has grown since we last visited," Henry smirked when he saw the rest of the family standing watching them.

"It has," Carlisle nodded. "These are our other sons Jasper and Emmett and our daughters Rosalie and Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Henry said and nodded his head formally.

"Well, come to my study and we can catch up," Carlisle suggested and the two men followed Carlisle from the room.

**XXX**

For the next few days Carlisle and Esme were busy entertaining their visitors and they even took them to meet Julian and Lisette. Julian and Henry had a lot in common and became instant friends and the older vampires spent a lot of time together. Although Carlisle had often spoken to Henry and Wyatt about his change of diet they had never taken him seriously but when Julian explained it to them they seemed to take an interest. Julian suggested they at least try it and Carlisle was shocked when they agreed. They planned a hunting trip together, Wyatt, Henry, Julian and Carlisle and both Lisette and Esme agreed to go too. The evening they were set to leave Carlisle noticed Edward's eyes had gone dark and asked him to join them too. After the group had left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room together when Vincent and Stella turned up.

"You're orphans too?" Vincent teased as he flopped down on the chair near Alice.

"I guess you could say that," Emmett laughed as he shuffled the cards in his hands. "Anyone up for a game of poker?" They all agreed and they moved to sit on the floor around the coffee table. For the rest of the evening the game was intense and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Jasper completely cleaned everyone else out.

"Well done baby," Alice giggled as Emmett finally gave in and the game finished.

"Here sweetheart," Jasper smiled and handed his winnings to Alice. She grinned and tucked the money into her pocket and then leaned over and kissed him.

"Take it to the forest," Emmett groaned playfully.

"We might just do that," Jasper smirked and in one fluent movement picked Alice up in his arms and Emmett and Rosalie laughed as they raced from the house.

**XXX**

During the entire trip home Vincent had been casting glances at Stella, who hadn't said a word and was just looking out the car window. When they walked into the empty house he turned to face her as a frown spread across his face.

"What?" she snapped lightly.

"What is your problem?" Vincent demanded.

"Nothing," Stella threw back.

"How are things going with Jasper?" Vincent asked. "Have you made any progress?"

"I haven't even tried since the other night," Stella shrugged.

"Why not?" Vincent demanded.

"I haven't had the opportunity," Stella sighed.

"Like you have ever waited for the opportunity," Vincent snapped. "Make it happen Stell."

"I will," Stella snarled.

"What is going on here Stella?" Vincent asked and his eyes suddenly went wide. "Are you developing feelings for him?"

"No," Stella snapped. "I just don't know if I want to do this now Vincent. They are nice people. I really like Alice. I don't want to hurt her."

"Excuse me?" Vincent smirked. "You don't want to hurt her? What the hell happened to the ice queen?"

"Don't call me that!" Stella snapped.

"I don't believe it," Vincent groaned. "You actually care about them don't you?"

"I do," Stella nodded. "Let's just find another couple to play with."

"No!' Vincent snarled forcefully. "I want Alice!"

"Well you aren't going to get her if I don't go after Jasper and I am not doing it," Stella frowned. "I don't want to manipulate him anymore."

"Oh my God, you're in love with him," Vincent gasped.

"No, I'm not," Stella argued but her voice was weak and unconvincing and Vincent started laughing at her.

"You are," Vincent smirked but then his face went serious. "That is your problem Stell, not mine. We had an agreement and you will stick to it."

"You can't make me!" Stella pouted.

"Oh yes I can," Vincent growled and grabbed her quickly by the throat and slammed her up against the wall, the force of her body causing the plastering to crack. "You will do it or I will incapacitate you, Jasper and Alice and turn you all into ashes, you got it?"

"I've got it," Stella whispered fearfully and she felt her control on her gift waver. Slivers of lust slipped out to Vincent and he grinned at her as he pressed his body against hers.

"Aside from our games you will never be with another man besides me," he growled dangerously. "You are mine, say it!"

"I'm yours," Stella gasped.

"Don't ever, ever forget it," Vincent snapped and crushed his lips to hers as his hands began to tear at her clothes. Her eyes filled with tears she would never be able to shed as he grabbed her roughly and pulled her over to the couch and in her fear her control on her gift completely slipped and he hungrily took what he wanted from her.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you to lovably17 and Amber1983 for your reviews._

**XXX**

The next day Stella was sitting quietly in her bedroom when the door flung open and Vincent walked into the room.

"Today's the day Stella," he announced angrily.

"Not today, please," Stella whispered.

"Don't start with me Stella," Vincent growled dangerously. "I'll set it all up, all you have to do is your thing."

"Okay," Stella sighed.

"Good girl," Vincent grinned. "I'll lure Jasper here and once he's taken care of I will go find Alice." He turned and stormed out of the room and Stella let out a sigh as she flopped back on her bed.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice had just returned to the house from a night in the forest and as soon as they walked in the door Jasper noticed a note sitting by the phone.

"What is it?" Alice asked as she flopped down on the couch.

"Rose and Emmett have gone hunting," Jasper told her. "They'll be back tonight."

"Then we have the house to ourselves for the whole day?" Alice grinned coyly.

"I guess we do," Jasper smirked. He turned to her and she ran her tongue seductively along her lips and he immediately sent waves of desire, lust and love to her.

"Oh Jazz," she giggled and held her hand out to him. Before he could move the phone behind him began to ring and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ignore it," she whispered huskily as she moved onto her knees and held her arms out to him.

"It'll only take one second," Jasper sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jasper? It's Vincent," the voice came through.

"What can I do for you?" Jasper asked as his eyes moved to Alice and he almost groaned as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her eyes locked with his.

"I need a huge favour," Vincent sighed. "Could you come to my place for a while?"

"Why?" Jasper frowned.

"I can't really get into it over the phone," Vincent told him. "But it's a guy thing. If you, and just you, could come as soon as you can I would really appreciate it."

"I suppose I can," Jasper agreed reluctantly, his eyes drifting back to his now half naked wife. "Now?"

"Please," Vincent begged.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Jasper sighed and hung up the phone.

"You're going to Vincent's house," Alice pouted, seeing already his decision.

"I'll be as quick as I can sweetheart," Jasper promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet and raced over to him and snaked her arm around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jasper murmured against her lips before reluctantly pulling back from her. "I won't be long."

**XXX**

Vincent stood hidden in the forest that surrounded the Porter house and when he saw Jasper approaching the house he smirked to himself.

"Do your thing Stell," he whispered and then he turned and began to run through the forest, straight towards the Cullen house. Back at the house Jasper walked up to the door and knocked on it and he was a little surprised when Stella opened the door.

"Is Vincent around?" he asked immediately.

"He had to go out for a moment," Stella smiled. "He won't be long, come on in."

"Thanks," Jasper nodded and followed her inside. She shut the door behind him and then turned to face him and he frowned at her. "Do you know why Vincent needed to see me?"

"Not really," Stella shrugged but he noticed a tinge of sadness and worry slip from her.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, everything is good," Stella nodded, hoping she sounded convincing. Any other time she liked to play with her gift, using it to tease the man in front of her before she unleashed its entire power, but she didn't want to do that to Jasper.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," she whispered very softly.

"What for?" Jasper frowned. Stella didn't answer but allowed a fake smile to appear on her face and in one instant dropped her entire guard, causing a huge wave of lust to slam straight into Jasper.

"Oh," he gasped involuntarily and she felt the wave bounce back to her.

"Stella we…" Jasper started but as soon as his eyes locked on her he completely forgot what it was he wanted to say. The waves of lust bouncing between them were more intense than anything either of them had ever experienced and Jasper moved quickly to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Jasper," Stella moaned as she melted into his embrace.

"Stella," Jasper whispered huskily and bent down and claimed her mouth with his.

**XXX**

Edward walked into the house and smiled when he saw Alice sitting in the living room alone.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Rose and Emmett are hunting," Alice told him. "Jazz just went to visit Vincent. What are you doing back? Carlisle said they'd be away for the week."

"They will be," Edward nodded. "I hunted with them but when they settled around the camp fire and began to tell stories about the good old days I decided to leave them to it and come home."

"Oh no," Alice giggled. "Bad?"

"Really bad," Edward nodded with a laugh. Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over and when she let out a sharp gasp at what she was seeing Edward quickly invaded her mind. His eyes went wide as he saw the vision exactly as she was and the contents were disturbing to say the least. Jasper was in an unfamiliar bedroom making love to someone and when the vision focused in a little more Edward recognised Stella's face.

"Jazz!" Alice moaned in agony as she began to come out of the vision and Edward quickly put his arm around her shoulders.

"Jasper wouldn't cheat on you Alice," Edward sighed.

"I knew there was something between them, I knew it," Alice gasped and turned and buried her face on his shoulder. "He's at her house now, for all I know he's making love to her right now."

"Oh Alice," Edward sighed and pulled her tighter into his arms. Alice sobbed in his arms and he held her, not sure how he could possibly make something like this better.

"I need to know for sure," Alice gasped as she pulled back from him.

"How are you going to do that?" Edward frowned.

"I could go there," Alice whispered fearfully. "I could go and confront them."

"Is that really the best idea?" Edward sighed.

"I don't know," Alice wailed.

"Okay, you really want to know the truth?" Edward asked and Alice nodded her head glumly. "All right. You wait here and I'll go over to the Porter house. I'll be able to read their minds from the forest nearby. If what I see suggests your vision is right I'll come straight back and let you know and you can decide how you want to deal with it. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes," Alice sobbed.

"I won't be long," Edward murmured and leaned over and gently pressed his lips on her hair before letting her go.

"Thank you Edward," Alice whispered and he merely nodded his head and turned and walked from the house. As soon as he reached the forest he broke into a run and he could feel his anger beginning to course through his body. He knew if he did catch Jasper cheating on Alice it wouldn't matter that the other man had years of experiencing fighting other vampires, Edward would tear him to pieces for hurting his little sister like this.

**XXX**

Alice was lying on the couch, her face buried on a pillow as her dry sobs wracked her body when she became aware of a knocking sound. She realised it was someone at the front door but she didn't feel like moving. Her whole body felt like it would explode and the sorrow that filled her felt like it would overwhelm her. The knocking persisted and with an angry cry she jumped to her feet and stormed over to the door. She flung it open and glared at the person on the other side and it took her a moment to see past her sorrow and anger and recognise Vincent.

"What do you want?" she snapped nastily.

"Are you okay?" Vincent frowned.

"No," Alice snarled. "Do I look okay?"

"No you don't," Vincent sighed. "Can I help with anything?"

"You can tell your sister to keep her hands off my husband!' Alice snapped.

"Oh no," Vincent gasped. "Stella is seducing Jasper?"

"Yes," Alice nodded and a sob slipped from her lips. "I just saw a vision of it."

"I am so sorry," Vincent groaned. "I warned her not to do anything like this. Are you alone?"

"Yes," Alice murmured.

"I'll wait with you until your brothers get home," Vincent offered.

"You don't need to," Alice sighed.

"I want to," Vincent argued. "I don't think they would forgive me for leaving you alone at a time like this."

"Thank you," Alice whispered. Vincent stepped through the door and took her arm and gently led her back to the couch and she sat down in a daze. She sat almost frozen and was barely aware of time passing or anything going on around her until she suddenly realised light fingers were gliding up and down her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she glanced over at Vincent.

"You know they say payback is the best revenge," Vincent murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice frowned.

"You and me," Vincent whispered. "We could make Jasper feel the same pain you feel right now."

"I can't do that," Alice gasped.

"You could," Vincent murmured and moved closer to her. Her eyes went wide as he lifted his hand and lightly placed it on her cheek and then he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. The feeling of another man's lips against hers felt so wrong to her and even though she was angry at Jasper right then she knew she could never do anything with someone else.

"No," she struggled to say but her words were swallowed by Vincent as he deepened their kiss. She felt his hand stray down her body and when it cupped her breast she gasped and moved her hands to his chest.

"No!" she screamed and shoved him hard and the force of her shove sent him back onto the floor.

"Come on Alice," he smirked. "You know you want to."

"Never!" Alice hissed angrily. "I think you better leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Vincent grinned.

"I won't sleep with you," Alice said firmly.

"You don't have a choice," Vincent smirked and his intense gaze suddenly concentrated on her more.

"What are you…" Alice started to say but her words were cut off as the strangest sensation began to fill her body. She realised she was going numb, that her body was freezing, and her eyes went wide with terror. She tried to tear her gaze from his but her body wouldn't respond to anything she tried to do and she realised she was completely at his mercy.

He grinned sadistically as he walked towards her and although her brain screamed at her to scream, to attack, to run, she couldn't move a muscle. He laughed throatily as he grabbed her and picked her up easily and her terror grew as he carried her upstairs and threw her roughly onto the bed in the room she shared with Jasper.

"There is no way you can stop me," Vincent smirked as he lowered himself down to her and began to rip her clothes from her body as she lay there frozen and helpless.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you to lovably17, Lindsabelle, deltagirl74, CullenClanFan, Cowboy'sMontana and Amber1983 for your reviews for the last chapter. Sorry to you all for not updating sooner and also that this chapter is a little shorter. I wanted to get it up for you._

**XXX**

Jasper had Stella pinned against the wall with his body, his mouth and hands everywhere and although she wanted him so bad part of her was screaming for him to stop. She felt bad knowing he would never do anything with her if it wasn't for her gift and a slight sob slipped from her lips.

"Jasper!" she moaned as she tightened her hands in his hair.

"Stella," Jasper responded as his lips moved to her throat and his hands lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist.

"Jasper no," Stella gasped and summonsed up all the strength she could to put her hands on his shoulders and push him back slightly. "Jasper, don't please."

"I need you Stella, now!" Jasper moaned hungrily and Stella's eyes went wide. She wondered quickly if she had finally pushed a man too far and he would just take what he wanted like Vincent did.

"Jasper, no, please no!' she gasped, her voice slightly hysterical and she concentrated on reining in the lust that was gushing from her. It obviously had an effect because Jasper's eyes went wide and it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Oh Stella," he groaned as he took in her dishevelled appearance and the panic that was in her eyes and flowing from her. "I am sorry." He dropped her legs instantly to the floor and backed away from her and she felt his anger at himself and his shock at what he had nearly done.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault," Stella whispered. "It is I who should be sorry."

"You, why?" Jasper frowned.

"I need to tell you something," Stella sighed. "And when I do you will probably hate me forever but I care about you too much to go through with this."

"With what?" Jasper demanded.

"I've been using my gift against you," Stella whispered. "Even when you challenged me and I swore I wasn't, I was. What you feel for me, it isn't real. I manipulated the whole thing."

"Why would you do that?" Jasper snapped angrily.

"I didn't want to," Stella gasped. "Not at the end anyway."

"What do you mean?" Jasper frowned.

"The first few times I did it because I wanted to," Stella admitted. "It's like a game to us. I crave the attention I get from it. But this time I developed real feelings for you. It wasn't just lust. I think I fell in love with you. I know you love Alice and I do too, in a different way, and I wanted to stop. For the first time I understood what real love was, what friendship was. I wanted that so bad. But we are so use to the games we play, I couldn't get out of it."

"What do you mean we?" Jasper asked dangerously.

"Vincent and I," Stella whispered. "We aren't the people you think we are, especially him. He was my creator, not Julian. I had always had the ability to seduce any man into giving me anything I wanted. He saw that and it intrigued him so he turned me so I would be with him forever. As soon as I completed my transformation he told me what he expected of me. He would find a woman he desired and I would take care of her husband, leaving her open to his advances. We lived like that for over fifty years before we met Julian and Lisette. I really want to be the person they think I am but I'm not. Vincent and I hide it so well they don't have a clue. All they know is that sometimes my gift can cause problems, which is why they banned me from using it."

"But you and Vincent just play your sick games everywhere you go?" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah," Stella nodded. "I didn't want to this time Jasper, please believe that. But Vincent owns me, he has ways of making sure I do what he says."

"He doesn't own you Stella," Jasper murmured and he could feel fear and sadness coming from her. "Whatever hold he has on you can be broken. Talk to Julian, to Lisette. They can help you."

"No, they can't," Stella sighed. "And it doesn't matter, I deserve what he gives me. But you and Alice? You don't deserve this. It isn't right."

"What does Alice have to do with this?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Remember what I said before?" Stella whispered. "I take care of the husband of the women he desires."

"He's after Alice!" Jasper gasped.

"He's there now," Stella nodded. "Jasper, you have to go help her. He'll try to seduce her but if that doesn't work he'll use his gift. He'll incapacitate her and do what he wants."

"No!" Jasper roared and turned and bolted from the house.

**XXX**

Edward was near the edge of the forest outside the Porter house when the front door flung open and Jasper almost flew down the stairs.

"Jasper!" he called out quickly.

"Edward!" Jasper gasped as he raced to him. "Is Alice with you?"

"No, she's back at the house," Edward started and then groaned when he saw exactly what was in Jasper's mind. "Oh no."

"Tell me Emmett's home?" Jasper groaned.

"He's out hunting with Rose," Edward shook his head and their eyes locked in terror.

"I'll kill him," Jasper snarled viciously and Edward knew he meant Vincent and not Emmett. Jasper turned and raced off towards their house and even though he was faster Edward struggled to keep up to him. As they got closer to the house Edward sensed the approach of two vampires and he instantly recognised the scents.

"Emmett, Rosalie, quick we need to get home," he called out urgently, not breaking his pace for a moment.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as they appeared beside him and the four of them continued running, Jasper slowly getting further and further ahead of the others.

"Stella thinks Vincent is using his gift to incapacitate Alice," Edward explained quickly.

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"He wants her," Edward snarled.

"Oh no," Rosalie gasped in horror. They sped up and rejoined Jasper and as soon as they reached their house they burst inside.

"Alice!" Jasper screamed at the top of his voice, causing the downstairs windows to smash. "Alice!"

"Upstairs," Edward snapped. "Vincent is with her. She's screaming in her head for you Jasper."

"I'll kill him," Jasper snarled again and bolted up the stairs and the others quickly followed him. As soon as they burst into the room they saw Alice lying motionless on the bed and Vincent on top of her, fumbling to get her skirt out of the way.

"Get off her!" Jasper roared and raced to them and shoved Vincent, causing him to fly across the room and slam into the wall. The interruption caused his hold on Alice to break and she gasped as she jumped up and threw herself into Jasper's arms.

"I've got you sweetheart," Jasper soothed her, his relief flooding them all in waves. He heard Emmett hiss as he stepped up beside them and he glanced up and noticed Vincent getting to his feet.

"Rosalie?" he murmured and shoved Alice towards Rosalie and Edward stepped up on the other side of Jasper as the three brothers glared at Vincent. Suddenly the room filled with the strangest feeling and Alice let out a scream.

"Jazz, no!' she gasped and Jasper tried to move but his muscles didn't work. He could feel Emmett and Edward either side of him doing the same thing but none of them were able to move an inch.

"Now, where were we?" Vincent smirked as he took a step towards Alice. "And when we're finished Blondie and I might have some fun too."

Jasper felt Alice and Rosalie's fear but over it he felt the immense anger and hate flowing from Emmett and he knew if Vincent dropped his guard even an inch Emmett was going to kill him for threatening Rosalie with the one thing Emmett would never allow her to endure again. They were all frozen by Vincent's gift and Jasper was confused when he felt relief and smugness flowing from Edward. Suddenly the door to the room swung open again and Stella danced into the room and stopped away from the others and out of Vincent's gaze.

"It's over Vincent," she sighed softly.

"No it isn't," Vincent growled, keeping his eyes locked on the group in front of him. "You might have messed your side up but I won't do the same."

"I didn't mess it up," Stella smirked. "I told Jasper everything. He knows what you do and he'll kill you whether you touch Alice or not. You can't keep him, and the others, frozen forever."

"Then I just have to make sure it's worth it then won't I?" Vincent grinned.

"I won't let you hurt Alice," Stella said firmly.

"You won't?" Vincent laughed. "You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can," Stella whispered and she glanced at the frozen group sadly for a moment before swinging around to stand in front of Vincent. "I'm sorry Vincent, but this can't keep going on."

"What?" he frowned and she let out a sigh before completely dropping her guard.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard as she sent as much lust towards him as she could. It filled the room entirely and she opened her eyes again but continued to send the waves straight at Vincent. Within seconds the others could feel his control on them waver and finally his power completely dissolved.

"Bitch!' he snapped and lunged for Stella and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. His hands were everywhere as he desperately tried to take what he so deeply craved and she tried to rein her waves back in as quickly as she could. Vincent had completely lost it though and didn't think of anything except the desperate need to devour Stella.

As soon as they had movement back Jasper lunged for the couple and grabbed Vincent and Emmett was instantly beside him too. They tore him from Stella and Emmett had to step back when Jasper viciously attacked Vincent. Edward rushed over and started a fire in the corner of the room and Emmett stepped back up to help Jasper tear Vincent to pieces. They were careful to toss each piece to the fire and Edward made sure they all landed in the flames.

As soon as they were finished Jasper raced over to Alice and Emmett went straight to Rosalie. They both pulled their wives into their arms and Jasper could still feel the fear flowing from Alice.

"It's okay sweetheart," he murmured softly. "He's dead. You're safe."

"Stella?" Edward whispered, causing the others to turn to look at her. She had dropped to her knees beside the flames and her eyes were wide.

"Stella, are you okay?" Alice gasped as she looked at her friend and although she knew Stella had been involved in everything she couldn't be mad at her when she had saved their lives.

"I'm free," Stella whispered and then turned to look at them as a huge grin spread across her face. "He's really dead, he's gone. I'm free."

"Yeah you are," Jasper nodded.

"Yes!' Stella giggled as she jumped to her feet and she spun around happily as the others watched, wondering if she had lost her mind.


	38. Chapter 38

_lovably17, Amber1983, deltagirl74, Cowboy'sMontana and Lindsabelle, thank you for your reviews ._

**XXX**

Alice was still snuggled in Jasper's arms and her residue fear and terror was flowing from her to him and spreading to the others and Edward could read her panic in her mind.

"Perhaps we should all go downstairs," he murmured finally and threw a pointed look at Jasper and Alice. "Give Alice and Jasper some space?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded. "Come on Stella."

"Okay," Stella murmured and reined in her relief and excitement a little as she looked at Jasper and Alice. "I know it doesn't make up for anything I did but I am really sorry for what I did."

"We know," Jasper nodded and he could feel her honest contrition.

"We don't blame you Stella," Alice murmured.

"Thank you," Stella smiled and let Rosalie pull her from the room. Edward and Emmett followed them wordlessly and once they were alone Jasper led Alice over to the bed and they sat down together on the edge. Jasper's arm was still protectively around her and she snuggled into him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Alice, I am so sorry," he whispered.

"What for Jazz?" Alice frowned.

"Surely you know I fell for Stella's gift," Jasper sighed.

"How far did it go Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"I didn't sleep with her," Jasper admitted. "But I was close."

"It doesn't matter," Alice sighed. "I know you would never intentionally cheat on me, that is enough. I just want to forget it all."

"Consider it done," Jasper smiled and leaned down and lightly kissed her hair.

"Jazz?" Alice murmured.

"Yes sweetheart," Jasper whispered.

"Can we go away for a while?" Alice asked. "Just you and me. I want some time alone."

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded instantly. "Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as it's just you and me," Alice sighed.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Jasper promised.

**XXX**

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Stella were sitting in the living room silently when the door opened and Carlisle, Esme, Wyatt, Henry, Julian and Lisette walked into the house. As soon as Esme saw them she knew something was wrong and she rushed towards them.

"What is it?" she gasped. "What has happened?"

"I have something I need to tell you all," Stella sighed and got to her feet, glancing over at her parents. "Vincent and I have been causing trouble again."

"What kind of trouble?" Lisette frowned.

"Have you been using your gift?" Julian demanded.

"Yes," Stella murmured.

"Stella!" Julian scolded.

"It wasn't all Stella's fault," Edward argued for her quickly. "Vincent has been bullying her."

"Where is he?" Julian demanded as he glanced around.

"It got pretty serious," Edward explained. "Stella used her gift on Jasper and Vincent used his on Alice."

"What?" Esme gasped. "What happened? Tell us now."

"Vincent incapacitated Alice and tried to rape her," Edward sighed. "Stella knew what he was doing and warned Jasper. We all rushed back here and got here just in time. Vincent tried to freeze us all but Stella stopped him and Jasper and Emmett had to kill him."

"My son is dead?" Lisette gasped.

"Because he tried to rape my sister!" Emmett growled angrily.

"And you were in on this Stella?" Julian asked angrily.

"Yes," Stella whispered, knowing her fear and Vincent's bullying of her still didn't excuse what she had almost done.

"We warned you Stella," Lisette snapped. "We gave you a second chance and you blew it."

"I know," Stella nodded.

"You can't do that!" Edward gasped suddenly, causing everyone to look at him for a moment.

"Lisette is right," Julian sighed. "Stella, this cannot go on. I am sorry. You can no longer be a part of our family."

"I know," Stella nodded again sadly.

"You may come back to the house once more to collect your things and then you must leave us," Julian added.

"And don't bother trying to find us ever again," Lisette snapped and turned and stormed out of the house angrily.

"I am sorry it came to this Stella," Julian murmured and Stella merely nodded her head again, not trusting herself to speak. Julian sighed as he looked at her for a moment and then he turned his gaze to Carlisle.

"My friend, I am deeply sorry about the trouble my children have caused yours," he said solemnly. "I don't hold any ill feelings against your boys for what they had to do with Vincent."

"Your apology isn't necessary but it's accepted," Carlisle assured him.

"Thank you," Julian murmured and turned and hurried out after his wife, leaving Stella standing there.

"Stella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked as he took a tentative step towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stella shrugged and offered him a smile but Edward could tell it was just an act.

"Maybe she should stay with us for a while?" Edward suggested.

"I'm sorry but after everything that has happened I don't know if that would be a good idea," Esme whispered, shocking them all that she was speaking up. "It isn't fair to Jasper and Alice."

"Of course it isn't," Stella nodded. "I wouldn't ask you to have me around. I'll leave and I promise I won't come back."

"Little one, you shouldn't be alone out there," Henry said as he stepped forward and he glanced at Wyatt who nodded his head slowly. "My friend and I were leaving the Cullens from here. We prefer the nomadic life and I think if you were to join us it would make life very interesting. I know to you we are old men but you are welcome to join us if that is what you want."

"But I cause so many problems," Stella whispered.

"I would like a promise that you wouldn't use your gift but I think we can handle you," Henry grinned. "Maybe we can help you enjoy this life a little more."

"I think I'd like that," Stella nodded slowly.

"Then it is settled?" Wyatt asked. "You'll join us."

"Yes, please," Stella smiled.

"Fantastic," Henry nodded and turned to look at Carlisle. "In that case my friend we will leave you. It might be best if the little one leaves now. We'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled and stepped over to embrace his two friends. As Esme joined them to say goodbye Stella glanced over at Edward and their eyes locked.

"_Could you please tell Jasper and Alice I am so sorry_," Stella thought, remembering Edward's gift.

"I will," Edward nodded as he spoke aloud.

"Thank you," Stella murmured and walked over to join Henry and Wyatt and as soon as they finished their goodbyes the three of them left to begin their new lives together as nomadic vampires.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were still snuggled together on their bed when there was a knock on the door and Alice grinned.

"Come in Carlisle," she called out as she winked at Jasper. He laughed as Carlisle walked into the room and he smiled sadly when he saw them.

"Everything okay with you two?" he asked worriedly.

"Perfectly," Alice assured him.

"Good," Carlisle smiled and Jasper could feel his relief.

"How is Stella?" Alice whispered and she could feel Jasper's confusion flood her.

"Gone," Carlisle sighed. "They all are. Stella left with Wyatt and Henry. I just went to the Porter house and Julian and Lisette have disappeared as well. They must have gone straight home, packed up and left. I don't think they're coming back."

"That might be for the best," Jasper whispered.

"Probably," Carlisle agreed and wandered back out of the room to find Esme.

**XXX**

_**1960**_

For five years life was quiet and relaxed but none of the Cullens would complain after all the dramas with Vincent and Stella. They continued to live in Grand Forks and the Porters never returned. Jasper and Alice had spent nearly a month away from the family and the time alone was exactly what they had needed to recover from everything.

Carlisle and Esme had recently bought their first television and everyone except Carlisle was gathered around it watching it in fascination when Carlisle returned home from work one evening. He laughed when he walked into the room and saw them all staring at the screen intently and he walked over and sat down beside Esme.

"Entertaining?" he murmured.

"Very," Esme grinned. "And it keeps them quiet, for hours."

"That has to be a bonus," Carlisle smirked.

"This will never get old," Edward laughed on the other side of Esme.

"Well when you can all drag yourselves away from it we need to have a family meeting," Carlisle murmured.

"We can drag ourselves away now," Esme said firmly and got to her feet and walked over and shut off the television. The room filled with groans and protests and Carlisle laughed as Esme glared in mock anger at their 'children'. "You have all been watching it all day. Surely you can go without it for an hour or two."

"No," Emmett pouted playfully.

"I won't take long," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh, I suppose we can use the change," Alice gasped when she saw what he was about to say.

"It has been a while," Edward admitted.

"Nine years," Alice agreed. "It will be a welcome change. I can see this will be a good thing for us."

"I like that idea," Edward added and Emmett stomped his foot in frustration.

"Enough," he growled. "Will someone fill us in?"

"Oh, sorry," Alice giggled and Edward winked at her. Carlisle had been able to keep up with most of it because Alice's visions and Edward's comments had been based on his own thoughts and decisions and he turned and looked at the rest of their family.

"I have had three comments this week alone on how I don't seem to be aging," he announced.

"Oh no," Esme gasped.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it is nothing to be concerned about yet," Carlisle assured her quickly. "But I think the time has come for us to move on. As Alice just pointed out we have been in Grand Forks for nine years."

"Gosh we have too," Esme nodded. "It's amazing how quick time goes."

"It is," Carlisle agreed. "I heard of an opening at a hospital in Toronto today. I know we normally avoid the bigger cities but if we could get a nice isolated place maybe the change will do us good."

"It snows a lot in Toronto," Rosalie murmured.

"So?' Emmett frowned.

"It just means we can go out and do more things," Rosalie shrugged.

"Are we in a hurry to move?" Esme asked.

"I don't think it's urgent," Carlisle replied. "I have this weekend off. I was thinking you and I could go up there and I'll apply for the position at the hospital and we can house hunt?"

"That sounds lovely," Esme grinned.

"Provided we can find a house and I can get the job we could move in a month or so," Carlisle added. "Like I said, there is no hurry."

"Good, that means we can take everything with us this time," Esme smiled.

"Yes it does my dear," Carlisle nodded.


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you to lovably17 and Cowboy's Montana for your reviews_.

**XXX**

When Carlisle and Esme returned from their weekend visiting Toronto they came bearing good news. Carlisle had managed to find work at a small medical clinic and Esme had found a lovely home for them on the outskirts of the city. The family turned their attention to packing up everything and finalising things in Grand Forks. Early one morning Jasper walked into the bedroom he shared with Alice and he laughed when he saw all the overflowing boxes and their things strewn all over the room.

"You've been busy," he commented when he saw her sitting on the floor in the middle of the messy room, folding his shirts.

"I thought it would be a good time to sort through everything," Alice grinned. "It's amazing how much you can accumulate when you have eternity to do it."

"True," Jasper smiled as he walked over and sat down beside her and leaned up against the edge of the bed. "You've been very focused on all this moving stuff haven't you?"

"A little, why?" Alice whispered as she threw a pile of shirts into a box. "Have I been neglecting you Jazz?" 

"No, of course not sweetheart," Jasper smirked. "But I do believe I just got something past you."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alice laughed.

"This," Jasper murmured and put his arm around her. His hand poked over her shoulder on the other side of her and he opened it to reveal a black jewellery box.

"Jazz, what's this?" she gasped as her eyes went wide.

"You really haven't been looking for visions have you?" Jasper smirked and leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Happy tenth anniversary sweetheart."

"Oh my God!' Alice groaned. "It's been ten years? I completely forgot. I am so sorry Jazz."

"Don't be," Jasper assured her, feeling how upset she was getting. "You just gave me the best gift you possibly could. I've been able to surprise you for the first time. Now open your present sweetheart."

"Jazz I…." Alice started but he cut her off.

"Open it," he murmured firmly and leaned down and pressed the box in her hand. She smiled as she took it and she quickly snapped it open. Nestled in the velvet of the box was a pair of the most gorgeous diamond earrings Alice had ever seen.

"Oh Jazz, they are beautiful," she gasped as her eyes went wide.

"And so are you," Jasper whispered as he tightened his arms around her. "Happy anniversary baby."

"You too," Alice smiled softly as she turned her head and their lips met softly. When they finally pulled apart Jasper lifted his hand and lightly stroked her cheek and he grinned when her eyes glazed over. When they refocused they were filled with excitement and she began to bounce beside him.

"When do we go?" she gasped, having seen that he was planning to take her away for the night.

"I suppose it was a bit much to expect to get away with it twice in one day," Jasper smirked.

"I didn't recognise the place," Alice frowned. "Where are we going?"

"It's a place I found a couple of weeks ago while I was hunting with Emmett," Jasper smiled. "I thought it would be the perfect place to spend our anniversary."

"It looks it," Alice grinned. "And I can see we are going to have a very good time." She winked at him and he grinned as he leaned over and crushed his lips to hers again.

**XXX**

Later that day Alice had finished the packing and the boxes that had littered the room were now stacked against the wall. Jasper let Carlisle know that he was taking Alice out for the night and then he went upstairs to get her. When he walked into the bedroom she was just coming out of the bathroom and she grinned when she saw him.

"What do you think?" she giggled as she spun around, letting his eyes roam over the knee length red dress she had on.

"Absolutely stunning," Jasper grinned. "I think you're a little overdressed for a night of hunting and relaxing in the forest though."

"Not at all," Alice smiled. "I didn't dress like this to hunt or relax. I dressed like this for you. It's only ever for you Jazz."

"And I love it," Jasper smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Alice grinned and skipped over to his side and slid her hand in his. They left the house and headed into the forest and as soon as the trees surrounded them they broke into a run together, still hand in hand as they travelled quickly.

When they reached the place Jasper had found for them it was even more beautiful than Alice had realised from her vision. It was a still lagoon of crystal clear water with a waterfall gently cascading into it at one end.

"Oh Jazz, its amazing," Alice gasped as her eyes took in everything.

"I thought you'd like it," Jasper smiled as he stepped up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "What would you like to do first sweetheart?"

"I think go swimming," Alice giggled and turned as she stepped from his arms and began to back away from him. As Jasper watched her with wide eyes she reached behind herself and unzipped her dress and let it fall from her body.

"Oh God Alice," he gasped as his eyes drank in the red, lacy lingerie she was wearing that matched the dress perfectly.

"Happy anniversary baby," she whispered and kept her eyes locked with his as she walked back into the water. She stopped when the water reached her waist and held her hand out to him invitingly. "You coming in baby?"

"You bet," Jasper smirked and quickly ripped his shirt and pants off before racing in after her.

**XXX**

The following morning Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the front lawn, enjoying the sun beating down on them when Emmett suddenly sat upright and moved protectively closer to Rosalie.

"Two vampires approaching," he hissed quickly.

"Its only Jasper and Alice," Rosalie laughed as she breathed in. They both looked towards the trees and moments later Jasper appeared, only wearing his jeans, his bare chest glistening in the sun.

"Great look Jasper," Emmett teased.

"What are you doing out here?" Jasper frowned when he saw them and when Alice stepped out of the trees behind him Emmett started laughing.

"Well that explains why your shirtless bro," he grinned when they saw Alice standing behind Jasper wearing only his shirt. She sighed as she tugged the bottom of the shirt down and her action caused Rosalie to join Emmett in his laughter.

"Destroyed her clothes did you bro?" Emmett laughed.

"You could do the polite thing and close your eyes so she can get inside," Jasper growled.

"Yeah Emmett," Rosalie said pointedly and then reached over and covered his eyes with her hands. "Go for it Alice."

"Thanks Rose," Alice giggled and made a dash for the house. Jasper just rolled his eyes at Emmett's attitude and followed Alice and by the time he got up to their room she was already in the shower.

"Got room in there for one more?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Of course," Alice grinned and pushed the shower door opened and snaked her arm out to grab him and pulled him quickly into the shower cubicle with her.

**XXX**

Over the next few days the packing around the house got more intense and finally everything was ready. Carlisle organised a moving truck and once their things were loaded they climbed into the two family cars and followed the truck out of Grand Forks.

They travelled leisurely and it was just going dark when they reached their new home in Toronto. They got out and quickly began to unpack the truck and once everything was inside they spent the night unpacking and setting the house up.

**XXX**

Three days after they arrived in Toronto Jasper was sitting in the living room with Emmett and Edward when Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle returned from a quick hunting trip.

"Good luck with that," Edward started laughing as soon as he read Alice's mind.

"Oh shut up Edward," Alice snapped lightly.

"What's going on?" Jasper frowned.

"I need to talk to you," Alice murmured as she looked straight at him.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked instantly and jumped to his feet and raced over to her.

"No, nothing is wrong Jazz," she assured him. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"In private?" Alice whispered and nodded towards their family around them.

"Of course," Jasper nodded and quickly pulled her from the room.

"You know she will never get him to agree to it," Edward smirked as he watched them go.

"I don't know," Esme grinned. "Alice has a way with Jasper that no one else does."

"Not even Alice can convince him to do that again," Edward laughed.

**XXX**

When they reached their bedroom Jasper quickly pulled Alice through the door and closed it before turning to look at her worriedly.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Jazz, there is nothing wrong," Alice assured him quickly. "Carlisle and Esme want us to lead more normal lives."

"Normal?" Jasper laughed. "They do know we are still vampires right?"

"Jasper," Alice scolded lightly. "It makes it difficult for Carlisle to have to hide the fact he has a large family at home when he's at the hospital. Esme can be explained as being at home because she is his wife. It's a little more difficult for us."

"Well, what do they have in mind then?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the thing is, we all look like teenagers," Alice murmured. "Esme and Carlisle would like us to attend school."

"What?" Jasper frowned. "No way! Not again Alice."

"Please Jazz?" Alice begged.

"No!' Jasper growled.

"Jasper, it is the best thing for us, for our family," Alice whispered. "Everyone else will agree to it, why not you?"

"Don't you mean us?" Jasper asked. "I am saying no for both of us not just me. I don't want you going through that again."

"Jazz, I want to go to school," Alice pouted.

"No!" Jasper said firmly. "I let you change my mind last time Alice but this time I won't. I am not going and I forbid you to go."

"You what?" Alice whispered.

"You heard me," Jasper snapped. "Alice, you are not going to school and that's final."

"If I want to go you can't stop me," Alice frowned.

"Oh yes I can," Jasper growled. "You are my wife and you will do what you are told."

"What?" Alice gasped in shock.

"It's simple Alice," Jasper snarled. "You are not going to school, not now, not ever. Don't bother asking again."

He turned and stormed out of the room and straight out of the house and Alice stumbled to the bed and sat down, sure her legs would give way from her shock at how he had spoken to her. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door and when Alice didn't answer the door tentatively opened.

"Alice?" Rosalie whispered and slipped her head inside and when she saw Alice sitting on the bed with a blank expression on her face she sighed and walked into the room. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Did you all hear that?" Alice gasped.

"We tried not to," Rosalie admitted. "But near the end we couldn't help but hear it. Are you okay?"

"No," Alice whispered and began to dry sob and Rosalie rushed over and pulled her into her arms.


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you to deltagirl74, PrettyinBlack8, Cowboy'sMontana and lovably17 for your reviews._

**XXX**

Alice was still sobbing in Rosalie's arms when the door to the room opened and closed again. Rosalie looked up and gave a sad smile when she saw Esme standing there. She took a couple of steps towards them and then stopped and looked at Rosalie.

"Rose, can you give us a minute?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded and Alice pulled away from her and sat back as Rosalie got to her feet and left the room.

"Can we talk for a minute Alice?" Esme asked once they were alone.

"Yes," Alice nodded and Esme smiled at her as she walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You know, its hard having a relationship in a family of vampires," Esme sighed. "Because of our superior hearing and senses things that should remain private often become known to everyone. We didn't try to listen in on your fight with Jasper but we heard most of it anyway. I hope you will forgive me for sticking my nose in but I felt I really needed to talk to you about what just happened. Jasper has never been quite so harsh with you before has he?"

"No," Alice whispered.

"I didn't think so," Esme smiled. "Carlisle and I sometimes have a similar problem. What you have to remember Alice is the men we love, they come from a different time. Emmett and Edward were born a little later and I think that makes a huge difference. When Carlisle, and Jasper, were human life was much different. It was a man's job to protect his wife and family and to make the decisions for everyone. I have noticed that Carlisle and Jasper try so hard to treat you and I as equals but Alice we need to make allowances for them. Sometimes they will do things like this and we need to understand they aren't doing it to be cruel, they are doing it because they love us."

"I know Jazz loves me," Alice murmured. "I just can't believe he spoke to me that way. He has never done it before and we hardly ever even fight."

"It's upsetting," Esme agreed. "I was devastated the first time Carlisle got firm with me."

"How do you deal with it Esme?" Alice asked softly. "There is never any tension between you and Carlisle and you always defer to him."

"In public yes," Esme grinned. "In private, no not always. And that is the key Alice. I am not saying my way of dealing with it is right for you but it makes life a lot easier and happier. First, you need to understand you probably won't ever change him, it's who he is. In front of others, and sometimes when it is just the two of you too, you need to respect his position and allow him to make the decisions. It's easier if you remember he is doing it out of love, not control. If something is important to you don't put your foot down or argue about it just offer him your opinions. I found once Carlisle knew I would defer to him he was more open to listening to my ideas and opinions."

"So I need to behave more like some seventeenth century submissive wife?" Alice asked.

"Kind of," Esme nodded. "I know it's hard when you have people like Emmett and Rosalie around. Rose can do what she wants and if anything she is probably the one in charge in their relationship. You have love and respect for Jasper, use it. When he behaves this way it is because he loves you and he wants what is best for you. Understand that and let him take control. Learn to pick your battles I know it's hard, it took me a long time to come to where Carlisle and I are today but we are both happier for it."

"I do want to be a better wife to Jasper," Alice whispered.

"You are a wonderful wife," Esme assured her. "You both love each other so much and that's the perfect basis. Build on it. It will take time but it's worth it. A good marriage is hard work."

"I'll try," Alice smiled. "Thank you Esme."

"I'm sorry if I am interfering," Esme murmured.

"Not at all," Alice assured her. "You've helped me, a lot. I couldn't understand why Jasper spoke to me that way, now I do. Thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart," Esme smiled at her and got to her feet and leaned over and hugged Alice before walking from the room.

**XXX**

Carlisle moved through the forest quickly, his senses well trained to the scent he was following, and when he stepped into a clearing he stopped when he saw Jasper stalking a herd of deer. He stayed still as he watched his son down one of them and feed and when he stood back up and wiped his mouth Carlisle moved towards him.

"Jasper," he called out softly.

"Yes?" Jasper said as his head whipped around to look at him.

"Could I have a word?" Carlisle asked.

"Is this about school?" Jasper asked outright.

"Not really," Carlisle admitted. "I need to speak to you about that too but this is more important. It's about Alice."

"What about her?" Jasper frowned and Carlisle felt Jasper's worry grow. "Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No, she is fine," Carlisle assured him. "Come sit with me son." He walked over and sat down on a large rock nearby and he waited for Jasper to walk over and sit down with him.

"I know you are a very private person and I respect that, I admire it actually," Carlisle started. "I hope you will forgive me for interfering but Esme and I felt it was important to help you and Alice this time. We see a lot and we often don't interfere. Right now Esme is having a similar conversation with Alice."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"We heard what just happened between the two of you," Carlisle sighed. "And before you get upset or defensive, I am not angry with you. It may surprise you to know I agree with you."

"You what?" Jasper frowned.

"In principle," Carlisle added. "You have determined what you think is best for Alice and you are willing to put up with whatever consequences there are to make sure she gets it. I admire that and I would do the same with Esme. You and I come from a different time and it takes a while to find that balance between the men we were then and the men we are now."

"Is that even possible?" Jasper asked.

"It is," Carlisle assured him. "With Esme I try to allow her freedom, especially in front of others. The key to a good marriage is communication. If you feel you need to put your foot down explain why you need to do it. With Esme I have found this works and she is normally in complete agreement with me once she understands my reasons."

"That sounds pretty basic," Jasper nodded.

"And it works," Carlisle smiled. "For instance, this thing with Alice attending school. I am sorry we overheard everything but you told her she couldn't go, that you wouldn't allow her to and that was it. You never told her why you felt that way, why you believe going to school isn't the right thing for her. Why is it Jasper? Are you worried about your control?"

"It isn't me," Jasper admitted. "I'd be willing to give it another go. It was bad, I admit that, but I handled it. It actually felt good to know I could do it. But Alice slipped. I don't want her going through that again. She was so upset, so devastated that she had taken another life. She felt like a monster and I never want her to think about herself that way."

"I see, it's out of concern for her," Carlisle smiled.

"Yes," Jasper nodded.

"Then tell her that," Carlisle suggested. "I think it is important that you all attend school and I know Alice could do with the knowledge as well as the experience. She doesn't remember things like the rest of us do, the education would be useful to her. But as her husband, I respect your decision. Explain your reasons to her and talk to her. If you still decide that school is not the best option for you both I will respect that and no one will push the issue again."

"Thank you Carlisle," Jasper murmured. "I appreciate that."

"I may be the leader of the coven, the family," Carlisle sighed. "But you are Alice's husband. I recognise that you are the final authority when it comes to her, not me. I have to consider everyone, you are the one that has Alice's welfare at the top of your priorities. I respect that."

He broke off and looked over and smiled at his son and then he patted his shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it," he added. "If my senses are right, your wife is looking for you." Jasper realised Carlisle was right as he sensed Alice approaching them and Carlisle disappeared quickly into the trees and Jasper got to his feet and moved towards Alice's scent.

When she saw him she stopped and he covered the distance between them quickly and came to a stop in front of her.

"Alice, I…" he started but she quickly cut him off.

"Let me first," she said quickly. "I want to apologise for the way I behaved."

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"I shouldn't have challenged you like that," Alice admitted. "I'm sorry. I guess I need to work harder to be a better wife."

"You're a perfect wife darling," Jasper sighed as he stepped closer to her. "I should have explained myself better. Carlisle and I just spoke about it and I really need to work at that. He said something that stuck with me. Communication is the key to a good marriage, I didn't do that today."

"Maybe," Alice nodded. "I had a long talk to Esme too and I realised I need to work at respecting you more. I know you only get firm with me because you love me. I shouldn't challenge you like that."

"I guess we both learnt a bit today didn't we?" Jasper smiled. "We'll work at it together Alice. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever want."

"And I you," Alice whispered and stepped closer to him. He smiled and leaned down and gently kissed her lips and she snaked her arms around his neck as she melted into him.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about," Jasper murmured as he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers.

"What's that?" Alice whispered.

"Come with me," Jasper said softly and took her hand and led her deeper into the forest to find a place where they could sit and talk.

**XXX**

It was hours later when Jasper and Alice walked into the house hand in hand and Carlisle and Esme shared a soft, private smile when they saw the other couple.

"Carlisle?" Jasper murmured as soon as they entered the living room and saw their family sitting there.

"Yes Jasper?" Carlisle replied.

"Are you still planning on sending Edward, Emmett and Rosalie to school?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Esme is going to enrol them in the morning."

"Good," Jasper smiled and looked over at Esme. "Could you please enrol Alice and I as well."

"Of course," Esme grinned.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded and without another word he led Alice upstairs to their room.

"How the hell did she do that?" Rosalie gasped in disbelief.

"I don't think Alice did anything," Edward murmured, seeing the inner thoughts of Jasper and Alice and he glanced over at their 'parents'. Carlisle just smiled softly and Esme shrugged her shoulders and Edward smiled at them both but didn't say any more.

**XXX**

The following day Esme went to the school and enrolled them all. Even though it meant they would have to move sooner she enrolled Rosalie and Emmett as juniors and Edward, Alice and Jasper as sophomores, knowing she could never pass Jasper off as a freshman and wanting him in the same class as Alice for this attempt at school. The next day was their first day and they all got ready and then climbed into the car and headed towards the school. When they arrived they all got out of the car and huddled in a group and Emmett glanced over at Jasper.

"How you holding up there bro?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Jasper nodded abruptly as he reached over and took Alice's hand.

"We can do what we did last time?" Rosalie suggested. "I can go get our schedules and you can all wait here."

"No, let's all go," Jasper decided and he squeezed Alice's hand and she snuggled closer to him in silent support as they headed into the school together. They ignored the stares and whispers they got from the humans and headed straight to the office and the receptionist organised their schedules and welcomed them to the school.

When they had finished they walked out into the hallway and quickly compared their schedules and Jasper was glad to see he had every class with Alice and a couple with Edward too.

"First up is Spanish," Alice murmured as she glanced at their schedule.

"Spanish it is," Jasper nodded and took her hand again.

"Will you two be okay?" Rosalie asked with concern.

"We'll be fine," Alice assured her and the others watched as Alice and Jasper walked down the hall hand in hand, ignoring everything except each other.


	41. Chapter 41

_Thank you to lovably 17, Cowboy'sMontana and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

_**1965**_

Time flew quickly and after the Cullens had been in Toronto for three years Jasper, Edward and Alice graduated high school. Emmett and Rosalie had graduated the year before and now all five of them were back to sticking close to the house under the pretence they were away at college. Carlisle had begun thinking about moving the family again before they got too many questions about his age again but he knew they could remain a few more years before it got too serious.

Emmett had taken Alice hunting and Edward and Jasper were sitting in the living room playing a game of chess as Esme pottered nearby filling vases with fresh flowers. Upstairs somewhere they could hear Rosalie moving around and Jasper remembered she had said something that morning about cleaning out her closet. He hoped she didn't give Alice ideas, theirs had only been cleaned out the month before and he hated trying to find things after she had done it.

Jasper was concentrating on the game, trying to use instinct rather than decisions, knowing Edward would see his decisions in his mind when the front door suddenly slammed open.

"Jasper, Edward!' Alice screamed and Jasper was instantly on his feet and moving towards her quickly.

"What is it?" he gasped as he reached her side, only a fraction of a second after she had called for him.

"Emmett, he slipped!" Alice said quickly.

"Where?" Jasper groaned.

"I know," Edward yelled as he raced past them and Jasper looked quickly at Alice.

"Wait here," he ordered and ran off after Edward. Esme flitted quickly to Alice's side and put her arm around her shoulders and led her over to sit on the couch.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"We were hunting," Alice whispered. "We had made it into sort of a competition, who could catch the biggest kill. Emmett was stalking a mountain lion when the smell of human blood wafted towards us. I managed to control it but because Emmett had given over to his instincts to hunt the lion he lost it and took off towards the scent. It was an injured hiker being carried by his friend. I tried to stop him but he was too strong and fast for me. So I raced back here to get help."

"You did the right thing," Esme nodded.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she walked down the stairs. "What's happened?"

"Oh Rose," Esme sighed and turned to look at her. "Emmett slipped."

"What?" Rosalie gasped and looked around quickly. "Where is he?"

"Edward and Jasper have gone to get him and clean up," Esme explained.

"Wasn't he with you Alice?" Rosalie frowned.

"Yes, I couldn't stop him," Alice nodded.

"You should have tried harder!" Rosalie snapped. "How could you let him do this?"

"Now Rose, that is hardly fair," Esme chided. "Emmett is a lot bigger than Alice."

"He's a lot bigger than me and I would have stopped him," Rosalie snarled and began to pace back and forwards in the hallway as she waited for Emmett.

**XXX**

It was nearly two hours later when Edward and Jasper stepped through the door, Emmett walking between them and as soon as she saw them Rosalie rushed to them.

"Em, are you okay?" she gasped as she stepped in front of him.

"Do I look okay?" Emmett growled.

"No," Rosalie sighed and shoved Jasper out of the way to take her place at his side. "Come on babe, let's go upstairs." She put her arm around his waist and took his arm in her other hand firmly and without a word to the others she led him up the stairs.

"He's pretty upset," Edward murmured as they disappeared.

"Of course he is," Esme sighed.

"I've never seen Emmett that sad," Alice whispered and the sadness in her own voice caused Jasper to rush to her and pull her into his arms.

"It will be a rough few days," Esme nodded. "He hasn't slipped often but when he does it affects him a lot. Rosalie will get him through it, we all just need to give them some space. How bad was it?"

"Bad," Edward sighed. "He killed two men. They were part of a larger hiking group and when Jasper and I got there the group was already searching for their missing men. We moved their bodies to the bottom of a cliff to make it look like they fell but it won't be long before they find the bodies."

"If they haven't already," Jasper added.

"I better call Carlisle," Esme whispered and rushed from the room.

**XXX**

When Carlisle returned to the house Emmett and Rosalie were still up in their room and Jasper and Edward quickly filled Carlisle in on all the details about what had happened. Carlisle let out a long sigh when they were finished and he looked over at Esme.

"I know Emmett is upset right now but could you go ask him and Rose to come downstairs for a moment," he murmured. "There is something I would like to discuss with you all."

Esme nodded her head and disappeared upstairs and Carlisle walked over and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. Alice and Jasper moved to sit on one of the couches and Edward sat down on another. When Esme came back into the room she offered Carlisle a sad smile and sat down beside Edward and moments later Emmett and Rosalie came down and sat with the rest of them.

"Emmett, don't be too hard on yourself," Carlisle said gently. "Almost everyone in this room has done it. No one is judging you."

"Yeah I know," Emmett nodded. Carlisle knew from experience that Emmett would put a brave face on for them all and only let his real feelings out near Rosalie and he knew to respect that and not push his son.

"Because of the group searching for these men I think it is necessary for us to leave," Carlisle announced.

"I'm sorry about that," Emmett interjected.

"Don't be," Edward assured him. "We've all been the cause of it one time or another."

"Where will we move to?" Rosalie asked.

"I have an interesting idea on that," Carlisle murmured. "A few months earlier friends of mine invited us to live with them for a time. I was wondering how you would all feel about that?"

"Who are they?" Jasper asked.

"They live in Denali," Carlisle started.

"Tanya?" Esme grinned.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "They are vegetarians like us. There are four females and a male. Esme, Edward and I consider them cousins."

"Tanya doesn't consider us cousins, well me anyway," Edward grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure she is over that by now," Esme grinned.

"What?" Alice asked, intrigued.

"Tanya is attracted to Edward," Esme told her. "There is no interest on his end though."

"Anyway, Tanya said we were always welcome to live with them," Carlisle continued. "They live a sheltered, peaceful life and I think it would be nice for us all to take a break from keeping up the pretences around the humans. What do you think?"

"You trust these vampires?" Jasper asked outright.

"With my life," Carlisle nodded. "I consider them as much my family as each and every one of you."

"It would be nice to meet more people," Alice smiled.

"So are we all in agreement about moving to Denali?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Esme nodded.

"I guess," Edward agreed.

"Yes," Alice giggled and Jasper nodded beside her.

"Rose, Emmett?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I think it's a good idea," Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah," Emmett added and with that the decision was made.

"Great," Carlisle smiled. "I don't think we should linger here too long. I'll give you all two hours to pack and then we'll need to leave. I'll call Tanya now and warn her to expect us soon."

The group broke up and headed off in their own directions to pack their most important belongings and Carlisle slipped into his study to call Tanya.

**XXX**

When Carlisle pulled up outside the Denali house the family noticed a group of vampires rushing out of the door towards them. As Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice gathered in a group by the car Carlisle, Esme and Edward went to greet them.

"Cousins, it is so good to see you," a blonde woman gasped as she hugged Esme tightly.

"Thank you for taking our family in," Esme smiled at her.

"Don't mention it," the woman assured her. "It will be nice to have some new company here."

"I should introduce you to the recent additions to our family," Carlisle said and motioned to the others. "This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Allow me to introduce Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar and Kate."

"Welcome to our home," Tanya grinned at them.

"Thank you for having us," Jasper smiled formally.

"I didn't realise your family had grown so much," Irina murmured.

"Is that a problem?" Esme frowned.

"Not at all," Tanya assured her quickly. "We have plenty of room. I have a room prepared for you Edward and one for Esme and Carlisle too. How many more rooms will we need?"

"Just two," Esme smiled. "Jasper and Alice are married as are Emmett and Rosalie."

"Not a problem then," Tanya grinned. "Come inside and let's get you all settled."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice followed Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Kate inside and Eleazar helped Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper unload all the luggage. Tanya and Irina flitted around showing their guests their rooms and making sure they knew where everything was and then the Denali coven left their guests to unpack. When Jasper carried the last of their luggage into the room Tanya had given him and Alice he smiled when he saw her already hanging their clothes in the closet.

"That's the last of it," he smiled as he set down the two suitcases in his hands.

"Great," Alice grinned.

"Can I help with anything?" Jasper asked.

"Nope," Alice said firmly as she pulled her jewellery box from a larger box. Jasper smirked as he watched her jump so she could reach the top shelf of the cupboard and set the jewellery box on it and when she landed again she turned and smiled at him.

"I think that will do for now," she giggled. "I think we should go check out the forest around here."

"Find ourselves a special place?" Jasper hinted.

"Yeah," Alice grinned and walked over to stand in front of him. "You up for it?"

"I'm always up for it," Jasper smirked and took her hand and they quickly raced from the house and into the forest.


	42. Chapter 42

_Thank you to lovably17 and yingyanggirl for your reviews. _

**XXX**

As Jasper and Alice walked hand in hand back towards the house Alice suddenly gripped Jasper's hand tighter and he looked over at her quickly and saw her eyes glazed over.

"Alice, what is it?" he gasped as he put his arm around her and drew her body against his. "What do you see?"

"Oh dear," Alice whispered as her eyes refocused and she let out a soft laugh. "I think we need to get back to the house."

"Why?" Jasper frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing serious, but Edward could really use our help," Alice smirked. "Come on Jazz."

She tugged his hand and pulled him through the forest and they ran towards the house as quickly as they could. When they finally reached the front door Alice moved quickly inside and Jasper followed her, his confusion clearly evident.

"Edward, there you are!" Alice grinned and rushed into the living room and Jasper noticed Edward was feeling uncomfortable. As he stepped further in the room he noticed Tanya sitting in the chair opposite Edward and leaning in towards him.

"Alice!" Edward smiled and Jasper could feel his relief.

"Oh this is the most amazing place," Alice gushed as she skipped over and landed straight in Edward's lap. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as Jasper watched her wide eyed and he noticed a wave of confusion come from Tanya.

"I thought you were married to Jasper?" Tanya frowned at Alice.

"Oh I am," Alice nodded as she snuggled into Edward. "You don't mind if I take some of my big brother's time though do you? I have so much to tell him!"

"Of course," Tanya smiled and got to her feet. "Edward, we can continue our conversation later."

"Yes," Edward nodded in shock and watched as Tanya drifted out of the room.

"You have perfect timing," he smirked at Alice.

"I know," Alice giggled and pulled herself from Edward's lap and moved to sit beside him.

"What was that all about?" Jasper frowned.

"I saw Tanya was going to make a pass for Edward," Alice grinned. "He would have tried to reject her, not very successfully either."

"You had a vision of that?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah," Alice nodded. "Your rejection of her would have made things difficult for us here. She's the one in charge of their coven."

"I know," Edward sighed. "How do I let her down gently?"

"You really aren't interested?" Alice sighed.

"No, I'm not," Edward said firmly.

"She's very pretty," Alice murmured. "You could do a lot worse."

"Come on Alice," Edward sighed. "You don't chose who your soul mate is, they turn up when its time for them to."

"True," Alice nodded and glanced over and smiled at Jasper.

"I won't lie to her or pretend to love her just to make things easier," Edward added.

"I wouldn't ask you to," Alice assured him.

"So how do I tell her I am not interested without upsetting her?" Edward asked desperately.

"If only it were that easy," Jasper laughed.

"Jazz, you aren't helping," Alice sighed and glanced at Edward. "However you put it she is going to be upset."

"Then what do I do?" Edward begged.

"Stay close to Rose or I for the next few days," Alice murmured. "I'll think of something."

"That's all you've got?" Edward groaned.

"For now," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet and raced upstairs and Jasper just looked at Edward and shrugged before following her.

**XXX**

Three days later Edward was still doing his hardest to avoid getting caught alone with Tanya and he was sitting in the living room with Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett when Alice walked quickly into the room.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked as she walked over and settled easily into Jasper's lap.

"Carlisle and Esme went hunting and Irina and Tanya decided to go with them," Rosalie told her. "I think Kate, Carmen and Eleazar went hunting last night. I haven't seen them today."

"Good, we're alone then," Alice grinned and looked a Edward. "I came up with a way to fix your little problem."

"You did," Edward smiled and instantly looked into her mind. When he saw her idea he frowned and shook his head. "That wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Alice pouted. "I've seen that it would."

"No Alice," Edward said firmly.

"What is your idea?" Rosalie asked.

"We aren't doing it," Edward growled.

"Will someone share with the rest of us please?" Emmett sighed in exasperation.

"Edward, it will work," Alice persisted.

"No, we aren't doing it," Edward snapped. "You of all people should know how dangerous that is Alice. Do I need to remind you of Vincent?"

"Oh," Alice gasped and all the air she had pulled into her lungs was let out in a long, slow breath and Jasper felt her anguish and sadness flood him.

"Edward!" he snarled as he pulled Alice into his arms and hugged her tightly and she turned and buried her face on his neck.

"Alice, I'm sorry," Edward sighed. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just meant that playing with people's emotions often has bad consequences."

"What was your idea?" Rosalie whispered.

"I thought we could get Jazz to manipulate Tanya's feelings," Alice whispered, her face still buried on Jasper's neck. "Nothing like what Stella did, just tone down what she is feeling for Edward."

"It might work," Jasper nodded, eager to see Alice smiling again. "All I'd have to do is change her feelings to mere friendship."

"You really think you could do this?" Edward sighed.

"I'd be willing to try," Jasper nodded.

"And I have seen that it will work," Alice added as she looked at Edward again. "I wouldn't suggest it otherwise."

"I guess it's worth a try," Edward agreed.

**XXX**

Later that day Jasper was sitting in the living room when Alice skipped into the room and winked at him. She held her hand out and took the book she was offering him and frowned.

"Why do I want to read about South American tribal studies?" he asked as he glanced at the book.

"Just pretend to," Alice winked at him. "Trust me, you're about to get your chance to help Edward." Jasper frowned at her again as she drifted out of the room and suddenly sensed Edward and Tanya walking down the stairs and he quickly opened the book and pretended to read.

"You should hunt Edward, you're eyes are starting to go dark," Tanya was saying as they walked into the room. "I could show you the most amazing place to hunt. It's only an hour run from here."

"Not today," Edward sighed.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," Tanya murmured. Jasper pretended to concentrate on the book in his hand but he focused on feeling Tanya's emotions. She was feeling lust, desire and happiness and Jasper took a breath he didn't need in before he began to send her feelings of friendship and comradeship. As the waves began to roll towards Tanya he suddenly felt something else and he pulled back sharply when he realised what it was.

"Maybe next time," Edward said as he glanced at Jasper, wondering if his brother was going to help him.

"Tanya, I'll hunt with you," Jasper offered instantly. "I really need to hunt and Alice is busy. I'd like to see this place you are talking about."

"Okay," Tanya nodded reluctantly. She got to her feet and Jasper snapped the book in his hand shut and threw it onto the table beside him before getting to his own feet.

"Tell Alice I won't be long," Jasper murmured and after Edward nodded his head the two of them left the house quickly.

**XXX**

After Jasper and Tanya had hunted they began to walk through the forest back towards the house and they were halfway there when Tanya glanced at Jasper and suddenly stopped.

"Esme told me this morning that you have the gift of being able to sense and manipulate other's emotions," Tanya murmured. "Is that true?"

"Yes it is," Jasper nodded.

"You started to change my emotions before and stopped didn't you?" Tanya asked softly.

"Yes," Jasper admitted.

"Why did you stop?" Tanya asked.

"Because I could never manipulate what I felt coming from you," Jasper sighed.

"And what was that?" Tanya whispered.

"Love," Jasper murmured. "And after experiencing it with Alice I would never manipulate that or take it away from someone."

"Even when the object of their affection doesn't return that love?" Tanya asked.

"Even then," Jasper nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tanya murmured. "Will you answer me honestly?"

"Of course," Jasper assured her.

"He doesn't love me does he?" Tanya whispered.

"Not the way you love him," Jasper sighed. "He cares about you but it is the same as Carlisle and Esme. He considers you a cousin. He cares about what happens to you and he loves you but he isn't in love with you."

"I thought so," Tanya nodded slowly. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You will find someone one day," Jasper added. "Trust me, when you least expect it love can find you."

"How did you and Alice meet?" Tanya asked. "You both seem so different but it is obviously you truly love her and she you."

"She saw visions of me for years," Jasper admitted. "I think she was already in love with me the day we met. And I fell for her straight away. My life before her was a dark, horrible place. She brightened up my life and gave me hope. I was never happier than I am with her, human or vampire."

"I hope one day I find that," Tanya sighed.

"You will," Jasper assured her.

**XXX**

Alice walked into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Jasper sitting with the book she had given him earlier.

"You don't have to pretend to read it now," she laughed.

"Actually, its pretty interesting," Jasper smiled but set the book aside and held his arm out to her. She skipped to his side instantly and curled into his lap and snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I see you have fixed Edward's problem," Alice murmured.

"Not how you thought I would," Jasper admitted. "I just talked to her. She's a pretty intelligent woman, she knows Edward isn't really interested in her."

"Yes I saw your conversation as soon as you decided to talk to her instead of manipulate her emotions," Alice smiled. "It went even better than it would have done if you had manipulated her."

"I feel kind of sorry for her," Jasper sighed as he pulled Alice tighter to him. "Edward too."

"Why is that?" Alice frowned.

"They don't have what we have," Jasper whispered. "It must be so lonely without someone to share this existence with."

"It would be," Alice nodded. "Luckily you and I will never have to experience that. Hopefully one day Edward, and Tanya, will find someone too."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed and leaned down and kissed her gently, the day's events making him even more thankful than normal that she was a part of his life.


	43. Chapter 43

_Thank you to aurike, Amber1983, PrettyinBlack8, yingyanggirl and lovably17 for your reviews. Credit for the ideas in this chapter goes to PrettyinBlack8. I hope you like what I did with your idea about Irina._

**XXX**

_**1972**_

For nearly seven years the Cullens had led a peaceful existence with the Denali coven and because of the remoteness of the area there was no need to keep up the pretence they needed to when they lived closer to humans. The years had passed quickly and easily and it was hard for them to believe the two families had lived as one for seven years.

The tension between Edward and Tanya had given way to an easy, close friendship and although Jasper could tell Tanya still harboured secret feelings for Edward she controlled it. Edward was completely at ease with her now and felt the same for her that he felt for Alice and Rosalie. The house now had an excited air about it and Jasper was enjoying the positive emotions flying around because the day was going to mean a family reunion. Irina, Carmen and Eleazar had spent the last four months visiting Europe and were to return that day. Tanya and Kate could barely contain their joy and the Cullens were also looking forward to their return. Just after noon they were all gathered in the living room when the sound of approaching car tyres filled the air.

"They're here!" Tanya squealed and jumped to her feet and Kate was instantly by her side. The two sisters rushed out the door but the Cullens held back for a moment to let the family have a private reunion.

When they walked back into the house Tanya had to her arm around Irina and Kate was walking close to Carmen and behind them Eleazar struggled to carry a large load of bags.

"Welcome home," Carlisle grinned.

"It's great to be back," Eleazar smirked as he dumped the bags by the door.

"We've missed you all so much," Carmen added.

They all rushed to hug each other and then Irina and Carmen grabbed some of the shopping bags Eleazar had carried in and began to hand out gifts they had bought for everyone. When the gifts had been distributed the family wandered off in their own directions and when Jasper saw that Alice was working with Tanya on designing her new wardrobe he smiled.

"Sweetheart, is it okay if I slip out to hunt?" he asked as he walked over to the two women now sitting at the dining table.

"I can come with you?" Alice offered instantly.

"We can do this later," Tanya nodded.

"No, keep going," Jasper assured them. "I won't be too long."

"Okay," Alice smiled and Jasper leaned down and kissed her. She turned her attention back to the magazines she and Tanya had spread over the table and Jasper laughed to himself as he left the house, sure she wouldn't even miss him while she was immersed in the world of fashion.

He moved quickly through the forest that covered the mountains as he hunted and when he was sated he slowly made his way back towards the house. He was only a few miles away when he sensed the presence of another vampire and as he honed in to it he became aware of strong feelings of sadness and depression. The scent told him it was Irina and he quickly moved toward her smell.

"Excuse me, Irina?" he murmured as he stepped from the trees and approached where she was sitting on a fallen log. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted some time alone," Irina smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it," Jasper apologised instantly.

"No, you can stay," Irina assured him. "I just wanted to get away from my sisters for a while. Kate wants to know every little thing we did in Europe and it was getting a little boring. Join me, please."

"Of course," Jasper nodded and walked over and carefully sat down on the log beside her. "I guess I shouldn't ask how your trip was then?"

"Probably not," Irina laughed. "But it was good. It was nice to get away for a while, experience something different."

"It would be," Jasper agreed. "Did you get to Paris?"

"Yes we did," Irina smiled. "Eleazar said you had told him to look up friends of yours, Marcel and Angelina?"

"Yes, they are friends of Alice's really but I know who you mean," Jasper nodded. "Did you meet them?"

"No, we couldn't find them," Irina replied. "So I guess you have been to Paris before?"

"Yes," Jasper said and smiled at the memory. "Alice and I spent the first week of our honeymoon there."

"That's nice," Irina whispered and Jasper noticed the feelings of sadness he had first sensed in her returning.

"Irina, are you all right?" he asked with concern.

"Of course," Irina replied lightly. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sensing sadness from you," Jasper murmured.

"Oh, that," Irina sighed. "I'll be okay."

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Jasper offered.

"I don't think it will help," Irina whispered. "What did Tanya and Kate say about our trip to Europe? Why we went I mean?"

"Not much," Jasper admitted. "They just told us you were going and wouldn't be back for a few months."

"I needed to get away for a while," Irina sighed. "Things were getting too hard around here."

"Why?" Jasper frowned. "Not because my family is here I hope?"

"Not exactly," Irina murmured. "Kate and Carmen just decided I needed some space for a while."

"Space from what?" Jasper asked and Irina could feel his worry flowing from him.

"You," Irina whispered.

"Me?" Jasper echoed in shock. "Did I do something to offend you or upset you?"

"No," Irina assured him. "It's something I did, not you."

"You didn't do anything to me," Jasper frowned.

"No," Irina mumbled and Jasper felt her embarrassment flood him.

"Please, tell me what is going on," Jasper begged. "I don't understand but if it is making you as sad as I can feel you are it must be important."

"I'm attracted to you," Irina whispered and then raised her eyes to meet his. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh," Jasper groaned, feeling all the air escape his lungs as he breathed out deeply.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Irina sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jasper murmured, not really sure what to say. "I don't want you sad or having to leave your own home because of me but I don't reciprocate your feelings and I never will."

"I know," Irina nodded sadly. "I can't say I don't wish you would but I understand."

"It won't happen Irina," Jasper said firmly. "I love Alice with every fibre of my being. I could never love another woman, even half as much as I love her."

"I know," Irina nodded again. "That's why I needed some time away. It was just getting too hard seeing you with her. Neither of you are doing anything wrong, its me, I know that. It's ironic really, I've waited hundred of years for love and when I finally do fall in love it's with a married man."

"I wish I could offer you what you want but its impossible," Jasper sighed.

"Yes, I know that," Irina murmured. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jasper assured her. "I care about you and want to see you happy."

"I will be," Irina smiled. "Tanya and the others have been a huge help and one day who knows, I might find someone else, someone who is available."

"You will," Jasper nodded surely.

**XXX**

When Jasper returned to the house Alice was sitting on the bed in their room quietly. He frowned when he walked in and saw her but when she looked up she offered him a soft smile.

"Is she okay?" she asked gently.

"Who?" Jasper frowned.

"Irina," Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think so," Jasper nodded carefully.

"I saw your conversation with her," Alice explained quickly.

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper gasped and raced quickly to her side. "You know I would never do anything about it, right? I love you, not her."

"I know Jazz, relax," Alice laughed. "I trust you and I know you wouldn't leave me. I just feel so sorry for Irina. These Denali girls seem to fall in love with the wrong people. First Tanya with Edward, now Irina with you."

"I didn't do anything to encourage her," Jasper said quickly.

"Jazz, it's fine, honest," Alice smirked. "I know you didn't encourage her. I am honestly okay with it. Who wouldn't fall in love with you, I think you're perfect and gorgeous. Of course other women are going to want you. As long as they don't try to take you then they have no problems with me."

"It could never happen," Jasper assured her.

"I know that," Alice grinned. "But I still feel sorry for Irina."

"Maybe we need to leave," Jasper sighed.

"I thought of it," Alice nodded. "And I think we are going to. Not just you and I, all of us. I've had a few visions the last few days that suggest our family will move to somewhere in America sometime soon. Just us, not the Denali's."

"Maybe this is why," Jasper suggested.

"I don't think so," Alice frowned. "Everything isn't clear yet but it seems to be someone else's decision, not ours. I guess we just wait until we find out more or my visions become clearer."

"What about this whole Irina thing?" Jasper asked.

"Honestly Jazz, I am okay with it," Alice assured him. "Though I have seen that seeing us together upsets her. I think we need to tone down the affection in front of her."

"That might be a good idea," Jasper agreed.

**XXX**

A few days later most of the family was sitting in the living room watching as Emmett and Jasper played chess. Kate and Irina were snuggled on a couch together watching and Rosalie sat snuggled up to Emmett. Alice was at Jasper's side but she didn't touch him, not wanting to upset Irina and she was leaning up against Edward's legs as he rested his head on hers and watched the game. Esme was sitting nearby with Carmen discussing an idea they had to renovate the kitchen and Eleazar sat on the other side of Carmen, watching the men's game intently. 

Tanya and Carlisle were the only ones missing because Tanya had asked Carlisle to go hunting with her. Esme had decided to remain at home knowing sometimes the two leaders of their separate covens needed to discuss things and she sensed something had been on Tanya's mind.

"Oh no," Alice gasped suddenly and Jasper turned and noticed her eyes glazed over.

"What do you see?" he asked instantly.

"It's nothing alarming," Edward assured Jasper quickly as he invaded Alice's mind. When her eyes focused she turned around to look at Edward, knowing he had seen exactly what she had.

"I had a feeling something like this was coming," she sighed.

"Like what?" Emmett frowned.

"I've been expecting it too," Edward nodded. "She's been worrying about it for days."

"Would someone please inform the rest of us what is going on?" Rosalie snapped lightly.

"It isn't really our place to," Edward said quickly before Alice could answer.

"You'll find out in about thirty seconds anyway," Alice sighed. As soon as she finished the front door opened and Tanya and Carlisle walked through and it was obvious they both had something on their minds.

"What is it?" Esme asked as she got up and moved to Carlisle's side.

"Alice has seen it?" Carlisle asked knowingly.

"Yes," Alice nodded sadly. "I didn't see why though and I haven't told the others."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked again.

"When we moved here Tanya and I agreed it would only be as long as it was working for both covens," Carlisle sighed and glanced over at Tanya who was looking a little upset and nervous. "Us remaining here in no longer in the best interests of the Denali coven."

"What are you saying?" Esme frowned.

"I am deeply sorry Esme," Tanya sighed sadly. "I need to ask you all to leave."

"Is this my fault?" Irina gasped as she jumped to her feet.

"Of course not," Tanya assured her quickly. "The newspapers in Anchorage have been reporting the drop in recent years of wildlife in the area. A group of scientists have begun studying the area to try and determine why but we all know why. There are twelve vegetarian vampires hunting the ranges. It's making us too conspicuous."

"If we all remain here the Denali coven may be forced out of their home," Carlisle added. "We can't have that."

"Oh no, of course we can't," Esme gasped. "I'll make arrangements for our family to move immediately."

"I am sorry it's come to this," Tanya sighed.

"Don't be, we understand," Carlisle assured her. "We will still be family even if we aren't living together. We appreciate your hospitality over the last seven years."

"You are always welcome to visit," Tanya added.

"And you us," Carlisle smiled. "Esme will organise a new home for our family and we'll try to leave by the end of the week."

"Thank you," Tanya nodded and although she was sad they needed to leave she knew it was what she had to do to protect her own coven.


	44. Chapter 44

_Thank you to lovably17, Amber1983, Lindsabelle, PrettyinBlack8, yingyanggirl and twilightslittleangel for your reviews. Twilightslittleangel, the reason I didn't put anything about the prequel at the beginning on Endless Dawn is I started Midnight Shadows after Endless Dawn but I edited the first chapter to include a note on that. Thanks for pointing it out._

**XXX**

_**1974**_

After Tanya had asked the Cullens to leave Denali Esme managed to find them a perfect house in Lake Erie, Pennsylvania. They had moved within a week and quickly settled into their new home. For two years they stayed close to the house, and even Carlisle didn't venture too close to the human population. They had enjoyed their lack of human contact during their time in Denali and were trying to continue that peaceful existence. The quiet came to an end suddenly when Esme came home in a fluster one afternoon after going into the township to buy some supplies for her renovation plans for the house. As soon as she pulled into the garage Edward groaned and the others looked at him questioningly. Esme rushed into the house and ignored her 'children' in the living room as she walked straight into Carlisle's office. Within a few moments they came out again and they walked straight into the living room.

"Family meeting," Alice sighed, seeing what the problem was.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded and sat down with Esme on the couch.

"What's happened?" Emmett frowned.

"Esme just heard some rumours about us in town," Carlisle sighed.

"What kind of rumours?" Rosalie gasped.

"There is a lot of gossip and speculation about our family," Carlisle explained.

"We have been so careful though," Emmett groaned.

"That's part of the problem," Edward nodded.

"The gossip is basically about who has bought this house and why they haven't been around for two years," Carlisle explained for the benefit of everyone but Esme, Alice and Edward. "They are nowhere near close to the truth but the speculations cannot continue. I am afraid if we are to remain here we need to start living more human lives again."

"How do we explain why we have been in seclusion for two years?" Rosalie asked.

"That one's easy," Alice smiled, seeing the perfect excuse. "Our family originally bought the home as a summer house and now we've decided to live here permanently."

"I like that," Carlisle agreed.

"So does this mean you'll be looking for work at the hospital here?" Rosalie asked him.

"Yes, I'll go see them tomorrow," Carlisle nodded. "It also means that the rest of you except for Esme will need to enrol in school." As soon as the word had left his lips all eyes turned to Jasper, waiting for his reaction.

"That's okay with me," Jasper shrugged finally when he realised they were all waiting for his response.

"Are you sure?" Alice whispered.

"I think we've worked out we can do it right?" Jasper smiled at her. "I won't argue that it isn't hard but our second attempt wasn't too bad."

"True," Alice nodded.

"So I enrol all of you?" Esme asked and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

**XXX**

The school that Esme found for them was a small private school and she enrolled Alice and Edward as freshman and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett as sophomores. When they arrived their first day Edward parked the car towards the back of the car park and they all got out and gathered in a group. Alice immediately snaked her arm around Jasper's and they began to walk towards the school building, aware of the curious stares and whispers around them.

"Let's go get our schedules and see what classes we have together," Rosalie suggested. The others nodded in agreement and they headed inside the building. Alice clung to Jasper, offering her quiet support and as they followed Rosalie through the halls he looked down and smiled softly at her.

When they reached the office Edward spoke to the secretary and she quickly printed out their schedules for them. They moved out into the hall to compare them and Alice noticed she only had one class, Biology, with Edward and no classes with anyone else. She was relieved, however, to see that Jasper had either Rosalie or Emmett or both of them in all his classes so he wouldn't have to be alone at all.

"Are you going to be okay sweetheart?" Jasper asked with concern when he glanced at Alice's schedule.

"I'll be fine," Alice assured him.

"Will we meet in the cafeteria for lunch?" Rosalie asked.

"Sounds good," Alice agreed. The first bell rang and Jasper quickly leaned down and kissed Alice and then she watched as he walked down the hall with Rosalie to their first class before she headed off to find her own.

**XXX**

Alice walked by herself into her fourth period home economics class. She approached the teacher and handed her the papers she needed and she smiled at her.

"Welcome Alice, I am Mrs. Bradley," she said softly. "Take a seat at the bench at the back on the left. Jade is the only one without a partner." Alice thanked her and smiled at the girl already sitting at the bench as she slid into the seat beside her.

"Apparently I'm your new partner," she said as she put her bag and books on the bench in front of her.

"About time, I thought it would never happen," the girl smiled and held out her hand. "Jade Mitchell."

"Alice Cullen," Alice replied as she shook her hand.

"You're new then?" Jade asked.

"My brothers and sister and I just started today," Alice nodded.

"Wow, that sounds interesting," Jade laughed. "How many of you are there?"

"Five counting me," Alice answered. "Two girls, three boys."

"All in high school?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"We're adopted," Alice explained.

"It must be nice to have so many siblings," Jade sighed and Alice noted the wistfulness in her voice.

"You have any brothers and sisters?" Alice asked.

"No," Jade replied. "It's just me and my mother. So what brought your family to Lake Erie?"

"Our father bought a holiday house here a couple of years ago," Alice said, using the cover story they had decided on. "My mother loves it so we decided to move here permanently."

"It is kind of a nice place," Jade admitted. The teacher began the class and they turned their attention to her and once they had their day's activities and began to work they turned back to their conversation. By the time the class finished they knew a bit about each other, although Alice was careful to only use their cover story when talking about her family. After class she said goodbye to Jade and walked from the room and raced to her locker to get her books for her next class. Jasper walked up to her and leaned against the lockers as she slammed hers shut.

"You're happy," he announced.

"Yeah, I think I just made a human friend," Alice grinned.

"That's good," Jasper smiled carefully. He knew Alice was intrigued by humans and had tried to make friends during their last attempt at school but most of the time the friendships didn't work out. Within a few days the girls realised how different Alice and her family were and shunned her and Jasper didn't like it when she was sad, especially when it was over a mere human.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice walked down the hall together towards the cafeteria and as they reached the door Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice," a girl said and Jasper glanced at her and assumed this was the friend Alice had made.

"Hi Jade," Alice grinned back.

"Settling in okay?" Jade asked as they all walked into the busy cafeteria.

"Yes," Alice nodded and glanced at her. "Did you want to sit with us? Meet the rest of the family?" Jasper's eyes went wide at her offer but he couldn't really argue with her in front of the human without appearing rude.

"I'd love to," Jade smiled at her as they joined the line of people getting lunches. She glanced at Jasper behind her and nodded towards him as she began to pick out her food. "One of your brothers?"

"No," Alice smiled and slipped her arm around Jasper's waist. "My boyfriend, Jasper."

"Oh," Jade nodded and Jasper felt a trace of disappointment coming from the girl but she covered it well. "Nice to meet you Jasper."

"You too," Jasper smiled. They finished getting their food and then Alice led Jade over to the table where the others were as Jasper followed behind them. They sat down and once Jade was seated next to Alice Edward frowned at her.

"This is my family," Alice introduced. "You know Jasper and this is Rosalie, Edward and Emmett. This is Jade, a girl I have home economics with."

"Hello," Edward murmured politely.

"Hi," Emmett nodded and Rosalie just looked at the human but didn't say a word.

"It's nice to meet you all," Jade smiled at them. She opened her sandwich and began to eat and the Cullens began to play with their prop food as they chatted lightly, being careful of the topic of conversation with Jade sitting there. Because she was sitting at the table the Cullens had to pretend to eat their food and Alice knew she was in trouble later for it when she noticed Rosalie glaring at her. Ten minutes before the bell rang Jade was telling Alice about a dress she had ordered from Italy, the two girls having bonded over their joint love of shopping.

"Actually, I have the magazine it came from in my locker if you want to see it?" Jade offered.

"Of course," Alice giggled and jumped to her feet. "Let's go." The others laughed as Jade got to her feet and Alice leaned down and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"See you after school?" she murmured.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and watched as she linked arms with Jade and disappeared from the cafeteria.

"She seems nice," Emmett commented once the two girls had left.

"Alice and her preoccupation with humans," Rosalie sighed. "I really don't understand it."

"If it makes her happy babe," Emmett shrugged but noticed Jasper had gone quiet, had in fact been quiet the whole time Jade was with them. "Something up bro?"

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "You all know I want Alice to have whatever she wants and she seems to want a friendship with this Jade. But when I met her she thought I was Alice's brother and when Alice corrected her she was disappointed."

"You're worried a human girl is going to try and steal you from Alice?" Rosalie asked, amused. "It'll never happen, not even another vampire girl could do that."

"But it would be upsetting for Alice if she tried," Jasper pointed out. Edward burst out into hysterical laughter then and they all turned to look at him as he tried fruitlessly to control himself.

"What is funny?" Jasper demanded.

"She's attracted to someone in this family but it isn't you," Edward laughed.

"Who is it?" Rosalie growled, her arm protectively snaking around Emmett.

"Alice," Edward grinned. "Jasper, you better watch out brother, Jade is gay and she has her eye on your wife."


	45. Chapter 45

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Sarah, no I haven't forgotten about this story. My life got really busy and I didn't have time to write or post. Thank you to yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8, lovably17, sarah, Amber1983 and Cowboy'sMontana for your reviews. I will try to update again as soon as I can, hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**XXX**

That afternoon Jasper was standing waiting at the car with Rosalie and Emmett when Edward walked out of the school alone. Jasper frowned as soon as he saw him and when he reached the group he immediately questioned him.

"Where's Alice?" he demanded.

"She was talking to Jade," Edward shrugged. "She told me she would meet me out here."

"You left her alone?" Jasper asked.

"What's wrong bro?" Emmett teased. "Are you worried Jade will steal your wife off you?"

"You aren't funny Emmett," Jasper growled as Emmett burst out laughing, Rosalie sniggered beside him and even Edward smiled.

"Relax Jazz, here she is," Rosalie murmured.

"With her girlfriend," Emmett added, causing Jasper to glare at him again.

"Hi," Alice grinned as she approached them, Jade at her side and she walked straight over to Jasper. He made a point of leaning down to kiss her and then moved his arm to sling it casually over her shoulders. He felt feelings of uncomfortableness coming from Jade and he glanced at her and noticed she was averting her eyes from his and Alice's embrace.

"Jade and I have history together as well," Alice announced. "We have a paper due in tomorrow and she is going to help me with it. Is that okay?"

"I guess so," Jasper agreed reluctantly.

"She can't come to our place," Rosalie said firmly, not wanting a human invading their private space. "Esme is redecorating, remember?" It was a blatant lie but Alice clicked onto what Rosalie really meant and went along with it.

"Oh that's right," Alice murmured and glanced at Jade.

"That's cool," Jade shrugged. "We can study at my place. My mother won't be home until tonight anyway."

"Sounds good," Alice agreed.

"Alice," Jasper said in a warning voice.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice smiled at him. "I won't be too late."

"But Alice," Jasper argued.

"Its fine," Alice said firmly as she looked up at him and then quickly stepped away from him. "I'll see you at home." Before Jasper could protest further she had linked her arm through Jade's and led her away from the family and Emmett started laughing again.

"Does Alice have any idea what Jade is really after?" Rosalie asked in amusement.

"Not a clue," Edward grinned.

"Someone should warn her," Rosalie sighed.

"Or not," Emmett laughed. "It would be kind of funny to see how she handles this one."

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper growled and turned and stalked over to the car and quickly got inside, absolutely furious that Alice had gone off with the human.

**XXX**

When Alice returned to the house Jasper was sitting on the front steps waiting for her. His anger and concern was flowing from him and as soon as he sensed her approach he got to his feet. By the time she had stepped out through the trees he was walking towards her and she knew he was angry with her.

"Alice, I don't think…" Jasper started but immediately stopped when he felt feelings of confusion and hurt coming from her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Jade," Alice murmured as she stepped up to him and flung herself into his arms. "I thought I'd made a friend."

"What happened?" Jasper demanded as he held her.

"She tried to kiss me," Alice whispered.

"She what?" Jasper growled. "What did you do?"

"I shoved her away, probably a bit harder than I should have," Alice admitted. "She looked at me strangely and started saying she was sorry and she thought I felt the same way but I couldn't listen to her. I just turned around and left."

"You did the right thing sweetheart," Jasper murmured. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

"I don't think so," Alice sighed. "I just wanted a friend. I would never do anything like that Jazz."

"I know," Jasper assured her. "I'm sorry, Edward told us at lunch about her but I didn't get a chance to warn you."

"You knew she was attracted to me?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Jasper admitted. "I didn't think she'd try something like this straight away or I would have warned you sooner. I was going to tell you tonight."

"That's why you didn't want me to go with her this afternoon wasn't it?" Alice sighed.

"Partly," Jasper nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Jazz," Alice whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

"It's okay," Jasper assured her and carefully led her inside. When they walked through the door Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were sitting in the living room and Emmett smirked when he saw her.

"Have a good time Alice?" he leered.

"Emmett!" Jasper growled as he tightened his hold on Alice.

"I just want to know if Alice and her girlfriend had a nice afternoon," Emmett grinned.

"Shut it Emmett," Edward snapped, seeing in Alice's mind what had happened that afternoon and how upset and embarrassed she was by it. Jasper just glared at Emmett as he led Alice upstairs to their room and once they had disappeared Rosalie glanced at Edward.

"Something happened?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "Jade made a pass at her. Alice pushed her away but she's upset about it. You have to remember, Alice is more naive than the rest of us. She never dreamed something like this would happen. She just thought she was making a friend."

"Poor Alice," Rosalie whispered as she glanced towards the stairs and both Emmett and Edward were surprised by the compassion in her voice.

**XXX**

For the rest of the school week Alice was wary at school but Jade was strangely absent. She kept checking her visions for any sign of when Jade was returning to school but there was nothing. Part of her wanted to confront the human about what had happened but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She was sitting in her Biology class with Edward beside her and he nudged her when he saw her checking her visions but she just glared at him and settled back in her chair and continued searching.

When the class was finished Alice collected up her books and turned to look at Edward but he was slowly gathering his things. He seemed to be taking his time and as the last human left the room Alice realised he was doing it on purpose so he could speak to her alone.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Alice, you were looking for when Jade returns before weren't you?" Edward sighed.

"You know I was," Alice nodded. "Why?"

"That's exactly what I want to ask you," Edward replied. "Why look for her?"

"I don't know," Alice murmured. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do when she comes back to school."

"Alice, you don't need to do anything," Edward sighed. "Just avoid her." 

"Yeah I guess," Alice nodded. "I better go, I'll be late for class." She turned and raced out of the room and Edward watched her go with a frown on his face, not liking the things he was reading in her mind.

**XXX**

The next morning Alice was walking down the hall at school with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett when she noticed Jade standing by the lockers.

"Great, she's back," Jasper murmured angrily as he glared at Jade and put his arm protectively around Alice's shoulders.

"Don't be like that Jazz," Alice sighed. "It wasn't her fault I gave her the wrong impression."

"Well, it certainly wasn't yours," Jasper pointed out. Jade turned and looked right at them and Jasper could feel her embarrassment as her eyes locked on Alice but he felt no sympathy for her. Alice caught her eye for a moment and then she tore her eyes away from the human and looked at her husband.

"I better go, I'll be late for class," she murmured and hurried off in the opposite direction.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie whispered.

"I'm not sure," Jasper frowned, not sure what the emotions that had been coming from Alice were but he didn't like them. Rosalie waited until Jasper also walked away and then she turned and handed the books in her arms to Emmett.

"What are you doing babe?" Emmett asked warily.

"Nothing, I'll be back in a moment," Rosalie smiled at him before turning and walking towards Jade. She heard Emmett groan behind her but she ignored him as she approached the humans.

"Jade?" she said as she stepped up beside her.

"Rosalie," Jade murmured quietly.

"I need to talk to you," Rosalie said firmly. "It's about my sister."

"I figured that," Jade nodded. "I guess you know about what happened last week?"

"Yes, I do," Rosalie replied. "That is exactly what I want to talk to you about. My sister isn't like that. She is happy with Jasper and all she wanted was a friend. She isn't interested in you the way you are about her."

"She made that clear last week," Jade whispered.

"I think it would be better for everyone if you stayed away from her," Rosalie added.

"Are you threatening me?" Jade asked.

"No, not yet anyway," Rosalie said and spread a fake smile on her face. "I am merely offering you my opinion and some advice. Don't take it and then I will threaten you. My little sister's happiness is very important to me, to my entire family, and believe me, you don't want to make an enemy out of me. You got it?"

"Yeah, I've got it," Jade mumbled.

"Good," Rosalie murmured and without another word she turned on her heel and walked back to where Emmett was standing listening to every word.

"Was that a good idea?" he whispered as he handed Rosalie's books back to her.

"Probably not," Rosalie sighed. "But at least now she won't upset Alice anymore."

"I guess not," Emmett agreed.

**XXX**

Alice walked out of her Spanish class and as soon as she stepped into the hall she saw Jade walking towards her. She turned quickly on her heels and started to rush off in the opposite direction when she heard Jade's steps quicken.

"Alice, wait," she called out. "Please?" Alice stopped and with a sigh she turned to face Jade as she walked up to her.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I just wanted to say I am so sorry about last week," Jade sighed. "I read you all wrong. I thought you were attracted to me too. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"You met my boyfriend, why would you think I was interested in you?" Alice asked.

"I thought it might just be a cover," Jade admitted. "I worked out when I sat with your family that the others consider him a brother and you a sister. Not many people are tolerant of gay people around here, I thought your adoptive brother was just protecting you."

"No, he really is my boyfriend," Alice sighed.

"I realise that now and I'm sorry if I upset you," Jade murmured.

"I only wanted to be your friend," Alice whispered.

"I'd like that," Jade sighed. "If you could forgive me for what I did I could use a friend around here too."

"Just friends?" Alice asked warily.

"Just friends," Jade nodded.

"I'd like that," Alice smiled.

"Me too," Jade grinned and stepped forward and hugged Alice. Alice hugged her back warily and when they separated they shared a smile.

"I'm glad we got that all sorted out," Jade admitted.

"Me too," Alice smiled but her smile dropped when she looked down the hallway and saw Jasper standing there watching them, his face absolutely furious.


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you to lovably17, Cowboy'sMontana, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8, Sarah and ellelady for your reviews. Sorry about the long wait for this update. I will try to get another one up for you by the weekend. Also I will update Endless Dawn later in the week._

**XXX**

For the entire ride home Jasper and Alice were both silent and Edward kept casting them strange looks. When they reached the house Emmett, Rosalie and Edward disappeared inside but after Jasper helped Alice from the car he looked at her pointedly.

"We need to talk," he said firmly and took her arm and pulled her into the forest. They walked together until they were a fair distance away from the house and then Jasper stopped and turned to look at Alice. "What was that with Jade today?"

"We just talked and settled a few things," Alice sighed.

"Like what?" Jasper demanded.

"I made it clear that I wasn't interested in Jade the way she thought I was," Alice murmured. "She understands that and she's sorry she pushed it. We've decided to be friends."

"Oh you have, have you?" Jasper snapped. "The two of you look pretty cosy in the hall today."

"It was just a hug Jazz," Alice sighed. "You wouldn't care if it had been Rose or Esme."

"No I wouldn't," Jasper agreed. "Because Rose and Esme aren't interested in you romantically."

"Jazz, I'm not interested in Jade at all," Alice whispered. "And even if I was, do you really think I would dishonour our marriage vows that way?"

"No," Jasper sighed. "But I don't like you spending time with someone who would have you do just that in an instant."

"Don't you trust me Jazz?" Alice pouted.

"You I do," Jasper nodded. "Jade, I don't."

"She is happy just being friends," Alice sighed.

"No she isn't," Jasper argued. "She's settling for friends but given half a chance she'll push you for more."

"I don't want more," Alice murmured.

"I know," Jasper assured her. "You're in a bad situation sweetheart. You have to stay away from her, you can't pursue a friendship with her."

"Jazz, I promised her we could be friends," Alice argued.

"Then just avoid her," Jasper suggested.

"I suppose I can do that," Alice nodded. "If that's what you think is best."

"I do," Jasper murmured.

**XXX**

For the next few days Alice stayed close to Jasper's side at school and managed to avoid Jade. She noticed Jade watching her a few times but she didn't approach Alice with Jasper there. Alice guessed that it didn't help that every time they saw her Jasper glared at her. Jasper could sense the confusion coming from Jade but he didn't waver in his decision that Alice shouldn't have anything to do with her when he also felt waves of lust and desire coming from Jade whenever she looked Alice's way.

A week after Alice and Jade had spoken the family arrived at school and Edward hurried inside to hand in a biology paper that was due that day. Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye to Jasper and Alice and headed inside to their lockers but Jasper and Alice loitered in the car park, waiting for the first bell. Jasper was leaning against their car and Alice was in his arms, her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, when they noticed Jade step off one of the school buses. She glanced in their direction and quickly pulled her eyes from them and Alice glanced back at Jasper and rolled her eyes when she saw him glaring at Jade.

"Couldn't you be a little nicer?" Alice whispered.

"Why should I?" Jasper frowned. "She wants to steal you from me."

"But she can't Jazz," Alice pointed out. "Don't you feel a little sorry for her?"

"Not at all," Jasper answered immediately.

"Oh Jazz," Alice sighed and glanced back at Jade who was hurrying into the school building, carefully avoiding them both.

"I'm sorry Alice, I can't just be nice to her," Jasper murmured.

"I know," Alice nodded and turned in his arms to face him. She leaned up and kissed his lips and he kissed her back passionately. The bell rang in the distance and they reluctantly pulled apart but Jasper frowned and tightened his grip on her as their eyes locked.

"Alice," Jasper gasped. "Your eyes are black. You should have come hunting with Emmett and I last night sweetheart."

"I know," Alice sighed. "But I wanted to help Esme with her decorating."

"Maybe we should skip school today?" Jasper suggested. "We could go hunting instead."

"No, I'll be okay Jazz," Alice replied. "We can hunt after school."

"Are you sure?" Jasper frowned.

"I'm sure," Alice smiled. "We can go hunting as soon as school has finished. I can last the day."

"Okay," Jasper murmured and leaned down to kiss her lips again as the second bell rang. "We should get inside." Alice nodded her head as she kissed him back and then they reluctantly pulled apart and separated as they hurried inside for their first classes.

**XXX**

Alice walked into her third period History class and she had to hold her breath as she weaved through the room and slid into her seat near the back. She shared this class with Jade but so far she had managed to avoid sitting with her since Jasper had put his foot down about her spending time with Jade.

Normally she made sure she was seated with another one of the humans but on this day she had been so intent on avoiding their enticing smells she only realised when Jade walked into the classroom that she had left the seat beside her open. Jade obviously realised it too because she walked straight down the aisle and slid quickly into the seat beside Alice.

"It's about time I got you alone," Jade smirked. "Or at least without your bodyguard."

"Jasper is my boyfriend," Alice pointed out.

""And he doesn't like me very much does he?" Jade asked.

"Can you really blame him?" Alice asked softly, trying not to breathe with a human sitting so close to her.

"I guess not," Jade sighed and the frowned as she looked closer at Alice. "Alice, are you okay? You look kind of pale and you don't seem to be breathing properly."

"I'm okay," Alice spat out quickly and tried to fake breathing without actually doing it and risking picking up a human scent.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked and reached her hand out to touch Alice's cheek. "Alice! You're freezing cold!"

"Really, I'm fine," Alice snapped and quickly moved further away from Jade so she was out of arms reach.

"Alice, you don't look fine," Jade frowned.

"Actually you're right, I'm feeling a little ill," Alice mumbled quickly as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her things. "I might go see the nurse." She turned and raced from the room before the scent of human blood swelling around her overcame her. She walked through the halls, concentrating that hard on making sure her movements remained at human pace that she didn't notice that Jade had followed her from the class.

"_Edward, if you can hear me, help please_!" Alice begged in her head as she raced through the halls. "_Find Jazz and meet me out in the forest_." She quickly raced outside and straight to the forest edge behind the school and as soon as she entered the tree cover she fell to her knees and took in a deep breath. Instead of the fresh smells of pine and leaves and grass she was expecting her nostrils filled with the sweet scent of human blood and she quickly stopped breathing again.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jade asked as walked through the trees and knelt at her side and put her arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Go away!" Alice snarled and moved out of Jade's arms.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jade frowned.

"Leave me alone!" Alice hissed, trying desperately to control the bloodlust building inside her.

"Alice, I want to help you," Jade pushed as she leaned closer to Alice again and as she did a fresh breeze picked up her scent and blew it straight into Alice's face. Even though Alice was trying to hold her breath the smell of Jade's blood overwhelmed her and her eyes went as black as night as the bloodlust took over and she lunged towards her friend.

**XXX**

Edward was sitting in the middle of his Chemistry class, purposely trying to block out the thoughts of the people around him when he recognised the internal voice of Alice calling out to him.

He had never really tried to explain it to the others but each person had a distinctive voice in their heads, which often differed from their voice when they spoke. He was deeply attuned to those of his family and they were easier for him to read, particularly Alice's. He focused intently on it now and managed to catch the end of what she was saying directly to him.

"_Find Jazz and meet me out in the forest_," her thoughts screamed at him. He had missed the why but he could tell by the tone that it was vitally important and he jumped straight to his feet.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" the teacher at the front of the class asked.

"I don't feel well," Edward mumbled, already making his way to the classroom door. "I need to see the nurse."

"Of course, go," the teacher nodded. Edward slipped from the room and raced down the hall to the room where he knew Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were taking Spanish. He reached the classroom quickly and opened the door without knocking and the teacher immediately turned to him. He noticed Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper looking at him and Jasper could sense his urgency and was already getting to his own feet.

"I'm Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's brother," Edward said to the teacher quickly. "There is a family emergency, I need them to come with me now." The teacher didn't even get a chance to respond before Jasper hurried to Edward with Emmett and Rosalie right behind him. Edward turned and led them out into the hall and as soon as they were away from the humans Jasper looked at Edward worriedly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward admitted as he led them through the halls. "Alice was thought projecting at me. I only caught the end. She wanted me to get you and meet her in the forest."

"Something is wrong with Alice?" Jasper gasped and his steps quickened and Edward had to grab his arm to keep him at a human pace. They quickly raced out of the school and to the edge of the forest and Jasper immediately picked up Alice's scent and moved towards it. As soon as they reached the tree cover Edward groaned and reached out and grabbed Jasper's arm.

"What?" Rosalie hissed as she and Emmett stepped up beside them.

"Human blood," Emmett growled.

"Alice slipped?" Jasper groaned.

"Yes," Edward sighed and knew from her thoughts that Alice needed them. "This way." He led them quickly through the trees and when they reached a small clearing Jasper could sense Alice and shoved past Edward. Alice was sitting leaning against a tree with her head in her hands and Jade's lifeless body by her side.

"Alice?" Jasper gasped.

"Jazz!" Alice sobbed as she lifted her head and her newly red eyes locked with his.

"Oh sweetheart," Jasper groaned, feeling her horror and anguish, and he rushed over to her and enveloped her in his arms as he dropped to her side.

"I didn't mean to," Alice stammered. "I held my breath, I didn't know she followed me."

"It's alright sweetheart," Jasper assured her. "We all understand."

"It isn't alright," Alice sobbed. "I killed my friend. I'm a monster."

"No you aren't," Jasper said firmly as he pulled back to look at her and when he noticed specks of blood drying on her cheeks he lifted his hand and carefully wiped them away.

"Jasper, you should get Alice home and warn Carlisle and Esme," Edward said behind them. "Emmett, Rose and I will clean up here." Jasper nodded his head and without another word he lifted Alice in his arms and then turned and disappeared into the forest, not going back to the car but carrying her on foot all the way back to their house.

**XXX**

When Edward, Rosalie and Emmett returned to the house Carlisle was outside packing suitcases into the trunk of his car and he looked at his children sadly as they climbed out of the other car.

"I guess this means we are moving?" Emmett sighed.

"Yes, I decided that would be best," Carlisle nodded. "Jade's disappearance won't go unnoticed for long and others know that she was friends with Alice."

"Yeah, it's probably a good idea," Edward nodded and walked into the house to pack and Emmett followed him. Rosalie started to follow the two men and then she stopped and turned back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" she murmured. "Is Alice okay?"

"Honestly, at the moment, no," Carlisle sighed. "But Jasper is taking care of her and once we settle in our new home she will have time to get over this."

"I suppose," Rosalie whispered.

"You should go pack," Carlisle added. "We need to leave here as soon as we can."

"I will in a moment," Rosalie nodded. "But Carlisle? I have a question."

"What is it Rose?" Carlisle asked as he loaded the last of the suitcases by the car into the boot and then slammed it shut.

"Why does everyone except you and I slip occasionally?" Rosalie asked. "What makes us so different?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle answered honestly. "For me it was a conscious decision not to live that way and I have built the strength to fight the urge. You have never tasted human blood. I suspect your stubbornness and tenacity help you resist the urge."

"I guess," Rosalie murmured.

"We can talk about it more later," Carlisle added. "But right now you need to go pack." Rosalie nodded her head and without another word she headed inside and up to the room she shared with Emmett.

**XXX**

Half an hour later the family's important belongings were packed in the cars and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were standing near the cars waiting. Esme had slipped back inside to find Jasper and Alice and when she walked into their room she saw them sitting on the bed together and smiled sadly at them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Alice nodded sadly and got to her feet. "I'm sorry Esme."

"Don't be sorry," Esme chided gently. "We all do it. I have found us a new home and we can be happy there."

"Where are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Thunder Bay in Ontario," Esme replied.

"Back to Canada?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, we decided it has been enough time, we'll be safe there," Esme assured her. "Come on sweetheart, let's get to our new home." Alice nodded her head and Jasper and Esme led her out to the cars to join the rest of their family and they drove off, leaving behind Lake Erie forever.


	47. Chapter 47

_Thank you to aurike for your review. This chapter is more focused on some of the other characters than Jasper and Alice, I hope you all still like it._

**XXX**

_**1990**_

Carlisle drove through the dark streets in the new Mercedes he had purchased only a month earlier and he had to admit it was an excellent car to drive. If his mind wasn't so preoccupied he would have enjoyed the drive home at this late hour when the roads were deserted and he could go as fast as he liked without risking the lives of other human drivers. However on this night his thoughts consumed his attention and he barely looked at the road as he weaved along it.

After Alice's slip in Lake Erie the family had happily settled in the house twenty minutes outside Thunder Bay. Carlisle and Esme didn't push the others to go to school this time and instead they stayed close to the house. Esme was the only one who ventured into the town except for Carlisle and because of that they had managed to stay in the one place for nearly fourteen years. But now Carlisle knew their happy time had come to an end.

He pulled into the concealed driveway and quickly drove up to the house and he wasn't surprised to see it ablaze with lights. He quickly parked the car in the garage and walked into the house and he smiled when he saw the family gathered around the dining room table, obviously waiting for him.

"You saw I needed to speak with you all," Carlisle smirked as he looked at Alice.

"Yes," Alice nodded solemnly, being the only one that fully understood the entire situation. "I didn't say too much but I guess now your home Edward knows everything anyway."

"Yes," Edward murmured.

"But the rest of us don't," Esme added as she got up and drifted to Carlisle side. "Darling, what is it?"

"We all knew this was coming but we need to move," Carlisle sighed as he circled his arm around Esme's waist.

"You're getting more questions about your age?" Esme asked although she didn't need Edward's gift to know that was the problem, she and Carlisle had spoken about it a lot over the last few months.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "And today I was called into the head surgeon's office. He wants to check my credentials. He doesn't believe I cold have completed the study I cited on my application and be the age I am claiming to be."

"Then its time to go," Esme sighed.

"And quickly," Alice added. "We need to be gone by tomorrow."

"Why?" Jasper frowned. "What do you see?"

"Carlisle will be exposed at the hospital tomorrow," Alice murmured. "The surgeon is making enquiries tonight and he'll discover something is amiss."

"Then we leave tonight," Esme said quickly.

"Do you have a back up house in place?" Rosalie asked, knowing that sometimes Esme had a house planned for their next move, particularly when Carlisle's age began to become an issue.

"Yes I do," Esme smiled. "I bought a house four years ago in a small town in Alaska."

"I have another idea," Carlisle said quickly.

"Oh," Alice grinned.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Emmett snapped playfully.

"I can't help it," Alice shrugged.

"What is your idea Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as she glared at Emmett.

"I saw an advertisement a few weeks ago for a research position I would like to apply for," Carlisle told them all. "We already own a house in the area."

"Where is it?" Emmett asked, knowing the family still owned quite a few of the houses they had purchased over the years.

"Rochester," Carlisle murmured as he glanced pointedly at Rosalie.

"We can't!" Emmett said firmly as he put his arm protectively around Rosalie's shoulders.

"It has been nearly sixty years," Esme whispered. "No one would remember us."

"That isn't the point!' Emmett growled, and Jasper could feel the uncharacteristic anger flowing from him.

"Rosalie," Carlisle sighed. "It is up to you, it is your hometown after all."

"No!' Emmett snapped firmly. "You can do what you like but Rose and I will not be living in Rochester."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie frowned. "Did you have a personality transplant from Jasper or something? I can speak for myself."

"You can't go back there Rose," Emmett sighed.

"Why not?" Alice asked innocently. "Like Esme said, it's been a long time. No one would remember Rose, or the others who lived there too."

"I don't care," Emmett snapped and turned to Rosalie. "You shouldn't have to face those memories."

"Oh," Esme gasped. "Of course. Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Maybe I need to," Rosalie murmured quietly. "And I'm sure it's a lot different to what it was in the 1930's. I'd kind of like to see Rochester again."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sure," Rosalie nodded.

"Rose," Emmett started.

"It'll be fine Em," Rosalie assured him as she turned to snuggle closer to him, giving the others a glimpse into their private life that they rarely saw. "You'll be right there and they are only memories, they can't hurt me."

"You really want to do this?" Emmett sighed.

"I really want to," Rosalie nodded. "It's time I put some old demons to rest."

"Okay," Emmett agreed although Jasper could still feel his reluctance.

"In that case we should all pack," Carlisle announced. "We'll leave at first light." The group all disappeared into their own rooms then and they spent most of the night packing and preparing for their trip to their new home.

**XXX**

Hours later Carlisle and Edward drove the cars into the driveway of the house in Rochester. The family got out of the cars and without a word they walked into the house.

"I can't believe it's been over fifty years," Esme murmured as she glanced around the familiar house. "Oh Carlisle, I have missed this house more than any of the others." Carlisle smiled at her and she took his hand and pulled him quickly up the stairs, eager to explore all of the house again.

"Rose?" Edward murmured once the younger ones were alone.

"Babe, you okay?" Emmett asked with concern and put his arm around Rosalie's shoulders but she shrugged him off and stepped into the living room. She walked over to a couch and in one fluid movement pulled the dust sheet from it and threw it aside. Her eyes remained locked on the couch for a moment and then she carefully lowered herself to sit down on it.

"Babe?" Emmett said again, his worry flooding Jasper in waves.

"Edward?" Rosalie whispered. "This is where it happened isn't it?"

"Yes," Edward sighed softly as he took a step closer to her.

"Where what happened?" Emmett growled.

"It was close wasn't it?" Rosalie murmured. "I didn't remember until now but it was so close."

"You were in pretty bad shape that night," Edward nodded solemnly.

"That night?" Alice echoed. "This is where you were turned?"

"Yes," Rosalie whispered, her eyes still locked on the couch as her mind was invaded with memories she had suppressed until then. "Royce and his friends attacked me three blocks from here, Carlisle found me and carried me home. He put me down here and when I had lost too much blood he turned me."

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Emmett snapped.

"She's okay Emmett," Jasper murmured, carefully monitoring Rosalie's emotions and although he could detect a note of sadness and wistfulness he could tell she was handling things reasonably well.

"I want to go for a walk," Rosalie said suddenly as she got to her feet and turned quickly to Emmett.

"Rosalie, no!" a voice said firmly and Jasper and Alice were slightly surprised when they realised it wasn't Emmett but Edward who had spoken.

"I need to face it, all of it," Rosalie sighed. "I can't do that until I go back there."

"Where?" Alice asked.

"Where it happened that night, where I was attacked," Rosalie whispered.

"This is ridiculous, you don't need to do this," Edward snapped. "Rose, it doesn't change anything. You can't dwell in the past."

"I don't want to do that," Rosalie argued. "But I need to face it all so maybe then I can let it go once and for all. And live here happily."

"Babe, if you really want to do this I'll take you," Emmett offered, surprising them all.

"You will?" Rosalie gasped.

"I know you babe," Emmett sighed. "If you want to do it you will and I'm not letting you do it alone."

"Thank you," Rosalie smiled and walked over and slipped her hand into Emmett's before looking over at Edward, Jasper and Alice. "Jazz, could you come too?"

"Of course I can," Jasper nodded instantly, glancing quickly at Alice who nodded her head as well.

"I'll just go upstairs and get changed and then we can go," Rosalie said and walked over and grabbed one of her suitcases by the door before disappearing up the stairs.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Edward said firmly.

"You know Rose, if she is set on doing something she will," Alice sighed.

"She isn't as sure of it as she is making out," Edward told them. "Why do you think she asked Jasper to go along but not you or me? She isn't sure she'll cope and who better to take along for something like that than someone who can manipulate emotions."

"I don't mind helping her," Jasper said quickly.

"That isn't the point," Edward sighed.

"No, the point is Rosalie wants to do this so we will," Emmett said firmly as Rosalie drifted down the stairs and she threw Edward a scathing look as she stepped up beside Jasper and Emmett.

"Ready?" Emmett asked softly and Rosalie nodded her head and slid her hand into his and without another word they turned and walked out the door and Jasper flashed Alice a soft smile before he followed them out into the dark night.

**XXX**

After the others had left Edward helped Alice carry all their bags upstairs and he dumped his own in his old room before helping Alice pick out rooms for her and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. When the last of Jasper and Alice's luggage had been dumped on the floor in their new room Alice grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it on the bed but then she turned to look at Edward.

"Do you think Rose will be okay?" she asked softly.

"I think Emmett and Jasper will make sure she is," Edward nodded. "And I can see what is on your mind. Her situation is different Alice. We don't know what your background is. All we know is you are from the south. It is too risky for you to explore your past."

"_Did you_?" Alice thought, too emotional to speak. "_Ever go back to where you grew up? To the hospital where you were turned_?"

"No," Edward sighed. "And I don't believe we should. Our human lives aren't important anymore. It's the past and I think it should be left there."

"_I'm not so sure about that_," Alice thought.

"Yeah I know," Edward murmured.

**XXX**

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper moved through the dark streets of Rochester and the men had to move quickly to keep up with Rosalie. She seemed to remember exactly which way to go but when she rounded a corner she suddenly came to a complete stop. It was that quick that Emmett nearly knocked her over and he had to grab her arms to steady her.

"What is it?" Jasper asked quickly, sensing her apprehension.

"It's not far now," Rosalie murmured. "Just up the road is where I saw Royce and his friends that night. I approached them thinking I was safe with him. It was getting dark so I was going to ask him to escort me home. They dragged me into a nearby alley. It's just down this street."

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Emmett asked with concern.

"Yes, I do," Rosalie nodded and reached over to slide her hand into his. Without another word they began to move down the street and Emmett noticed that as they got further along the street Rosalie seemed to move closer and closer to him. Jasper walked on the other side of Rosalie and after they had been walking for a while he felt a spike of fear surround him and he looked quickly over at Rosalie. She had stopped walking again and her eyes were locked on the entrance to a small alley.

"This is it," Rosalie gasped in a husky voice and she came to a dead stop as her eyes locked on the alley and her memories flooded over her.


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you to Amber1983, lovably17, yingyanggirl, Sarah and VeniVidiViciMR for your reviews.

**XXX**

"Rose, are you sure you really want to do this?" Emmett asked softly as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I need to," Rosalie whispered and squeezed his hand before dropping it and taking a tentative step into the alley. Although she didn't need the air to survive, they both heard her draw a deep breath in and then she walked slowly into the alley. Jasper and Emmett both followed her until she came to a stop near a dark, concealed corner.

"This is,' Rosalie started with her voice full of emotion. "They did, I remember….." Jasper felt a flood of many different emotions slam into him; anger, betrayal, sadness, pain and horror. They threatened to overwhelm him and when he stumbled slightly Emmett glanced at him worriedly.

"Em!" Rosalie moaned and Emmett's head instantly snapped to Rosalie, realising Jasper was merely reacting to Rosalie's emotions.

"I'm right here babe," Emmett assured her as he rushed over to her side.

"They took it away, they took it all away," Rosalie gasped as she buried her face on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Why would they do that? He was supposed to love me. I lost everything because of what they did."

"Not everything babe," Emmett sighed. "You've got me and our family. You always will have."

"I know," Rosalie murmured sadly and pulled back to look up at him. "I want to go back to the house. I shouldn't have come here."

"We can leave tonight if you want?" Emmett offered instantly.

"No, I don't mean Rochester," Rosalie sighed. "Just this place. It holds dark memories. I want to see the rest of Rochester again but not here. I never want to see this place again."

"Then you won't," Emmett promised. "Let's get you home." Rosalie nodded her head, feeling a little more settled and when she glanced at Jasper he winked at her and she realised he was influencing her mood. Without another word she let Emmett lead her from the alley and as they stepped into the street Jasper stepped protectively up to her other side.

They walked in silence all the way back to the house with Rosalie nestled safely between the two men and when they reached the edge of the trees surrounding the house Rosalie came to a stop again.

"Rose?" Emmett questioned as he looked at her worriedly.

"I'm okay," Rosalie assured him and gave him a small smile. "Could I just have a few minutes with Jasper?"

"Why?" Emmett frowned.

"I'm still feeling a little wobbly," Rosalie murmured. "I'd like Jasper to alter my mood before the rest of the family sees me."

"Do you want me to stay?" Emmett asked. "I can wait."

"No, you go ahead," Rosalie smiled at him. "Jazz and I won't be long."

"Okay," Emmett grinned at her, knowing Jasper would look after her for him and he leaned down and kissed Rosalie's cheek before disappearing through the trees and heading towards the house. When he walked in the front door he was surprised to see Alice sitting in the living room alone and he quickly scanned the house but he couldn't sense the others nearby.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as he walked in and flopped down on the couch beside her.

"Esme needed to hunt," Alice explained. "Edward and Carlisle went with her. I wanted to wait for you all to return. How did it go?"

"Not great," Emmett shrugged.

"Where is Rose, is she okay?" Alice asked worriedly.

"She wanted some time with Jasper," Emmett replied. "I think she wanted him to adjust her mood before she came inside."

"He will," Alice smiled and she slipped into a quick vision and saw that Rosalie needed to speak with Jasper and they would be out in the woods for a while.

"What did you see little one?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing important," Alice grinned at him. "Just that you and I are going to play chess."

"Are we?" Emmett smirked in amusement.

"We are," Alice nodded. "So, are you getting the board or me?"

"I will," Emmett laughed and got up and walked out of the room to find his chess board.

**XXX**

Back out in the trees Rosalie stood like a stone as she watched Emmett disappear into the house and then she turned to face Jasper.

"Do you think Alice would mind if you and I went for a walk?" she asked softly.

"Of course she wouldn't," Jasper assured her. Rosalie smiled at him and turned and walked off into the trees again and Jasper quickly followed her. She kept moving at a steady pace until she found a small stream and then she sat down near the edge. Jasper followed her and sat down beside her and then he looked at her intensely as he scanned her emotions. She seemed to let down her guard when she realised what he was doing and he felt her grief, anguish, anger and pain acutely.

"Rose, do you want me to manipulate your emotions?" Jasper asked outright, not wanting to do it without permission, especially to Rosalie who tended to get mad at him when he did it to her.

"Not yet," Rosalie sighed. "I just said that to Emmett. If it's okay with you I'd actually just like to talk."

"Of course it's okay," Jasper nodded although he was confused and he projected it to Rosalie without realising it.

"You're confused?" Rosalie frowned.

"A little," Jasper admitted. "Wouldn't you rather speak with Emmett? Or Alice or Edward? I don't really understand why you would pick me."

"Because out of all of us you are the one that values his privacy the most," Rosalie murmured. "And because of that, I know you will respect mine. There are things I need to talk about, things I need to say, and I can't say them to anyone else. Alice wouldn't understand, Edward wouldn't really get it and Emmett would only be hurt by them. But you have been through more than any of us, you understand this life comes with good and bad things."

"If I can help you I will," Jasper nodded.

"I love Emmett deeply, you of all people know that," Rosalie sighed. "And I have resigned myself to living as a vampire for the rest of eternity. But I would give it all up in an instant to return to what I was. I would even give Emmett up for the chance."

"You would?" Jasper frowned.

"I would," Rosalie nodded sadly. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No," Jasper sighed. "I can kind of understand. I wouldn't give Alice up for anything but there are times when I really wish I was still human, that I hate the monster I have become."

"You see why I can't talk to Emmett," Rosalie whispered. "He wouldn't understand that. He loves being a vampire and he doesn't feel like he left anything behind but I do. I am so angry at Royce and his friends and it isn't because they violated me or attacked me. It's because their actions led to this." As she spoke she waved her hand towards her body and Jasper merely nodded his head in understanding. "All I wanted was a lovely home and beautiful babies. The two things I can never have with Emmett. Sure we live in some nice houses and they might even feel like home for a while but we never know when we have to pack up and move. And babies. I don't need to explain that one to you. I am sure you and Alice feel the pain of that loss as much as Emmett and I do."

"We do," Jasper nodded solemnly.

"We don't even speak about it anymore," Rosalie added sadly. "It has become too painful and we always fight when the topic is brought up. But that doesn't mean I don't still grieve for the babies we will never have. And every time I think about what we can't have I think of Royce. He is the reason we can't have it. If Emmett and I had met as humans we could have our own family, our own home and we would have been so happy."

"Aren't you happy with Emmett now?" Jasper frowned.

"Yes, I am," Rosalie said, a soft smile forming on her lips as she thought of her husband.

"Then don't focus too much on what you lost, focus on what you have gained," Jasper suggested. "If you and Emmett had remained human you would be elderly and eventually one of you would die, leaving the other alone. If it hadn't already happened. This way you have each other for eternity."

"Yes we do," Rosalie agreed.

"Focus on Emmett," Jasper added. "Especially when things feel bad. That's what I do. When I remember what a monster I had become when I was first turned, or the bad things I've done, or the things I left behind, I think of Alice and it makes it better. Without Alice in my life I would never have experienced pure happiness and I think it is the same for you and Emmett."

"It is," Rosalie murmured and looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks Jazz, you're a pretty good big brother."

"Any time," Jasper smiled back and reached over and pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Rosalie finally returned to the house the others had returned from their hunting trip and they were all gathered in the living room in the middle of a family chess tournament. Rosalie sat down beside Emmett as he played against Edward and Jasper walked over and sat down between Esme and Alice. For the rest of the night they alternated opponents and it wasn't until the sun began to rise that Carlisle finally moved the topic away from the chess game.

"I start at the hospital in a few hours," he reminded them gently. "And I was thinking it might be time you all gave school another go."

"Again?" Edward sighed.

"It means we can stay here longer without having to hide," Esme pointed out.

"In a town the size of Rochester it would be almost impossible for you to leave the house, except at night unless we set up a proper cover story," Carlisle added.

"I guess we could give it another go," Jasper sighed.

"You mean it Jazz?" Alice asked and the excitement that came from her sealed his answer even more.

"Of course sweetheart," he nodded instantly.

"I guess it would be okay," Rosalie murmured.

"I'm in," Emmett added eagerly.

"I suppose so," Edward agreed finally.

"Good," Esme smiled. "If you can all be ready by eight I'll take you and get you all enrolled."

**XXX**

The school car park was full of cars but empty of people by the time Esme pulled into the lot, all of the human schoolkids already inside in their classes. As they climbed out of the car Emmett noticed Esme and Edward looking carefully at Rosalie and then her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked at the school.

"This is where I went when I was human," she gasped.

"It is?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded. "They have renovated it a little but it's still basically the same. I'm right, aren't I Esme?"

"Yes dear," Esme murmured. "I'm sorry, it's the only school nearby. Is it going to be a problem?"

"Not at all," Rosalie assured her. "I just didn't remember it until just now."

"So this is where you met Edward for the first time?" Alice asked in amusement.

"Yes it was," Edward smirked and glanced at Rosalie. "She thought I was strange and weird."

"And you thought I was uptight and stuck up," Rosalie grinned.

"You were," Edward teased as he nudged her playfully.

"And so were you," Rosalie laughed.

"So you weren't friends before?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all," Edward shook his head. "If you had of told me I would have Rosalie Hale for a sister I would have said you were mad."

"Well, let's get you all enrolled," Esme said firmly and their conversation halted as they followed Esme into the school.

**XXX**

After Esme had finalised their enrolments the secretary organised their schedules and they headed to their first classes. Alice and Edward were enrolled as sophomores and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper as juniors. They split up and went to their own classes, agreeing to meet up at lunchtime in the cafeteria. When Alice and Edward walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already seated at a table in the corner and Alice raced over and slid into a chair beside Jasper before leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Have a good morning sweetheart?" he asked instantly.

"It wasn't too bad," Alice shrugged. "No one talked to me."

"I did," Edward smirked.

"You don't count," Alice laughed.

"We had the same thing," Emmett nodded.

"From what I remember this is a very snobby school," Rosalie sighed. "I fit right in when I was human."

"It hasn't changed," Edward added. "From nearly every thought I've heard about us so far they have all decided we are strange and should be avoided and shunned."

"That could make things a little easier," Alice murmured.

"Yeah it will," Jasper agreed.


	49. Chapter 49

_Thank you to lovably17, Amber1983, Lindsabelle, yingyanggirl, Sarah and xxtwilightx for your reviews. Amber, I actually have an idea for a story with them becoming parents but I don't want to start any new ones yet. Once I've finished some of the ones I'm posting though, I'll give it a go. _

**XXX**

For the remainder of the school year things stayed the same. Every day the other students ignored the Cullens except for the occasional glance or snide remark. They all learnt to just ignore the human students back and for the first time in their existence they all actually enjoyed going to school. Alice particularly was thrilled and Jasper glowed from the emotions she was emanating. As soon as school finished each afternoon she rushed home to do her homework and she often sort out help from Jasper or Edward with the harder work.

The day after the school year finished Jasper was sitting in the living room playing chess with Emmett when Rosalie and Alice walked into the room. Alice let out an exaggerated sigh as she flopped down beside Jasper and she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Jasper asked instantly.

"I'm bored," Alice sighed again dramatically. "I miss school."

"Wait until you have been eight times," Edward laughed as he walked into the room to join them. "You won't be complaining then."

"I enjoy the learning," Alice shrugged.

"All my textbooks are still in our room if you want to make a start on the junior stuff for next year?" Jasper offered.

"I might just do that," Alice nodded.

"Not today though," Rosalie smiled. "I want to go shopping. I thought we could all go."

"Oh no," Emmett groaned, earning himself a playful glare from Rosalie.

"Great!' Alice grinned. "We could all use some new clothes."

"I don't think we will fit any more in our closet sweetheart," Jasper murmured.

"Then its time to clean it," Alice shrugged. "Come on Jazz, it'll be fun."

"No, it will be fun for you chicks," Emmett corrected. "Jasper and I will be bored out of our minds."

"Is shopping with me boring?" Alice demanded as she glared at Jasper.

"Of course not sweetheart," Jasper said instantly. "I'd love to come."

"Yes!" Alice squealed happily.

"Chicken," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

"Emmett?" Rosalie growled and he turned to look at her but as their eyes locked he knew he was lost too.

"Oh, I suppose so," Emmett grumbled.

"What about you Edward?" Alice asked, turning her attention to their brother.

"You don't need me to come," Edward sighed.

"But I want you to," Alice pouted. "Please Edward? Come with us?"

"Fine, I'll come," Edward laughed.

"Yay!" Alice giggled and jumped to her feet, tugging Jasper to his feet beside her. They all laughed at her exuberance as they followed her into the garage and they quickly climbed into car Rosalie had recently purchased for herself and she drove towards the shopping mall.

**XXX**

When they reached the mall Alice and Rosalie led the way and soon the guys were loaded up with bags as they followed the women from store to store. They had been shopping for nearly three hours and Emmett was starting to whisper snide remarks at Jasper and Edward although he was careful not to let Rosalie or Alice hear him.

"Oh, look Rose!' Alice squealed as they walked out of another clothes store and her eyes landed on a shop specialising in perfumes. "Let's stock up." Rosalie nodded and the two women rushed into the store and Emmett just looked at Edward and Jasper and rolled his eyes.

"They'll have to burn out soon, right?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Don't be too sure," Jasper smirked.

"Rose is just warming up and the little one can shop for hours," Emmett added. "Welcome to life as a married vampire. Trust me bro, stay single."

"It isn't that bad Em," Jasper chided. "Married life does have its good points Edward, don't listen to him."

"Jazz, come smell this!" Alice squealed from inside the shop and Jasper flashed the others a smile before he raced in to find Alice.

"Come on bro," Emmett groaned and Edward joined him as they walked inside to find Rosalie. The group spend nearly an hour in the store and by the time they approached the register both Rosalie and Alice had their arms loaded with bottles of perfume for themselves and Esme and colognes for Jasper and Emmett. They dumped them all on the counter and Rosalie walked over to stand with Edward and Emmett while the lady behind the counter rang everything up.

"That'll be two thousand two hundred dollars and fifty five cents," the woman said, her eyes slightly wide in shock.

"Here," Jasper said and flipped out his credit card and handed it to her. The woman put it through and Jasper signed the slip as Alice grabbed the bags from the counter. The sales woman was still staring at them as the group left the shop and Alice skipped happily to Rosalie's side.

"I can't wait to try some of these out," she grinned.

"Me too," Rosalie agreed, more subdued than Alice, but she loved shopping with her sister and Jasper could feel the happy and content feelings coming from her.

"So what next?" Edward sighed.

"I saw a gorgeous boutique store I wouldn't mind checking just down here," Rosalie smirked. "Shall we Alice?"

"We shall," Alice grinned and the three men behind them groaned as they trudged after the excited women.

**XXX**

When the men finally got Alice and Rosalie out of the mall they quickly climbed into the car and headed back to the house. As Rosalie drove up the driveway Jasper suddenly stiffened in the back seat and Alice turned to look at him.

"Jazz, what is it?" she asked.

"Humans," Jasper groaned. "In our house."

"I can sense at least half a dozen of them," Emmett nodded.

"What are they doing there?" Rosalie murmured.

"It's okay, they are visiting Esme," Edward said, reading all their thoughts quickly. "It's the members of that gardening club she has been going to. They came to visit and see her gardens."

"Great!' Jasper groaned sarcastically.

"It'll be okay Jazz," Alice smiled at him as she reached over and slipped her hand into his. "We'll go hang out in the forest until they leave."

"Esme wants to introduce us," Edward told them. "The group keep asking about her children."

"So she introduces us, we make our excuses and we disappear," Alice shrugged. "You can handle that can't you Jazz?"

"I suppose," Jasper sighed. Rosalie pulled into the garage and if any of them had been thinking of making a run for it the plan was ruined when Esme stepped through the open garage door behind them as they got out of the car.

"I am so sorry," Esme whispered in a voice only they could hear. "They just turned up. They want to meet my family."

"Its fine Esme," Alice assured her. "We'll come meet them."

"Thank you," Esme smiled. Alice took Jasper's hand and followed Esme and Edward just shrugged and followed them too.

"I suppose we should," Emmett sighed.

"I'm only doing this for Esme," Rosalie grumbled but took Emmett's hand and they followed the others. Esme led them all out into the garden and luckily the day was overcast so they didn't shimmer in the sunlight.

"Thank you for doing this for me," Esme murmured as the group walked towards where her friends were.

"We don't mind Esme," Rosalie smiled as they rounded the corner of the house and stepped into the back garden where all the women were sitting, waiting expectantly. "You do so much for us, it's the least…" She broke off suddenly and stopped cold and Alice turned and frowned at her.

"Rose?" she asked, getting worried when she saw the blank expression on Rosalie's face.

"Rosalie?" Emmett murmured, stepping quickly up to her side.

"It can't be," Rosalie gasped.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, what is it?' Esme frowned.

"Umm, nothing," Rosalie mumbled quickly. "I just thought I recognised someone."

"Do you?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No, it can't be," Rosalie shook her head. "Let's get this over with, Jazz is struggling." She was relieved when her attempt to deflect the attention from herself worked and Alice and Esme immediately moved closer to Jasper. They reached the women and Emmett noticed that Rosalie was looking at one particular woman intently.

"Ladies, these are my children," Esme introduced. "Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

"It's lovely to finally meet you all," one lady said as she stepped forward.

"You too," Alice smiled politely.

"Esme, they all have such beautiful names," the woman Rosalie was staring at said as she moved towards them as well. "Particularly you Rosalie. I had a sister named Rosalie."

"I didn't know that," one of the other women commented. "And we have been friends for nearly fifty years."

"She died when I was a child," the woman commented and looked back and smiled at Rosalie. "I have always loved the name."

"Thanks," Rosalie mumbled and took a step back and Esme knew something was wrong from her sudden shyness and the gasp Edward gave behind them. The woman took a step closer to Rosalie and then suddenly she frowned and peered at her more intently.

"It can't be," she whispered as her hand moved to her throat and she took a step back as her eyes went wide. "It's you! Rosie, it's really you!"

"You have me confused with someone else," Rosalie said and turned and raced as quickly as she could with humans watching her into the house.

"Rosie?" the woman gasped.

"It can't be your Rosalie, Lucinda," a woman chided as the Cullens looked at each other in horror. "She would be at least eight five now. That young woman doesn't look a day over eighteen."

"Yeah, I guess not," Lucinda mumbled. Esme quickly chased the others away and turned her attention back to her friends and Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all rushed inside to find Rosalie. She was in the kitchen pacing up and down and she turned to them as soon as she sensed their approach.

"I shouldn't have come here!" she gasped. "It was too soon, I didn't think about her. I had forgotten about her."

"She is your sister then?" Alice gasped.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded and her sorrow and anguish flowed over Jasper. "She was my little sister. She was only eight when I was turned. I can't believe she remembers me." A small sob escaped her lips as she spoke and Emmett rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. Although Jasper could already sense how upset she was everyone else realised it too when instead of pushing Emmett back like she would normally do in front of an audience she crumbled into him and buried her face on his chest.

"She's coming inside with Esme," Edward said quickly and Rosalie stiffened in Emmett's arms.

"The bathroom is that door there," they heard Esme telling Lucinda and then moments later Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," Rosalie sighed as she pulled back from Emmett. "It was just a shock to see her again."

"We'll talk later," Esme promised. "I'll get rid of them all as soon as I can."

"I don't need to talk Esme," Rosalie argued. "It's fine, really. I should have expected something like this." She turned and walked out of the kitchen and began to head towards the stairs when suddenly the downstairs bathroom door opened and Lucinda stepped out.

"Oh no!' Edward gasped in the kitchen but Rosalie barely registered his words or the movements of her family towards her as her eyes locked with Lucinda's.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry if I upset you before," Lucinda apologised. "You just looked so much like my sister it threw me a little. It's silly of course. My Rosalie died in 1933."

"It's okay," Rosalie shrugged.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Lucinda added.

"It's okay," Rosalie repeated. "Really Lucy, its fine."

"Lucy?" Lucinda gasped, and her eyes went wide. "Rosalie was the only one that ever called me that. It really is you isn't it?"

"I, umm, I," Rosalie stammered as she felt her family step into the hall behind her.

"I knew it was you!' Lucinda murmured and before anyone could react she rushed forward and threw her arms around Rosalie. "I've missed you Rosie, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Lucy," Rosalie sighed as she hugged her back and for a small moment she wasn't an eighty-five year old vampire but the naïve teenage girl her sister remembered.


	50. Chapter 50

_Thank you to Jessie Alice, Amber1983, Leah Cooper, yingyanggirl, xxtwilightx and Sarah for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"Rosie, what happened?" Lucinda whispered. "You haven't aged a day. You look exactly the way I remember you, though if anything you are prettier now than you were then. How is that possible?"

"I can't tell you that," Rosalie sighed as she pulled back. "And you can't tell anyone it is really me. Please? Keep my secret for me Lucy?"

"Of course I will," Lucinda smiled. "We have so much to catch up on. I can't wait. I have to go now with the others but Esme has my address. Will you come visit me soon?"

"Yes, I will," Rosalie nodded, shocking the other vampires standing behind her. "I'll come see you on the weekend."

"I can't wait," Lucinda grinned. "You can meet my children, and grandchildren. I had six children. Do you have any?"

"No," Rosalie whispered. "No, I don't."

"What a shame, I always thought you would be a great mother," Lucinda gushed. "Oh well, the main thing is you are back now. You will love my children, though they aren't children anymore. Come Saturday, stay for lunch. They will all be there."

"I'll see you then," Rosalie promised.

"I can't wait," Lucinda smiled and hugged Rosalie again before turning, casting a strange look at the other Cullens, and rushing from the house.

"Rosalie, you can't go on Saturday," Esme whispered once they were all alone.

"I know," Rosalie nodded sadly.

"Then what are you going to do babe?" Emmett asked with concern.

"We'll need to move now Lucy knows it's me," Rosalie sighed. "And I guess that means we need to be gone by Saturday. I'm sorry." Before anyone could respond to her she turned and raced up the stairs and moments later they all heard the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut.

**XXX**

Emmett quickly followed Rosalie upstairs and Esme went back outside to see her guests off and after Edward had wandered off too Alice walked over to Jasper and stepped into his arms.

"I feel so bad for Rose," she whispered as she snuggled into him.

"Yeah, she's pretty upset," Jasper nodded as he held her close.

"I've never asked you this," Alice murmured. "But did you have any siblings when you were human?"

"Not really," Jasper sighed. "I had a baby brother but he died at birth. That's when my mother died too."

"That's right, I remember you saying she died in childbirth," Alice whispered. "I wonder if I had any brothers or sisters?"

"Sweetheart, we can't find out," Jasper murmured. "It would be too risky. Look at Rose. Now she has found Lucinda again she is upset and we need to move again."

"Still, it would be nice to know," Alice sighed wistfully.

**XXX**

When Carlisle returned to the house and found out what had happened he agreed that the best thing to do was to move again. Rosalie was quiet but apologetic about it but they all assured her it was okay. Emmett stuck close to her as they all began to pack their things and Esme spent the rest of the day on the phone, organising a new home for them.

The next day Jasper and Edward packed all their suitcases into the three cars and once they were ready Jasper and Alice walked over to join Emmett and Rosalie in Rosalie's car. As Carlisle, with Esme, and Edward pulled away from the house Rosalie turned and handed her car keys to Jasper.

"Do you mind?" she whispered. "I don't really feel like driving."

"Of course," Jasper smiled. He climbed into the driver's seat and Alice got into the passenger seat and Emmett and Rosalie climbed in the back. Jasper pulled away from the house and they were silent until they crossed the city limit of Rochester. As the highway opened up in front of them Jasper sped up to catch up to Edward and Carlisle and Rosalie snuggled into Emmett.

"You okay babe?" Emmett whispered softly.

"Yeah, I will be," Rosalie sighed. "I just feel bad for leaving Lucy again. That's twice in a lifetime I've abandoned her."

"It's the best thing for her Rose," Jasper commented. "If you stayed she would find out the truth and the Volturi would hunt her down."

"Yeah I know," Rosalie nodded and she snuggled into Emmett and remained quiet and thoughtful for the rest of their trip.

**XXX**

_**1994**_

Edward pulled into the school car park and smiled grimly at Jasper and Alice as the three of them got out of his car.

"And here we go again, another new school," he sighed as Rosalie's car pulled into the space beside them and Emmett and Rosalie got out to join them.

"It isn't so bad," Alice said in an encouraging voice but even she was getting a little tired of restarting school all the time.

"Whatever," Rosalie grumbled as she glanced at the building in front of them. The students milling around them were all rugged up against the cold weather of Anchorage, Alaska, but although they were also dressed warmly they didn't feel the cold.

"I guess we should get to our classes," Edward sighed. Unlike the other schools they had attended the principal had given their schedules to Esme the day before when she had come to enrol them so all they had to do was actually get to their first classes.

"Try not to eat anyone today Jasper," Rosalie snapped lightly.

"Hey! That is so unfair!' Alice growled protectively.

"It would only be unfair if it wasn't true," Rosalie muttered. "Exercise some self control, please Jasper."

"I will do my best Rosalie," Jasper said solemnly but Alice could feel how much Rosalie's remarks had upset him.

Over the four years since they had left Rochester they had lived in three different towns and every move had been necessitated by Jasper slipping. The family had been reasonably understanding but this last move was definitely testing all their patience, even Alice's although she would never admit it to Jasper.

"I suppose that is all we can ask," Rosalie sighed.

"Get over it Rose," Edward snapped lightly.

"Whatever," Rosalie growled and grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him away from them and into the school.

"Just ignore her Jasper, you'll be fine," Edward smiled encouragingly.

"Maybe I should give up on school and just stay home," Jasper mumbled.

"No Jazz, you can do this," Alice whispered. "Come on sweetheart, I'll stay right with you."

"That's what you said last time," Jasper grumbled.

"Stop being a pessimist," Alice snapped lightly. "I can see today will be fine. One day at a time Jazz, you can do this. Esme enrolled us in the same year so we will be together all day. I'll be right by your side. I won't let you slip, trust me."

"I trust you," Jasper replied. "I don't trust myself."

"Well I do, I have seen you will get through it this time," Alice grinned but her thoughts were a little less positive. "_Edward, if you hear any thoughts that he may slip can you let me know_?" She knew immediately Edward would when she saw a quick vision that he had agreed to and she knew he was communicating in the way only they could and had made a firm decision to help.

"_Thank you_," she added in her head. The first warning bell sounded and Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's.

"Come on sweetheart," she encouraged him.

"Okay, let's do this," Jasper sighed and with Alice still clutching his arm the three of them walked into the school building.

**XXX**

When they arrived home from school that afternoon Esme was hovering near the door and Jasper felt her relief when they all walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Your first day went well?" she asked eagerly.

"As well as it normally does," Edward smiled. "Once again the human students have decided we are weird and the best course of action is to ignore us but we don't mind that."

"It probably makes things easier," Esme agreed.

"It does," Alice nodded.

"Carlisle and I are going hunting tonight as soon as he gets back from the hospital," Esme added. "Would any of you like to join us?"

"I will," Edward replied.

"I'd be up for it," Emmett nodded as he glanced at Rosalie.

"Yeah me too," Rosalie agreed.

"Jasper, Alice?" Esme asked.

"We only hunted yesterday," Alice reminded them. "We'll be right for a few more days."

"Okay, looks like you have the house to yourselves tonight," Esme smiled.

"Don't be so happy about that," Emmett grinned as they all felt Jasper's mood elevate instantly.

"You better behave yourselves," Rosalie added with a smirk. "Don't break any furniture."

"Or walls," Edward added.

"Oh, don't spoil our fun," Alice pouted playfully.

"Just try to go easy on my house," Esme teased.

"Not you too," Alice said and rolled her eyes. "Come on Jazz, let's go upstairs." She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him from the room and the sound of their family's laughter drifted up the stairs after them.

**XXX**

Alice stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and pulled it around her body and she grinned when her senses picked up that only one vampire was now in the house. She giggled as she skipped into her bedroom and seconds later the bedroom door opened and Jasper came through it quickly.

"They've gone," he announced excitedly.

"I know," Alice giggled.

"Well, come here then," Jasper smirked and held his arms out to him.

"Not yet, patience Jazz," Alice grinned. "I'll be right back." She disappeared into the closet and Jasper let out an exaggerated frustrated sigh and Alice's tinkling laugh drifted from the closet.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked over and sat down on the bed and only a few moments later the closet door opened again and Alice stepped out. She was dressed in a black lace teddy and Jasper's eyes went wide as soon as he saw her.

"A little something I picked out for us last time I went shopping with Rose," she smirked. "You like?"

"Oh yeah," Jasper grinned and held his hands out to her.

Alice glided graciously across the room to the side of the bed and as soon as he could reach her he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She landed easily in his lap and he lifted her so she was settled astride his legs. He settled back against the pillows, pulling her down with him and she smiled softly at him before lowering her lips to his.

"How long will the others be gone?" Jasper murmured against her lips.

"They won't be back until the sun is rising," Alice whispered.

"Plenty of time," Jasper smirked and drew her closer to him as he crushed his lips back to hers.

**XXX**

_I know I glossed over the whole Rosalie thing but the more I am writing this the more decided I am that I would like to try to write Emmett and Rosalie's backgrounds and POV during the Twilight series when I have finished this and Endless Dawn. I am thinking I should tie them with these so I decided not to write Emmett and Rosalie in this now otherwise I won't have anything to use for their stories. What do you think? Should I do the Emmett/Rosalie stories? _


	51. Chapter 51

_Thank you to lovably17, TheGoldenEyes, ellelady, Vampire Witch88, lyanna8008, yingyanggirl and Sarah for your reviews. _

**XXX**

A week later Jasper and Alice were hurrying to get ready for school after spending the entire night out hunting when Alice suddenly turned towards the door.

"Come in Edward," she called out and seconds later the door opened and Edward walked through laughing.

"You can't even let me knock first now?" he teased.

"Why bother," Alice shrugged. "And that will be fine. It isn't a problem."

"What isn't?" Jasper smirked.

"Esme just noticed Edward's eyes are black," Alice explained. "She is insisting he takes the day off school to go hunting with her today. He just wanted to know if we were okay to get a lift with Rose."

"I can't see a problem with that," Jasper agreed.

"Thanks," Edward smiled at them both and disappeared out of the room again.

**XXX**

At lunchtime Alice rushed into the cafeteria and grinned when she saw Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already sitting at a table in the corner. She didn't bother to grab any food for props but raced straight over to the table and slid into a chair between Jasper and Rosalie.

"You're happy about something," Jasper commented with a smile.

"Just to see you," Alice grinned as she leaned over to snuggle into him.

"I'm going to gag!" Emmett teased.

"That's not Alice, that's the smell of these awful hamburgers," Rosalie sighed and shoved the plate in front of her into the middle of the table.

"Eww, don't put that stuff near me," Alice squealed and shoved it back closer to Rosalie.

"Being watched," Emmett whispered quickly under his breath and grabbed a handful of fries from his plate and put them into his mouth and began to chew them. Alice glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed two teachers standing across the room and watching them intently.

"What is their problem," Rosalie murmured in a low voice.

"We don't know without Edward here," Emmett pointed out.

"They are feeling concern," Jasper whispered.

"Should we worry?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I don't see anything alarming," Alice sighed.

"Edward will be back tomorrow," Emmett decided. "We'll get him to check their thoughts then."

"Sounds good," Rosalie agreed.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice had Literature together after lunch and the class had only just began when the classroom door suddenly opened and all eyes moved to the door as the guidance counsellor, Mrs. Shaw, came into the room. The teacher walked over to her and Jasper let out a groan as he realised she was one of the teachers that had been watching them in the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Alice whispered, too low for any of the humans to hear.

"Alice Cullen?" their teacher called out before he could answer.

"Yes?" Alice frowned.

"Mrs. Shaw would like a word with you," the teacher said and Alice glanced at Jasper worriedly before getting to her feet. She walked slowly over to the teachers and the guidance counsellor offered her a soft smile but then frowned. Alice realised Jasper had got up and followed her and she turned and glanced at him before looking back at Mrs. Shaw.

"I'd like you to come to my office," Mrs. Shaw said. "Alone."

"Alice wants me to come," Jasper said behind her. "I'm her hus..., um brother."

"That isn't necessary," Mrs. Shaw assured him.

"I want him there or I'm not coming," Alice said firmly.

"Fine, he can come," Mrs. Shaw shrugged. Jasper and Alice glanced at each other and followed the guidance counsellor out of the classroom and through the halls towards her office and as they walked Alice reached over and slid her hand into Jasper's.

**XXX**

Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the car park waiting for Jasper and Alice when Emmett suddenly looked out towards the street and frowned.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"Carlisle and Esme," Emmett murmured. Sure enough Carlisle's car was pulling into the lot and he parked in a space near them before he and Esme got out of the car and rushed over to them.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping you could tell us that," Carlisle frowned. "We got a call from the principal's office asking us to come in."

"All the secretary said was that it concerned Alice," Esme added.

"Alice!" Rosalie gasped and turned towards the school and Emmett pre-empted her and grabbed her arm to stop her racing to their sister.

"Let us handle it Rose," Carlisle said quickly. "It may not be anything and we don't want to blow our cover needlessly."

"Carlisle is right," Esme whispered. "They think we are Alice's parents, let us handle it."

"All right," Rosalie sighed reluctantly. "But can we come with you if we promise to behave ourselves?"

"That should be okay," Carlisle nodded.

"But not a word out of you," Esme added as a warning.

"Promise," Rosalie nodded and she Emmett followed Carlisle and Esme into the school. They walked straight to the principal's office and as soon as they walked into the outer office the secretary looked up and smiled at them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded not bothering to correct her in his title.

"Go straight in," she replied and pointed to a closed door and the four of them hurried inside. Jasper and Alice were in there and Jasper looked like he was literally ready to kill someone. Alice was snuggled against him and across from them sat two humans.

"Hi I'm Phillip Masters," the principal introduced himself. "And this is our guidance counsellor Mrs. Shaw. Thanks for coming in."

"What is this about?" Esme asked as they all sat down.

"There have been some concerns raised about Alice's health," Phillip explained.

"What concerns?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose, what happened to not a word?" Esme snapped lightly under her breath.

"Sorry," Rosalie muttered.

"Several of our teachers have noticed Alice never eats," Phillip answered. "Mrs. Shaw is concerned she may be anorexic."

"You are kidding," Rosalie laughed.

"I can assure you my daughter is not anorexic," Carlisle said firmly. "I am a doctor and I would notice. Alice has a healthy appetite."

"Very healthy," Emmett smirked.

"I've been trying to tell them there is no problem," Jasper added. "So has Alice. They won't listen to us."

"There is a way we can settle this," Mrs. Shaw murmured and got to her feet and walked out of the room, leaving them all confused.

"I hope you understand, Dr. Cullen, we only have Alice's best interests in mind," Phillip continued.

"I do but I know there is no problem," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh no," Alice whispered under her breath.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jasper asked quickly, being sure to keep his voice low enough so the principal wouldn't hear him. Alice just turned her eyes to the door and a second later Mrs. Shaw returned carrying a bowl of salad.

"Alice, can you just eat this and that will settle our minds that you don't have an eating disorder," Mrs. Shaw said with a soft smile but right at the second Alice believed she was more evil than anything she had ever encountered in her immortal existence.

"I hate salad," Alice mumbled as she glared at the bowl.

"Just a few mouthfuls," Mrs. Shaw coaxed her.

"It can't hurt," Phillip added. Alice glared at them and then glanced at Jasper and then Carlisle and Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"Just eat a little," Esme murmured in a low voice the humans couldn't hear.

"She shouldn't have to," Jasper growled and his anger was felt by every member of the family.

"It's all right Jazz," Alice sighed and took the bowl from the teacher. She grabbed the fork and quickly shoved a forkful of the salad into her mouth.

"Eww," Rosalie whispered as she crinkled her nose.

"Nasty," Emmett murmured. Alice tried to ignore them as she struggled to swallow the food and all she could think was how much it tasted like dirt.

"Another bit?" Mrs. Shaw urged.

"No, she has shown she eats and that is enough," Carlisle said firmly and got to his feet. He walked over to Alice and took the bowl and set it down on the desk before placing his hand on his daughter's back. "We've entertained your suspicions enough. Alice has eaten in front of you and assured you there isn't a problem and I am a doctor. If Alice had an eating disorder I would be the first to do something. She doesn't. Now, my family is leaving. Esme? Kids?"

They all looked at Carlisle in shock and he shrugged his shoulders before firmly pulling Alice from the room. The rest of the family rushed to follow him but it wasn't until they were out in the car park that anyone dared to speak.

"Carlisle, what do you think they will do?" Esme whispered.

"I don't know," Carlisle murmured. "I'll get Edward to check their thoughts tomorrow and we'll take it from there. Alice, can you see anything?"

"No," Alice spluttered. "But right now all I concentrate on is getting that awful stuff out of me."

"I understand that," Esme nodded sympathetically.

"Do you want to slip into the forest sweetheart?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"No, I want to get away from here first," Alice sighed.

"Let's get you home then," Jasper nodded and guided her to the car and the others followed them and the family headed home. Edward was already back from hunting when they reached the house and as soon as they walked inside he saw what had happened in their heads.

"Alice, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I will be," Alice murmured and glanced around at her family. "Excuse me a moment." She turned and walked upstairs and a few seconds later they all heard the unmistakable sound of Alice coughing up the salad. Jasper bolted up the stairs after her and the others tried to tune out the sound.

When Jasper finally led Alice back downstairs she looked a little subdued and the family could feel Jasper's concern flowing from him. The other family members had sat down in the living room and Jasper quickly led Alice over to join them.

"You okay?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Alice sighed.

"You do know salad is one of the worst things to cough back up don't you?" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett," Rosalie groaned and elbowed him in the ribs but their joking around ended quickly when Alice slipped into a vision.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper asked in concern as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"They didn't believe us," Alice sighed as her eyes focused again and she turned her head to look up at Jasper. "They have decided to call in a child psychologist to evaluate me in the morning."

"No!" Jasper growled.

"That settles it then," Carlisle sighed. "We need to move away from here."

"Do you really think it's that serious?" Esme frowned.

"Alice?" Carlisle questioned as he turned back to her.

"I'm not sure," Alice admitted. "I can only see their decision to call in the psychologist. I can't see what will happen after that."

"I think to avoid suspicion we should leave tonight," Carlisle decided.

"If you think that's the best idea," Esme agreed and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where will we go?" Rosalie asked.

"Esme has already bought a house in America," Edward said smugly.

"You have?" Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, in a small place in New York, Blue Mountain Lake," Esme nodded. "It's not far from Albany."

"Is it far enough from Rochester?" Emmett asked and they all knew he was thinking about being too close to Rosalie's sister.

"I think so," Esme murmured.

"It should be fine," Carlisle nodded.

"So, we are moving then?" Jasper asked.

"What do you all think?" Carlisle asked and when he got six nods of agreement he knew it was only a matter of when. "I suggest we spend the night packing and we'll leave at first light."

"Sounds good," Jasper agreed. "We'll be far away before they even think to look for Alice." The others all agreed and the group split up to begin packing again so they could move to Blue Mountain Lake.


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you to yingyanggirl, CullenClanFan, Sarah, lovably17 and xxtwilightx for your reviews. Sorry it took me so long to get this update up for you all. _

_I have decided that when I am done posting this one I will do the Emmett/Rosalie POV stories I asked you about a couple of chapters ago. I already have some ideas for them. I managed to have a day of writing earlier in the week and I have nearly finished writing this now so I'll try to get online and post a chapter a day for you. There will be between sixty-five and seventy chapters, not sure exactly, I'm working on the last few now and tying up all my ideas to finalise it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update. _

**XXX**

_**1995**_

The family had settled quickly into the small town of Blue Mountain Lake in a beautiful house Esme had purchased for them on the outskirts of the town. Once again Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice had started attending the small high school there and it was no time at all before they completed their first year.

Over the school break Jasper and Alice had taken the time to go away together and had wandered through the mountain ranges of Northern Canada for nearly two months before returning to the family. The new school year began and they quickly settled into their classes with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper as seniors and Alice and Edward as juniors. One evening Alice was sitting on the bed doing her homework when Jasper walked into the room looking for her.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?" he smiled as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Algebra," Alice said as she crinkled her nose. "I'm finally getting the hang of all this but I still don't like it."

"Don't take it for senior," Jasper suggested. "Do something different, something you haven't done before."

"I'm running out of options Jazz," Alice sighed. "Nearly every class they offer I have already taken."

"Tell me about it," Jasper laughed. "I didn't learn a single thing last year and this year is shaping up to be more of the same. Maybe we should suggest college next time we need to move."

"Maybe," Alice murmured. "I've only actually graduated once though, I'd like a chance to do it again. We are so settled here I might actually get there this time."

"Graduation is kind of overrated," Jasper smirked.

"That's easy for you to say, how many times has it been for you now? Seven?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, seven," Jasper nodded.

"See, and I only have one," Alice pouted. "It isn't fair. Because of my size Esme enrols me so low in grading that we are never there long enough for me to graduate."

"Well we have to make sure that everyone behaves themselves so you can graduate this time," Jasper smiled at her.

"I hope so," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

A week later Jasper and Alice were riding to school with Edward when Alice glanced into the back seat and noticed Jasper's eyes had gone black.

"Oh Jazz, we should have gone hunting last night," Alice gasped.

"It'll be fine Alice," Jasper muttered abruptly and she realised he was trying really hard to control his thirst.

"Jasper, maybe you should take the day off and go hunting?" Edward suggested.

"It isn't too bad," Jasper snapped.

"Fine, don't take it out on me, I was just trying to help," Edward sighed.

"Well don't," Jasper growled. Edward just glanced over at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders at him. When they pulled up in the car park beside Rosalie's car they all climbed out and joined Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper leaned over to kiss Alice's cheek and then rushed off with Emmett and Rosalie and Alice let out a long sigh as she watched them disappear.

"He'll be okay Alice," Edward sighed as he slung his arm loosely around his sister's shoulders.

"I know," Alice mumbled. "I can't see him hurting anyone but that can change. I just hate it when he gets grumpy with me."

"He doesn't want you to know he's worried," Edward confessed. "He got snappy with us in the car because he hates the fact we all have to watch him more carefully."

"I don't mind," Alice said instantly.

"You don't need to tell me that," Edward smiled at her. "Don't worry Alice, he is already feeling bad about snapping at you. By lunch time he'll be apologising and by tonight you will both have forgotten about it."

"Maybe," Alice whispered.

"Trust me," Edward grinned. "Besides, you've still helped him."

"How's that?" Alice frowned.

"He's that worried about how he spoke to you he's forgotten his thirst," Edward said with a wink and Alice grinned, instantly feeling better. Edward squeezed her shoulders lightly and kept his arm around her as they headed inside to get to their own classes.

**XXX**

As Edward had predicted Jasper was waiting outside Alice's last class before lunch and as soon as he saw her he raced to her side.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry I snapped at you this morning," he apologised without even saying hello.

"Its okay baby," Alice smiled. "You know I only fuss because I love you."

"I know," Jasper assured her. "I didn't mean to get angry with you about it. I love you too."

"I know Jazz," Alice grinned and snaked her arms around his neck. She noticed his eyes had gone even blacker but after his reaction that morning she didn't want to draw attention to it again. "What do you say we skip lunch and find something else to do?"

"Like what?" Jasper smirked.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something," Alice giggled coyly as she snuggled into him and he grinned as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

**XXX**

"Jazz, we should get back, the others will be waiting for us," Alice murmured as she lay snuggled in his arms, their clothes a mere pile beside them.

"I guess so," Jasper said reluctantly.

"We could go hunting together tonight?" Alice added as an incentive.

"Or just go now?" Jasper smirked eagerly.

"I promised Edward we'd meet them after school," Alice sighed. "And I told Esme I'd help her this afternoon."

"Okay," Jasper nodded and got to his feet before helping Alice up. He bent down and grabbed their clothes and handed hers to her and then began to dress himself. He was just buttoning up his shirt, taking his time as he watched Alice standing in front of him in her skirt and bra, sliding her own shirt on when he heard a movement behind them.

"Quick," he snapped as he positioned himself in front of her, moments before a group of senior footballers walked through the trees.

"Check it out," one of them smirked. "Good work Hale. I knew you were screwing Alice Cullen."

"Shut it," Jasper growled angrily as Alice quickly finishing doing up her shirt behind him.

"Don't cover up on our account Alice," another one leered and took a step towards Alice.

"Don't touch her!" Jasper hissed.

"Protective much?" another one laughed and they all looked at each other in amusement. "There are six of us and only one of you Hale, how are you going to stop us from taking what we want from her?"

"Try it!" Jasper snarled.

"Jazz, no, let's go," Alice begged as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back away from the group.

"You don't need to go anywhere," one of the guys laughed and when he stepped towards Alice Jasper let out an angry hiss and lunged for him.

"Jazz, no!" Alice screamed.

**XXX**

Emmett, Rosalie and Edward were standing by the cars waiting for Jasper and Alice that afternoon and Rosalie was getting impatient.

"How do we know they didn't just head home themselves?" she frowned.

"Alice didn't think that," Edward sighed. "The thoughts she sent me at lunchtime were that her and Jasper were going into the forest to have some time alone and might not make it back for afternoon classes but that they would meet us here when school let out."

"Maybe they changed their minds," Rosalie shrugged.

"Or they got sidetracked," Emmett smirked. "We could go get sidetracked babe?"

"Everyone else has left," Rosalie sighed, ignoring Emmett's suggestive comment. "They can always run home."

"I guess so," Edward murmured as he glanced around the deserted car park.

"Well it isn't like we are stranding them in the middle of nowhere," Rosalie added. "It's a five minute run home anyway."

"Yeah, let's go," Edward nodded. He pulled his keys from his pocket and Rosalie was already at her driver's door when Edward suddenly took a deep breath in.

"What?" Rosalie frowned.

"Emmett, quick!" Edward gasped and seconds later they heard Alice screaming.

"Edward, Emmett, help me!" her voice screeched and the two men looked at each other for a fraction of a second before racing off towards Alice's voice, Rosalie only two steps behind them.

They moved through the trees quickly and soon reached the small clearing where Jasper and Alice were. Alice was sitting at the base of a broken tree, her eyes wide with fear and Edward instantly followed her gaze and groaned when he saw Jasper sitting amongst a group of six dead humans, one of them still in his arms as he drank their blood.

"Jazz!" Rosalie gasped and started to move towards him.

"Rose, don't," Emmett said quickly and grabbed her arm and held her back. "He's under the blood lust, he might attack you. It's too late for them anyway."

"He attacked Alice," Edward groaned and flashed over to Alice's side and sank to his knees beside her.

"I tried to stop him," Alice stammered.

"Yeah I know Alice," Edward said angrily, seeing in her head how Jasper had shoved her away, causing her to fly through the air and slam into the tree she was now leaning against.

Alice let out a dry sob and Edward quickly pulled her into his arms and she buried her face on his chest. He gathered her tighter in his embrace and carefully rose to his feet and she easily settled in his arms. She kept her face buried on him and if Jasper hadn't been totally overcome by the bloodlust he would have been devastated by the emotions she was projecting.

"I'm taking Alice home," Edward whispered as he cast a glance over to where Jasper was still feeding.

"We'll bring Jasper home when he is himself again," Rosalie nodded sadly.

"Or not," Edward snapped, furious at his brother.

"We'll see you at home," Emmett sighed, not wanting to get into this argument with Edward in front of Alice while she was so distraught. Edward nodded his head and disappeared through the trees with Alice still in his arms and Emmett and Rosalie turned back to watch Jasper carefully.

He had dropped the last body and his head was hung and when he sat back and leaned against the tree behind him Emmett and Rosalie noticed his eyes were now a dark red. They felt a huge wave of shame and anger slam into them and they knew the blood lust had left Jasper and now all that was left to do was pick up the pieces.

"You think its safe now?" Emmett murmured, already taking a tentative step towards Jasper.

"Em, let me," Rosalie whispered and stepped around him and walked carefully over to Jasper. She dropped to her knees in front of him and when their eyes locked Rosalie didn't need Edward or Jasper's gifts to see and feel the pain he was putting himself through.

"It's all right Jazz," Rosalie murmured softly. "Alice is okay. Let's get you home." She reached out and took his arm and pulled him to his feet and he stood there numbly beside her.

"Em, can you clean this up on your own?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Yeah, I've got it babe," Emmett nodded. "You just get him home."

"I'll see you there," Rosalie nodded and with her hand firmly on Jasper's arm she led him away from the scene of the carnage.

**XXX**

When Emmett finally reached the house it was getting dark and all the lights were on inside. He noticed Carlisle's car in the garage as he pulled Edward's in beside it and as he got out he realised that Rosalie and Jasper were still sitting in Rosalie's car.

"Everything okay?" Emmett asked as he walked over to the window of Rosalie's side.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you," Rosalie sighed and glanced over at Jasper before getting out of the car. Jasper also got out and Emmett sighed when he saw how glum his brother looked.

"He's in a pretty bad way," Rosalie whispered as low as she could. "Edward has been ranting and raving inside for the last hour and we could hear everything."

"Come on bro," Emmett sighed and took Rosalie's hand before walking over to Jasper. "Let's get it over with." He put his hand on Jasper's back and guided him into the house and as soon as they walked inside all three of them noticed Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward sitting around the dining table.

"About time," Edward snapped as all the eyes turned to them.

"We need a family meeting," Carlisle said firmly and Emmett rolled his eyes but walked over and sat down in a chair beside Edward.

"I know," Jasper whispered and walked over and sat down on a chair at the opposite end of the table to the rest of them.

Rosalie glanced at Esme's grief stricken face, Edward's angry one, Carlisle's disappointed one and Emmett's resigned one and she let out a small sigh. When her eyes landed on Alice she was surprised to see that Alice looked angry and sad and then finally her eyes settled on Jasper, who looked so defeated it was almost pitiful.

"Let's get this started then," Rosalie murmured and the entire family watched in shock as she bypassed the spare seat beside Emmett and walked down and sat next to Jasper, reaching over and taking his hand in hers before looking pointedly at Carlisle.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you to lovably17, xxtwilightx, PrettyinBlack8, Amber1983, Jessie Alice, Lindsay, Sarah and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Jasper," Carlisle started. "Would you like to tell us what happened today?"

"Hasn't Alice?" Jasper murmured.

"No, Alice hasn't spoken since she got home," Esme whispered.

"I've told Carlisle and Esme what I've seen in Alice's head but quite honestly Jasper it isn't much," Edward growled. "You attacked her again, I think she's in shock or something."

"Sweetheart?" Jasper gasped, turning his eyes straight to Alice. Alice merely gave a small whimper and Esme pulled her into her arms protectively, glaring at Jasper as she did so.

"See what you've done," Edward snarled.

"It wasn't Jasper's fault!" Rosalie hissed angrily.

"It wasn't Jasper who drank their blood?" Edward asked incredulously. "It wasn't him who slammed Alice into a tree when she tried to stop him?"

"Edward, stop it," Rosalie growled. "Look in Jasper's head for the full story before you start attacking him."

"I don't want the full story," Edward snapped. "All I need to know is he is the weakest one of us all and he slipped, again. Only this time he hurt my little sister in the process."

"Our little sister," Rosalie corrected. "It only started because he was trying to protect her."

"What did Alice need protecting from?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"A bunch of animals," Rosalie hissed.

"They were mere humans," Edward scoffed.

"Does that matter?" Rosalie snapped. "It's what they intended to do that Jasper reacted to. I don't blame him in the slightest. Emmett would have done the same. Just because you don't have a soul mate to protect doesn't mean you can use your holier than thou attitude to judge those who do."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle chastised her.

"I don't like all this bickering amongst ourselves," Esme whispered.

"I know sweetheart," Carlisle sighed and instantly reached over and took her hand. "I want the entire story, now please. I don't care whose version I get but Esme and I need to know what is going on, now!"

"Jasper lost control again and attacked Alice," Edward shrugged causing Rosalie to jump to her feet and let out a threatening hiss.

"Rose!" Emmett gasped, noticing she was about to lose it completely and possibly attack Edward herself.

"Edward, stop it," a small voice said and they all turned to look at Alice when they realised it was her that had spoken. "A group of human guys threatened me. They were going to hurt me like Rose was hurt before she was turned. I knew they never could but Jazz lost it. One of them tried to grab me, Jasper pushed him away and things happened too quick. I promised Jazz I would never get near him during the blood lust but I broke that promise and he shoved me away. That's everything, end of story. He doesn't deserve what Edward is doing."

"In the last five years we have had to move three times because of Jasper's lack of control," Edward sighed. "Now we'll have to do it again."

"Yes we will," Carlisle agreed. "But you have also been the cause of our need to move in the past. No one can judge Jasper for that, it's who we are. Esme, you'll need to organise a new home for us."

"I'll get to it straight away," Esme nodded and got to her feet and left the room.

"Emmett, did you clean up well?" Carlisle added.

"Yeah, I chucked them all in the car one of them owns and pushed it over a cliff," Emmett explained quickly.

"That gives us a little time then," Carlisle nodded and looked at Edward. "You may go and start packing."

"But Alice…" Edward started.

"Alice will be fine, go!" Carlisle cut him off and Edward got to his feet and angrily left the room and Carlisle turned his attention back to the others. "Emmett, take Alice upstairs with you and start packing yours and Rosalie's things."

"Okay," Emmett nodded and walked over to where Alice was sitting. "Come on little one." He carefully took Alice's arms and pulled her up onto her feet and he kept his arm around her shoulders as he guided her out of the room.

"All right, Jasper," Carlisle sighed. "I am not judging you for slipping or causing us to move again. Everyone except myself and Rose have done so many times. Alice is very upset and you will need to tread carefully with her. Go upstairs and Rose will help you pack up your room. Give Alice some space and leave her with Emmett for a while."

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Jasper whispered solemnly.

"I know you are," Carlisle nodded and offered his son a sad smile before he got to his feet and hurried off in search of Esme.

**XXX**

Jasper and Rosalie were nearly finished packing Jasper and Alice's suitcases when there was a knock on the door. The door flew open and Emmett stepped into the room and he smirked when he saw Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bro, there is someone that needs to see you," he announced and pulled Alice through the doorway with him.

"Jazz," Alice gasped and raced over to him and before he could react she had thrown herself at him and was clinging tightly to his neck.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jasper murmured against her hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Don't be," Alice whispered. "I broke my promise. It wasn't your fault."

"It certainly wasn't yours," Jasper scolded.

"Okay," Alice sighed and pulled back to look up at him. "It happened, its over. Can we just forget it? I don't want to think about it anymore."

"All right sweetheart," Jasper whispered, tightening his arms around her although he knew even if they didn't speak of it again he would never forget what he had done that day.

**XXX**

For the rest of the night the family was busy packing suitcases and loading them into the cars and the sun was just rising when Esme finally emerged from Carlisle's study.

"Have you found us somewhere?" Carlisle asked as soon as he saw her.

"Yes, a little place just outside Salem in Oregon," Esme nodded. "I thought we'd be safer on the other side of the country."

"Good idea," Carlisle agreed.

A short time later they were ready and the family met up in the garage. Carlisle and Esme got into Carlisle's car and Edward got into his car and Emmett climbed in with him, most of the others still angry at him for how he had spoken to Jasper. Jasper and Alice joined Rosalie in her car and the convoy left the house in Blue Mountain Lake and began the cross country drive to Salem.

**XXX**

**1999**

Alice skipped into the bedroom she shared with Jasper, a huge grin on her face. Jasper could already feel her excitement and happiness and he dropped the book he was reading and turned his gaze to her.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked eagerly.

"We got the details of our graduation ceremony today," Alice grinned and landed gracefully on the bed beside him before handing him a packet of information sheets and forms. "Can you believe it? I actually made it to graduation in one place?"

"I'm happy for you sweetheart," Jasper smiled. He remembered just after they moved when he had realised that his actions in Blue Mountain Lake had deprived Alice of the one thing he knew she was wanting, to graduate high school.

He had made a promise to himself that he would not be the cause of her missing that again and that promise had helped him control his thirst over the last four years. The year before Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had gone through the graduation ceremony again but they did it in nearly every place and it wasn't nearly as important as Alice's special day was going to be.

"When is it?" Jasper asked.

"In six weeks," Alice announced. "You will come wont you Jazz?"

"Of course I will sweetheart," Jasper assured her.

"I can't wait," Alice squealed and when she bounced on the bed beside him excitedly he couldn't help but laugh with her.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper and Alice went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie and when they returned Edward, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room talking quietly.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw them.

"We're not sure," Carlisle sighed and waved for the others to sit down. "I got a letter from an old friend of mine. He is thinking of visiting me, visiting us."

"Why is that a problem?" Emmett frowned.

"This friend is Aro, one of the Volturi," Carlisle explained.

"The Volturi," Jasper whispered and the old fear he had instilled in him during his time in Maria's army at the mere mention of the name flowed from him to the others.

"Needless to say we don't want Aro anywhere near our family," Esme murmured.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Rosalie frowned.

"It isn't that," Carlisle sighed. "He wants to see me, find out how this lifestyle is working out for me. He is interested in unusual things and he finds our family very unusual."

"If that's all then there is no problem with him coming here right?" Rosalie asked.

"There may be a small problem having him here," Carlisle murmured.

"No!" Alice screamed suddenly.

"Sweetheart," Jasper gasped and raced to her side and pulled her protectively into his arms.

"Carlisle, no!" Alice groaned. "He mustn't come here, he can't."

"We've already thought of that Alice," Edward sighed. "And with what you just saw there is no way we can let it happen."

"Will someone fill us in?' Rosalie snapped.

"Please?" Jasper nodded, also confused about what was going on.

"Aro has a powerful gift," Carlisle explained. "He can see every thought you have ever had with a single touch. The Volturi are very lethal to anyone who breaks the rules. The rule they probably enforce more than any other is the ban on creating newborn armies. If Aro comes here and touches Jasper things could get very nasty."

"And I have seen it will," Alice gasped, her voice slightly hysterical. "Aro will touch Jazz and see everything and insist he return to Italy with him."

"And we know what that means," Edward added.

"Instant death," Jasper murmured and Alice moaned beside him and turned and threw herself into his arms.

"Well it's easy fixed," Emmett shrugged. "We don't let this Aro guy anywhere near here."

"Aro doesn't exactly take no for an answer," Edward pointed out.

"There may be a way," Carlisle murmured. "I could tell him I am going to Italy to visit them. If I go there Jasper will be safe."

"Are you sure there is no danger for you?" Esme whispered.

"Yes sweetheart," Carlisle smiled. "They are my friends, they won't hurt me. Jasper is the only one they would harm in this family."

"You would do that?" Jasper frowned.

"Of course I will," Carlisle nodded. "I'll contact Aro straight away and tell him I will visit them. It should stop him from making plans to come here."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, still clinging to Jasper in terror.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thank you to lovably17, PrettyinBlack8 and yingyanggirl for your reviews._

**XXX**

Carlisle contacted Aro and was told he was more than welcome to come to Italy. He immediately booked his flights, not wanting to leave it too long and risk Aro coming to him. The day before he left he went hunting with Esme and they didn't return to the house until a few hours before he was due to fly out.

The rest of the family were at the house waiting for a chance to say goodbye to Carlisle and they all sat in the living room waiting while Carlisle and Esme disappeared into their room to finish Carlisle's packing. When Carlisle walked out with a suitcase and carry on bag he set them by the door and then walked into the living room with Esme.

"Okay, I'm off to the airport now," he announced needlessly. "Please all of you, take care of your mother."

"You know we will," Edward smiled.

"Yes I do," Carlisle nodded and moved around the room, hugging each of them and saying goodbye until he reached Esme. She smiled and tucked her arm in his and the others waited in the living room while she walked Carlisle to the garage so they could have a more private goodbye.

**XXX**

Two days after Carlisle had left Emmett and Jasper were sitting playing chess as Edward, Rosalie and Alice watched on when Esme walked into the room.

"Esme, do you want to join us?" Edward asked when he saw her.

"No, I'm going into town to pick up a few things," Esme smiled at them. "I want to renovate our room while Carlisle is away."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper offered instantly.

"No stay and enjoy your game," Esme assured him. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want to borrow my car?" Edward offered, knowing Carlisle's was still sitting in the long term car park at the airport.

"I thought I'd run," Esme told him. "I might hunt on the way in. If I buy too much though is it okay if I call you to get a lift home?"

"Of course," Edward grinned.

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon," Esme smiled and walked past and dropped a kiss on the top of Edward's head before she left the house.

**XXX**

A few hours later Emmett and Jasper were arguing playfully over who was the better wrestler, the chess game long forgotten, as Edward sat mindlessly playing the piano and Alice and Rosalie were looking through a fashion magazine, trying to ignore their bickering men.

"Oh no!" Edward suddenly gasped and stopped playing instantly and jumped to his feet, already running towards the front door.

"What is it?" Emmett frowned.

"Esme," Alice gasped seeing what had Edward so alarmed.

"She slipped," Edward added as he ran out the front door.

"What?" Rosalie yelled in disbelief and the other four all jumped up and followed Edward.

They all raced into the forest, their instincts focusing in on Esme and they began to run towards her. When they got nearer they saw Esme running blindly through the trees, huge dry sobs wracking her body and she didn't seem to sense their approach.

"Esme!" Edward called quickly.

"Edward!" Esme sobbed and raced towards him and he grabbed their mother into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I, I didn't, I couldn't…"

"Shh, Esme, its okay, I can see it," Edward soothed her softly as he held her tight.

"What happened?" Alice murmured as the others reached them.

"She was coming home when she came across a car accident," Edward explained, looking straight into Esme's mind. "A young family. The parents and the baby were dead but there was a little girl still alive. She was bleeding badly and the scent became too much for Esme."

"Oh Esme," Rosalie gasped, knowing how upset their mother would be that she had harmed a little girl.

"We should go make sure it's covered up properly," Emmett said firmly.

"I'll help you," Jasper offered.

"Jazz, the blood," Alice murmured.

"It doesn't bother me," Jasper assured her. "We need to make sure Esme is safe."

"I'll come too," Edward decided and carefully transferred Esme from his arms to Rosalie's. "The girls can take Esme home."

"Should we start making plans to move?" Alice frowned.

"I don't know," Edward sighed and glanced at Emmett.

"Why don't we go clean this up and then we'll talk about it?" Emmett suggested.

"We'll see you at home then," Rosalie nodded and carefully guided Esme away with Alice's help and together the two girls managed to get their distraught mother home.

**XXX**

When the men returned to the house Esme was sitting between Rosalie and Alice still visibly upset.

"How did you go?" Rosalie asked softly.

"All taken care of," Emmett nodded. "But someone saw it before we got there, the police arrived just as we finished."

"They didn't see us," Edward added, seeing the alarm growing in Esme's mind. "We were just leaving the area when we saw them arrive."

"I think we do need to move though," Emmett added.

"I agree," Jasper added.

"Where to?" Rosalie frowned. "Esme normally handles that and Carlisle isn't here." At the mere mention of Carlisle's name Esme started to dry sob again, desperate to be in her mate's arms.

"Oh Esme, we'll call him as soon as we're safe," Edward sighed. "You'll be okay, we'll all take care of you until he returns."

"I could try and organise something for us," Alice offered and they all agreed, knowing she was the more adept with using the computer and internet Carlisle had installed in his study. Alice got up and moved off towards the study but when she walked past Jasper and Emmett she stopped and leaned towards Jasper.

"Esme needs you," she whispered in a low voice.

"We'll all stay right here little one," Emmett promised.

"No, Jazz," Alice explained quickly. "I've seen she needs Jazz to get through this."

"My gift?" Jasper questioned.

"Partly," Alice nodded. "We'll talk about the why later but she needs you now." Jasper nodded his head and Alice quickly raced off to the study to organise a new home for them and once she was gone Jasper walked over and sat where Alice had been sitting beside Esme. Rosalie was still on the other side of her holding her hand when Esme suddenly looked up with sad, confused eyes and her gaze landed right on Jasper.

"Jasper, my son," she started and then began to sob again.

"It's okay Esme," Jasper said softly. "Everything will be okay." He reached for her and she collapsed into his arms, clinging to him tightly. He hugged her close and began to send her waves of calm and serenity and the others watched in amazement as she seemed to relax right into his arms.

**XXX**

Alice was clicking the mouse madly when the study door opened and Emmett slipped into the room.

"How goes the house hunting?" he asked as he walked over to join her at the desk.

"It's a lot harder than Esme makes it look," Alice sighed. "I don't even know how she managed it before computers were invented."

"Have you got anything?" Emmett asked.

"Not yet," Alice murmured. "I don't even know what area to start with."

"Make sure it's as north as possible," Emmett suggested. "Maybe even Canada or Alaska. Why don't you Google Canada and then just look for somewhere that sounds nice? You need to hurry though Alice, we have to get Esme out of here."

"I'll do my best," Alice nodded.

"I know you will little one," Emmett nodded. "Let me know when you have something."

"I will," Alice promised and turned her attention back to the computer screen.

**XXX**

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs to pack for everyone and left Esme with Jasper and she seemed perfectly calm and content in Jasper's arms. They began to load all the luggage into the two cars and once they were finished Edward and Emmett left in Edward's car to retrieve Carlisle's car from the airport. While they were gone Rosalie finished up the packing and when the guys returned the rest of the bags were stacked neatly in the garage.

They loaded them into Carlisle's car and then headed back inside to the others. Esme was still sitting with Jasper and Rosalie and when Edward and Emmett walked into the room she looked up at them sadly.

"Is everything organised?" she asked softly.

"Just waiting for Alice," Emmett nodded.

"I'm here," Alice announced as she walked into the room.

"Did you find somewhere?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I followed your advice and looked for somewhere that sounded nice," Alice grinned and Edward started to laugh when he saw her choice in her head.

"Well, where are we going then?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper in Alberta," Alice smirked.

"Oh little one," Emmett laughed. "You couldn't even get Jasper out of your head long enough for you to find a town for us to live in?"

"It sounds nice," Alice pouted. "It has a national park surrounding it and snow and all sorts of native wildlife. They had a house nestled in the edge of the national park just outside the town that sounded perfect for us."

"It sounds lovely sweetheart," Jasper smiled at her.

"It does Alice," Esme nodded softly.

"Then I guess we should get going," Emmett smirked and couldn't risk another sly dig at Alice. "To Jasper it is!"

Jasper helped Esme up from the couch and kept a protective arm around her shoulders and the group walked out of the house that had been home for over two years and climbed into the cars and headed north again.

**XXX**

The house Alice organised in Jasper, Alberta, was absolutely perfect for them and they quickly settled in and unpacked. Edward called Carlisle and told him what had happened and Carlisle said he would get the next available flight home. He was desperate to be by his mate's side and Edward knew it would only be a day or two until his return.

While they waited for Carlisle all the children banded around Esme, and although she was grieving for the child she had killed and the shame and grief threatened to overwhelm her she couldn't help feeling proud of her own 'children'. They all stayed by her side and guarded her protectively and they even seemed to stem their bickering in an effort to keep her spirits lifted.

Two days after they had arrived in Jasper, Emmett got a phone call from Carlisle asking him to pick him up at the airport. Emmett and Rosalie drove in to get Carlisle and on the return trip they filled him in on exactly what Esme had done, how the family had taken care of it and how depressed Esme was. When they reached the house Carlisle barely noticed how lovely the house and surrounding area were as he rushed inside.

"Esme!" he called out urgently as soon as he stepped in the door.

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped and for the first time in days she pulled herself from Jasper's arms and raced to Carlisle. "Oh Carlisle, I killed a little girl."

"Its okay sweetheart," Carlisle whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her close. When Esme had composed herself a little she pulled back so she could look up at him and she offered him a sad smile.

"There is one good thing," she murmured.

"What's that sweetheart?" Carlisle asked lovingly.

"The children all looked after me very well," Esme told him. "They did us proud."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else," Carlisle smiled and pulled her back into his arms as he glanced over Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all standing watching them. "Thank you, all of you, for taking care of her."

"She's our mother," Alice grinned. "She always takes care of us, it was our turn to give back." Carlisle gave them all another warm smile and Jasper could feel his pride flowing from him as he turned and wordlessly led Esme out of the room and up to their new bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, aurike, lovably17, yingyanggirl and Sarah for your reviews._

**XXX**

Because Esme was sidetracked with her grief over killing the little girl nothing was done straight away about enrolling the others in school. Carlisle managed to find a job at the local hospital and they all knew Esme had reached a turning point when they returned from a hunting trip to find her sitting in the dining room with papers spread all over the table in front of her.

"What's all this?" Rosalie grinned.

"School enrolments for you all," Esme smirked. "You didn't think I forgot did you?"

"We hoped," Edward laughed.

"Not a chance," Esme grinned. "I'll organise the enrolments tomorrow and you can start on Monday."

"Welcome back Mom," Jasper groaned.

"Thank you son," Esme smirked. "But you're still going to school."

"Drats," Jasper sighed and they all laughed at him, including Esme and it was the first time she had truly been happy since the day she had slipped.

**XXX**

On Monday morning Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett climbed into Rosalie and Edward's cars and headed off for their first day of school. When they arrived they called into the office to collect their schedules and then they gathered in the hall to compare them. Esme had enrolled Emmett and Rosalie as seniors and Jasper, Edward and Alice as juniors and they were all reasonably happy with their schedules.

They raced off to their first classes with a promise to meet up in the cafeteria at lunchtime. When Jasper and Alice walked into the cafeteria the others were already there and they hurried over to join their table.

"How was your morning?" Rosalie smiled as Jasper and Alice sat down.

"Pretty normal," Alice grinned. "There are some really curious kids here but most of them think we are weird."

"They do," Edward confirmed. "Although there are a few exceptions."

"Like?" Emmett prodded.

"Well," Edward started as he glanced over at a group of girls gathered around a table and they noticed one in particular was staring at them.

"Oh, you're kidding," Alice laughed when she saw what he was going to say.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked in amusement.

"A certain young lady who keeps staring thinks Jasper is cute," Edward grinned.

"What?" Jasper frowned.

"It's okay Jazz," Alice smiled. "I think you're pretty damn cute myself."

"You're allowed to," Jasper growled softly.

"Don't worry about it Jazz, I'm not," Alice brushed off easily, not the least concerned that one of the girls in their new school liked Jasper.

The talk drifted onto other things then but Jasper noticed that the girl across the cafeteria kept staring at him and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. As soon as the bell rang they left the cafeteria to head to their next classes and Jasper was pleased to get away from the girl's scrutiny.

He walked Alice to her next class, which she shared with Edward, and then he headed to his own history class. He was always nervous about entering classrooms by himself but over the years he had plenty of practice. When he reached the classroom it was still nearly empty and that made it a lot easier for him.

He walked into the room and quickly took a seat in the back corner and he pretended to flip through the textbook for the class and the other students began to enter the room. As usual he was aware of their scents floating around him but he concentrated on the book and tried to ignore them.

Suddenly a sweeter scent invaded his nostrils and he realised that the owner was standing beside the empty desk next to his. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes immediately locked on the girl from the cafeteria.

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled sweetly.

"No," Jasper sighed, wishing he could say yes.

"I'm Shannon Winters," the girl said as she sat down.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper mumbled, turning his gaze to the front of the room.

"Do you have a name?" Shannon giggled.

"Jasper Hale," Jasper sighed.

"Like our town, that's cute," Shannon grinned.

"Yeah, thanks," Jasper muttered.

"I could show you around a bit if you like," Shannon offered. "There are some great things to do around here but if you're new you won't know where they are."

"No thanks," Jasper mumbled, relieved when he saw the teacher walk into the room.

"Well the offer is open if you change your mind," Shannon shrugged as the teacher called the class to attention and Jasper was glad to concentrate on the work for once.

**XXX**

When school finished for the day Jasper hurried to find Alice and he was relieved to see her standing at her locker with Edward waiting for him. He rushed over to her and Alice smiled sympathetically at him, having seen what he endured in his history class.

"Don't stress about it baby," she suggested as she hugged him. "Let's go home." Edward laughed at them and Jasper stashed his books in Alice's locker and then they headed out to the car park to find Emmett and Rosalie. The others were already waiting for them and they had just reached them when a human conversation drifted to them.

"Hey Trish do you think Jasper Hale hot?" Shannon's voice said and Alice giggled as she glanced over at them.

"Who?" the girl named Trish frowned.

"The new guy," Shannon smirked.

"Which one?" Trish asked as she glanced over at them and she frowned when she saw them watching them although she knew they wouldn't be able to hear them.

"The blonde one," Shannon giggled.

"Yeah he isn't bad," Trish admitted. "Who are all the people with him?"

"I don't know," Shannon shrugged. "They all started today. Brothers and sisters maybe?"

"Probably," Trish murmured. "So you really like this Jasper guy? Are you going to ask him out?"

"Yeah I think I might," Shannon giggled.

"Go for it honey," Alice smirked. "He isn't available."

"I don't like her Alice," Jasper said quickly.

"I know baby," Alice assured him. "Come on, let's go home you hot little thing." Emmett and Rosalie laughed and even Edward looked amused and Jasper just rolled his eyes and followed Alice to Edward's car.

**XXX**

The following day Jasper was walking towards his locker with Alice and Rosalie when he glanced down the hall and noticed Shannon standing nervously at his locker with her friend Trish.

"What does she want?" Jasper growled in a low voice.

"You," Alice giggled.

"Alice, this isn't funny," Jasper sighed.

"I know sweetheart," Alice murmured. "Don't worry, we'll stay with you won't we Rose?"

"Of course," Rosalie nodded. They walked the short distance to Jasper's locker and when they reached where the girls were standing Jasper looked straight at Shannon.

"Excuse me," he mumbled and pointed to his locker behind her.

"Sorry," Shannon murmured and stepped aside but she didn't move completely.

"Can we help you with something?" Rosalie demanded.

"Do I know you?" Shannon asked and Rosalie had to admit the girl had guts with the way she glared at Rosalie.

"Nope," Rosalie snapped. "I'm Jasper's sister."

"It's nice to meet you," Shannon offered.

"No it isn't," Rosalie corrected. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted a quick word with Jasper," Shannon murmured as Trish stepped closer to her.

"If that is okay with his sisters," Trish added pointedly as she glanced between Alice and Rosalie.

"Hmm, you got that kind of wrong," Rosalie smirked.

"Aren't you their sister?" Shannon asked as she looked at Alice.

"Oh no, I'm not," Alice grinned sweetly as she snaked her arm around Jasper's. "I'm Jasper's girlfriend." The look of devastation on Shannon's face was priceless and Alice kept her sweet, innocent grin in place as Trish mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed Shannon's arm and pulled her down the hallway and as soon as the girls disappeared Rosalie and Alice started laughing.

"There you go Jazz, she won't bother you again," Rosalie grinned and rushed off down the hall, still smiling to herself.

"Thank you sweetheart," Jasper smiled as he pulled Alice into his arms.

"You're always welcome," Alice whispered and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

**XXX**

That afternoon after school Jasper was waiting with Rosalie and Emmett for Alice. Edward had gone home earlier because Carlisle had wanted him to go to a medical convention in Toronto with him that night.

"Here she comes," Rosalie announced and Jasper looked up and smiled as Alice stepped out of the school building door and began to descend the stairs.

"Hey, is she okay?" Emmett frowned suddenly and at the same time Jasper began to feel the waves of embarrassment and anger coming from Alice.

"That wasn't what she was wearing this morning," Jasper commented as he watched her with a frown.

"She had gym last," Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe she didn't bother changing."

"No, something is wrong," Jasper murmured as he watched Alice walk slowly towards them. As soon as she was near them Jasper stepped forward to meet her and she smiled tiredly at him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Nothing," Alice lied and they were all aware it was a lie.

"Alice," Jasper chided gently.

"I just had a bad day, nothing major," Alice shrugged. "I just want to go home, chill out and forget my bad day."

"Of course," Jasper smiled and instantly guided her to the car but Rosalie stayed still as she watched them carefully.

"Rose, we going?" Emmett frowned when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"Yeah," Rosalie mumbled as she walked to the driver's side and got into the car but she couldn't help wondering what was really wrong with Alice, she didn't believe the 'just a bad day' excuse one bit.


	56. Chapter 56

_Thank you to lovably17, ellelady, Danish Girl, Amber1983, TheSightofYou, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, Jessie Alice, Lindsabelle and Sarah for your reviews._

**XXX**

"Hey Jazz, you want to come hunting?" Emmett asked as he bounded into the living room.

"Who's going?" Jasper asked from where he was sitting with Alice curled up in his lap.

"Just Rose and me," Emmett shrugged. "We thought you and the little one might want to join us?"

"Sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he glanced down at Alice.

"I don't need to," Alice sighed as she sat up and slid from his lap. "But you should go."

"Are you sure?" Jasper frowned.

"Yeah, I have a few things I want to do anyway," Alice smiled at him.

"Okay, I won't be too long," Jasper promised and leaned over to kiss her lips before getting up to join Emmett and Rosalie. Once they had left Alice got up off the couch and walked upstairs but she bypassed her room and walked to the door of Carlisle and Esme's room. She bit her lip and then lightly tapped on the door and Esme's voice instantly called out for her to come in.

"Hi sweetheart, everything okay?" Esme asked as soon as Alice stepped into the room.

"Not really," Alice whispered. "Can we talk?"

"Of course, come on in," Esme smiled and patted the bed beside her. Alice shut the door behind her and walked over and sank down beside Esme, who immediately put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. She knew something was wrong when Alice snuggled into her and she glanced down at her worriedly. "What is wrong sweetheart?"

"I need to talk to someone about something," Alice sighed. "It's kind of silly when you think about it. We are vampires, this stuff isn't supposed to bother me."

"You don't need to justify if something is right for upsetting you," Esme murmured. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"These girls at school," Alice whispered. "One of them, Shannon, she has a crush on Jazz."

"Yeah?" Esme said warily.

"She approached Jazz this morning and Rose and I were with him," Alice explained. "We told her I was his girlfriend, this Shannon thought I was his sister."

"Well that should make her back off," Esme nodded, still not sure why Alice was upset.

"I don't think it will," Alice whispered as her gaze dropped to the bedspread and her finger began to absently trace the pattern of the material. "She's part of the popular clique at school, she is friends with everyone."

"And?" Esme prodded.

"This afternoon in gym her and all her friends did some horrible things to me," Alice murmured. "They called me awful names and said I didn't deserve Jasper, that I was too ugly to have a boyfriend that hot. I tried to ignore them, really I did, but they just kept up with the horrible comments and then in the locker room after class they did some awful things. They stole my good clothes out of my locker and cut them to shreds and they put glue in my shampoo."

"That is awful!" Esme gasped.

"I know its silly Esme but I can't defend myself in that situation," Alice added. "Carlisle says it is so important for us to maintain a cover as humans but as a human I am a magnet for bullies. What am I supposed to do?"

"Usually I would say just ignore it," Esme admitted. "But if they are actually pulling pranks on you it is getting dangerous. I know they won't hurt you or kill you but what about other girls they are doing it to. Maybe I should go speak with the principal?"

"No, please, not yet," Alice begged.

"All right," Esme sighed. "But I want you to tell me everything they do to you. If it gets too bad I don't have any other choice Alice. Vampires or not, you are my daughter and I will not tolerate you being bullied at school."

"Thanks Mom," Alice smirked and snuggled into Esme and Esme smiled sadly as she held her close.

**XXX**

The next day when Alice and the others arrived at school Shannon and her friends were gathered near the stairs. They started giggling when they saw the Cullens and Jasper frowned and looked at Alice.

"What is that all about?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," Alice shrugged.

"Alice…" Edward started, seeing the horrible thoughts the girls were having about Alice and also the things they had done to her the day before in their heads.

"_Edward, not in front of Jazz, please_?" Alice begged quickly in her head.

"What is it?" Jasper frowned.

"Oh, nothing," Edward shrugged but Alice saw he had made a decision to discuss it with her later in private. As they walked up the stairs Alice noticed that Shannon was following them at a discrete distance and when they got inside she followed them through the halls. Alice stayed by Jasper's side until the first bell rang and then she reluctantly left him to head into her first class of the day.

**XXX**

All day Alice had to put up with snide remarks from Shannon and her friends and she was thankful she didn't have gym class that day. In the cafeteria Shannon kept glancing at Jasper and talking to her friends about him but she didn't say anything that would make him suspect how she and her friends were treating Alice so Alice's secret was still safe.

Edward, however, saw everything and between the images in the girls' minds and Alice's he was able to piece together the entire situation. By the time school was finished he didn't like what he was seeing one bit but as soon as the bell rang Jasper was at Alice's side and he couldn't speak with her without breaking his promise not to say anything in front of Jasper.

When they arrived home Alice disappeared upstairs to find Esme and Edward realised she had been speaking to Esme about the whole situation. Later that night the family was sitting watching a movie together when the phone suddenly rang. Carlisle answered it and then he covered the mouthpiece.

"Jasper, it's for you," he said softly.

"Who is it?" Jasper frowned. The only people he knew outside the family was Peter and Charlotte and they didn't use the telephone to communicate, still being reasonably old fashioned and preferring to write.

"Shannon Winters?" Carlisle sighed.

"Oh," Jasper groaned and glanced at Alice.

"Allow me," Rosalie said quickly and before anyone could react she snatched the phone from Carlisle. "Hi Shannon, its Rosalie. Jazz can't come to the phone, him and Alice have already gone to bed. They go to bed early every night but can you really blame her. As you have said yourself, my brother is one hot guy. I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be calling him anyway is it?" She was quiet for a moment and then she started laughing as she handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"She hung up," Rosalie smirked as she walked back and flopped down again beside Emmett.

"You're evil babe," Emmett grinned proudly.

"I couldn't help it," Rosalie laughed and some of the others joined in but Alice remained strangely quiet, concerned about what Rosalie's interference would do to the bullying she was enduring.

**XXX**

The next morning Jasper and Alice walked down to the garage to meet the others to head to school and Jasper noticed Alice's mood was subdued. He quickly scanned her emotions and he was instantly worried when he noticed her normal bubbly, happy mood wasn't there. In place was a more sombre, sullen mood and although he wouldn't say it was sad or angry it was better suited to Edward than to his Alice.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Jasper whispered as they descended the stairs.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be," Alice smiled at him. She was doing a terrific job of hiding her feelings but Jasper knew her well enough to know something was amiss.

"I don't know," Jasper frowned. "But you aren't yourself."

"I'm sorry Jazz," Alice said and flashed him the biggest grin she could. "I've just been thinking about our anniversary."

"And that is making you sad?" Jasper asked.

"No, I just want your present to be perfect, it is our fiftieth anniversary," Alice pointed out.

"Don't upset yourself about it," Jasper sighed. "As long as I spend the day with you I have everything I need."

"I suppose," Alice smiled and tried to adjust her mood so Jasper wouldn't realise her anniversary gift dilemma had been a lie. When they reached the garage Edward was already in his car and Jasper was surprised to see Emmett in the passenger seat. Rosalie was standing by her car and obviously waiting for them.

"Alice," she grinned as soon as they walked into the garage. "Can you ride with me?"

"Yeah I guess," Alice nodded.

"Good," Rosalie smiled and slipped into the driver's seat of her car. Jasper just frowned as he watched Alice walk over to Rosalie's car and then he quickly went to Edward's car and slipped in the back.

"What's up with that?" Jasper asked as the cars pulled out of the garage.

"Rose didn't say," Emmett shrugged. "All I know is she wants girl time with Alice."

"The women in this family are acting really strange," Jasper commented.

"Don't they always," Emmett smirked and Edward laughed with him as they headed to school.

**XXX**

As soon as they pulled out of the garage Rosalie shifted her car into gear and then looked over at Alice.

"So little sister," she sighed. "When are you going to tell me those evil wenches at school are giving you a hard time?"

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Come on Alice," Rosalie smiled. "I've been your sister for nearly fifty years. I know when things aren't good. And I'm a woman, I notice things. What did they do to your clothes the other day?"

"They cut them up," Alice whispered.

"They what?" Rosalie gasped. "What else have they done to you Alice?"

"They put glue in my shampoo and they have said some pretty hurtful things," Alice murmured.

"Like?" Rosalie prodded.

"Teasing me about my size, my hair, my clothes," Alice shrugged. "And that I'm too ugly to be dating a hot guy like Jasper."

"Oh, it's on," Rosalie growled.

"Rose, don't get involved, please?" Alice begged.

"Too late Alice," Rosalie shook her head. "They take you on, they take me on. Those bitches are going to pay for this."

"Rose," Alice sighed and turned her begging eyes to Rosalie. "Fine, but can you keep it a secret from Jasper."

"That will mean keeping it from Emmett," Rosalie murmured.

"Please Rose?" Alice whispered.

"Okay," Rosalie agreed. "But I am not sitting by and letting you go through this alone."

"Thank you," Alice sighed.

"You're welcome Alice," Rosalie smiled at her. "I'm not going to sit by and watch as you are treated like this. By the time we're finished with them they will be sorry they ever took on the Cullens."

"Rose, we have to be discrete," Alice reminded her.

"I will, be," Rosalie promised. "They will never guess we aren't human but believe me they will know I am one evil bitch when you mess with my family." Alice laughed at the venom in Rosalie's voice but she knew it was true and she was glad she was a Cullen, with Rosalie as a sister not an enemy.


	57. Chapter 57

_Thank you to lovably17, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8, Sarah and ellelady for your reviews._

**XXX**

For the next few days Rosalie hovered near Alice as much as she could at school and it seemed to put Shannon and her friends in their place a little. They still heard the occasional snide comment but they didn't do anything to Alice with Rosalie nearby. Alice had managed to get out of gym class for nearly a week and Rosalie was trying to convince her to transfer over to another class rather than risk being with Shannon and her friends alone.

Alice had told Rosalie she would think about it and when she walked into her History class she sighed when she saw Shannon and her friends already in the room. The teacher and the rest of the class had yet to make an appearance and Alice suspected she would have to put up with their nasty comments until the class began.

As she walked into the room she hugged her folder closer to her chest and began to walk down the aisle. She was concentrating on watching Shannon out of the corner of her eye and didn't notice when Trish stuck her foot out, right in front of Alice. Alice stumbled and although she probably could have saved herself normally, with humans watching she just had to let her body fall. As she hit the ground there was a loud bang and her folder and bag spilled everywhere. The girls around her burst out laughing and Shannon's laugh was particularly vicious. Alice just sighed and tried not to show how upset she was as she scrambled to her knees and began to gather up her things.

**XXX**

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all in the same Biology class while Alice had History and they were sitting together talking when Edward suddenly bolted upright.

"Edward?" Emmett frowned.

"Rose, you need to go to Alice's History class," Edward murmured quickly.

"Is something wrong with Alice?" Jasper asked instantly.

"No," Edward lied and looked pointedly at Rosalie. She knew he had seen what Alice had been going through and knew that Rosalie had vowed to help her and she suspected it had something to do with the bullying Alice was enduring.

"Won't be a moment," Rosalie said and quickly jumped to her feet and raced from the room.

"Edward, what is going on?" Jasper demanded.

"I can't tell you," Edward sighed, torn between his loyalty to Alice and his concern for her. He knew if Jasper was aware of the situation he would somehow make it stop in ways that Esme, Edward and even Rosalie wouldn't be able to.

**XXX**

When Rosalie reached the classroom Alice was still kneeling on the floor collecting up her things and Rosalie glared at Trish as she stormed into the room. She reached Alice's side and bent down and helped her pick up her things and then took her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't need to ask what happened here," Rosalie snarled as she turned her icy glare to Trish.

"She tripped over," Trish shrugged although Rosalie could detect a waver of fear in her voice.

"Over what?" Rosalie demanded.

"Her own feet," Shannon answered for Trish.

"Alice doesn't do that," Rosalie snapped, knowing they had somehow managed to trip Alice over.

"Rose, its okay," Alice murmured.

"No, it is not okay," Rosalie hissed and stepped closer so she was standing right in front of the desks Trish and Shannon were sitting at and she bent over them menacingly. "If you bitches and your friends ever say or do anything to my sister again you will have to deal with me, are we clear?"

"Your sister?" Shannon stammered. "I thought you were Jasper's sister?"

"I am," Rosalie nodded, having forgotten in her anger that their cover story was that she was Jasper's sister while Alice was Emmett and Edward's sibling. "And Alice is like a sister to me too. You hurt her, you hurt Jazz, you hurt Jazz, you hurt me. And if you hurt me I will hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Trish whispered, wisely sensing Rosalie was not a person to mess with.

"Shannon?" Rosalie growled.

"Yeah," Shannon shrugged, not looking particularly concerned.

"Let me rephrase for you," Rosalie snarled and lifted her fist and slammed it into the desk, instantly shattering the wood although she had used barely any force at all. "If you hurt or upset Alice again that desk will be your face, got it?"

"Yes," Shannon stammered, now obviously scared of Rosalie.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Rosalie smirked and took a step back and carefully grabbed Alice's arm. "Come on Alice, we're ditching class today."

Without another word Rosalie pulled Alice from the classroom and kept a firm grip on her arm as she guided her through the halls. When they stepped out of the front doors they stopped cold when they saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper all standing on the stairs waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosalie frowned as she glanced at Edward.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them," Edward sighed. "Jazz was too worried."

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?" Jasper gasped as he raced to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I could handle it," Alice whispered.

"Obviously not," Jasper scolded lightly.

"I took care of it Jazz," Rosalie sighed.

"Yes, and you did it very well too," Edward smirked.

"I didn't mean to break the desk," Rosalie shrugged.

"You broke a desk babe?" Emmett asked in amusement.

"I kind of punched it," Rosalie admitted.

"That's my girl," Emmett grinned proudly and Rosalie just shook her head as she laughed at him.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Alice assured him. "Rosalie has put a stop to it, I don't think they will do anything else now."

"They wouldn't want to," Rosalie smirked.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this," Jasper sighed. "You should have told me."

"I didn't want you worrying," Alice admitted. "I thought I could handle it Jazz."

"No secrets Alice," Jasper said firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Alice whispered and snuggled into him and although he wanted to be angry at her for keeping it from him he couldn't.

**XXX**

The next week was Jasper and Alice's fiftieth wedding anniversary and after everything she had been through recently Jasper wanted to make it special. He knew he couldn't surprise her but he could still make the day special and make her feel as loved as she deserved to feel.

The morning of their anniversary he walked into their room and smiled when he saw her lying on the bed on her stomach, her legs swinging in the air as she flipped through a magazine.

"Good morning sweetheart," Jasper smiled. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh Jazz, you too," Alice grinned and leapt off the bed and straight into his arms. She crushed her lips to his and he laughed into their kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled her lips from his abruptly and he almost groaned as the air hit his lips again.

"I got you a present," Alice giggled and jumped from his arms and raced over to their dresser. She pulled open a draw and then spun around, holding out a large red, wrapped package. "Happy anniversary baby."

"Thanks," Jasper smiled and took the parcel and carefully opened it as Alice bounced near him. Jasper's smile broadened when he saw the old collectors editions of some of his favourite history books. "Thank you sweetheart."

"Are they okay?" Alice frowned. "Edward helped me but we still weren't sure if they were the ones you liked."

"They are," Jasper grinned and carefully set the books on the dresser before pulling her into his arms again. "I love them sweetheart. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alice giggled and reached up to kiss him again.

"And now it's your turn," Jasper smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her and she grinned as she took it although she had already seen what was inside it. She snapped it open and her smile widened as she carefully rang her fingers over the gorgeous diamond teardrop necklace.

"Thank you Jazz, it's beautiful," she whispered and carefully pulled it from the box. Jasper took it from her and she turned around as he gently put it around her neck and fastened it. When he was done she spun back to face him and he smiled lovingly at her as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" she whispered.

"You haven't seen it?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah," Alice smirked.

"And you approve?" Jasper asked.

"You bet I do," Alice giggled.

"Then shall we go?" Jasper smiled and Alice nodded eagerly and they left the room together, both of them in a hurry to begin their anniversary celebration.

**XXX**

When the plane Jasper had booked them on landed in Seattle Alice let Jasper lead her through the busy airport to the car rental desk. Jasper had booked ahead and it wasn't long before they were in their rental car on the way to their hotel.

"Jazz, why did we come somewhere where we just have stay in a hotel?" Alice asked as he drove.

"I made sure we got a beachside apartment with a private balcony," Jasper explained. "We can enjoy the view, even if we can't be a part of it."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Alice grinned as Jasper pulled the car into the hotel.

"Come on," he said and jumped out of the car.

He went to the desk while she waited and then took her hand and led her to the lifts. They rode it all the way up to the penthouse in silence and then Jasper pulled Alice out and opened the door. They walked into the large room and Jasper put the bag he was carrying down beside the bed as Alice walked around in awe. The room was lit by candles and rose petals scattered the bed and from the balcony they had an unobstructed view of the water.

"This is beautiful," Alice sighed.

"And all yours for the night," Jasper smiled. He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms tightly around him and moaned into the kiss.

"Later," he promised softly and pulled away from her but kept her hand in his as he pulled her out onto the balcony and he wrapped his arms around her as they gazed out across the ocean.

"What have you got planned now?" Alice asked finally.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go take a soak in the tub while I get some things organised. There's some bubble bath in that bag I brought." Alice smiled and kissed him and decided to play along even though she had seen what he was up to and she walked back inside their room. She grabbed the bag and walked into the bathroom and was surprised how luxurious it was. She turned the water and on and while the bath ran she grabbed the bag and began to rummage through it. Her hand was near the bottom when it grazed a box and she frowned as she pulled it out and then smirked when she read the writing on the top in Rosalie's neat script.

_For Alice's eyes only, Jasper don't peek!_

Alice laughed and opened the box and inside was a gorgeous red satin nightgown and a note from Rosalie.

_Hey Alice,_

_Hope your having a good time girl. Thought Jasper could use a few surprises himself so Esme and I bought you this. Enjoy it._

_Love Rose._

Alice hid it in the bathroom cupboard and took her clothes off and crawled into the tub and moments later Jasper walked in and slipped out of his clothes and joined her.

"So what's next?" Alice asked with a smile.

"This," Jasper said and kissed her lips gently before pulling away and picking up the sponge and washing her softly. When he had grazed the sponge over every inch of her body she was tingling with anticipation and she took the sponge from him and tossed it aside as she relaxed back against him.

"Time to get out," Jasper whispered and she groaned. "Come on you'll like this, trust me." They both got dried and dressed and he took her hand and led her through the suite. All the lamps had been turned off and only the candlelight lit the room and as they walked back out onto the balcony Jasper pulled Alice into his arms.

"I love you," he said and kissed her. "I want you to take a look at the beach."

"I'd rather look at you than some sand," Alice replied as she snuggled into his arms.

"No, you'll like this, take a look," Jasper said and led her to the railing. She peered down and gasped when her eyes saw the beach scattered with candles. The candlelight was set out to write something and Alice gasped again when she read the words.

_Alice, I love you, always and forever. Love Jazz. _

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped. "It's beautiful."

"So, you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Alice said turning to face him. "How did you ever get this past me?"

"I had the idea weeks ago but I didn't firmly decide to do it until you were in the bath," Jasper grinned.

"Cheeky," Alice smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into him as they looked out over the candlelit beach. They stood together for the longest time and then Alice turned her head to look up at him. "So what's next baby?"

"Now we go to bed," Jasper smirked and took her hand and led her to the bedroom but she pulled away.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back," Alice whispered and raced into the bathroom and shut the door before pulling out the nightgown Rosalie had got for her. She pulled off her clothes and put it on and was amazed to see it fitted perfectly. It fell to her feet with a long split up the side and the low neck exposed her cleavage. She grinned as she walked out into the bedroom and her grin widened when Jasper looked up at her and his jaw fell open.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked.

"Little present from our favourite sister," Alice smiled and walked over and crawled onto the bed beside him and he quickly pulled her into his arms as he crushed his lips to hers.


	58. Chapter 58

_Thank you to aurike, lovably17, ellelady, Sarah, xxtwilightx, yingyanggirl, and Lindsabelle for your reviews._

**XXX**

After the magical weekend away with Jasper, Alice was nearly floating when she got to school on Monday morning. After saying goodbye to Jasper she headed to her locker and not even Shannon standing across the hall glaring at her could dampen her mood. She grabbed her books and hurried to class and she spent the entire morning in a haze, barely paying any attention in her classes. When she walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime the rest of the family was already seated at their table and Edward was glaring at her as she joined them.

"What's up with you?" she smirked.

"Can you please try and remember my mind reading is not limited to people in the same room," Edward snapped.

"So?" Rosalie frowned.

"Alice's thoughts today have been absolute torture," Edward growled.

"Oh, oops, sorry," Alice giggled.

"No, you aren't," Edward sighed.

"Okay, I'm not," Alice shrugged playfully.

"What have you been thinking about sweetheart?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"Our weekend," Alice smiled.

"Oh," Jasper grinned and Edward let out a frustrated hiss.

"I certainly don't need a double insight into it," he snapped and got to his feet and stormed off.

"Oops," Alice giggled as she snuggled into Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie laughed at them.

**XXX**

After school Alice headed out to the car park and she smiled when she saw Jasper leaning against Rosalie's car waiting for her. Shannon was standing at the opposite side of the car park, just watching Jasper and Alice cast a glance in her direction before stepping up in front of Jasper.

"How long has she been staring at you like that?" she whispered as she reached up and brushed her lips on his.

"About five minutes this time," Jasper murmured. "Everywhere I go, she is there. I think she's following me around. And in the classes I have with her she is always making sure she is sitting next to me. I am now blatantly ignoring her but she just isn't taking the hint."

"Oh baby, you have a stalker," Alice giggled.

"It isn't funny," Jasper sighed. "She is everywhere."

"She can't hurt you Jazz," Alice whispered.

"I know," Jasper nodded. "But it is a little annoying being watched all the time. Especially when I have to make sure I am behaving completely human whenever she is looking."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Alice sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about it? It only happens here at school, if you didn't come to school she wouldn't bother you anymore."

"No, but I don't want you here without me," Jasper admitted. "I can endure it for a little longer."

"I don't like that you have to," Alice said as she snuggled into him and she risked glancing over at Shannon and the human girl was still watching them from across the car park.

**XXX**

For the next few days Alice watched carefully and she noticed that Jasper hadn't been overreacting. Wherever Jasper was, Shannon was always lurking in the background somewhere just watching him. Emmett started making jokes about it but Alice was getting concerned. While she knew Shannon couldn't harm Jasper she was worried that the scrutiny would get too much and eventually Jasper would slip and do something unhuman while Shannon was watching him.

On Friday morning it was getting that bad that by lunchtime Alice was furious. Jasper picked up on her mood as soon as she walked out into the hall from her last class before lunch and he knew straight away what was causing it.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he said instantly.

"It is not your fault," Alice said firmly, glancing down the hall and sure enough, there was Shannon watching Jasper's every move. "You know what, I can't take this anymore. We were going hunting this weekend anyway. Let's ditch and get away early."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper nodded.

He casually put his arm around Alice's shoulder and they walked to Alice's locker, aware that Shannon was following behind them. Alice shoved her books into her locker and slammed it shut and then she turned to Jasper and reached up to place her hand on his cheek.

"Why don't you go dump your books and I'll go find the others, let them know what we are doing and see if I can borrow one of their cars?" Alice suggested.

"Okay," Jasper agreed. "I'll dump my stuff in my locker and meet you outside." Alice nodded her head and leaned up to kiss him and then she hurried off towards the cafeteria. When she walked into the room Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting at their usual table and as soon as Alice approached the table Edward stuck his hand out and Alice noticed his car keys hanging from his finger.

"Thank you," Alice grinned.

"Don't mention it," Edward shrugged.

"What is going on?" Rosalie frowned.

"Jazz and I are taking an early mark," Alice explained quickly. "We're going hunting for the weekend."

"Need some time away?" Rosalie asked sympathetically, even without a gift knowing that Shannon was wearing Jasper and Alice down.

"Yeah something like that," Alice nodded. "We'll catch up with you all Sunday."

"Okay, have fun," Rosalie smiled.

"Not too much fun," Emmett teased. Alice giggled and poked her tongue out at Emmett and then she glided out of the cafeteria and headed out to the car park. Jasper was already standing there waiting for her and she rolled her eyes when she saw Shannon sitting on the front stairs, watching Jasper intently.

"Oh for pity's sake, get a life," Alice muttered as she walked past her and without a second glance at the human girl she walked over to Jasper, waved Edward's car keys and the two of them got into Edward's car and drove off.

**XXX**

Two hours later Jasper and Alice were deep in the forest, snuggled in each others arms, everything and everyone but them forgotten. As soon as they had reached the national park they had fed on a herd of deer and then they had collapsed in each others arms and made love on the forest floor. Alice was now lying with her head on Jasper's chest, tracing her fingers over the scars there when he suddenly went rigid underneath her.

"What is it Jazz?" Alice whispered and then she slipped into a vision and groaned.

"A human is nearby," Jasper said as he sat up quickly but kept her arm around her when he realised her eyes were glazed over.

"It's Shannon," Alice sighed.

"How the hell did she find us here?" Jasper growled.

"She must have followed us," Alice grumbled.

"How long has she been out there?" Jasper whispered.

"Too long," Alice groaned after she had checked her visions. "She followed our car to the camping ground and then followed us to the forest. She saw us feeding and, well, watched other activities."

"She knows we aren't human then?" Jasper gasped in horror.

"Yeah, she knows," Alice sighed after checking her visions again.

"What do we do?" Jasper whispered.

"Leave it to me," Alice murmured and before Jasper could stop her she jumped to her feet and bolted in the direction of Shannon's scent.

"Alice, no!" Jasper yelled after her but Alice ignored him as she descended on Shannon's position and she barely registered the look of fear and horror on the human girl's face as she lunged for her and attacked her.

**XXX**

"Come on Edward, give it a go, it will be fun," Emmett whined as he held out the Xbox controller and pouted at his brother.

"I have no idea how to use one of those and I don't intend to learn," Edward sighed as he glared at the controller like it was poisonous.

"Get with the times Eddie," Emmett goaded him. "Jazz and I have hours of fun on this thing."

"Then play with Jazz," Edward snapped.

"That's his whole problem," Rosalie laughed from her spot on the couch. "His little play mate has gone away for the weekend and he's bored already." Carlisle and Esme sitting beside her both started laughing with her and Emmett shot them a frown before turning his attention back to Rosalie.

"We could go away ourselves and alleviate that boredom?" Emmett said hopefully as he turned his puppy eyes to her.

"We only hunted two nights ago," Rosalie pointed out.

"I didn't say hunt did I?" Emmett smirked.

"You may be able to convince me," Rosalie smirked coyly and winked at him and Emmett grinned and reached over and turned off the Xbox.

"Let's go!" he announced as he jumped to his feet eagerly.

"Wait!" Edward gasped suddenly, causing them both to look at him. "Jasper and Alice are coming back, they will be here in a few seconds."

"Why are they coming back so early?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Alice just killed Shannon," Edward groaned.

"Oh no," Carlisle sighed and shared a worried look with Esme. The front door opened and Jasper and Alice stepped through, Jasper's hand firmly on Alice's arms and her head hung.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you okay?" Esme murmured as she got to her feet and walked towards her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alice murmured and lifted her head and Esme frowned when she saw her eyes and looked quickly between Edward and Alice.

"I thought you said Alice slipped?" Esme said in confusion and they all realised that Alice's eyes were still a golden colour.

"She didn't slip," Jasper said quickly.

"But Edward said…" Rosalie started.

"I said she killed Shannon," Edward corrected.

"She didn't drink her blood," Jasper added.

"If you didn't slip, why did you kill her?" Carlisle frowned.

"She has been following Jasper everywhere," Alice sighed. "It got too much and I lost it."

"And she saw things she shouldn't have seen," Jasper added.

"Alice," Carlisle sighed. "It is one thing for our kind to slip up when the call of a human's blood becomes too much. It is another to callously kill in cold blood just because we have the strength to do so. That is no way to handle our problems."

"She had no choice," Jasper said defensively.

"There is always a choice," Carlisle murmured. "There was no need to kill the poor girl."

"The poor girl?" Alice repeated furiously. "She has done nothing but make our lives miserable. She deserved what she got!"

"Alice!" Carlisle scolded. "That kind of attitude goes against everything we are working towards. It makes you sound like a heartless monster!"

"Alice is not a monster," Jasper growled dangerously.

"Carlisle, that is enough," Esme said in a quiet but firm voice. "This Shannon girl has done nothing but stalk Jasper and make Alice's life hell since the day we got here. Rose and I understand the situation better than the rest of you. Alice has been most upset since this girl came into their lives. I'm sure she had no other choice but to do what she did. Our Alice doesn't just kill people for no reason."

"Shannon had seen Jasper and Alice hunting, she knew what we were," Edward added. "She would have exposed us."

"Exactly," Jasper nodded. "In a sense Alice was protecting our secret."

"Hmm, I suppose so," Carlisle murmured, slightly surprised that Esme had stood up to him but he was beginning to feel glad that she had.

"I am sorry Carlisle," Alice whispered. "I did what I felt was necessary for our family, for Jazz."

"Protecting the family does always come first," Carlisle nodded. "Though I guess now we need to cover up her death and move again."

"I've already taken care of the cover up," Jasper told him. "Alice snapped her neck so I put her body at the bottom of a cliff. It looks like she fell."

"Then all we need to do is pack and move," Carlisle decided and turned to look at Esme.

"I'll organise somewhere straight away," Esme nodded.

"Actually, there may be another way," Carlisle murmured. "Our family has been moving around a lot lately and there have been a lot of problems with us mixing with humans. Perhaps a break would be in order."

"What do you have in mind?" Esme asked.


	59. Chapter 59

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, lovably17, yingyanggirl and Lindsabelle for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"I was speaking to Tanya this morning," Carlisle explained. "Their family is going to Europe for a couple of years. She offered us their house if we needed it. Maybe we should take her up on her offer and have a bit of a break from human society."

"That might be a good idea," Esme murmured as she glanced at their 'children'.

"I like the idea," Rosalie nodded.

"Me too," Emmett and Edward agreed at the same time.

"It would be nice not to worry about school and humans for a while," Jasper nodded.

"Alice?" Carlisle prodded.

"Yeah it sounds good to me," Alice smiled.

"That's settled then," Carlisle decided. "I'll call Tanya and let her know and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

**XXX**

When the convoy of cars carrying the Cullens pulled up at the remote house in Denali the front door burst open and Tanya and Kate raced down to meet them.

"Cousins, it is so good to see you!" Tanya smiled as the Cullens got out of the cars.

Tanya and Kate began to hug each of them and then Eleazar and Carmen came out the door and another wave of hugs and greeting ensued. Finally Irina emerged and she walked slowly to join them and carefully greeted Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. When she reached Jasper and Alice she looked at Alice warily for a moment and Alice saw a quick vision of Edward telling her that Irina was worried about Alice's reaction to seeing her knowing about Irina's attraction to Jasper. Alice flashed Irina a huge grin and stepped forward and pulled the shocked vampire into her arms.

"It is so good to see you," Alice gushed as she hugged her tight. "We have missed you all."

"It is good to see you too," Irina said, still slightly surprised at Alice's pleasantness.

"Come inside, let's get you settled," Tanya smiled.

"When do you leave for Europe?" Esme asked as they all followed Tanya inside.

"In the morning," Tanya explained. "Our flight leaves Anchorage at ten. Carlisle, Edward, I was hoping the two of you would drive us in so we don't have to leave our cars in the long term car park for two years or so."

"Of course," Carlisle agreed. "Is that how long you are thinking of being away for?"

"At least," Tanya nodded. "Kate was a little worried about leaving the house empty for so long but now that you are all here that won't be a problem. We'd like to roam through Europe for a while. Maybe visit some of the places we all remember from our youths. Just take life as it comes for a while without worrying about plans too much."

"That sounds lovely," Esme smiled.

"We thought so," Tanya grinned. "Anyway, lets get you all settled in and then maybe we can all go catch up before we leave." She switched into hostess mode then and began to delegate rooms for the Cullens and the members of her coven jumped in and helped get all the luggage inside.

**XXX**

The next morning was a rush as the Denali coven prepared to leave. Jasper and Emmett helped Edward, Carlisle and Eleazar load all the suitcases into two of the cars and then a flourish of hugs and goodbyes followed. Finally Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen joined the three men in the cars and with a final wave of goodbyes Carlisle and Edward drove off.

When they returned they parked the cars in the huge cavernous garage under the house and walked upstairs to the main floor. Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were sitting the living room waiting for them and Carlisle smiled when he saw them.

"We all settled in now?" he asked as he sat down beside Esme.

"Yes," Esme smiled.

"Good," Carlisle grinned. "I was thinking that maybe we should go on a family hunting trip. Nearly all our eyes are black."

"Jazz and mine aren't," Alice piped up. "We might give it a miss."

"Everyone else then?" Carlisle asked and Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all readily agreed.

"Jasper, Alice, are you sure you don't want to come?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe we could," Jasper murmured.

"Jazz," Alice pouted. "Family hunting trip or the house to ourselves?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" Jasper grinned.

"I don't want to think of that!' Rosalie squealed.

"I guess that means you are staying?" Esme smiled.

"Oh they are staying," Edward groaned. "And please, let's get out of here, their thoughts are very inappropriate."

"Then don't look," Alice giggled and poked her tongue out at Edward.

"It's a bit hard not to," Edward grumbled. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward got up and got organised and as they left Emmett smirked at Alice and Jasper.

"Just remember this house isn't ours," he teased. "Try not to break it."

"Get out Emmett!" Alice scolded playfully and Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes before pulling Emmett out the door.

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice were snuggled on the couch together, their clothes strewn across the room, as they lay contented in each others arms. Alice suddenly sat up a little and leaned her chin on Jasper's chest as she smiled up at him.

"It's kind of nice being inside a house but still being able to completely let go," she whispered.

"Yeah it is," Jasper sighed.

"Jazz?" Alice murmured, noticing he seemed to be thinking about something. "What is it?"

"Just something you just said," Jasper whispered. "About not having to hold back."

"Yeah?" Alice prodded.

"Can you see when the others will return?" Jasper asked.

"Not for another couple of hours at least," Alice said after checking her visions. "It will be dark when they return. Why Jazz? What's wrong?"

"I want to do something for you I haven't been able to do for years," Jasper murmured huskily as he pulled her tighter to him and moved quickly to flip them so she was lying on her back and he was hovering above her.

"What's that?" Alice giggled.

"Drop my defences and mood project to you," Jasper whispered. "Even when we are alone in the forest I am never game to completely let go."

"Why not?" Alice asked, unable to believe she had never noticed he had never completely relaxed when they made love.

"It's one thing to let go and influence your mood or allow you to feel mine," Jasper explained. "But to let go, to really completely allow my gift to just flow freely, I cannot do that when there is the risk someone else is close enough to feel it."

"I don't understand," Alice frowned.

"Because I would pick up your emotions and project them to others," Jasper told her. "I cannot risk that."

"Why?" Alice prodded.

"It is disrespectful to you," Jasper sighed. "Imagine if Emmett or Edward or anyone else knew exactly what you felt and thought during our lovemaking."

"You hold yourself back for me?" Alice whispered. "Oh Jazz. You really are a southern gentleman aren't you?"

"It's something that should remain between only you and me," Jasper said firmly.

"I know baby," Alice smiled, touched at what he had been doing for her without her knowledge. "How long has it been since you completely let go?"

"Since the day Carlisle told me I projected our feelings to others when we make love," Jasper admitted.

"But Jazz, that was nearly fifty years ago!" Alice gasped.

"Forty nine to be exact," Jasper smirked. "Nineteen fifty one, just after our first anniversary."

"Oh Jazz, you should have said something, you should have told me," Alice groaned.

"I didn't mind," Jasper smiled. "I do it for you sweetheart."

"I know," Alice sighed. "But now I want to do something for you. I guarantee that for the next couple of hours no one is close enough to feel anything. I will see if that changes. Please baby, just relax and let go."

"I'll try," Jasper nodded and Alice reached up and pulled him down to her as she crushed her lips to his.

**XXX**

When the others returned to the house Jasper and Alice were freshly dressed and sitting in the living room watching a movie together. Emmett smirked at them as the group walked inside but no one else said a word and Alice just smiled up at Jasper and stayed snuggled in his arms. Truth be known, she was still feeling a little shaken from the mind blowing encounter they had once Jasper had completely let go and she was perfectly content to let him hold her until she found her equilibrium again.

As soon as they walked in the door Emmett began to beg Jasper to play the Xbox with him and finally Jasper agreed and slipped away from Alice to join Emmett on the floor. Alice sat watching them quickly for a while and then she stood up and glided from the room and wandered out onto the back balcony.

It overlooked the forest that surrounded the house and Alice sat down on a chair in the corner and looked out at the scenery as she thought about Jasper's revelations that day. A noise to her right startled her and she turned quickly but relaxed when she saw Rosalie stepping out of the back door.

"Hey," Alice smiled softly.

"Hi," Rosalie grinned as she walked over to her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Alice nodded and watched as Rosalie sat down gracefully on the seat beside her.

"Alice, is everything okay?" Rosalie asked once she was seated. "You seem a little quiet since we got back."

"I'm just thinking about a few things," Alice sighed.

"Anything I can help with?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really," Alice murmured. "Well, maybe."

"Why don't you try me?" Rosalie smiled.

"You need to keep this to yourself," Alice warned.

"I promise," Rosalie nodded.

"I found out today that Jasper has been holding back when we make love ever since Carlisle told us his projections were affecting all the family not long after we got married," Alice whispered. "For nearly fifty years he hasn't let himself go. Physically yes, but emotionally no."

"And you didn't notice?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really, well not at the time," Alice admitted. "Now it makes sense. I noticed that our sex life changed a year or so after we got married. I just thought we came out of the honeymoon stage or something. I had no idea Jazz was doing this for me. He has some misguided notion that he has to hold back to protect my virtue."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie frowned.

"If he completely lets go he projects what I'm feeling and he can't bear the thought of Emmett or Edward or anyone else feeling that," Alice explained.

"Oh, of course," Rosalie nodded. "And it's different between the two of you when he can let go?"

"Very," Alice giggled, remembering how she had felt only an hour earlier.

"Okay," Rosalie smirked. "I don't need details. I know I don't have a gift and so I may not be the best person to offer advice on how to handle a gift like Jasper's but do you want my opinion?"

"Yes," Alice nodded.

"Maybe the two of you need to do what Emmett and I do," Rosalie smiled. "We don't project emotions or anything but believe me, we are loud. We seem to forget others are around us when we get engrossed with each other. You weren't a part of the family back then but when we were first together it made them very uncomfortable, a little like when you and Jazz are together."

"So how did you fix it?' Alice asked.

"We made an agreement with each other," Rosalie told her. "Every time we move to a new place the first thing we do is go on a private hunting trip. At least that is what we tell you all. We roam around the area until we find somewhere special, somewhere that is just our private place. Sometimes it's been a cave, or a little niche near some water or even an overgrown clearing. But somewhere that is neglected and unused and we make it our own. Sure we sometimes make love in our bedroom in the house if everyone else is gone but when we want time alone we go to our special place."

"That is a great idea," Alice grinned.

"Why don't you and Jazz try it?' Rosalie suggested.

"I think we will," Alice nodded and leaned over and hugged Rosalie. "Thanks Rose."

"Any time," Rosalie smiled at her as she hugged her back.


	60. Chapter 60

_Thank you to lovably17, VampireWitch88, yingyanggirl and Sarah for your reviews._

**XXX**

**2006**

For six blissful years the Cullens lived in the Denali house away from humans and the problems of living amongst human society but they were aware that the idyllic lifestyle would have to come to an end eventually. The end came with a short note from Tanya that the Denali coven would be returning at the end of the month. Carlisle called a family meeting and they all decided to relocate before the other coven returned. Although Tanya had assured Carlisle they were welcome to stay a short time after their return they were all aware of the problems that had been caused last time such a large group of vegetarian vampires had lived in the area.

Esme got busy and organised for them to return to Juneau, Alaska, so they were still close to the Denali coven but far enough away to keep the humans from getting suspicious. They hadn't been back to the area in over fifty years and they were all looking forward to it. The Juneau house had been the house where Jasper and Alice had joined the family and Alice bounced with excitement when she found out that Esme had never sold it. The week before Tanya and the others were due back they packed all their belongings into the cars and began to drive to Juneau. It didn't take them very long and by that afternoon they were all settled in their old rooms and by the following morning it felt like they had never left.

Although they hadn't gone to school in Juneau the previous time they had lived there, this time Carlisle and Esme insisted they do and they all agreed. School was now a little easier for them, although often boring, and only Jasper seemed to struggle with being around the humans anymore. On their first day at school Emmett insisted on driving his newly acquired Jeep and Jasper rode in with him while Alice went with Rosalie. When they reached the school Edward parked his car beside the other two cars and together the group walked inside and found the office.

They collected their schedules and then gathered in the hall to compare them and Alice was pleased to see she had nearly every class with Jasper. Because they hadn't been to school in a few years Esme had enrolled the two of them as juniors and enrolled Edward with Emmett and Rosalie as seniors. The only class Alice didn't have with Jasper was gym but he wasn't worried about her because Rosalie shared that class with her.

"What is our first class?" Jasper asked as he glanced over Alice's shoulders at their schedules in her hands.

"History," Alice grinned.

"Great," Jasper said sarcastically.

"I thought history was your favourite subject bro?" Emmett frowned.

"It is," Jasper nodded. "But I know more than the teachers now and they get it so wrong. Do you know how hard it is to sit and listen when they state something as fact and you know they are wrong because you lived through it?"

"I had that last time we attended school," Edward agreed. "It can be annoying."

"Yeah," Jasper sighed.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll think of something to keep you from getting too bored," Alice grinned.

"Alice, don't," Edward groaned.

"Sorry," Alice giggled, not looking the least bit sorry at all.

"We better get to class," Edward mumbled and Jasper just shrugged his shoulders at his brother as he let Alice drag him off towards their first class.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Alice walked into the cafeteria Edward had already grabbed a table for them over by the window and they had only just sat down when Emmett and Rosalie walked in and joined them.

"So how was everyone's first morning?" Emmett asked as he flopped into a chair beside Edward.

"Not too bad," Alice shrugged. "I got pumped a bit about who we are and where we were from."

"Same here," Rosalie nodded.

"I think they are all pretty curious about us," Edward added. "We have been in a lot of thoughts this morning."

"Nothing to worry about I hope?" Jasper asked.

"No, just the usual curiousness about the new kids," Edward assured him. The word Cullen suddenly drifted over to them and they stopped talking as they all honed in on a conversation at a table of kids in the opposite corner.

"They aren't all Cullens though are they?" a girl frowned.

"No Jessie," another girl sighed. "The girl I was talking to, Alice, she is. That's the dark haired chick. Then the two senior guys are her brothers."

"Who are the blondes then Susie?" Jessie asked.

"Don't know," Susie shrugged. "Hayley, didn't you talk to one of them too?"

"I was talking to the blonde girl in Biology," the girl named Hayley nodded. "Her name is Rosalie Hale."

"Maybe the blonde guy is her brother, they have similar eyes," Susie commented.

"Could be," Jessie agreed. "Alice told me they are all like adopted or something."

"So they all have the same parents?" Hayley mused.

"Well obviously not," Jessie laughed. "Look at the differences in hair colour and sizes. But from what Alice said I think they have all been adopted by the same parents."

"Same thing then," Hayley shrugged.

"That's a little off," Susie commented.

"Why?" Hayley frowned.

"I saw that Alice girl kissing the blonde guy," Susie told them. "I mean like really kissing, tongue and all. If they are brother and sister that is really creepy."

"They aren't really brother and sister," Hayley pointed out.

"Come on, they live together," Susie sneered. "It would be like you kissing that awful stepbrother of yours."

"Ewww, that's gross!" Hayley gasped.

"Exactly!" Susie grinned.

"What would they know," Rosalie snapped angrily, noticing the smile had fallen from Alice's face.

"It doesn't matter what they think sweetheart," Jasper added as he put his arm around her shoulders and he sent her a wave of happiness.

"Yeah I know it doesn't," she smiled back at him.

**XXX**

A few days later Alice was sitting in the living room reading a magazine with Jasper beside her reading a history book for school while Edward sat at the piano and played a new tune he was writing. Esme and Carlisle had drifted into the room when they heard the music and they were sitting quietly on the couch listening as Edward played.

"Hey Alice, what did that guidance counsellor want today?" Rosalie asked as she entered the living room with Emmett by her side.

"What guidance counsellor?" Esme frowned.

"Mrs. Roberts took Alice into her office today," Rosalie announced.

"What for?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh it wasn't anything," Alice shrugged. "She said she just likes to touch base with all the new students and make sure everything is okay."

"That wasn't what she was thinking when she called you out of class," Edward said as he stopped playing and stood up from the piano. "She thinks something is wrong."

"Does she know about us?" Jasper asked in horror, his arm circling Alice's shoulders protectively.

"No, she doesn't," Edward admitted. "She just thinks our family is strange."

"Well that is nothing new," Emmett laughed.

"Be careful near her," Carlisle warned and glanced at Edward. "And keep an eye on her thoughts. If you see anything troublesome let us know immediately."

"Of course," Edward nodded and wandered back to the piano and Jasper and Emmett got engrossed in a chess game. Alice and Rosalie turned their attention to the fashion magazine Alice had been flicking through and Carlisle and Esme just sat snuggled together as they watched their family. Carlisle suddenly stiffened and Esme turned to him as Edward stopped playing again.

"Humans," Rosalie snarled.

"A lot of them," Emmett nodded.

"Two carloads," Edward added as he checked his senses.

"Alice?" Carlisle said quickly as he looked over at her. Alice quickly flicked through her visions but when her eyes cleared she shrugged.

"I can't see anything," she frowned.

"Its police," Jasper murmured and for the first time they realised he had moved to the front windows.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered fearfully.

"Let's just see what they want first," Carlisle suggested. "There may be no need to kill them." The family stood silently as the cars came to a stop out the front and half a dozen humans got out of them. They didn't move until the humans had walked to the front door and rung the doorbell and then Carlisle walked to the door and pulled it open as the rest of the family gathered to stand together behind him.

"Hi, can I help you?" Carlisle said as he greeted the people in front of him. There were four men in police uniforms and a man and woman behind them in suits.

"We have a warrant to search these premises," one of the police said and shoved a piece of paper at Carlisle and then motioned for the others to enter. Carlisle let them past as he read the paper and he whispered under his breath at his family.

"Just let them do it," he ordered sternly.

"What are they looking for?" Esme whispered fearfully.

"There has been a complaint lodged against you," the man in the suit said as he walked into the room. "We're here to investigate."

"What complaint?" Esme asked as Edward groaned behind her, already seeing what was happening.

"Child endangerment," the man answered as he began to go through a cabinet in the corner.

"What child?" Esme frowned.

"Your foster children," the man replied and waved his hand vaguely towards Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"They aren't in any danger," Esme snapped, her mothering instinct clicking in instantly.

"Sweetheart, we know that," Carlisle soothed and rushed to her side. "Just let them look around and they'll see that."

"Ridiculous," Jasper muttered under his breath. The family stood in silence as the humans searched through their house and finally they humans returned to them. The police officer obviously in charge looked at the woman and she stepped towards the family.

"I'm Joanna Walsh from Child Services," she told them as she looked through the group. "Could each of you children tell me your name and ages please?"

"How about no?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, do it," Carlisle ordered softly.

"Fine," Rosalie mumbled, clearly not happy. "Rosalie Hale. Eighteen."

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said. "I'm seventeen."

"Emmett Cullen, eighteen," Emmett snapped.

"Alice Cullen, sixteen," Alice whispered.

"Jasper Hale," Jasper said finally. "Eighteen."

"Eighteen?" the woman echoed as she glanced at Jasper and then turned back to look pointedly at the police officers behind her.

"Oh no," Edward whispered under his breath.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, also quietly so the humans wouldn't hear them.

"Jasper and Alice," Edward groaned.

"What about us?" Jasper asked, also quietly.

"I'm afraid we need to remove one of your children," Joanna said interrupting their conversation without realising it.

"Remove them, why?" Esme gasped.

"Alice, come with us dear," Joanna said, ignoring Esme.

"She isn't going anywhere," Jasper snarled and grabbed Alice and shoved her behind him protectively.

"Why is this necessary?" Carlisle asked as he stepped between the humans and his family.

"Alice is only sixteen," the man in the suit pointed out. "Our search showed she is sharing a bedroom with this Jasper and it is obvious from their room they are in a relationship. You are allowing them to live together openly. That is child endangerment so we are obliged to remove her."

"And given that he is eighteen you may well be looking at statutory rape charges too son," the police officer added.

"Rape?" Emmett smirked. "You can't rape your wif…"

"Emmett!" Carlisle snapped.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Jasper snarled, tightening his hold on Alice.

"Jazz," Alice whispered and stepped around him and glanced at Carlisle. "I'll go with them."

"Alice, no," Jasper snapped.

"They can't hurt me," Alice said in a low voice only her family would hear. "We don't want too much suspicion. I'll go and when I can I'll get away from them and come back."

"We'll need to move," Esme sighed.

"As soon as Alice gets back we go," Carlisle nodded and then lifted his voice. "She will go with you."

"I don't like this," Jasper mumbled.

"I'm with you bro," Emmett said as he glared darkly at the humans.

"They can't hurt me," Alice whispered and walked over to the humans and Joanna took her arm and pulled her from the house.


	61. Chapter 61

_Thank you to aurike, lovably17, xxtwilightx, Jessie Alice, Vampire Witch 88, yingyanggirl, PrettyinBlack8, Danish Girl, Sarah and ellelady for your reviews. _

_aurike, yeah there is possibly is a law like that. I'm in Australia and not too sure of what laws are what in Alaska. Tried searching the state laws of Alaska on Google but got that muddled I just decided to take creative license. So I am going on the supposition that the law says 18 ;) _

**XXX**

Once outside the house Alice was put into the back of a police car and Joanna crawled in beside her. Two police officers got into the front seats and as the car pulled out the driveway Alice turned to look out the window. She kept her gaze out the window during the entire drive and when the car pulled up outside an ancient looking building Alice turned and glanced at Joanna.

"What is this place?" she demanded.

"A group home for teens," Joanna explained. "You'll stay here until we can work out your case. Our sources told us you're adopted but we cannot find your adoption records. Until we do you'll stay here."

"Whatever," Alice mumbled, knowing they wouldn't find any records because none existed. Joanna got out of the car and stood and waited for Alice and finally Alice decided she may as well follow her. They walked inside and Joanna led Alice over to a group of empty chairs. She waved to them and Alice glared at her before sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Alice, I know you're angry at the moment honey but we are doing what is best for you," Joanna sighed as she sat down beside her.

"Oh really?" Alice glared at her.

"You are only sixteen," Joanna explained. "You shouldn't be living somewhere where your adoptive brother is forcing you to have sex."

"Jazz doesn't force me into anything!" Alice growled, unable to help herself. Her every instinct was to defend Jasper and even though the humans had it wrong it upset her that they thought poorly of Jasper.

"You are too young to be sleeping with an eighteen year old guy," Joanna added. "We'll organise a counsellor for you as soon as you are processed."

"Sure," Alice shrugged, knowing she would never make it to her first session with the counsellor. Joanna's cell phone began to ring and she pulled it out and looked at the screen before looking back at Alice.

"I have to take this," she murmured.

"Yeah sure," Alice said with a wave of her hand.

"Wait here, I won't be long," Joanna said and got to her feet and rushed off as she took the call. Alice pretended to lean her head back against the wall but she watched out of the corner of her eye as Joanna walked down a hallway and disappeared around the corner. She then turned her gaze to the receptionist watching her carefully and when she got up and walked into the back office Alice knew it was her chance.

She jumped up and as quickly as she dared she ran to the front door, pushed it open and raced outside. She slammed to door shut behind her and ran out into the street and when the door slammed she heard the sound of splintering glass. She turned back and noticed the force that she had slammed the door with had broken the window.

"Oops," Alice giggled to herself and then turned and ran down the street. She reached the edge of the forest that lined the town and she quickly disappeared into the trees. Once she was sure no humans would see her she picked up speed and she was soon running through the trees, eager to get back to the house, her family and, most importantly, Jasper.

**XXX**

As soon as the convoy of cars filled with police, the social workers and Alice had left the Cullens sprang into action. Esme hurried into Carlisle's office to organise their move and luckily she had recently purchased a house in anticipation of their next move. She contacted the realtor and told him she would be picking up the keys the next morning and then she helped Carlisle pack up his papers. Meanwhile Jasper had gone upstairs and was quickly packing his own and Alice's suitcases, making sure he had everything that was really important to them.

Finally he slammed the cases shut and began to drag them downstairs and when he walked into the garage Rosalie, Edward and Emmett were there packing their own suitcases into the cars.

"Here Jazz, chuck yours and the little one's things in my car," Emmett offered as soon as he saw him.

"Are there more upstairs?" Edward asked.

"Of course there are," Jasper nodded solemnly. "You know Alice."

"I'll run up and grab them," Edward offered.

"I'll help him," Emmett added and the two guys walked out of the garage.

"What is with them?" Jasper asked as he walked over and threw the suitcases in his arms into the back of Emmett's Jeep.

"They are just trying to show you support," Rosalie smiled. "They know how worried you are about Alice."

"I'm projecting it?" Jasper asked.

"A little," Rosalie nodded. "And Edward saw it in your head. I know it's hard to do Jazz, but try not to worry, Alice will be fine. She'll be back here before you know it and as soon as she gets here we will go. They are only humans, they can't hurt us."

"I know," Jasper sighed. "But it doesn't help. Alice is alone out there and I should be there looking after her."

"She will be okay Jazz," Rosalie assured him.

"Yeah she will," another voice added and Jasper turned quickly and grinned as Alice skipped through the open garage doors. "Well, are we ready to go?"

"Just about," Rosalie nodded. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Not a lot," Alice admitted. "I gave them the slip at the teen home but they have to know I'll come back here. I saw a vision that they will come here so I think we have an hour tops."

"I'll go let the others know," Rosalie said quickly and rushed from the garage. Once they were alone Alice walked over to Jasper and took his hands in hers as she stepped up in front of him.

"I'm okay Jazz," she whispered softly, knowing how hard it had been for him to let them take her away.

"I'm sorry Alice," Jasper said solemnly.

"Don't be," Alice assured him. "There was never any danger. Has Esme said where we are moving to?"

"No, she hasn't," Jasper replied.

"Well, somewhere new, a new adventure, it will be fun," Alice grinned.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you?" Jasper smirked.

"Of course," Alice giggled and winked at him as the rest of the family joined them and they quickly got into the cars and headed off before the police could return for Alice.

**XXX**

It was late that night when they pulled into a long driveway, almost obscured by the surrounding forest. They driveway weaved for a while before opening up to reveal a stunning, all glassed house sitting on the top of a hill. The forest completely circled the house and Alice giggled as she climbed out of Rosalie's car and danced over to Jasper's side.

"Oh Jazz, isn't it gorgeous," she murmured as she looked at the house.

"I take it you like it," Esme smiled as she climbed out of Carlisle's car.

"I kind of feel like I'm home again," Edward smirked as he joined them.

"Have you lived in this area before?" Alice asked.

"Yes we have," Carlisle answered. "And before any of you stray too far we need to talk. Jasper and Alice need to know things and I want you all refreshed on the rules in this area so there are no mistakes."

"Rules?" Jasper echoed.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded. "Come inside and we'll explain everything." They all followed him into the house and the family quickly settled in the living room.

"So where are we?" Alice asked finally.

"The nearest town is only a few miles away," Carlisle told her. "We are in Forks, Washington. Right near the Olympic Ranges."

"That will making hunting easy," Jasper grinned.

"Hunting is what we need to discuss," Carlisle sighed. "The last time we lived in this area was in 1935. We lived further south in a place called Hoquiam. One night when we were hunting we were approached by a group of elders from the Quileute tribe. I managed to convince them we meant them no harm. The tribe had experienced problems with our kind in the past and they were wary. The elders and I met numerous times over the next few months and we came to an agreement, a treaty as we called it. In the treaty we promised not to cross onto Quileute land and in return they would not harm our family outside the reservation. There is a boundary line we decided on that separates their land and ours. Later tonight I will take you all and show you exactly where it is so there is no accidental breach of the treaty."

"Is it safe for us to be here then?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"This is Cullen land," Carlisle said proudly. "Esme and I have been waiting for seventy years to bring our family home. As long as we abide by the terms of the treaty the Quileutes will not harm us."

"They are more scared of us than anything," Emmett smirked.

"So the treaty only applies to the land?" Alice asked.

"And we also agreed not to turn anyone who resides within the area," Carlisle added. "We co-existed peacefully before, we can do so again. Enjoy this time, this is the one place we will return to every seventy years or so. This is our home."

"And it is wonderful to be home again," Esme grinned.

**XXX**

True to his word Carlisle took the family out later that night and walked the entire treaty line with them to make sure they knew exactly where they were allowed. He didn't want the treaty with Quileutes broken for any reason and he was insistent that they all memorise the line and abide by the treaty.

The next day the younger ones just relaxed around the house while Carlisle went to the hospital to apply for work there and Esme went into town to run some errands and organise school for the others. The following morning Jasper and Alice were in their room getting ready for their first day of school when there was a knock on their door.

"Come in Carlisle," Alice called out as she winked at Jasper.

"Alice, you never fail," Carlisle grinned as he walked into the room. "I only have a minute, I am due at the hospital for my first day shortly but I wanted to speak to you both first."

"I know what you're going to say," Alice reminded him gently.

"Still, its important so humour me," Carlisle smiled. "After what happened in Juneau I think it is important that the two of you hide your relationship at school."

"Are you serious?" Jasper frowned.

"Unless we want a repeat of what happened then yes," Carlisle sighed. "Esme is happy to be back here and I would like us to all do our best to make our stay here as long as possible. It is only at school that you need to hide it. I am sorry to ask you to do this but because of the age that Alice looks it is necessary."

"It's okay Carlisle, we'll manage," Alice smiled. Carlisle nodded his head and thanked them before leaving but both he and Alice were well aware that Jasper wasn't happy about it.

**XXX**

When they arrived at Forks High Rosalie parked her BMW in a spare spot and Emmett pulled his Jeep in beside it. They all got out and gathered together and compared the schedules Esme had brought home with her the previous day. She had enrolled Edward and Alice as freshmen and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper as sophomores in the hope that it would give them more time to live in Forks.

Alice only had a couple of classes with Edward, one with Rosalie and one with Emmett but she was pleased to see Jasper had at least one of them in each of his classes. They split up and headed into their first classes for the day with a promise to meet up at lunchtime near Edward and Alice's lockers. When Alice arrived, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper were waiting but there was no sign of Emmett. Alice quickly put her books in her locker and then she turned to look at the others.

"Shouldn't Emmett be here by now?" she frowned.

"I thought so," Rosalie murmured and bit her lip. "Can you see anything?"

"No," Alice replied after checking her visions.

"He's coming now," Edward announced and a few seconds later Emmett walked around the corner and up to them.

"Sorry," he smirked when he saw them all waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Rosalie demanded.

"Class ran late," Emmett shrugged. "Chill out babe."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked icily.

"I was only a few minutes late," Emmett sighed.

"Whatever Emmett," Rosalie snapped and turned and stalked off towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Rose, wait up," Alice called out and hurried after her and Emmett looked at the guys and shrugged.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Chill out babe?" Jasper laughed. "Really Emmett. You know Rose better than that by now."

"She chilled out all right," Edward smirked.

"It isn't funny," Emmett groaned. "That woman holds a grudge like you wouldn't believe."

"She's already planning ways to pay you back," Edward warned him.

"Fantastic," Emmett grumbled. "I still don't really get what the big deal was."

"Don't tell her I told you but she was worried you'd had some kind of run in with one of the Quileutes," Edward sighed. "In her way, Rose cares about you. The idea of something happening to you does the same thing to her that it does to Jasper or Alice when they are in danger. Rose just doesn't show it the same. You can't blame her Emmett. Being back here is bringing back memories and old concerns."

"I didn't think of that," Emmett murmured and they hurried to the cafeteria although Jasper wasn't entirely sure he understood what they were talking about.


	62. Chapter 62

_Thank you to xxtwilightx, ellelady, lovably17, aurike, yingyanggirl and Sarah for your reviews. _

_Sarah and xxtwilightx- no that wasn't the last chapter obviously lol. I have finished writing this now and there are 65 in total so there are only three left after the one below._

_ellelady- you picked up on the sly hint I gave there lol you'll find out what old concerns Rosalie has when I write the background story for Emmett and Rosalie. I have started writing it and will begin posting it as soon as I finish posting this one._

_lovably17-A fellow Aussie, that's cool! I'm up in Brisbane._

_Hope you all enjoy this._

**XXX**

The Cullens had only been at the school for a few days when the rumours about them began to circulate. Edward noticed a lot of the gossip in the humans' heads but it was a while before the others began to hear things. As usual they ignored it but two weeks after they started at Forks High they were sitting in the cafeteria during lunch when they overheard some of the humans talking about them.

A group of freshmen students were gathered at a table in the middle of the room and although they thought they were far enough away to get away with gossiping with the Cullens perfect, vampire hearing they caught every word.

"So what do you think of the new family?" Jessica Stanley asked to start the conversation.

"They seem okay," Angela Webber murmured.

"What new family?" Ben Cheney asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Eric Yorkie laughed. "They are weird as."

"Where are they?" Tyler Crowley asked.

"Over by the window," Jessica whispered and the Cullens watched out of the corner of their eyes as Tyler turned to look at them.

"Hmm, not bad," Tyler muttered.

"Who?" Lauren demanded.

"No one in particular," Tyler shrugged although Edward let out a low hiss and his eyes rested on Alice.

"Well no doubt you girls have all the gossip on them," Eric smirked. "So, share?"

"Well the biggest guy there, he is Emmett Cullen," Jessica started. "He's a sophomore. The blonde girl next to him is Rosalie Hale. I think they are together. One of the sophomores was telling me they can't keep their hands off each other."

"She looks like a bitch," Lauren added.

"You better believe it," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"I think she's pretty," Angela commented.

"Wait up, I thought you said it was one family?" Eric asked in confusion.

"They are," Jessica nodded. "They are all adopted by some doctor and his wife."

"So they are brother and sister and together?" Mike asked. "Eww."

"Exactly," Lauren nodded. "The guy next to Emmett is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother I guess. He's a freshman. I think he's in a couple of our classes."

"Who is the other guy?" Eric asked.

"Jasper Hale, another sophomore," Lauren told him. "I think he is Rosalie's twin or something."

"And the little chick is Alice Cullen," Jessica added. "Also a freshman."

"She looks really weird," Lauren commented.

"Very," Jessica agreed. "She's in my Spanish class, she is way out there."

"And check out the outfit she is wearing," Lauren smirked. "Who wears clothes like that these days." Alice bit her lip as Jasper tightened his hand on hers under the table and Rosalie looked over and offered Alice a sympathetic smile.

"Don't listen to them Alice, I love your style," Rosalie whispered. "I don't let just anyone pick my clothes out for me."

"I know," Alice sighed.

"You reckon that Jasper guy is with her?" Jessica asked back at the other table. "They are sitting close together."

"Nah, he is hot," Lauren laughed. "And look at her. There is no way a guy like that would date a chick like her. Maybe that Edward guy is with her?"

"No, they are both Cullen, they have to be related," Eric pointed out.

"She looks weird enough that it wouldn't matter to her," Jessica giggled.

"You're right," Lauren laughed and Jasper growled low in his throat and Edward looked at him quickly.

"Don't Jazz, just ignore them," he said quickly. "They aren't worth blowing our cover over." The talk at the other table drifted onto other topics then and Alice spent the remainder of the lunch break watching Jasper carefully but they could all feel the anger flowing from him.

**XXX**

That afternoon after school was let out Jasper, Emmett and Edward were standing by the cars waiting for the women. Emmett was trying to convince Jasper to have a wrestling match when they got back to the house when Edward suddenly let out a groan.

"What is it bro?" Emmett asked immediately.

"Look," Edward hissed under his breath and they both followed his line of vision. Jasper stopped cold when he saw that Jessica and Lauren had approached Alice on the front stairs and he instinctively took a step towards them.

"Wait Jazz," Edward said and reached out and grabbed his arm as they all honed in on the conversation.

"Hi Alice I'm Jessica," Jessica was introducing herself.

"Hi," Alice replied although Jasper could feel her confusion about why the humans had approached her.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us on the weekend?" Lauren asked.

"Why?" Alice asked bluntly.

"Well, you're new here and you don't seem to have made any friends outside your family," Jessica shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't think I can," Alice murmured. "I'm going away for the weekend."

"Oh, where?" Lauren asked. "Somewhere fun?"

"Just camping with my family," Alice replied vaguely.

"Eww, camping," Jessica shuddered.

"We like it," Alice shrugged.

"You should get out of it and come to Port Angeles with us," Lauren suggested. "You could stay at my place for the weekend."

"Why?" Alice asked again. "You barely even know me."

"That's the point, we want to get to know you," Jessica smiled.

"And no offense but your style could use a little work," Lauren added. "We can show you what clothes are fashionable right now and we could even go to the beauty parlour. A new hair do would do a lot for your looks."

"I like my hair the way it is," Alice snapped, and over the other side of the car park Jasper groaned, knowing her hair was the one thing Alice was self conscious about.

"It's nice," Jessica assured her. "Lauren just means we could make it better. Do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Umm, no I don't," Alice lied.

"What? What is up with that Jazz?" Emmett growled and cast a quick look at Jasper but his brother was so intent on monitoring Alice's conversation he didn't even look back, let alone answer him.

"Carlisle told them to keep their relationship a secret here," Edward whispered quickly.

"That will change," Jessica grinned. "Give us one day with you and the guys will be falling over themselves to get to you."

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Alice sighed.

"Oh, come on Alice, it will be fun," Jessica whined.

"How many different ways does she need to say no before you jerks get the hint?" a soft, silky voice growled and Emmett groaned as Rosalie walked up to the group.

"We were just being friendly," Lauren frowned although Jessica took a step back away from Alice at Rosalie's approach.

"We don't want to be your friends," Rosalie snapped as she put her arm casually around Alice's shoulders.

"Your sister might," Lauren shrugged.

"My sister and I both have better things to do than be friends with people like you," Rosalie snarled.

"What do you mean, people like us?" Jessica asked.

"We just have better things to do with our time than sit around gossiping about people all day," Rosalie shrugged and turned and smiled at Alice. "Come on Alice, the guys are waiting." Jessica and Lauren stared at them as Rosalie pulled Alice away from them and across the car park to where the three men were standing.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jasper asked instantly, although he didn't reach out for her, well away of Jessica and Lauren still watching them.

"Yeah," Alice smiled. "Maybe they were just being friendly."

"Not really," Edward hissed. "Alice, stay away from them."

"Why?" Alice frowned.

"Just trust me," Edward sighed. "You don't want anything to do with them."

"What were they thinking?" Jasper demanded.

"They don't have any desire to be friends with Alice," Edward told them all. "They only wanted information about our family. They are vicious people Alice, I can see that. Avoid them as much as you can."

"Yeah I will," Alice agreed.

**XXX**

For the remainder of the school year Jessica and Lauren didn't approach Alice again but the talk between them and their group of friends was often wrought with gossip about the Cullens. All of them tried to tune out of it but sometimes they got quite nasty about them, Alice in particular, and it took most of Jasper's restraint not to do something about it. It didn't help that it became obvious to them all that both Lauren and Jessica had major crushes on Jasper.

As they finished up for the year Jasper noticed that a tiny sliver of sadness often etched Alice's mood when the gossiping started and he hated even the slightest negative emotion coming from her. The day after school had been let out they were lying on their bed together, Jasper reading a history book while Alice flicked through a fashion magazine when suddenly Alice slipped into a vision. When her eyes refocused she giggled as she sat upright and she turned to look at Jasper.

"What did you see sweetheart?" he smiled.

"Oh Jazz, when do we leave?" she smirked.

"You saw that?" Jasper laughed. "I only made the decision a fraction of a second before you slipped into the vision."

"I'm good," Alice shrugged with a grin.

"I never doubted it," Jasper smiled. "So I take it you approve?"

"Oh yes," Alice giggled. "When?"

"Tomorrow?" Jasper suggested.

"Perfect," Alice grinned.

**XXX**

Jasper spent the rest of the day organising the vacation Alice had seen they were going on and the following morning Edward drove them into Seattle and dropped them at the airport.

"Have fun," Edward smirked before driving off and Jasper and Alice picked up their luggage and headed into the airport. They walked through the crowds of people and Alice reached over and snaked her arm through Jasper's in silent support, knowing how hard it was for him to be in a closed space with so many humans.

They reached the desk and checked in and then went to sit by the gate where their flight would depart. An hour later they were safely on their plane and a few short hours after that they were walking through the airport in Paris, where Jasper had arranged accommodation for them at the hotel where they had spent their honeymoon.

**XXX**

For the first two days of their vacation Jasper and Alice didn't leave their hotel room but on the third night Alice took a shower and when she emerged from the bathroom she was dressed in a long, red, off the shoulder dress.

"Sweetheart you look stunning," Jasper grinned.

"Thank you," Alice smirked as she drifted over to stand in front of him. "When do we leave?"

"Where are we going?" Jasper teased.

"What?" Alice frowned. "But you decided…."

"I am only teasing sweetheart," Jasper assured her with a laugh. "I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Yes," Alice squealed with delight and Jasper laughed at her again as he hurried into the bathroom to get ready himself. When he was ready they left the hotel together and headed straight for the theatre they had visited many years earlier on their honeymoon.

For the duration of the performance they sat in a private box and Alice stayed snuggled into Jasper's side, barely taking in the performance, just being content to be there with Jasper. When the show ended they slipped quickly from the theatre before the humans could become too overwhelming and as they walked through the dark streets Alice wrapped her arm around Jasper's.

"Tonight was as magical as it was all those years ago," Alice smiled.

"The night hasn't finished yet," Jasper smirked and inclined his head to the side and Alice looked over and as soon as her eyes rested on the Eiffel Tower she grinned.

"Of course," Alice giggled, remembering the night they had made love on top of the Tower.

"Shall we?" Jasper smirked and held his hand out to her.

"We shall," Alice grinned and slipped her hand into his and they walked quickly towards the Tower.

**XXX**

After spending a romantic night on top of the Eiffel Tower Jasper and Alice had headed out into the forest to hunt and then they had slipped discretely back into their hotel room. The sun was bright that day and they couldn't leave the room again. Jasper had promised Alice he would take her shopping but rather than risk being seen in daylight by the humans they decided to leave the shopping trip until that evening. Instead they spent the day together in the hotel room and Jasper was pleased to feel the contented and happy emotions flowing from Alice. After the sun had set they decided to get ready and head out shopping and Alice was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Jasper frowned.

"Oh!" Alice grinned as she saw who it was on the other side of the door and she moved towards it quickly.

"Alice, wait!" Jasper snapped urgently as he sensed the presence of two of their kind on the other side of the door.

"Jazz, its fine, really," Alice smirked and reached for the door and pulled it open.

"I knew it was you!" a silky French accent purred and Jasper jumped to his feet and rushed over to the door. Alice squealed and threw herself at Angelina and hugged her tightly as Marcel and Jasper shared a proud smile.


	63. Chapter 63

_Thank you to lovably17, aurike, Raeya, yingyanggirl and Sarah for your reviews. _

**XXX**

"I was so hoping we would run into you," Alice gushed as they led their guests into the room and Jasper shut the door behind them. "How did you find us? How did you know we were here?"

"We picked up your scents in the forest earlier," Marcel explained. "Angelina was sure it was you."

"I figured if you were here it would be on a trip down memory lane and therefore you would be in this hotel in this room," Angelina added.

"Isn't she clever?" Marcel smiled lovingly.

"Of course I am," Angelina smirked at him.

"It is so good to see you both," Alice giggled as they all sat down on the couches in one corner of the room. "It has been years."

"Fifty six to be exact," Angelina smiled. "I often wondered how our young friends from America were. I am glad to see the two of you together and obviously very happy."

"Oh, we are," Alice nodded as she reached over and took Jasper's hand. "And we have you to thank for that."

"It was nothing," Angelina said with a wave of her hand.

"It was everything to us," Jasper said solemnly. "You took care of Alice when I couldn't and you showed us what a true, happy, eternal relationship should be. Our marriage is only strong because you guided us in the early days."

"That is sweet," Angelina smiled. "I didn't realise we had such an effect on you. I'm touched."

"And now she will gloat for the next decade," Marcel teased.

"I will not," Angelina pouted. "Just a year or two." The group all laughed and then they settled back as Angelina and Marcel asked Jasper and Alice questions about their lives in America. Once they had filled their friends in on the last fifty six years of their life Marcel and Angelia did the same and their lives had been typical for human feeding nomads.

"I am surprised you are still in the Paris area," Alice admitted once they had caught up.

"It is where we were both born and raised," Marcel explained. "We both feel a strong connection with Paris."

"Although it has changed so much since we were human," Angelina added. "Have you ever visited your home towns?"

"Not for many years," Jasper admitted. "I lived in the south, it is a dangerous place for vampires."

"The Southern Wars," Marcel nodded knowledgably.

"You have heard of them over here?" Jasper frowned.

"The Wars are very well known in our world," Marcel explained. "They are a warning to vampires everywhere not to create hordes of newborns."

"They are," Jasper nodded.

"I really don't understand the need," Angelina mused. "There are more than enough humans to go around, why fight over them?"

"It is more about vendettas now than feeding grounds," Jasper told her.

"Can we talk about something else?" Alice whispered and Jasper realised she was projecting sadness and fear.

"Of course sweetheart," Jasper nodded instantly.

"I am sorry if we scared you," Marcel added.

"It isn't that," Alice sighed. "Jasper was once part of the armies you speak about. It sends chills through me remembering that time."

"You were together then?" Angelina asked.

"No," Alice shook her head. "It was before we met."

"But Alice was there with me through her visions," Jasper explained. "It was a very upsetting time for her."

"I can imagine," Angelina nodded as she glanced at Marcel, knowing if she saw him in danger like Jasper had obviously been it would break her heart.

"So how long are you in France for?" Marcel asked to change the subject.

"For a week or two," Jasper replied. "We have the reservation here at the hotel for a week and we may roam a little before we return to the States."

"You should come stay with us for a while," Angelina suggested excitedly. "We have a small cottage out in the country. It's far away from the human population and totally private."

"You would be most welcome," Marcel added.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Jasper asked as he turned to Alice but as soon as he felt her excitement and saw the same emotion in her eyes he knew the decision had already been made and he turned back and smiled at their friends. "We would love to."

**XXX**

Jasper and Alice stayed with Marcel and Angelina for a month and the time was idyllic for them all. The time together strengthened the bond between the two couples even more and when it was finally time for Jasper and Alice to return home Jasper could feel the sadness of their parting from all of them. Marcel and Angelina came to the airport with them to see them off and when their flight was called the two couples stood facing each other for a moment.

"Please come back to visit us soon," Angelina whispered as she stepped forward and hugged Alice close.

"We will," Alice promised.

"And you are always welcome to visit us," Jasper added.

"I have never been on a plane," Angelina grinned.

"We may have to change that," Marcel smirked.

"Maybe we will come to visit you one day," Angelina smiled.

"That would be fantastic," Alice giggled. "You could meet the rest of our family. You would get on so well with Esme."

"She does sound wonderful," Angelina admitted.

"She is," Alice nodded.

"We do need to go now sweetheart," Jasper reminded her gently as he glanced over at the impatient attendant by the door.

"I know," Alice sighed and flung herself back into Angelina's arms. "Thank you. We will miss you."

"Us too," Angelina whispered as she held Alice tightly. When they finally separated they hugged the others and then with a final wave Jasper led Alice onto their plane and they headed back to America.

**XXX**

A week after Jasper and Alice arrived home it was time for them all to head back to school. Alice and Edward were now freshmen and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were now juniors and as soon as they arrived at school it was obvious things wouldn't change as far as the gossip and speculation went. By the end of the first day Jessica and Lauren were back to badmouthing Alice and checking out Jasper. The Cullens continued to just ignore the comments and, for Edward, thoughts of the two girls and just concentrated on each other and their attempts to appear human.

For the first week things weren't too bad but all that changed on the Friday afternoon. The first school dance of the year had just been announced and most of the students' thoughts and discussions were centred on who would be going with who and, in the girls' cases, what they would wear.

The Cullens were trying to tune out of the mindless ramblings as much as they could and Alice was standing with Emmett and Rosalie as they waited for Edward and Jasper after school when suddenly Tyler Crowley walked towards them.

"Is he coming over here?" Rosalie whispered in a low voice.

"It looks like it," Alice sighed.

"He can just keep walking," Emmett growled low and Tyler must have sensed Emmett's aggression because he looked nervous as he approached them.

"On no," Alice sighed under her breath as she saw what Tyler wanted.

"Hi, um Alice," he stammered as he reached them. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Talk," Emmett snapped.

"I was thinking, umm, alone," Tyler said nervously, his eyes darting between Emmett and Alice.

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my brother and sister," Alice replied.

"Okay," Tyler nodded and he swallowed hard before his words rushed out. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the school dance with me?"

"Oh," Alice breathed out, trying to buy herself a little time.

"She isn't going," Emmett said firmly.

"Why not?" Tyler frowned.

"I don't dance," Alice lied.

"We don't have to dance," Tyler offered. "We could just hang out."

"With your toxic friends?" Rosalie smirked. "Sounds like a load of fun."

"I'm asking Alice, not you," Tyler said bravely, earning himself an icy glare from Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I have to say no," Alice said softly.

"In other words, she isn't interested," Emmett added as he took a menacing step towards Tyler. "So run along." Tyler looked between Alice and Emmett again for a moment and then turned and scurried off and Rosalie sighed as Emmett let out another low growl.

**XXX**

When Jasper and Edward walked out into the car park Emmett's stance was still angry and as soon as they reached the others Edward smirked at Alice and Emmett.

"I can't believe he had the guts to do that," he laughed.

"Who? Do what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Tyler Crowley asked your woman to the school dance," Emmett growled.

"He what?" Jasper frowned.

"Jazz, I said no," Alice said quickly as she shot an annoyed look at Emmett and Edward.

"I would hope so," Edward grinned.

"You are not helping," Alice snapped.

"I chased him off for you bro," Emmett said angrily.

"Look, it isn't a big deal," Alice sighed. "I'm not interested, he knows that now and its over. You can't really blame him, everyone here thinks I'm single."

"Well you aren't," Jasper snarled.

"I know," Alice whispered. "Jazz, you really don't have anything to be worried about."

"Another man asks my wife for a date and I shouldn't be worried?" Jasper asked.

"I thought you trusted me?" Alice pouted and she purposely sent a wave of sadness and disappointment in Jasper's direction. It worked and Jasper immediately backpedalled and gave her a smile as he sent a wave of happiness back to her.

"Of course I trust you sweetheart," he replied. "I just don't like the idea of other men pressuring you."

"It wasn't anything," Alice shrugged. "And Emmett dealt with it. It's over, can we just forget it?"

"Forgotten," Jasper nodded as he pulled her into his arms but Edward knew Jasper was still secretly fuming about the gall of Tyler Crowley.

**XXX**

The weekend was quiet and the Cullens all went hunting and then just hung around the house. On Monday the younger ones headed back to school and when they reached the car park Jasper just glared at Tyler, earning himself a discrete elbow in the ribs from Alice.

They split up to head to their first classes and the morning was pretty uneventful. When her class before lunch finished Alice headed to her locker and she smiled when she saw Rosalie standing there waiting for her.

"Where's Emmett and Jazz?' she asked as she threw her books into her locker.

"They had Trig together," Rosalie reminded her. "I guess we'll catch up with them in the cafeteria."

"We will," Alice nodded, seeing that the guys were already there waiting for them.

Alice slammed her locker shut and they walked down the hall to the cafeteria and when they walked into the room Alice had to hide a smirk at the reactions of the humans. She was always entertained when she walked into a room with Rosalie because they always got two kinds of looks, lustful, longing looks from the guys and jealous looks from the girls. Rosalie seemed oblivious to it all as she glided across the room to where Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting and as she sat down beside Emmett, Alice slid into a seat between Edward and Jasper.

"Have a good morning sweetheart?" Jasper smiled.

"It wasn't too bad," Alice shrugged as she flashed him a huge grin back and projected to him a wave of her happiness, knowing it always cheered him up when he felt that emotions from her. She suddenly saw that Edward wanted to communicate with her and she turned her eyes to him.

"_What is it Edward_?" she thought. Edward frowned for a moment and then Alice saw he had made a conscious decision to tell her and everything instantly became clear. She saw a vision of Edward telling her that Tyler Crowley had stewed the whole weekend about her rejection of his invitation and was going to try and get her on her own and reissue it.

"_That's okay Edward_," Alice thought. "_I'll just tell him I'm not interested again_." Edward obviously had a lot more to say and moments later Alice had a vision of him telling her that Tyler wasn't going to take no too easily.

"_I can handle it Edward, don't say anything to Jazz_," Alice thought. "_He will just overreact. Tyler is a human, I can take care of it._" Edward inclined his head discretely and Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I hate it when you two do that," she mumbled.

"Who?" Emmett frowned.

"Edward and Alice," Rosalie pointed out. "They have been having one of their weird conversations since we sat down."

"What about?" Jasper asked as he turned his eyes to Alice and she felt his worry wash over her.

"Nothing," Alice said firmly as she shot Edward a pointed glare and then she reached over under the table and slipped her hand into Jasper's. "Nothing at all."


	64. Chapter 64

_A huge thank you to ellelady, aurike, lovably17 and xxtwilightx for your reviews._

**XXX**

Later that afternoon Alice was rushing down the hall towards her next class and she groaned when she saw a quick vision that Tyler was about to approach her. He stepped out of a doorway just down the hall and although she had time to avoid him she decided to just let it play out so she could turn him down once and for all.

"Alice, could I talk to you," Tyler asked as he walked up to her.

"What is it Tyler?" Alice sighed, although she knew what he wanted.

"I just wanted to ask you about the dance again," Tyler stammered. "I thought maybe your brother might have influenced your answer the other day."

"Emmett had nothing to do with it," Alice said, flashing him a dazzling smile. "I was serious, I really don't like dances and I think our family is going away that weekend anyway."

"Oh," Tyler sighed and Alice didn't need Jasper's gift to see he was really disappointed.

"I'm sorry Tyler, really I am," she added. "Maybe you should asked Angela or Jessica?"

"No, that's okay," Tyler murmured and turned and walked off down the hall and Alice had to laugh at herself at his defeated stance as he moved away from her but deep down she felt kind of sorry for him.

**XXX**

The next morning the sun came up bright and it was an unusual day on Forks. When it was time to leave for school it was obvious the day was going to be fine and sunny and so Esme called the school and told them her children wouldn't be at school that day.

With their day suddenly open and free they all had ideas of how they should spend their free time. Emmett and Rosalie immediately disappeared with a vague promise to be back sometime before they needed to be at school the next day. Edward offered to help Esme in her garden but the look of horror on their mother's face was enough for him to rescind the offer and he went upstairs to work on a new song instead.

"So what would you like to do with our day sweetheart?" Jasper asked once he and Alice were alone.

"I have an idea," Alice grinned. "Let's go for a drive."

"A drive?" Jasper asked in amusement.

"Yes, a drive," Alice smirked.

Where do you want to go?" Jasper asked.

"That's a secret," Alice giggled. "I'll just go see if we can borrow Edward's car for the day."

"That's fine Alice," Edward called out from upstairs. "But don't destroy it or I'll be very upset."

"I know," Alice yelled back. Thanks."

"Have fun," Edward laughed, seeing in her head exactly what she had planned.

"Come on Jazz," Alice grinned as she jumped up and tugged his hand and he smiled as he let her pull him to his feet and drag him out into the garage. They climbed into Edward's car and Alice quickly drove out the driveway and turned onto the highway.

"So where are we going sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see," Alice giggled and looked over and winked at him but refused to say anymore about their destination.

**XXX**

As Alice drove through the streets of Boston Jasper was perplexed on where they were going. He had suspected maybe Seattle, or even New York, to go shopping but obviously Alice had firm plans which for once didn't include any of the good shopping areas.

She turned the car into a quiet street and for some reason it seemed familiar to Jasper. His eyes suddenly went wide as he realised where they were and he turned and grinned at Alice.

"Peter and Charlotte?" he asked.

"I thought it was time we paid them a visit," Alice giggled as she pulled the car into Peter and Charlotte's driveway. The blind near the window moved a little and Jasper could make out Charlotte's tiny features peering out at them.

"Oh Peter, come out here!" they heard her squeal and Jasper laughed as they quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door. The door flung open and Charlotte just about flew towards them and threw her arms around Jasper.

"Oh Jazz, it is so wonderful to see you," she gasped as she hugged him tightly.

"You too," Jasper laughed as he looked up and his eyes locked with Peter's.

"You as well Alice," Charlotte grinned and let Jasper go and turned to hug Alice.

"What brings you here?" Peter asked as he hugged Jasper and then Alice.

"We had a day filled with nothing and thought we would come to visit," Alice smiled.

"I hope it is okay," Jasper added. "Alice kept it a surprise or I would have called first."

"You are always welcome brother," Peter assured him. "Come inside."

Jasper and Alice followed Peter and Charlotte into their home and Jasper smiled as he looked around. Barely a thing had changed since he had lived here with them and that seemed like a lifetime ago now, and in a sense it was. He noticed a stack of moving boxes sitting by the front door and he turned and looked questioningly at Peter.

"Are you moving soon?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Peter nodded and glanced at Charlotte and Jasper felt the spike of fear coming from her.

"Is something wrong?' Jasper asked quickly.

"Nothing to be too concerned about," Peter assured him.

"Speak for yourself," Charlotte snapped lightly. "I am happy to admit it, I am scared witless."

"Why?" Jasper growled and Alice could feel how defensive he was getting on behalf of his friends.

"Maria has found us," Charlotte whispered fearfully.

"She will not hurt you," Peter said firmly as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Peter is right," Jasper nodded. "He will not allow her to harm you. Neither will I."

"Where will you go?" Alice asked softly.

"I have bought us a new home in Rochester," Peter admitted. "We will keep this house and maybe return in a few years."

"Rochester is lovely," Alice smiled. "We lived there a few years ago."

"And it's close to New York City, for our kind anyway," Charlotte grinned. "We can hunt without worrying about the humans becoming suspicious."

"They have a great wildlife population around that area," Alice agreed and was surprised when Charlotte gave her a frown.

"Yuck!" Peter groaned and Alice's eyes went wide. "I don't know how you can stomach that. I'd take even the vilest tasting human over an animal any day."

"Oh, that's right," she gasped. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"That's okay Alice," Peter assured her as Jasper put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "One thing I like about our friendship is that we can accept each other despite our differences. Our feeding habits are the beginning of that. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Me either," Alice smiled. "Anyway, I think you will like Rochester."

"When do you move?" Jasper asked.

"As soon as we can pack up," Charlotte answered. "We were thinking of doing it today but I guess it can wait one more day."

"Maria was here on the weekend," Peter explained. "She had to go back to Monterrey to attend her army but she said she would return by the weekend. I would like us to be gone when she does."

"Alice?" Jasper murmured and turned to his wife and Alice nodded her head and shut her eyes for a moment.

"She'll be back on Thursday," Alice announced after a moment.

"Then we need to be gone before then," Charlotte whimpered.

"We will be," Peter assured her.

"Maybe Alice and I can help you pack and you can be on your way today?" Jasper offered.

"We can't ask you to that," Peter shook his head.

"We don't mind," Alice smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"I suppose," Peter nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Alice grinned and walked over to the boxes and picked one up. "Where would you like me to start?"

**XXX**

It only took three hours for the four vampires to pack up Peter and Charlotte's entire home and pack the boxes and furniture into Peter's car and the trailer he had hired to move their belongings. When the packing was finished they said a quick goodbye, Peter eager to get Charlotte safely away from anywhere Maria may find them. Once the other couple had left Jasper and Alice got back into Edward's car and they began the drive back to Forks, pleased they had been able to help their friends.

**XXX**

The next day was overcast again and the brief respite from attending school was over for the Cullens. At lunchtime Alice rushed into the cafeteria and walked straight over to the table where her family sat and slid into a chair beside Jasper.

"Alice," Edward smirked in amusement. "Have you forgotten something?"

"What?" Alice frowned and then giggled as she saw what he was referring to. "Oh, food tray!" She jumped to her feet again and the rest of the family laughed at her as she walked over to the lunch counter to get her prop food. She had just finished loading the tray and turned back to walk back to the table when Tyler stepped up in front of her.

"Tyler, what is?" she groaned, aware that every person in her family had turned to look at them and was monitoring their conversation closely.

"I need to talk to you Alice," Tyler said firmly.

"No, not now," Alice snapped, seeing what he was going to say and how Jasper would react if she let him continue. She started to move past Tyler but he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her and although she could easily have pulled away from him she stopped cold and gave him an icy glare that would have put Rosalie's famous glare to shame.

"Let go of me!" she snarled, trying to ignore the commotion she could hear as Rosalie grabbed Jasper and held him back from coming and ripping to shreds the human who had dared to touch his wife.

"Alice, please," Tyler begged. "I really like you, a lot. I understand you don't like dances but maybe we could go see a movie? Go for dinner? Anything. I just want to spend some time with you."

"That isn't a good idea," Alice sighed.

"Why not?" Tyler pushed. "You're single, I'm single, and we would have a really good time. I promise."

"I can't," Alice said firmly. "Now let me go Tyler."

"Alice, please!" Tyler begged.

"She said let her go!" Jasper growled and Alice glanced behind her and sighed when she realised he was now standing right behind her. The look on his face scared her and she knew it would absolutely terrify Tyler, and probably most of the humans in the room too.

"I'm not hurting her," Tyler said quickly. "I just want to talk to your sister."

"Girlfriend," Jasper snarled.

"What?" Tyler frowned.

"Alice is my girlfriend, not my sister!" Jasper hissed. "Now get your hands off her!"

"Jazz, its okay," Alice whimpered as Tyler let her go and she took a step back to stand with Jasper.

"No it isn't," Jasper growled, his terrifying eyes still locked on Tyler. "Stay away from Alice and never, ever touch her again."

"She's your sister," Tyler murmured weakly, his wide eyes shocked as he looked between Alice and Jasper.

"Really?" Jasper smirked and turned and grabbed Alice and before she could react he had crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. As she always did, Alice forgot completely where they were as she melted into him and when he tore his lips from hers she gave a small whimper of protest.

"Later sweetheart," he whispered in a low voice, feeling the wave of lust he had evoked in her before he raised his voice and looked back at Tyler. "Do you kiss your sister like that?"

"Umm, oh," Tyler stammered and then turned and fled from the cafeteria and Alice sighed as she snuggled into Jasper.

"Jazz," she moaned. "Was that really necessary? Carlisle is going to be so mad at us."

"I don't care," Jasper snapped. "It was wrong to ever hide what is between us. If he doesn't approve he can spend a year pretending Esme is his sister and see how he likes it."

"Jazz," Alice scolded lightly.

"No Alice, enough is enough," Jasper murmured, his voice softening as he looked down at her. "I want the whole world to know your mine and I'll die defending you."

"Oh Jazz," Alice giggled and although she wanted to stay mad at him she knew she couldn't. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jasper smirked and leaned back down to kiss her again. She reached up and snaked her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss and this time when they parted the lust that bounced between them was even more intense.

"Oh my God, can you believe that?" they heard Jessica gasp and it made them aware they had an entire room as an audience. "Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen?"

"I have no idea what he sees in her," Lauren pouted. "That is so wrong. They are practically brother and sister."

"Technically they aren't related," Angela pointed out.

"They live together, that's so disgusting," Lauren snarled.

"I think they are kind of cute together," Angela smiled.

"You would," Jessica snapped. "That family is seriously weird. First Emmett and Rosalie and now Jasper and Alice."

"Disgusting," Lauren repeated.

Alice just giggled to herself, for once not letting their vicious comments affect her and when she looked over at their family her smile grew. Emmett was sitting back looking very proud of them, Edward had his head in his hands as he shook it and Rosalie had a huge smirk on her face. Jasper took Alice's hand and led her back to the table and once they were seated Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Somehow I don't think Tyler is going to be bothering you anymore," she grinned.

"I don't think so," Alice laughed and she leaned into Jasper's arms and snuggled into him, glad that their relationship was out in the open now and they could just be themselves.


	65. Chapter 65

_A huge thank you to aurike, fallunder, lovably17, yingyanggirl, Lindsabelle, Jessie Alice and xxtwilightx for your reviews and to everyone that reviewed and read this story. Yes, this is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I absolutely loved writing this. _

_Endless Dawn picks up a couple of weeks from the end of this and a lot of you that are reading this and Endless Dawn have asked if I am going past the Breaking Dawn ending and I thought I'd just let you know I am intending on writing a sequel to Endless Dawn so this will turn into a whole damn series lol. _

_I am also putting the first chapter of the Rosalie/Emmett background story that is linked to this up tonight that some of you asked for. It's called Shadows of Midnight._

**XXX**

_**2008**_

"Esme is up to something," Rosalie announced as she flopped down on the couch between Emmett and Edward, opposite Jasper and Alice.

"And what makes you say this?" Alice smirked.

"She has been in Carlisle's study all morning," Rosalie explained. "She keeps coming out and grabbing magazines and stuff from their room but she goes straight back in. And I got a peek through the door just now and she has plans and diagrams and all sorts of things spread over the desk. I tell you, she is up to something."

"Maybe she is," Alice nodded. Rosalie narrowed her eyes for a moment as she looked at her sister and then she let out a gasp.

"You know what it is!" she laughed.

"Yeah I do," Alice giggled. "I saw it this morning."

"And I suppose you know what it is too?" Rosalie said as she glanced at Edward.

"Well, yeah," Edward laughed.

"Tell us!" Emmett demanded.

"It will be more fun if we don't," Alice warned Edward.

"I know," Edward nodded and sat back and crossed his arms to emphasise his silence.

"Fine don't tell us then," Rosalie pouted.

"We won't," Alice grinned.

"Oh!" Rosalie huffed in frustration.

"She is coming down to tell us now anyway," Edward smirked and looked over and winked at Alice.

"You two are soooo annoying," Rosalie sighed.

"You love us," Alice giggled.

"Yeah, maybe," Rosalie grumbled but she smiled, ruining the effect.

"Oh there you are," Esme smiled as she walked into the room, Carlisle right behind her. "I have an idea I want to share with you all."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked eagerly, causing Edward and Alice to laugh at her.

"Are you two teasing your sister again?" Esme frowned.

"Maybe a little," Edward shrugged.

"That isn't nice," Esme chided gently but she couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Your idea Esme," Rosalie reminded her, looking like she was about to burst if she didn't find out what was going on soon.

"Okay," Esme laughed. "Carlisle and I have been talking and we realised our family has been missing something every family should be doing."

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"Christmas," Esme grinned. "We have never celebrated Christmas together. And this year we want to change that."

"You don't mean Christmas dinner do you?" Rosalie groaned, remembering the huge meals her mother had served out when she had been human.

"Well no, we might skip that part," Esme smirked. "But I think it would be lovely to put up decorations and exchange gifts."

"And maybe we could go on a family hunting trip," Carlisle added.

"It sounds like fun," Emmett nodded.

"Yeah it would be," Rosalie agreed.

"What is the point of buying Alice or myself gifts?" Edward asked. "She will see what anyone buys her and I will read it in your thoughts."

"It is the idea of it Edward," Carlisle sighed.

"It could still be fun Edward," Alice pouted.

"I guess it could be," Edward agreed.

"So will we do it?" Esme asked excitedly. "Will we celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes!" everyone responded and Esme nearly bounced with excitement as she hugged Carlisle.

**XXX**

The day before Christmas Esme got the entire family organised in decorating the house and with her flair and supervision within a couple of hours the place looked amazing. Once Emmett and Jasper had gone out into the forest and tore out a tree they set it in the living room and Alice and Esme began to add the decorations Esme had bought for it. When it was finished everyone got the wrapped presents they had stashed in their rooms and set them underneath the tree and then Carlisle added the lights and turned them on.

"They are so pretty," Alice squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"They are, aren't they?" Esme smiled softly and the family settled down on the couches to sit and enjoy the lights.

"I can remember many years ago sitting in the parlour with my parents looking at the lights and drinking eggnog on Christmas Eve," Carlisle murmured. "Of course the lights were candles back then."

"I remember that," Edward nodded. "My mother used to put hundreds on the trees and the mantel. It would take her hours to light them on Christmas Eve."

"I preferred electric ones," Esme admitted. "But I would drape them all through the room of our home. It looked wonderful and it gave the whole holiday a magical touch somehow."

"Christmas was magical," Rosalie agreed. "There was always something special about the holiday. My parents didn't have a lot of money but we always had a fantastic day."

"Same here," Emmett nodded. "We'd exchange gifts and our mother would cook up a huge meal and then we would spend the afternoon goofing around in the back garden. My brothers and I would wrestle for hours."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Rosalie laughed.

"I was normally the only child at our Christmas celebrations," Jasper remembered for the first time in years. "Now I think about it, my parents and grandparents tailored the holiday celebrations all around me. There were candles and a tree and music and lots of presents."

"You must have been a spoilt boy," Esme smiled.

"I think I was," Jasper laughed.

"Now I remember Christmas I cannot wait until tomorrow," Rosalie admitted excitedly.

"Me either," Esme smiled. The conversation halted instantly as Alice stood up and walked across the room quickly and started to walk up the stairs.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper frowned, sensing sadness coming from her. Alice just ignored him as she disappeared up the stairs and Jasper started to follow when Edward spoke.

"Oh no!" he whispered, his eyes locked on the stairs where Alice had disappeared. "We are so stupid."

"What is wrong?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"We were that lost in our memories we didn't think of something," Edward sighed.

"What?" Rosalie demanded.

"Alice doesn't remember Christmas with her family," Edward murmured.

"Oh," Esme gasped and her worry and sadness flooded Jasper, making the worry he was feeling already so much more intense.

"I better go see if she is okay," Jasper whispered and jumped to his feet and rushed upstairs. When he reached their room he walked straight inside and he sighed when he saw Alice sitting on the bed, her legs crossed under her as she stared at the wall.

"I don't need you all feeling sorry for me," she snapped as soon as he walked into the room.

"Sweetheart, we don't," Jasper started.

"Don't lie to me!" Alice growled. "Poor pathetic little Alice who everyone feels sorry for can't even remember her family, let alone the Christmases she shared with them. I know that's what you are all thinking."

"Darling, no, never!" Jasper gasped and raced over to kneel on the bed in front of her.

"It is, I can see it!" Alice hissed angrily.

"I am sad for you," Jasper admitted. "But only because I feel your sadness and it cuts me deeply. I don't think you are pathetic. I would never think that."

"Why don't I remember Jazz?' Alice whispered and a sob escaped her lips. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"I don't know sweetheart," Jasper sighed, sensing her mood change from anger to sadness again and he quickly pulled her into his arms. She began to sob deeply and he tightened his arms around her as she completely crumbled against him. Her sobs were that loud that neither of them heard the bedroom door open and Jasper glanced up and was surprised to see their entire family entering the room.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Esme whispered, her voice etched in pain. "We are so sorry we were so insensitive."

"You weren't," Alice sighed as she pulled back from Jasper. "I'm sorry I made a scene."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Esme assured her and walked over and sat down on the bed beside her daughter and gently put her arm around Alice's shoulders. "You may not have the memories we do and it may make you sad that you cannot remember but I promise you sweetheart, we will make this Christmas so special you will have some wonderful memories of your own. With our family, the only family that you need."

"Thank you," Alice whispered, obviously touched and she turned and hugged Esme tightly.

"That's my girl," Esme smiled softly. "Will you come back downstairs now? We'd really like to give you a special Christmas Eve."

"Yes," Alice nodded and Esme grinned and helped her to her feet and kept her arm around her as she led her back downstairs, the rest of the family following behind them.

**XXX**

For the rest of the night the family sat in the living room with the tree lights glowing and spent some quality time together. Edward eventually gravitated to the piano and he began to play Christmas tunes as Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper taught Alice the words. After they had sung a few of the more traditional Christmas carols Emmett stepped in and taught Alice the words to a few variations of Christmas carols he had picked up during his human life. The words were often vulgar, mostly funny and the song themes hilarious and although Esme didn't really approve of some of the words she sat back and kept quiet when she saw how much Alice was enjoying Emmett's usual playful antics.

As the new morning began to dawn Carlisle insisted that the entire family go out to hunt together and the happy, cheerful group left the house together. Once they got into the forest they split off into smaller groups and headed in their different directions to hunt. When they were all finished they met back up in a small clearing not far from the house and once everyone but Esme had returned they all looked questioningly at Carlisle.

"Where is our mother?" Edward frowned playfully.

"Doing a mother's duty on Christmas," Carlisle grinned.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see," Carlisle smirked and although Edward read his mind he didn't say a thing, noticing that Alice hadn't yet seen what Esme was up to. The family sat in the clearing for a while and then Esme appeared and joined them with a smile.

"Let's go home," she announced and the group all headed back to the house. When they walked inside the pile of presents under the tree had doubled and there were stockings with each of their names hanging on the fireplace and everyone turned to look at Esme.

"Is this what you were doing?' Rosalie grinned.

"No, it wasn't me," Esme smirked. "It must have been Santa."

"Santa?" Emmett laughed but his laughter died when he noticed Alice standing there with wide eyes staring at the tree.

"Sweetheart?" Jasper murmured as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Esme, it's beautiful," Alice whispered, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Come on sweetie," Esme smiled and walked over and took her hand. "I believe Santa has been to visit you." Alice laughed, seeing full well that Esme was behind all this, but she let their mother drag her over to the tree and the others all sat down around them as they began to exchange gifts.

**XXX**

Christmas night Esme was sitting out on the back porch, looking out into the dark forest when she sensed a movement near the back door. She turned and smiled when Jasper stepped out and held her hand out to him. He walked over and took her hand and sat down gently on the seat next to her and then he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Esme," he started and then he stopped as his voice quivered and it was obvious that some strong emotions were raging inside of him.

"What is it son?" Esme murmured.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Jasper whispered. "What you gave Alice today, it was amazing. You gave her special, happy memories and she has never had that. Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much it moved her, how much it meant to me. You gave her pure happiness."

"I was pleased to do it," Esme smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you," Jasper added. "The material things we got were one thing and we do appreciate them but your gift of love to Alice was the most important, to both of us."

"You are both more than welcome," Esme assured him. Jasper smiled at her and leaned over and hugged her before getting to his feet and drifting back inside and Esme settled back in her chair again, touched at the sentiments Jasper had expressed.

**XXX**

When Jasper walked back in the bedroom Alice was sitting on the bed, surrounded by their gifts and tokens she had taken from the living room downstairs to remember the occasion but her eyes were blank.

"Sweetheart, what do you see?' Jasper gasped as he raced to her side.

"Bella," Alice murmured.

"Who?" Jasper frowned, quite sure they had never met anyone by that name.

"Bella," Alice said again.

"Who is Bella?" Jasper asked but she didn't answer him and he watched her worriedly until her eyes refocused.

"Who is Bella?" he repeated.

"I don't know," Alice murmured.

"Tell me what you saw," Jasper urged her.

"I saw a woman," Alice told him. "She was standing in the forest but I didn't recognise the place."

"Was she human or vampire?" Jasper gasped.

"I'm not sure," Alice sighed.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Jasper frowned.

"She kept changing," Alice whispered. "One minute she was human but then her eyes would go red and she was one of us. Then she changed back and she was merely human again."

"That is strange," Jasper mused. "Is her name Bella?"

"I'm not sure about that either," Alice sighed. "I could hear this soft voice, it was whispering the name Bella over and over again but the woman didn't acknowledge it."

"Then what happened?" Jasper asked.

"She faded away and I was standing in the forest alone," Alice murmured. "Then I came out of the vision. I wonder what it means Jazz."

"I don't know," Jasper admitted honestly.

"Me either," Alice sighed. "Bella. I wonder who she is and what she has to do with us."

"Maybe it's nothing important," Jasper suggested, feeling her concern about the vision and wanting to put her at ease.

"Maybe," Alice nodded but deep down she couldn't agree. Although she couldn't see anything more about this Bella she had a strange feeling that the woman in her visions was about to somehow become a part of their lives and that their family would never be the same again.

"Maybe," she murmured again and turned and snuggled into Jasper, as usual finding comfort and security in his arms.


End file.
